Obedience and Loyalty
by Write.it.to.life
Summary: Legolas has always been the perfectly obedient and loyal son. Tauriel has always had...a mind of her own. Despite this, these two have been best friends for centuries. How will they confront the knew reality brought upon them by an unlikely group of dwarves traveling through Mirkwood? Legolas/Tauriel
1. Chapter 1

Obedience

It was a quiet afternoon, slowly becoming evening. It had been a beautiful day, even in the murky forest, now harboring previously unseen evils. They were manageable though, and that brought her great comfort. She did not doubt her skills as a warrior—doing so would make her weak, an unfit thing for the captain of the guard. Tauriel felt safe here, yet she knew there was more to this world than safety hidden away in mystery, trees, and gloom. The evils that creeped in this forest had come from somewhere, and like all evils, the flow must be stemmed at the source. However, she kept these opinions to herself for now; yet still ever vigilant.

Upon hearing a faint hum Tauriel suddenly froze—just in time for a deathly quiet arrow to imbed itself not two inches in front of her into a sturdy branch.

"Legolas." She said pointedly. She knew it had to be him, for no other creature could be as quiet, collected, and steady as he.

"Distracted, Captain?" He said, humor in his voice. Tauriel, gave the appearance of being unamused. Tauriel debated whether to protest, but decided to unburden her true thoughts instead.

"In fact, I was." She arched her brow. "I was thinking how more pests have invaded this forest, and how our beloved prince has doing nothing to quell the tide." She could not help but inject some sarcasm into her thoughts.

"Who should have need of me when it is the job of the captain of the guard to protect our borders?" He responded, just as sarcastically. He jumped down from his perch a few trees over and retrieved his arrow. "Although, in all seriousness, you should be more careful. Had another happened upon you in a more distracted state…"

Tauriel scoffed, not even remotely offended at his trying to tease her skills as a warrior. She had centuries of training; and even though she was relatively young, her youth invigorated her in ways that made her more skilled, more deadly, and at times, more reckless.

"Why have you found me, _mellon_?" She finally asked him, dropping the playfulness and speaking to her closest friend.

"It was a pleasant afternoon," he said simply. Legolas, after hundreds of years spent with the elleth never grew tired of her company. "The younger recruits, after many hours of practice, showed some improvement today and though I was pleased I found the arena rather stifling. I decided a walk would be refreshing and here I have stumbled upon you. That is why I have found you. Satisfied?" He lifted his delicate brow, once again bringing humor.

"I am never satisfied," Tauriel said carelessly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"No," Legolas laughed—a rare display of his lightheartedness that was most often produced in her company, "No you are not. As my father knows. It is a good thing he favors you, if not, who knows where you'd be."

Tauriel enjoyed his words. The immovable king Thranduil favored her, of all the elves, was truly something special, especially for someone as emotionless as him.

"Who knows indeed," she smiled openly to her friend, and began to travel in the direction of the palace.

Legolas, though he had not been out for half an hour, felt thoroughly refreshed by her company. He admired that about her, the way she never seemed to be tied down. He often tried to pinpoint exactly what it was that let her be so free, but he never found a clear answer. It added to her mystery, to her beauty and he felt a whole-hearted contentedness with life as they walked together swiftly and silently.

Occasionally they exchanged words about new recruits and he mentioned in particular a young elfling, Mavina, which caught his attention. Tauriel new about the raven haired girl he talked about, though she didn't find her particularly interesting.

"You take a fancy to her, do you?" She teased lightly. "Isn't she a little young?"

"Don't be foolish," he scoffed, mock offended. "I find her form interesting." He realized his words didn't really help his case so he continued on. "She handles a bow so differently then all others… I questioned her about it. She informed me that she had laid down her healers' hands and changed her calling to the world of battle! I know not what could have brought about the change but it is certainly…intriguing if nothing else."

Tauriel considered this information. It _was_ odd, most elves stuck to their first calling and rarely switched. If they did switch it was usually to something more or less similar. But going from a healer to a warrior seemed so contrary she wondered how she had not noticed the else more specifically before. "Did she say why she changed?" She asked, genuinely intrigued.

"She said she realized she was not on the path the stars had guided her on. Her destiny lied elsewhere," he explained, sounding unsure of what to make of it himself.

"I wish the stars were as direct with my destiny," she laughed, and looked up to the treetops, occasionally catching a glimpse of light in the darkness.

"As do I," he said, contemplatively, also looking up to the sky. Tauriel noted that the mention of his destiny sparked something deep within Legolas that made him seem uncomfortable. Anyone else would never have noticed the slight furrow in his brow or the almost invisible tightening of his lips, but as his companion for many years she noticed these things. She was unsure of whether to ask him about it and perhaps let him unburden his mind, or whether he preferred to not share and asking would make it uncomfortable.

"Your destiny," She put her hand gently on his arm, "is what you make of it. I do not claim to know what it is, but it will be great. Of _that_ I am sure." The physical contact between most elves would have seemed forward, but for them it was natural, and it made him feel more at ease. She saw his anxiety slip away, just in time for entering the palace gates.

The guards unquestioningly let them in, and she hoped they hadn't seen or heard the end of their conversation. To certain people, in the wrong context, it would seem forward and she already had enough of people thinking she was after the prince. She couldn't imagine what it was like for him having people think he was consorting with an unremarkable, unranked Silvan elf. She smiled, _let them think what they want._ Indeed, it was not in her nature to let the opinions of others get in her way.

Tauriel went to the armory to return the weapons she had borrowed for tonight's walk. She had tried on new bracers since hers were quite worn, and found the new ones to her liking. She would be sure to come back and be fitted for a new personal pair so she would no longer have to borrow. After the armory she went to the library's historical archives, picking up a book on the Dwarf language. She liked dwarves just about as much as any other elf, which was not much, but it was the last language she was learning. She had all eternity to learn and figured it might one day come to her benefit—even if the unfamiliar guttural words did leave an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

After Tauriel departed, Legolas went in the opposite direction, his chambers being located high in the palace as befitted his royal rank. He was content, if slightly tired, and ready for a restful slumber. As he made his way past the royal dining halls, council rooms, and winding stairways he was almost to his chamber when he heard his father's smooth voice.

"My son," Thranduil beckoned him. Though Legolas could not see his father, he knew where he would be: on his throne with a disinterested yet acutely aware and unwavering gaze.

"Adar," Legolas said faithfully, turning back to the throne room and lightly bowing his head in respect. The two so closely resembled each other it was obvious they were kin. Both were handsome, both with piercing grey eyes and snowy hair. Both fit and agile, strong and decisive. Legolas had learned much about composure from his father who seemed eternally ineffable and he used this now, hoping to shorten the meeting and get rest.

"Out again? What _do_ you do outside these palace gates?" Legolas wasn't sure whether his father wanted an answer, and he himself didn't want to give one. He presumed his father knew he had come back with Tauriel, but still didn't feel the need to mention it.

"Simply enjoying the calm evening and refreshing woods," he said simply and truthfully.

His father looked at his younger self in the eye—seeming to look into Legolas' very soul. "Hmm," he murmured seeming unsatisfied with the answer yet not wishing to delve further into the topic. "I would speak with you about important affairs, but I see you long for the solace and rest of your chambers. Tomorrow morning instead of going to the training grounds come directly here."

Legolas wondered what these 'important affairs' were and felt suddenly more awake but knew he would get nothing out of his father now. "Is that all, adar?" he asked, looking earnestly at his father in a way only a child could to a parent.

"That is all for now," Thranduil said, rising. Now he too desired the solace of his chambers and wanted to retire from the court for today. Legolas waited for him and they ascended the stairs to their chambers together. As they finally parted for their separate doors they clapped each other on the shoulder, nodded reverently (one could say almost tenderly…or as tender as Thranduil could be), bid each other good night and went their separate ways.

As Legolas changed into his looser night time robes, he wondered what it was his father could have to say to him. He wondered this as he drifted off to an easy sleep, peacefully lying on his bed with bright stars shining out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here is chapter 2! I'm surprised I got to update so quickly and hope you stick around to read more! I know it's a slow beginning but I promise the action will come eventually with all our favorite characters, and even a few new ones! Without further ado, here you go!

Chapter 2:

Legolas awoke refreshed and curious as to what his father would speak to him about. He pondered this as he quickly and expertly brushed and braided his sleep-tangled hair. Most royals had servants to do this mundane task but he felt it was less time consuming to just do it himself—he didn't feel the need to assert his rank over other elves. He deftly slipped on his usual loose green hunting robes but after a moment faltered. He didn't care much for the vanity of his wardrobe, but he felt that perhaps his father might be more pleased to see him in something more formal befitting a prince. He found an appropriately elegant dark blue and black combination which he felt brought out the iciness of his eyes and the stark contrast of his hair. _Yes, it will do nicely_, he thought, and set off down to the throne room.

Thranduil sat high on his throne listening to the report of a rather dull councilman. His handsome face forever set into an expression of cold distance, his air that of feigned disinterest. He liked that his massive throne allowed him to look down on those below him, intimidated them, and brought fear into their eyes.

"That will do," he said, and waived the elf away as he saw his son enter the room. He did not need to intimidate his son and instead came down from his throne, standing beside him before he spoke. "I trust you are well rested?"

"Indeed I am," Legolas said, truly feeling refreshed and ready for whatever special task his father might have for him. He waited for his father to continue. Thranduil upon closer inspection noticed Legolas wearing finer attire than normal, and was rather pleased he had considered this.

"Good," his gaze softened, genuinely satisfied. "You may be wondering why I have requested your presence," he paused and then turned to stare him fully. "I am charging you with journeying to Rivendell to escort a royal party here. It is an emissary of utmost importance and I would only trust you with this quest." He put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You may select some of the guard to accompany you."

"I would be honored, father," Legolas said, excited at the prospect of doing something different. Still, he kept his demeanor calm, "I will assemble the guard and leave at once."

Thranduil nodded and paced in front of the view of the forest kingdom. "Among those traveling will be councilmen and honored guests. They may cause you to travel more slowly than usual." Legolas moved to leave the hall, ready to prepare for his departure immediately. "Please, be swift." Legolas nodded and left, Thranduil looking after him. "Please, my son, be careful," he said to an empty room.

Legolas went straight down to the armory and training grounds, ready to prepare for the mission and having a few guards already in mind. He would have liked to bring Tauriel but he knew he could not steal away the captain of the guard, after all Mirkwood itself still needed protection. Thus far he thought to bring the healer-turned-warrior elleth and a few older elves who had proven their worth in combat before. The size of his company had to be small enough so they could travel quickly but large enough to adequately protect should danger arise. As he thought about which provisions to select he met Tauriel who was just entering the armory. By the looks of it, she was already well into her morning routine of waking up early to practice her own skills and then stopping to train the recruits. A thin sheen of sweat hung on her brow and he noticed it made her look livelier than ever in the morning sunlight.

"Good morning," she smiled, acknowledging him with a nod. She then paused and took note of his formal garb and looked at him questioningly.

"Good morning," he replied, also nodding in her direction. Without her asking, he began to explain. "My father has asked me to go to Rivendell to escort a party here. I should hope to be back within a few days' time if all goes well."

"A party?" she smirked, "sounds important." She went to the far side of the armory to inspect the training bows which, to her dismay, many had broken strings.

"I would have asked you to accompany me, mellon, but I know your duty to the guard comes first," he explained. Tauriel was secretly pleased, but saddened as she ached to go past the borders of Mirkwood and see Middle Earth. She knew of Rivendell, and longed to hear the waterfalls and feel the warm sunlight for herself.

"I understand," she said, "but in truth, I am sorry for you." She turned her back to him to hide a smile.

"Sorry?" He asked surprised. "Why sorry?" Tauriel laughed in that he seemed almost offended by her remark.

"Because you'll go on a week without seeing me!" She laughed wholeheartedly and Legolas couldn't help but also chuckle.

He picked up the spears and shields he had selected and walked towards the hall. "That's not something to be sorry for," he said, just loud enough for her to hear and smirked as he walked away before she had a chance to fire back at him.

Tauriel scowled when she heard his retort and shook her head at her friend. She knew that she would be missing him during his absence and wondered if he really would miss her too. Though she longed to go, at least the returning party would bring some entertainment and new guests to the kingdom; things had been all too predictable as of late and she was never one to shy away from excitement.

Thranduil took his lunch alone, thinking of his son's journey. He had ordered some of their finest wine and weapons to be taken as gifts as was customary, but also knew this would slow the group down further. He knew Legolas was an excellent warrior, but the reports from the guard reminded him that evil things that had not been seen for decades were appearing again. His son was the last thing he truly loved in this world and would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to him. As it were, Legolas was his only son and heir—a son who happened to not have a wife. Part of Thranduil's reasoning for sending Legolas was that he hoped he might take a liking to one of the princesses or Ladies of Rivendell, since Legolas showed no such interest in any elleth here.

There was one whom his subjects occasionally whispered about, Tauriel, one of his favorites to be precise. He had made her captain of the guard not only because he favored her, but because she was an exceptional warrior with quick reflexes and deadly skill. Though her rebelliousness was at times annoying, it was nothing worth getting upset about though he always maintained a harsh exterior. When he heard the rumors about her and his son he began to keep an eye on them, and though their friendship was certainly a close one, he found nothing to suggest Legolas had a particular romantic attachment to her or her on him. He was not concerned, yet, at his son's lack of engagement. He knew Legolas was well liked, respected, a capable leader, and if the swoons of his female servants were any indication, handsome as well.

Like Tauriel, he too hoped that his forthcoming guests would bring something new to his kingdom. Speaking of Tauriel, he decided to summon her for her report.

Tauriel entered the large room, not surprised to see Thranduil in his usual place: seated comfortably on his throne. "My lord," she said and bowed quickly, something obviously occupying her mind, "we require new bows. The ones the guards have now are deteriorating quickly." Thranduil was not surprised at her bluntness as she paced in front of him impatiently; he expected nothing less and remained listening silently. "The beasts we fight in the forest have grown large and strong, their hides thick and unyielding. More and more arrows are needed to slay them. If we can adjust the curvature here and thicken the neck we could shoot with more force and velocity." She indicated her suggestions on the broken bow she had brought with her.

"Is that all?" He asked, his gaze unchanging.

"Yes, my lord," she said stopping. She then thought the better of it "Well, as I have mentioned before I believe that if we perhaps went out of the forest to attack—"

"No." Thranduil cut her off sternly. He then tried to soften his voice to convince her, "It is not necessary, Tauriel. None of these beasts which you have fought have proven to be any trouble—there is no need to endanger lives with unnecessary battles outside of our forest realm. We are safe here. We shall endure, as we always have."

Tauriel's eyes lit up angrily. _Endure?!_ She fumed. Life wasn't meant to be endured, it was meant to be lived! She wanted to protest, but thought the better of it. Now was not the right time, there hadn't been any large attacks yet, and most of all she didn't have Legolas here to support her protest of the king's stubbornness. Though Thranduil could tell she was visibly incensed by the way she stood almost perfectly still he heard her mutter "Yes, my Lord." Perhaps she was learning to hold her tongue, he thought, however unlikely that might be. Had it been another her lack of respect would not have been tolerated, but he made exceptions for her.

The elf-king dismissed Tauriel, who made her way towards where the grove where the smiths worked—her anger already subsiding as she thought about the suggestions she had for sturdier bows.

After Tauriel left, the king summoned the council member in charge of the palace stores.

"My lord," the elf said, bowing deeply. "You requested 30 barrels of our ornpirya wine for the _linae-orn-kalina_ festival. The traders of Lake Town has been delayed in their shipment and with the wine we have given away as gifts to Lord Elrond, I fear we do not have enough." The elf did not make eye contact with his king, uncomfortable with having to be the bearer of bad news.

Thranduil was silent for a while and then sighed, his silky voice surprisingly forgiving. "Fortunately the festival is not upon us yet. If the goods are not delivered within two more days send someone to Lake Town to fetch them, and remind the inhabitants of whom they are neighbors with."

"As you demand, my king," the elf bowed again and quickly hurried away. He hoped, for the sake of the people of Lake Town, that they brought the wine within two days.

End notes:

Hope you enjoyed and here are some elven words I used I thought would be fitting.

Ornpirya-syrup

Linae-orn-kalina = lake-tree-light


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Chapter 3 up. Much quicker than I expected but that's not a bad thing! So everyone is off doing their own thing but eventually they'll all come together and who knows what craziness will happen! Please let me know thoughts and comments!

Chapter 3:

Two days into his journey, Legolas and his company were making good time. They had only encountered a minor delay, and an odd one at that. Upon hearing gruff voices and swords clashing Legolas signaled to stop.

They had been traveling parallel to trade routes and roads but within the forests to take advantageous from the cover of trees. He quietly moved to the edge of the tree line and saw three hobbits being robbed and harassed by a group of five vandals. The men were clearly overpowering the hobbits, taking advantage of their superior strength and stature. It was not the nature of elves to meddle in affairs not their own, but Legolas had already set his mind to helping the unfortunate little men (perhaps, though he may not have known it, due to the influence of a fiery she elf friend).

"Is it wise, my lord?" A guard who had followed him whispered.

"We shall not tarry long," Legolas responded, notched arrow already in place. He knew his guards could easily subdue the shaggy men in a matter of minutes—which wouldn't delay them significantly.

An arrow flew and firmly pinned the collar of the leader's shirt to a tree sturdy trunk, effectively restraining him. The man cried out in surprise and his friends turned to see who the new foes were. The hobbits were also surprised but quickly picked up their belongings and ran to their cart trying to get away. More arrows flew and disabled the other men leaving them mostly uninjured, though the same could not be said of their pride.

"Show yourself!" the leader bellowed angrily, ripping his tunic to free himself. His eyes widened and his face paled considerably upon seeing the elves effortlessly run forward and begin to bind their hands and feet.

"These roads are meant to provide safe passage for all," Legolas said, not bothering with stating his titles for this filth. "Do not forget that, or you shall meet a fate worse than this." The elves left the men tied around a robust trunk, helpless and defeated. He turned around to see the young healer-warrior elleth, Mavina, and another guard hauling back one more struggling man.

"This one was trying to escape, but he did not get far!" She said triumphantly.

"Did you defeat him yourself?" Legolas asked, surprised and secretly proud.

"She did!" the guard with her affirmed, "I saw it with my own eyes. I saw her go after him and pursued. By the time I arrived she already had his hands tied!" Mavina smiled proudly.

"Well fought," Legolas complimented her and secured the man to the rest. "I believe our work here is done," he said and they disappeared back into the woods.

As they left Mavina heard the men grumble and argue with each other. "Were those _elves_? One was a pretty little thing. Aye, and she got you tied up you fool!" She turned away, a small smile playing on her lips.

Once she caught up with the group Legolas called her forward, curious about her. "Your friend said you fought well."

"It was nothing," she said, not wishing to make a big deal out of the whole affair. "He wasn't swift _or_ intelligent. Training with the other recruits is more challenging than this."

Legolas laughed, "That is good." He wondered how to ask about her calling without being to forward. He knew he could outright demand her to tell him but disliked imposing his rank; so they fell into silence again. He then remembered something which drew his attention. "I saw the knots you used to bind him, they were very unusual. Where did you learn them?"

"I invented them," she said simply. "In my training as a healer there were often times we needed to reduce pressure to an area by decreasing blood flow to it. We had to use a variety of bandages and rope for this purpose. One day, using nothing but old twine, I found myself making a knot with three loops, two large ones and one small one, which could easily be tightened by adjusting the small loop. I found no real use for it until now, I suppose."

Legolas was impressed. This elleth, not even a fourth of his age had already surprised him more times than most. Finally he said, "When there is time, you must show me how it is done."

"Of course! I would be honored, my lord," Mavina said excitedly, trying to maintain a collected composure. Legolas smiled to himself and continued on dashing through the forest, quiet and unseen.

Meanwhile in Mirkwood, two days had passed with no sign of any incoming wine from Laketown. Thranduil was displeased as he spoke to his council.

"Did I not request the preparations for the festival be completed by today?" His voice was smooth and icy: dangerous.

"Yes, my lord," an elf named Noruinif responded, "We do not know why the Laketown merchants have not delivered by now. However, we have sent councilman Faervel to investigate. He should return with news within the hour."

"He better not disappoint me yet again," Thranduil said coolly. He turned his attention to his other advisors, discussing less important but nonetheless essential matters of the festival. In the midst of their discussion on the courses and timeline of events the master entered.

"Camaenor," The king said, acknowledging the unexpected arrival. Camaenor was an old and respected elf who had legendary skill with the forge; he was responsible for many of the great swords of Middle Earth and made personal artefacts for the king.

Camaenor bowed deeply and set a wooden chest in front of the king. "My liege, I have spent many days in the forge to craft these humble gifts." He opened the chest and brought out an elegant silver circlet with a singular white stone, starlight, in the center. It lay on a dark blue velvet cushion, bringing out its elegance, and he presented it to Thranduil who stared at it with great pleasure. Before Thranduil could speak Camaenor continued. "I have also crafted a new sheath for your great sword. I hope you will find both to your liking." He knew Thranduil treasured his sword greatly and did not need a new one; but an elegantly gilded sheath would please him, especially since he had also embedded the gleaming white stones along its length. He too handed this to the king who took it gently, as if it were fragile.

"Where did you get these stones?" He asked suddenly, looking at the smith directly.

"There are not many left, only small ones, unremarkable on their own. However, for some time I have been carefully placing them together, piece by piece, to create a larger stone fit for your majesty."

"This is an exquisite gift, Camaenor. Your talent remains unsurpassed. I thank you." It was rare to see Thranduil express any sort of genuine emotion, but this was such an occasion.

"It was my honor," he said, bowing, and taking his leave.

Thranduil was now in a remarkably much more pleasant mood, though in his eyes a great sadness lingered. Those beautiful stones reminded him of that which he wished he could forget but would forever remember. It reminded him of the anguish which haunted him every moment of every day of his immortal life, and the futility of trying to forget that which he loved above all else. He remembered her perfection vividly, she lived on in his memory—more glorious and radiant than ever before, and his features softened ever so slightly.

"Leave me," He said to his royal guards, "I wish to take my walk." His council left quickly as Thranduil came down to look upon his kingdom. He felt reinvigorated; he wanted to see his fine kingdom again, just as it was in happier times however long ago.

Tauriel was on patrol when Faervel rode through on his horse headed toward Laketown. He went alone and decided it was best to follow; though all elves had battle training she didn't think he could hold off an ambush of orcs or spiders. She put her second in command in charge and ran in pursuit—weaving through the branches gracefully, almost as if her feet would take flight. Once they had cleared the river she decided to make her presence known to him.

"Faervel!" she called, jumping down to the ground. "Why do you travel?" She could not fathom why he would be sent there—the elves rarely venturing out of their forest.

"Captain Tauriel," Faervel brought his steed to a halt upon hearing her. "I have orders to bring the wine from Laketown for the festival."

"I will accompany you," she said, she wanted an excuse to go outside of the borders. Faervel was slightly confused but Tauriel looked uncompromising.

"Very well," he said and moved forward on his steed to leave room for her to mount behind him. She lithely jumped on and as they rode Faervel couldn't help but notice her body so close to his. Tauriel was well known as a favorite of the king, a fearless warrior, and the youngest Captain of the guard, but he hadn't paid that much attention to her before now. He felt her hands grip his waist and thought that perhaps the reason she had followed him and was with him now was because she favored him. The more he thought about it the more it all made sense to him, and he realized that she was indeed a beautiful elleth with long lustrous hair and enchanting green eyes. He knew to her he would be slightly older, but not so much that it would be uncomfortable, and that now would be a good time for him to begin settling down with a wife and perhaps children. Though Tauriel was nothing but a Silvan elf, he could bring her status and honor with his titles and position in the council. He was decided—he would return Tauriel's affection; beginning by asking her to accompany him to the festival.

During the ride Tauriel's thoughts wandered to Legolas. She would never admit it, but she missed his company during her patrol and especially in training the new recruits. He had a firm but gentle hand with the young ones, while she was quickly frustrated and impatient when they were slow to learn. She wondered what exciting things he would encounter on his journey, and who the special guests that would be arriving were. She again felt disappointment at not being able to go, but grudgingly understood why.

She looked ahead to the sorry excuse for a settlement called Laketown which lay not far in the distance. Upon the shore of the lake she saw the barge used to ferry people across and noticed it was occupied by full barrels of wine.

"Odd," she said, dismounting and landing lightly on the smooth pebbles on the shore. Faervel also dismounted and looked at the strange sight.

"Why would they leave this here? It looks like no one has been around for days," he said, moving closer to the boat.

"And here's why." Tauriel gestured to something on the other side, hidden from view. Faervel moved closer and saw a corpse. No wonder the wine hadn't arrived. Both elves examined the body, Tauriel flipping it over with her foot. A single arrow with a black feather stuck out from the middle of his chest. "This is the work of orcs."

"Why would orcs attack Laketown?" Faervel asked, sincerely confused. Tauriel didn't have an answer.

"I do not know, but we must report it to the king." Tauriel went back to the body and pulled out the arrow. She would bring it back to show Thranduil.

As for the wine, they still needed to bring that back, but would not be able to do it themselves. They decided to move the barge to a more secluded spot away from the shore and would send others to come pick it up upon their return.

When they rode back now Tauriel sat in front with Faervel behind her. She felt his light breath on her neck and felt uncomfortable at the proximity—she wished she had brought her own horse instead of riding double. She felt the rigidness of his body and how he was more silent than usual; all the better for her since she despised pointless conversation.

Faervel was disappointed at their discovery on the shore. He was hoping ask Tauriel to the festival on the ride back after everything had gone smoothly and according to plan. Instead, the gruesome discovery put a grim mood on the two and he felt it was not the appropriate time. He resolved to try later and remained silent for the rest of the ride back.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4:

Thranduil stared at the enemy arrow, dried blood on most of its length and felt his hate and anger begin to rise again. He had listened to Tauriel's report the day before and found it disturbing—he too wondered why orcs would want to ransack Laketown, it was a poor town filled with miserable people leading miserable lives. He wanted his people to be safe from the evils of the outside world, and yet here they came nearly to his doorstep. Tauriel would be more than willing to set out and kill them at the source but he would not allow it, he would not allow her or any of his subjects to be harmed. He had felt that loss before, and he could not bear it again.

A flash of light and the mannequin he had been practicing with fell the shreds. It had been some time since he had practiced with his swords and felt some comfort losing himself in the movements he had practiced thousands of times. Unlike Legolas, his favorite weapon was the longsword; sharp and lethal he wielded it expertly. He switched it to his left hand, strong after centuries of practice, and moved on to the next mannequin, easily destroying it. After some time he switched to his next favorite weapon: dual blades. In battle he always carried these swords on his back and used them expertly. In combat he was less elf and more whirlwind of silver death—decimating whomever might stand in his way.

The royal guards watched their king practice in his private arena. It was not often their king was in combat, but what they saw reminded them that the years had only made him more skilled and deadly. He moved around the arena, attacking multiple targets and easily obliterating them. Of course they were just wooden targets which could not strike back, but no one desired to spar with the king, Legolas being the only one who did.

Thranduil put down his blades and finally picked up the last weapon: a spectacular long bow. The huge bow had carvings etched in gold and silver along its length, but was capable of great power. The king ran his fingers over its smooth curvature and thought of his son. Though Thranduil was a skilled archer, his son was far better, probably the best archer in all of Middle Earth (and he did not just think that because he was his father). He readied an arrow and turned to face the various targets in front of him. _None of these are challenging enough_, he thought, when a sudden movement caught his eye. A breeze had caused three leaves to dislodge from the branch of a tree and flutter in the wind. Without hesitation het let loose the arrow: piercing all three leaves through the center.

The elven stables were known for having some of the finest horses in all of Middle Earth. In the warm afternoon sun, Tauriel went to visit her mare, _Aruaka_, a large chestnut horse with a matching patch of white on her front legs. "_Seere sii' inya_," she whispered soothingly, petting her soft nose. Aruaka nickered softly and pawed the ground, eager for her rider's attention. Tauriel found a brush and began to groom her steed from neck to rump. Once her coat gleamed, Tauriel combed her mane, errantly braiding a few strands here and there, the very same way she braided her own hair.

She enjoyed the solitude and shared a close bond with her horse, feeling it was important they completely trust each other. When she was young she would follow around Legolas, who eventually taught her how to ride and care for horses. His calming presence always worked so well with the usually skittish animals that she learned much from him and they grow not only closer to their animals, but to each other.

Thinking back on her younger self Tauriel felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She remembered how she would often take more liberties with her prince friend than many elves did. He was the handsome, older, wiser, and perfect prince that as a girl she had gone through a phase of infatuation. She was embarrassed to recall those times and were glad they were passed; it must have been uncomfortable for Legolas to have someone he viewed as a sibling to have romantic feelings toward him. Thankfully, she grew out of that phase and their friendship continued on as normal. She shook her head in amusement, wishing he were here again.

"_Quel andune,_ Tauriel," a male voice brought her out of her solitude. She turned to see Faervel walking toward her.

"Good afternoon, councilman Faerval," she spoke formally, surprised at his appearance.

"The guards told me I could find you here," he said, his words coming fast. She waited for him to continue, uncertain. "I wanted to thank you, for accompanying me to Laketown. I know no danger befell us, but it was noble of you to accompany me anyway."

"It was nothing," she said quickly. "I was eager for fresh air. My duty is to protect our people. By accompanying you I could accomplish both tasks."

"Do not humble yourself," he said softly, taking a step closer to her. There was something in his air that made her uneasy but she could not figure out what. Over and over she wondered _why was he here?!_

"I am not—" she began to speak but he cut her off.

"Tauriel, recently I have been drawn to your grace and beauty. I have always known you were singular, but after spending those sweet moments to Laketown my affection has grown, as I believe yours has as well. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the celebration of _linae-orn-kalina_?" He looked at her earnestly and offered her a gold sash. It was customary for a pair to wear a matching sash to signal they were with someone.

Tauriel was surprised beyond measure and stared at him in shock. Desperately she tried to maintain a composed expression while she formulated a response. "I—" she began. She quickly considered his invitation and what it meant. She didn't want to go with him, but she wasn't interested in going anyway—she was never much into parties. But there was something more. She didn't want to go with _him_, but she didn't know who she _did_ want to go with. At the moment she did not take a fancy to anyone. It was extremely rude to reject an invitation, unless one had a partner already, and Tauriel felt no other choice but to accept. "I am honored you have asked me. I accept." After all, it's not like she would be betrothed to him, it was simply one pleasant evening of celebration…though where he got the notion that she had particular interest in him, she knew not.

Legolas' arrival in Rivendell had been met with great exuberance and celebration. Golden light, soft music, and Lord Elrond himself welcomed his party to the enchanting city.

"Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil Lord of the Woodland Realm, I welcome you," Elrond said, arms wide.

"Laita ile," Legolas bowed and firmly clasped wrists with Elrond. "Amin sanda late a' sinome."

"I give you all we have to offer during your brief stay," Elrond said. "And now, I present to you those who will be travelling back with you. My niece, Princess Élil, and her sister Princess Anwel. The Lady Seron and Lord Nomeris. Finally, my most trusted councilmen Cennan, Godeth, and Bachor, along with their guards.

"Sutem a' seasa," Legolas bowed to each and took in their appearance.

Élil and Anwel looked almost identil, if not for Anwel having honey colored eyes while Élil had deep brown. Both were slender and tall with fair complexion. Their hair was straight and black as night, braided back into intricate designs which framed their face attractively. On the crown of their heads they both wore identical golden circlets which caught the sunlight and seemed to make them glow.

Lady Seron had eyes as blue as the sky and hair dark brown. She had a kind face, not as angular as the others, and a gentle smile. She was slight but sturdy and Legolas thought her to be the most beautiful.

Lord Nomeris stood tall with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was slim but well-muscled and appeared to be a capable warrior.

Cennan, Godeth, and Bachor were all dressed in the dark grey robes of the council. They all had fine features and dark hair though nothing that stood out in particular. They all seemed eager to visit the mysterious Mirkwood kingdom and Legolas wondered if they had heard to stories of his ill-tempered father…it certainly did not seem like it.

"We have brought gifts for each, and for you," Legolas said and gestured to his company who had stood behind him during the exchange. They brought forth the barrels and chests and laid them at their feet.

"Thank you," Elrond bowed, "and we will forever remember the kindness of our Mirkwood friends. Rest now, so that you may begin the journey back rejuvenated."

A servant showed Legolas and his company to a large outdoor room filled with refreshments for them to relax in during their wait. He took a bowlful of fresh fruit and laid back to enjoy the brief moment of rest. The rest of his company had wanted to explore Rivendell, leaving Legolas alone when Seron quietly entered.

"Lord Legolas, I hoped I would find you here," she smiled shyly and curtsied.

"And so you have," Legolas said, bringing his feet down from a table and meeting her eyes. "How may I be of service?" He looked upon her delicate features and figured she could not be but a few centuries old.

"Oh no, not of service, I just wanted to personally make your acquaintance. I have heard so much about your home, I'm very excited to finally have the opportunity to see it with my own eyes. Although, I have heard whispers that the king can at times be very disagreeable." Her voice was melodic and her eyes shined.

"My Lord father, the king, does have a temper," Legolas responded. He knew his father had a reputation for being unpleasant and hoped he would not become like him. "However, he cares deeply for the wellbeing of his people and protecting his lands. The forest itself is magnificent, vast and full of life. At night, you can see the stars shining brightly and know what it is to be truly at peace." His eyes had a faraway gleam in them which Seron found charming.

"I hope I can see it all," she said, "and come to love it the way you do." Legolas saw her eyes sparkle and smiled.

"I hope so too."

End notes:

This chapter was really hard to write! But finally, after this exciting things will start happening when everyone reunites in Mirkwood. I have been updating frequently and would very much appreciate your thoughts. Please leave this story a review with any suggestions, criticisms, or general comments. Thank you!

Aruaka=swift

Seere sii' inya = calm down, girl

Quel andune = good afternoon

Laita ile = thank you (formal)

Amin sanda late a' sinome = I am honored to be here

Sutem a' seas = A pleasure


	5. Chapter 5

This is going to be an intense chapter where everyone finally comes into play. Brace yourselves :D

Chapter 5:

Legolas was both impressed and surprised with himself for being able to guide the party quickly from Rivendell to Mirkwood. It was the morning of the festival and he knew in only a few hours they would be in his home preparing for the festival that night. He saw the massive line of trees that marked the edge of the woodland realm and immediately felt more relaxed. He let some guards pass him as he fell back to meet his guests.

"Our destination is up ahead," he gestured toward the green expanse, "Mirkwood." They were rendered silent as they saw endless trees that disappeared off into the distance where a lake and the Lonely Mountain could be seen.

"It is beautiful," Seron breathed, her normally bright blue eyes seemed to take up a green hue from looking at all the vegetation.

"How much longer?" Élil asked, not meaning to sound insistent but decidedly tired of travel. Legolas had heard her speaking to her sister about how long they might have to prepare—wanting to make a good impression. Legolas kept his face blank of emotion (annoyance) and answered simply,

"No more than four hours. Most likely less than that."

"That will do nicely," she said, and went back to talking of preparations with her sister. Legolas quickly went away from them and rode next to Seron.

"I heard you mention a festival, that of linae-orn-kalina. What is it exactly?" Her curiosity contented Legolas who was happy to speak of his home.

"On this night, we celebrate our home." Seron noticed how his face lit up with pride and found it charming. "Linae is for the lake and the rivers which flow through our lands, nourishing all life in the forest, including ourselves. Orn, for the trees which protect us and give us a beautiful home unlike any other. Kalina is to remember the light from the stars shining down on us—even though we only catch glimpses through the forest canopy they are always there. This year the position of stars representing the Valar will be directly above us; a sign of hope and life for our people. It is very sacred." He looked at her to see her pretty face lit up. He smiled and continued, "Together, we honor these elements with a great feast and dancing. The music and wine is plentiful and merriment abounds. It is fortunate that we have arrived in time for you to see it."

"Very fortunate!" she exclaimed. "I take great pleasure in dancing…I hope the dances are similar to those in Rivendell, I would not want to make a fool of myself."

"That would be impossible," Legolas assured, thinking of an elleth who didn't particularly enjoy dancing but was always graceful nonetheless.

"You're to kind, Prince Legolas," she said sweetly and looked deep into his eyes. She then looked away and he noted something (was it sadness) darken her features. She asked quietly: "and who will you dance with? Surely you have many ladies who greatly desire your attention."

Legolas felt discomfort and took his time in responding. It dawned on him that the pretty elleth whom he had taken a liking to was interested in him. Interested in him in way that extended beyond friendship, he realized. He looked down at her, and she quickly began to apologize.

"Forgive me, that was out of line. I should not have asked; I meant no disrespect, I—" her face grew pinker by the second and Legolas thought she might even shed a tear.

"Do not be upset, my Lady," he said gently, tenderly putting his hand up to her cheek. "I am not attached to any maiden in particular. As a matter of fact, I rarely partake in the dances." He did not feel the need to mention that the reason for this was he knew many women would try to ensnare him. He let his hand fall from her cheek to rest lightly over her hand. "However, this time I will make an exception. As our honored guest, will you do me the honor of joining me for the _yeste' salka_?"

Seron's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She could not believe what she had heard…and yet she most certainly had heard it. "Yes! Yes of course."

Two pairs of ears had also heard his invitation, and the eyes of Élil and Anwel darkened.

+++ a few hours later+++

Legolas felt that his father would be contented that his son had finally shown interest in a girl. Though he never directly stated it, he felt as though his father watched keenly, waiting and perhaps even plotting…though he could not be certain. The trees surrounded them now and Legolas was completely at ease. He would make his father proud, he had arrived in time, and he would see Tauriel soon. He wondered what she had been up to—if she had missed him during the patrols they usually went together on.

It was this thinking of patrols that made him realize something was not right in the forest. He felt stirrings not far from where they travelled but were becoming louder. He did not want to frighten their guests and so he quickly passed the message to his guards to be on high alert and ride quickly on without him. "Do not stop until you pass the gates," he ordered and then quickly disappeared into the trees.

The noise grew to a deafening buzz, but in the midst of this he heard shouts and clashes not of elves. As the commotion came into view it all came together. Spiders, larger than those he had previously encountered, were attacking a group of thirteen dwarves. He looked into the surrounding trees and saw that Tauriel and her guards were waiting to strike. None had not noticed him yet. He notched his bow, and seconds later a spider had an arrow through its head coming out between its eyes.

Tauriel saw the arrow and recognized it immediately, looking up to the direction from whence it came and met eyes with Legolas. She gave the command to attack and the guards were at once upon the spiders. More spiders than Tauriel had ever seen poured out of nests and she quickly used up all her arrows, resorting to her blades.

Legolas remained in the canopy, shooting arrows and raining death upon the beasts. As the spiders died and began to scatter, he ordered the dwarves be taken prisoners—extremely curious as to why they would be passing through the elven forest when it was known that elves and dwarves hated each other. _They must be very desperate_, he thought, to risk the wrath of Thranduil who was known for his loathing of dwarves.

Once all thirteen had their hands bound and roped together they began the march towards the palace. Legolas found Tauriel and spoke.

"I am not surprised that within ten minutes of my arrival I found you in battle, _mellon_," he chuckled quietly.

"Yet _I_ am surprised that you should appear in the moment we encountered them," she said. "You're timing is, as always, impeccable."

"Is that a compliment from the Captain of the Guard?" Legolas mocked, "Or are you ill?" Tauriel jostled him by way of a response. She wanted to ask him about their guests and about Rivendell, but focused on the task at hand.

"Why would dwarves by traveling through the forest?" She finally asked instead. This too puzzled Legolas and he could not come up with a sensible answer.

"I don't know. But we will soon enough."

They came out of the trees and passed through the great entrance to the kingdom; guards on either side of the gates.

"Put the prisoners separately in cells," Legolas ordered. "Bring the leader to my father." Legolas and Tauriel separated: Tauriel to oversee that the dwarves were locked away and Legolas to make sure their guests arrived safely and then to see his father.

A guard reassured the prince that the guests had arrived and were completely unaware of the danger which had so nearly befallen them. Legolas then made his way towards the throne room to reunite with his father and learn why the dwarves were here. As he neared the entry guards barred his way, much to his surprise.

"I would speak to my father," he demanded, pushing forward. The guards held him back and one responded,

"He is speaking with Thorin Oakenshield. He demanded no one disrupt them."

Legolas considered this news and slowly turned away. He knew he could easily go around and listen from another nearby vantage point but realized it was unnecessary, seeing as he could hear the dwarf bellowing at his father even from this distance—the whole kingdom could.

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us! YOU, LACK ALL HONOR!" The dwarf's roar resonated across the whole kingdom, stopping all elves in their tracks. Legolas was especially shocked, and imagined his father looking at the dwarf with apathy at his insults. The dwarf continued: "I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the SUFFERING of _my_ people and the _inferno_ that DESTROYED us! MAY YOU **DIE** IN DRAGON FIRE!" Choking silence filled the kingdom and no one dared breathe.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" Thranduil was enraged—and every elf was stunned to hear their usually apathetic king shout in fury. "I _know_ its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North…" as Thranduil collected himself, Legolas and the kingdom could no longer hear their words. Finally, Thranduil called the guards to take Thorin away and Legolas hovered by the entrance debating whether to enter knowing his father would be in a foul mood.

"I hear you, Legolas. Enter." Before he had a chance to decide he called him in. Legolas expected to see some sign of irritation on his father after the fight, but as usual saw nothing on his disinterested his face.

"Father I heard—" He began.

"Don't." Thranduil interrupted, "A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait." But he did not want to discuss what had just transpired until he was more composed and turned to another topic. "How were your travels? The kingdom has noticed your absence." This was Thranduil's way of saying he missed his son.

Legolas knew better than to disagree with his father now and so told of his travels. "There were very few disturbances and we made good time. Lord Elrond sends greetings from Rivendell. I have been informed that our guests have been shown their chambers and been offered refreshment."

"Good," Thranduil said simply, "I will welcome them personally tonight at the festival."

"I'm sure they will be delighted," Legolas said, trying to keep the unwanted sarcasm out of his tone. His father looked down at him with an unamused expression and so Legolas quickly followed with: "I have already promised one of the ladies the first dance."

Thranduil stood and slowly walked down his throne processing this information. First dwarves in his forest and now his son promising dances with ladies? Today was full of surprises…some, he sighed, better than others. "I am pleased then, that you have taken a liking to our visitors." He now stood facing Legolas, finally able to enjoy his return. "Go now, and prepare for tonight. I will see you then." They both departed to their chambers to properly prepare for the festivities.

Tauriel directed the guards to properly search the prisoners and lock them away in the cells farthest away from the party. She was just about to descend to make sure all was as she had ordered when a young servant elf stopped her.

"Lady Tau-, er, Captain Tau..." the elfling blushed as she stumbled on how to address the woman.

"Just Tauriel will do," she smiled gently, hoping to ease the servant's obvious anxiety. It seemed to work.

"Tauriel, I have been sent to inform you that as you will be appearing with Lord Faervel this evening, you must begin to prepare now. There are servants waiting for you in your chambers." There was a sense of urgency in her voice

"Now? The festival is hours away! That's nonsense." Tauriel laughed at the ridiculousness and continued to descend the stairs when she realized the girl had not moved.

"Please Tauriel, my master demands it."

Tauriel didn't know if Faervel was the elfling's master but did not like being demanded to do anything. She had shown kindness due to propriety towards him, but felt nothing more. Yet she had given her word and did not want the elf-girl punished for her actions. "Very well, I will go." She went with the servant and decided she would send a messenger to tell the guards to double shift later.

When she entered her chambers the Captain found three occupants inside and felt her small room become even smaller. She rarely ever had guests and felt self-conscious at the state of her room which was clean but not in perfect order. She shoved dirty hunting boots into an alcove by the door and looked at the women expectantly.

"Tauriel, correct?" An older elf asked, smiling pleasantly and exuding calmness.

"Yes," she said, fidgeting uncharacteristically for an elf. "I really don't think all this is necessary, I am not high-born this really needn't happen." Her voice was almost apologetic.

"Nonsense," the elf chimed, "I am Iphanneth and these two are Laebeth and Brúnel." She gestured to the two elves beside her. "We will help you get ready for tonight. If you would begin by undressing." She handed her a long robe and all three turned away towards the small parlor to give privacy. For a moment Tauriel stood there dumbfounded at what she thought was rather absurd. She was a warrior—she looked after herself and didn't need others to look after her. When it came to her appearance she wore the simplest most functional clothes and her hair braided back away from her face. Nonetheless, she quickly undressed and covered herself with the robe.

The one named Iphanneth came first and began to take measurements. "We have selected a gown for you in your size. However, with these measurements I can make the final adjustments so it will fit you perfectly." After fussing around Tauriel's shoulders and waist for a few moments she brought out pins and silver thread and set to work in the corner, barring Tauriel's view of what she was to wear for the evening. Despite herself, Tauriel was curious about the gown, not that she would ever confess that.

Then, Laebeth and Brúnel came towards her and brought out combs, brushes, jars of ointment, and other implements Tauriel knew not what they were for. "Take a seat and relax," Laebeth said softly, and kindly guided her to a short cushioned stool. "If you close your eyes and release tension, the process will be much smoother."

"And quicker," Brúnel added cheerfully. Tauriel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wasn't used to having time to just sit around and let others work on her. She was a warrior! It was usually her defending others and being on constant alert. Without releasing it she let the tension slip out of her shoulders and allowed herself to find peace and calm.

Laebeth or Brúnel, she could not tell which, began to brush her hair while another began to delicately rub some cream on her face. One of the two always told her what she was doing, applying, or working on, probably to make the Captain feel more at ease. After a while Tauriel began to pay less attention to them and think about the festival itself. She was saddened that she had not had a chance to talk more with Legolas but knew there would be plenty of time to catch up at the festival. In years past they had avoided most of the dancing and sat on the side picking at food and sipping wine.

Tauriel's face flushed as she remembered around four centuries ago when Legolas and her had decided to try a traditional elvish drinking game.

"_Every time father adjusts the brooch at his neck you must drink a cup!" Legolas grinned._

_ "Very well. Every time a girl winks at you to dance with her _you_ must drink a cup!" Tauriel responded. Obviously, by the nature of their conversation they both already had had enough to drink._

_ "Every time a councilmember refills their goblet!" Legolas exclaimed._

_ "Every time the musicians skip the third beat!" On and on their dares escalated until they were, frankly, both quite drunk after downing at least 8 cups each. Tauriel's memory was foggy of the events after that but she did remember the scent of Legolas' neck when she let her head rest on his shoulder. She never admitted that she also had more memory of that night than she claimed. _

_ "I believe you have made me drink so much so that I can't even think!" she giggled, _giggled! _Who was she? "My prince, what say you of that?"_

"_I am not your prince," he said softly, stroking her hair gently, "I am your friend." He continued to drink his wine, albeit more slowly now. Probably an unwise decision in retrospect._

_ "A friend? A friend would not let another friend enter such a state as mine! Unless, you have a motive. You're always so clever and sly…I believe you're trying to take advantage of me!" Tauriel joked, pushing Legolas away but not getting very far. Legolas stumbled after her and they both fell onto a nearby bench against the wall._

_ "I would never!" He said indignantly. "A prince is always proper. Besides, my father would have my head."_

_ "Afraid of father now are we?" she jeered. In her state Tauriel didn't even mind the improperness of her question, even if she only meant to tease. _

_ "I am not!" He responded quickly, his tongue felt heavy as he spoke and his words came out jumbled. "I am not afraid of him. I would only be afraid of losing you…" She knew those were dangerous words between them and she suddenly became very aware of his closeness…and his eyes…and his beautiful face…and his warmth and sweet smell… "as a friend." Legolas said quickly. "Of course." He took a long draught from his cup. _

_ The last thing Tauriel truly remembered was taking the cup from him and finishing it, before throwing it aside and falling back against the wall, her head swimming from the wine, the dancing, and of course _him.

_ Tauriel awoke to see the great king Thranduil standing before her. She felt stiffness in her arm and looked to see her and Legolas leaning on each other, him still asleep and breathing deeply. _

_ "The festival is over." His voice was cold. She tried to remember what had happened the night before, the festival, but the wine clouded her mind and she could only look up at the king with dread. _

_ "Of course, my Lord," she went to bow in respect but her head swung and she felt nausea. "I was…just about to leave. Your grace," she bowed again, hurriedly and ran off. As she sped away she heard him bark angrily._

_ "Legolas!" She heard the king begin his tirade and felt bad for her friend. They never spoke about that day. _

Tauriel's mind reeled from the memory and she sometimes wondered if it even had happened. She resolved to avoid wine whenever possible, and Legolas too seemed to drink only when necessary. The memory made her dizzy and hot and she tried to think of something else to fill the time.

Before she knew it, the voice of Brúnel said she was ready. Tauriel opened her eyes and Iphanneth came over to inspect her.

"Impressive," she said slowly, "Excellent work. And of course," she looked at Tauriel in the eyes, "what an excellent model. You are a very beautiful elleth."

"Thank you," Tauriel flushed again; she was not used to receiving such compliments.

"The gown is finished. Once you put it on you will be magnificent. Come, come!" she took Tauriel away from the stool and towards her dressing room, careful to hide anything which might reflect—she wanted Tauriel only to see herself after she was completely finished. "You two may go now," she dismissed the two younger elves. "Careful now," she murmured as she helped the Captain step into the garment.

Tauriel felt the silky material hug her chest and waist in a way she was most definitely not used to. To her surprise the dress was light and she did not feel weighed down as she had expected. She still felt uncomfortable at the whole situation but realized it had not been as bad as she thought. Iphanneth moved around to her back and tied the corset comfortably. She brushed out a few miniscule creases and came round to smile at her.

"You're ready, Lady Tauriel."

She turned and saw a Lady staring back at her. No more was she Captain of the Guard, she was fit for royalty. At first she felt lost at the woman gazing back at her, but slowly began to find herself. Whatever ointments they had put on her skin made her seem to glow. Her green eyes somehow stood out like gleaming emeralds, brought out by the fiery contrast of her hair and pale skin. Into her hair ornate jewels had been tastefully placed in braids which gathered and fell into loose curls down her back.

As she moved past her face she saw how the dress fit her body and her eyes went wide. Her dress was a deep green, simple but elegant and complementing her complexion. The sleeves saw threads of silver weaved within and trace up her arm to meet on her chest, fall down her bodice, and disperse down to the hem. Her curves were accentuated tastefully, which she appreciated, and finally noticed the thin gold sash wrapped around her shoulder and waist—indicating her bond to Faervel.

In his chambers Legolas also prepared for the night's festivities. He ordered warm water for bathing and a fine silver-blue tunic to be laid out. He let the water wash away his travels and clear his mind to focus on tonight. After he had fulfilled his royal obligations and his promise to Seron he would seek out Tauriel and finally have a chance to speak with her about their activities while apart. He quickly dried himself and put on his garments, feeling refreshed and pleased with the result. Though it was a festival and unnecessary to carry weapons, out of habit he fastened a navy blue belt across his waste to carry a dagger. Lastly he brushed out his hair until it was dry and pin-straight. He took care in braiding the hair just above his ears to make sure it was perfectly done.

He looked at his reflection, pleased, but felt as if it were missing something. He liked to dress simply, tastefully, but felt tonight warranted more elegance than usual. He went to a dusty chest that sat in the corner and opened, its contents glimmering in the light. He was never one for embellishments but in honor of his guests picked out a small brooch with the sigil of the Woodland Realm and fastened it to his collar. He looked at the mirror and now felt complete. Coincidentally, a messenger knocked at the door and told him his father was also ready and they were to walk down for the festival to begin.

He met his father, clothed in lavish robes and a gleaming crown, at the foot of the stairs and prepared for their grand entrance. It was customary for the King to enter the hall first, from the grand entrance to the right. After he was seated on his throne the prince would enter and stand on his right. After they had taken their place the councilmen would enter, bow to the royalty, and stand at a distance but to the left of the throne.

Thranduil stood straight and tall, the embodiment of a sovereign, as he waited for silence to befall the crowd so the herald could call him in. When the moment arrived he shared a glance with his son and then walked out proudly yet gracefully to his elevated throne. When the crowd subsided Legolas was announced and once again the people roared. He walked swiftly to his place and shared the moment allotted to view the king and prince alone. When the moment was done the councilmen were introduced and they walked out one by one in order of position. Legolas did not look at them, instead looking forward and hearing their names.

"Lord Councilman Aenor and Lady Telisond, councilman Noruinif and Lady Haereleth, councilman Edwenor and Lady Orelis, councilman Tarvelis and Lady Gaelil, councilman Faervel and Lady Tauriel, councilman—"

Had he heard correctly? Had he heard Tauriel announced? He drowned out the noise that surrounded him and searched for her. Her unmistakable hair gave her away and he stared at her in disbelief. He could not deny that she looked radiant, though she was always very beautiful, and his poorly-concealed surprise was visible. She was not looking at him which was just as well since he could not take his eyes off her. The shock, the surprise, the questions all filled his mind as he tried to reason why she would be there; the Guard was never announced with the council members and it simply made no sense... it was then that he noticed the sash on her chest.

End notes:

Yeste' salka = first dance

WOW that was a long chapter! It was hard to write but so much fun. Please leave me a review of what you think. Reviews allow me to update faster so don't be shy!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you all for giving me great suggestions and ideas for what you'd like to see. Because of this, I've decided to extend the festival to be about a week long so each character and relationship can be developed further. Also, I've decided to change Élil and Anwel. They were initially going to be quasi-antagonists but I figured if Legolas and Tauriel were meant to be together they didn't need foolish plotting because they'd get there on their own…eventually ;)

Chapter 6:

Tauriel felt all eyes on her when she walked out alongside Faervel. She felt the eyes of her guard, surprised beyond belief at her display; of Thranduil whose expression she knew not what to make of; of Legolas whom she dared not meet his gaze; and of Faervel who stared at her admiringly.

"My lady, you look…" Faervel paused to think of words which could describe her. Though most couples entered silently, he broke decorum to compliment her. "Words cannot describe your splendor." The cheering of the crowd prevented others from hearing but could see Tauriel flush and flash a smile at the councilman. Faervel was an older elf and had seen many pretty elleths in his lifetime, but few could compare to Tauriel. She was beautiful to be sure, but it was more than that—it was her spirit and vivacity which made her stand out. He knew it was improper to stare at her as long as he did but he could not help himself. He could not help but thank his lucky stars for bringing them together this night.

They stood together, along with the other councilmembers, until all had come out. After their entrance the royal guests came out to formally be greeted and introduced. Thranduil stood and welcomed them, wondering which his son had taken a liking to. Tauriel noticed Legolas give a quick nod and smile to one of them and wondered what that could be about. She didn't have time to think about it before the king addressed his kingdom.

"We are honored to have our kin from Rivendell with us in these special days. Let us show them the best that Mirkwood has to offer. We begin these first two nights honoring _linae_, which nourishes and flows through us. Tonight let the feast also nourish us and the wine run plenty. Let the feast begin." Thranduil commenced the festival which immediately rang with music and chatter.

Tables were brought out and short thereafter food became to stream from the kitchens. The king and prince sat with the royal guests at a long lavish table in front of the hall. Beside was placed the table of the council, similarly adorned. The rest of the hall had round tables throughout where elves sat wherever and with whomever they pleased—often visiting friends at multiple tables and forming loud groups. Laughter rang throughout the hall.

At the royal table Thranduil ate little and mostly spoke to the three emissaries from Rivendell. To the right of Legolas sat Élil who made shallow conversation. He was thankful that whatever impatience she had shown during their journey was now gone and she was actually rather pleasant. Of course he would have preferred to speak to Seron, but it was required of him to show attention to all his guests.

"I heard you mention the stars will be in a rare special alignment this year," Élil said to Legolas, hoping to make him comfortable by speaking of his home and histories as Seron did.

"I had not thought you were listening," Legolas responded, glad she showed some interest in his culture. He went into the story of the first elves and began to feel at ease speaking with the princess. Beside Élil sat her sister Anwel, and finally Seron. Anwel and Seron discussed their impressions of the kingdom as they ate and inconspicuously searched for good-looking elves that Anwel, and later Seron, might dance with.

"That one there is rather attractive, don't you think?" Anwel whispered, nodding her head in the direction of the guard. Seron looked over to see a fair-haired elf looking directly at them.

"I believe he heard you!" She laughed and Anwel colored, not meeting his gaze. "He _is_ quite handsome though," Seron agreed and they returned to the hushed whispers and titters of female friendship.

At the council table Tauriel ate slowly, taking in everything around her both for its newness and out of habit from training for battle. She spoke with councilman Tarvelis about the guard and he informed her that her suggestion of the new bows was being carried out. She didn't care much for the politics of the kingdom but was pleasantly surprised to find that the councilmembers were mostly recalling stories of old and avoiding speaking of business.

She looked at her own companion and noticed his usually reserved nature was gone. He spoke charismatically to his friends and they shared laughter at memories of their younger years. The ladies were somewhat boring, speaking to their world of gowns and dresses which Tauriel wasn't the least bit a part of, so she stayed mostly talking and listening to the men.

Faervel turned to her and looked sheepish but also humored. "I fear I have neglected you in conversation. Forgive me, my lady."

"There is nothing to forgive," she said simply. "And I must thank you for sending me help earlier. I fear I would be nothing without their attentions." Her voice was sincere.

"I must confess the idea was not my own. I told my sister you were to be my guest and she suggested I send them to aid you. But even had they not, your beauty would be undiminished."

"Your words are very kind, my lord," she said and looked at him fondly.

"Will you not share a toast with me?" He asked, raising his cup. Tauriel looked at her goblet of wine and paled ever so slightly.

"I would, but I fear I am not ready for the wine yet," she said, hoping he didn't take offence.

"Of course, of course as you wish. What would you like instead; I will fetch it for you." He immediately stood to bring her whatever she desired. She was surprised, and flattered.

"Cold green leaf sap would be refreshing," she said. He bowed and left in search of a drink for her. She ate a few more bites from her plate and sat contentedly. Noruinif leaned over to her and struck up a conversation so she would not feel left out.

"I must say, Captain, I have never seen Faervel so spirited. You have put quite a spell on him." Other councilmembers nearby nodded their agreement.

"He has been withdrawn for so long," Edwenor added, "It is a most welcome change. When he is tense he can become overbearing and difficult to deal with."

"So you see, we are glad you have somehow managed to temper him," Tarvelis finished and they all shared a laugh at Faervel's expense.

"I am surprised myself," she confessed, falling easily into conversation with them for a while. She didn't notice Faervel return until he was seated beside her and placed a cup before her.

"Forgive me for my long delay; there was no sap to be found anywhere in the kitchens! That simply would not do so I ordered it freshly made for you."

"You should not have gone through the trouble," Tauriel said feeling guilty he had done all this for her. She took a long sip and felt the sweet liquid soothe her throat. "It is delicious."

"But I should have, if it would please you."

Faervel smiled happily and they tapped glasses to finally celebrate their toast. Tauriel found her heart inexplicably warmed and knew not what to make of it, but did not resist.

Once the elves had finished dining, tables were cleared to allow the dancing to begin. The first dance was customarily between the king and queen, but Thranduil never danced; he only remained seated on his throne watching. In his place it was Legolas who had the first dance. The chatter of the masses lowered to a murmur as he rose to stand by Seron and ask for her hand. She gladly accepted and together they walked to the center of the floor.

Tauriel noticed this was the elleth whom he had been making eyes at and wondered exactly what had happened on that journey to Rivendell. She was certain had they had time to speak he would have told her about the princess. She quashed the bitter feeling in her stomach and reminded herself he was her friend and his falling in love with another would not change that.

Legolas and Seron were a vision of royalty grace and sophistication. He looked down at her reassuringly and took in her appearance. Her hair was unadorned but for a thin circlet upon her head as was tradition in Rivendell. Her eyes were bright and her skin perfectly clear and rosy. All this was heightened by the deep purple of her gown which swirled around him as they moved. She was beautiful, he thought, and even as he looked at her his mind drifted to another elf.

Once Legolas and Seron had finished, the nobles were allowed to enter the dances. Legolas returned Seron to her place at the royal table and then extended his hand to Élil who graciously accepted. The councilmen around Tauriel began to ask their partners to the floor and before she knew it Faervel had asked for her hand.

For reasons she herself could not fully understand she did not want to join the dancers. Luckily, she had an excuse. "My lord I would decline at the moment." His face fell though he tried to conceal it. She continued, "The fine ladies you see dancing now have had much practice. I rarely ever dance; I do not know the steps well and would not want to make a fool of us."

Faervel immediately nodded, and his eyes softened. "Of course, I understand. I would never ask you to do anything you did not wish." He appreciated her honesty. He could not imagine her being any less than a perfect dancer; if she ever felt ready he would gladly escort her. He had one more gift for her and desperately wanted to give it but knew he must wait. In truth, he had never imagined himself getting this far and thought with dismay at how foolish he had been when first speaking to her.

A while later Tauriel noticed the dance floor begin to fill and thought she would accept Faervel's earlier request.

"If you would still have me, I would oblige your invitation to dance," she said coming up to him. It was not usually a woman who would go up to a man but that was Tauriel's way.

"Of course," he said, rising at once.

"You'd be a fool not to!" He heard one of the councilmember's call out after him, followed by laughter and cheers. Unbeknownst to them, Legolas had just finished his obligations to the three ladies and took this time to seek out his friend.

The dance which Faervel and Tauriel entered began at a quick pace, which Tauriel did flawlessly despite her protests to the contrary. Faervel himself was not a bad dancer either though he had not danced in many years either. In short, they were perfect for each other; matching the pace of the other exactly which drew them closer together as the music became slower.

Legolas went over to the council table and to his dismay found Tauriel was not there. Instead he found Edwenor, a few others, and many empty cups.

"Have you seen Tauriel?" He asked Edwenor who seemed to be the most cognizant of the elves around him.

"My lord," he bowed in respect before responding. "Tauriel has been dancing with Faervel for some time." He pointed to the couples on the floor where sure enough Tauriel and Faervel stood very close together.

"I see. Thank you." Legolas hadn't even thought to look for Tauriel on the dance floor. Then again he hadn't thought she'd be on the arm of a councilman either. Apparently much had transpired in his absence. He walked away, sullen, not wanting to go back to his father's table so instead he headed over to where he saw some of his friends (all mostly guard members).

As he approached he heard them talking about Tauriel, could he ever escape from her?!

"I'm just as surprised as you," a younger elf said, "I could never picture our captain looking like a lady. Could you imagine it? Off in the forest fighting spiders and orcs in dainty slippers?" They all chortled, helped by hearty consumption of alcohol. Legolas decided to join their circle, hoping the topic of conversation would change.

"My lord," they all said dutifully, then, "Did _you_ see Tauriel?" Legolas sighed; apparently he would find no respite.

"I did," he said maintaining a straight face, "I believe the whole kingdom saw her, and are not likely to forget the vision. However, do not forget she is still your _Captain_ and in breach in respect will not end well for you. You know her well enough to be assured of _that_."

"Of course of course, it's just different, that's all," Celechanar, a childhood friend of Legolas, silenced the other elf before he would say something he would regret. "Now Legolas, why don't you share a drink with us? Surely courting three beautiful foreign princesses must be _exhausting_." He handed him a wooden cup filled with brown liquid. One whiff informed Legolas this was a potent drink and waived it away, thinking back to unpleasant memories of his youth. He waived it away,

"I cannot," he said, handing it to the elf beside him.

"Legolas," Celechanar groaned emphatically, "One drink will not affect you. So you got drunk once, _centuries _ago, nothing happened!" Legolas greatly regretted telling him then about what had happened with Tauriel and avoided mentioning it as much as possible. He did not remember very well what happened with Tauriel besides stumbling after her at one point, but he would never forget the chastisement from his father. The words of his father echoed in his head, telling him that was not how princes acted, that he had brought shame, and that 'as for the girl, she is beneath you. There is nothing for you there, and there never will be.'

Legolas hoped the other guards with them were too drunk to ask questions and was thankful when they changed the subject. "So, as a friend, do you think you could introduce me to one of the princesses?" His friend Dochonas asked, cocky as ever. Legolas laughed,

"They would rather meet an old hairy she-dwarf than the likes of you!" It was always amusing to get a rise out of the guard who were a breath of fresh air from the polished restraint of the nobles. In spite of his previous refusal, Legolas did take a swig of the strong brew before he departed to the opposite side of the hall.

When he was out of earshot Dochonas asked, "Should we tell him the brew contained concentrated ompirya?"

"No," Celechanar smirked, "not at all."

Legolas was sure Tauriel would no longer be dancing and was indeed not there when he scanned the dance floor. He looked to the council table, the bar, other groups of guards, and concluded she was not in the hall. He noticed Faervel was also not there and he scowled. What if Faervel had mistreated her? What if he had slipped something in her drink and taken advantage of her while she could not fight?! He stalked out of the room determined to confront the fiend.

Tauriel's chambers were in a more secluded area of the kingdom and Legolas knew the way well. He passed through several halls and in one saw the villain kiss the cheek of an elleth and walk away, in his direction. Legolas glowered and waited for him, how dare he pay attention to Tauriel and then go behind with another.

"My prince," Faervel bowed as he passed.

"What are you doing?" Legolas questioned. What was he doing with Tauriel? What did he want? Who was the she-elf he had just been with? Why was he in this part of the kingdom? Where was Tauriel? All these questions made perfect sense to him; Faervel was simply confused.

"I'm walking to my chambers, my Lord." Faervel said slowly, unsure of why Legolas was acting hostile. He made to move on but Legolas stepped in front of him.

"I can see what you're doing. If you hurt my friend I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do."

"My Lord," Faervel was concerned, "I truly do not know of what you speak. Are you well?"

"Of course I'm fine. I would worry about you. Where is Tauriel?" Legolas grew more irritated by the second.

"Tauriel?" Faervel was mystified, "She retired to her chambers some time ago. The last I saw her was in the Great Hall." Faervel as a matter of fact _had_ debated offering to escort her to her chambers when she said she would retire for the evening, but decided against it. He didn't want to appear too forward and knew that she probably desired some time alone, so he bid her farewell in the hall.

"I will make sure of it," Legolas hissed and sauntered past him. Faervel stared after him, perplexed beyond measure, before continuing walking to his own chambers.

Legolas swiftly traversed all the halls and corridors until he found himself before her door which stood slightly ajar. Silently, he propped the door open further so that a sliver of light cut through the darkness all the way to her bed. He heard her breaths come evenly and her face, surrounded by a mass of auburn hair, was peaceful. She must have been very tired for she was still wearing her gown and hair pinned—as if she had simply fallen into bed once she walked in. Realizing there had been no foul play he silently let the door close. The last glimmer of light that came from her room was reflected off the golden sash which still lay delicately affixed upon her chest.

End notes:

Just to clear up any confusion, Legolas was given a spiked drink thanks to his friends which caused his uncharacteristic behavior. He may in fact, be quite jealous ;)

Also, Faervel is not cheating on Tauriel. After she left for the night he went to go thank his sister. Obviously for family a kiss on the cheek can mean many things including hello, thanks, etc. so that's what he's doing—just being a grateful brother.

If you have any other questions or I wasn't clear feel free to review and ask or PM me

Thank you so much to the many people who reviewed; it made me write this chapter extra fast and gave me some great ideas for later chapters. Keep it up! I promise I read them all and they really do give me motivation to update faster!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes:

The feedback from my cherished reviewers has been great! Several of them actually helped me work through some of the plot holes in the story! Also, thanks for catching my typos (how embarrassing)! I usually write these chapters at 2 or 3 a.m. and am more than a little tired.

Faervel wasn't supposed to have this big of a part so I neglected describing him. Someone asked so here's a quick physical description. He is quite tall for an elf (about the same height as Legolas), and has a fair amount of musculature, though not as much as a warrior. He has straight light brown hair which goes just past his shoulders. He has hazel eyes (more honey colored than green though), short lashes, and regular brown brows. Like all elves he has fair skin and perfectly symmetrical features with high cheekbones. In terms of attractiveness he's just slightly above average with a distinct slightly wider jaw (In Tolkien lore the elves are sometimes described having almost feminine faces, so giving him a slightly wider jaw would make him have a more masculine appearance). In terms of age, of course he doesn't look at day over 30, but he is actually older than Legolas. Hope that makes the picture a little clearer.

Here we go with day 2 of the festival!

Chapter 7:

A bright ray of morning light filtered through the window, landing on Tauriel's face and drawing her from a pleasant slumber. She looked around and realized she was still in her clothes from last night after having been too exhausted to take everything out. Now, she peeled off the dress and corset, carefully setting them aside and instead putting on her usual forest green patrol tunic and pants. She went to go check on the prisoners since she had completely forgotten about it last night.

The halls were empty this morning, and Tauriel enjoyed the silence and warm sunlight. She was pleased that the guards assigned to their stations were on duty, for she would punish whoever neglected their position. As she descended down the stairs to the stone cells she could hear heavy snores coming from the dwarves. She marveled at how creatures so small could make such noise even whilst they slept.

She walked past a cell where one dwarf was actually awake and staring at her. "So we meet again," he said nodding at her as if he were not a prisoner. She turned to keep walking but he continued. "If I had known _you_ were the Captain of the guard I would have surrendered at once." Tauriel rolled her eyes.

"Your flattery will not save you," she sighed as she kept walking, but now the hint of a smile on her lips. That one was a peculiar dwarf; his eyes so playful and innocent it was almost endearing.

"I would not want to be rescued from this prison if I could but look upon your face every day!" he called out after her dramatically; hand over his heart and gripping the iron bars on the door. Tauriel snorted and after seeing all was in order left for the stables. She put on light armor, gathered her weapons, and thundered off into the woods on the back of Aruaka to begin her day of patrol.

Legolas opened his eyes, shifting to stretch his long limbs which felt unusually cramped and uncomfortable. He sat up to observe his situation and found himself slung haphazardly over a chair by the door to his room. Had he really slept here all night? He didn't even remember coming back from the great hall, but from the soreness in his back he assumed he did. The robes from last night were strewn about and he gingerly picked them up, detesting when his room was in disarray. As he bent to pick up his brooch he caught sight of himself and cringed.

His normally perfectly groomed hair was matted to the side of his cheek and his circlet hung askew knotted into his braids. It looked like he had been trampled by a pack of orcs and his temple throbbed when he moved too quickly. He tried to make himself look decent but found it impossible and mumbled a curse in frustration. This was _not_ how a prince conducted himself. Instead, he rang for his servant to come and fix the mess since there was no way he could go out in his current state.

The elf attendant entered and simply went to work on fixing his prince—no questions asked. He had just managed to extricate the circlet when a tap on the door was heard.

"My prince, the king summons you."

The attendant paused, waiting for Legolas to respond but he said nothing, simply gesturing for him to continue.

"My prince?" Silence. Legolas knew he'd leave eventually and was relieved when he heard his footsteps retreat. It was too early in the morning for his father to have anything important to say and he was certainly not in the mood to hear it. He was humored at how ironically he was now the mirror image the ill-tempered king. Through all the pulling and pinching on his scalp, Legolas tried to recall the last moments from the night before. He recalled being angry though he did not know why, and seeing Tauriel sleep and could not reason why he had been in her chambers. His eyes grew wide…if he had drunk again and was in her chambers at night…what had he done? His forehead met his palm and kept it there for a while, eyes tightly shut. _I will never. Never. Drink again._

Suddenly his door burst open and there stood Thranduil ready to scold his son for ignoring his summons. He stared at his son's state and simply shut the door and left—no words needing to be said. The day had just begun and Legolas already wished it would end.

Thranduil shook his head as he walked back to his throne and wondered just what his son had gotten himself into. He thought back to the last time Legolas had been in such a state and scowled. Fortunately, he thought, Tauriel had nothing to do with this incident and had been alerted she went out to patrol in the early morning.

He had sought out Legolas to spar with him, having been lacking a live opponent for some time. It was then when they usually spoke freely and sometimes learned a trick or two. He enjoyed those moments to see what Legolas was dealing with at the moment. In a desolate world without love for him, his son was the last thing able to bring him happiness.

In another part of the kingdom another pair of eyes opened. Faervel took his time in rising, fearing that if he came to his senses it would all be a dream and vanish. Alas, he smiled inwardly, it was not a dream and it all _had_ happened. The chest which rested atop an elaborately carved table was evidence of that. His final gift to Tauriel lay in that box and he greatly desired giving it to her so that she might smile and thereby warm his heart. Sighing, he knew he must wait for the perfect time and so set about to other business.

His manservant entered and began laying out matters he must attend to for the day. He went to his great study and read through the scrolls, sorting them into stacks ranging from most to least important. He took longer than usual to get through his work, constantly distracted by replaying the scenes from the night before in his head. Tauriel had told him she would be gone all day today, bound to her duty as captain of the guard. Even from halfway across the palace he could feel the emptiness her departure had left. He finally stopped and called his manservant back.

"Do you know where Tauriel resides?" he asked.

"No, my Lord, I am unfamiliar with the guards' quarters." Unfortunately so was Faervel and he had not sought out to find where she lived to respect her boundaries. If, one day, she desired him to know where she slept…he would let her show him the way. The servant suddenly remembered, "However I believe that the servant to councilman Edwenor is familiar with them. He could tell me."

"Excellent!" Faervel said, delighted his plans could be carried out. "I think it should be a pleasant surprise to leave flowers for the lady."

"The captain of the guard?" His servant couldn't help but snicker at the thought but quickly controlled himself.

"A _lady_, nonetheless," Faervel emphasized.

"Of course, I shall go to the gardens immediately. What flowers shall I gather?" Faervel thought for a moment. The palace gardens were full of beautiful, delicate blossoms, but felt none of them were suited for her.

"No, not the gardens. Go outside the gates, find simple wildflowers—I believe she would like those best." Fresh wildflowers, like Tauriel, lived their life outside the gates. They were small, remarkably stalwart for their size, but beautiful in their own way; a perfect reflection of whom they were to be given to.

The servant turned to go and Faervel thought of what he had said about her being the captain. It must not be easy to maintain respect while being courted like a traditional lady would be.

"And…be discreet." The servant grinned and nodded, then exited.

Once Legolas looked presentable again, he thanked his servant profusely and went to meet his father. He was filled with dread as he entered and did not meet his eye.

"_Ada_, you wanted to see me."

"I did." His father's voice was flat. "I see you've finally found your dignity…along with your trousers."

Legolas' head jerked up and saw a tiny glint of humor in his father's face. Without changing his expression Legolas responded, "I must admit, it was not an easy task." They met eyes and Legolas knew his father was not angry.

"Come, walk with me," Thranduil said, decided it was not worth reprimanding his son. "Do you feel ready for tonight?"

On the second day of _linae_ was the contest of archery, which Legolas won every year.

"Even if I were to have twenty cups of ompirya I would still win," Legolas said conceitedly. Thranduil knew pride was a family trait.

"Let us not have the opportunity to test that theory," he replied. "You know all will be watching, including our guests. Not the time to make a fool of yourself."

"Of course," Legolas said seriously, not planning on having any more wine anyway. He thought of Seron and hoped she had not seen him late the night before.

"Have you considered whom you might bestow the prize upon?" The king asked, feigning disinterest. He was actually quite curious as to how Legolas truly felt about the arrivals, having noticed the way his gaze lingered on Seron. The prize he referred to was a crown of silver flowers the champion could bestow upon a lady of his choosing. Legolas did not fall into the bait of his father's probing.

"I have not, though princess Élil would be pleased with the honor."

"The princess?" Thranduil asked, not expecting the response. Not so subtly he continued, "you would not prefer to present it to another?" Legolas looked straight at his father, his eyes searching for what he truly meant. Did he mean Tauriel whom Legolas had stared adoringly at and could not shake his mind of her image? Had he said or done something last night? His lack of memory frustrated him now more than ever. Thranduil waited calmly for an answer though he noticed the sudden agitation his son tried to conceal. Legolas calmed himself and replied.

"Perhaps her sister," he shrugged nonchalantly. Inwardly he felt smug knowing he had not given his father the information he wanted.

When the sun began to set and the lanterns were just being lit the festival began once again. Legolas had practiced on the archery range briefly and hit the center every time, occasionally splitting his own previous arrow down through the middle. He knew he would win.

All were gathered round the arena, waiting for the competitors to step out. There would be several challenges with points being awarded for speed, accuracy, and distance. Legolas started towards the back knowing it would be easy. He was pleasantly surprised to see Mavina enter, not thinking her to have a competitive disposition.

When the horn blew marking the start of the competition cheers erupted as the crowd shouted support for friends. Legolas heard his name and smiled; taking his time knowing he would still win easily. He lazily shot an arrow and made his first target, notching a second quickly to make the one beside it. He looked out to the arena and saw his father's expression: unamused.

When he looked back he was surprised to see that the one closest to finishing the course was Mavina! She only had twelve more targets to hit before finishing; and each of her shots had landed dead center. He was half tempted to let her win but knew that would ruin his plan so he quickly set about actually notched three arrows at a time and hit the center of every target easily. He jogged behind his competitors, shooting all the while, until he finished—with Mavina just two targets behind him. The horn blew again, sounding the end of the tournament.

"The winner is Legolas Thranduillon," the announcer called unsurprised, "This will be his seven hundred eighty-fifth consecutive victory." The crowd cheered for their prince. Legolas, meanwhile, went to congratulate Mavina who had almost beaten him. She beamed and exited the arena so Legolas could be given his prize. "Prince Legolas, you have won the silver crown; you may place it on the lady of your choosing."

"I thank you," Legolas said, but did not take the crown. Instead, he went over to where Élil, Seron, and Anwel sat. "My lady," he nodded to each of the, before producing three silver chains from his pocket. Each chain had a pendant which matched the design of the crown he had not taken. "I could never chose between the beauty of our lovely guests," he said, "so instead I had these made especially for each of you, so that you may all three know how dear you are to me. On the back you will find your name engraved with the year—so you might always remember this day."

They all thought of how romantic it was for Legolas to do something so kind for them and blushed when he moved behind them to fasten it round their delicate necks. Seron thought she felt Legolas' hands linger longer on her neck than was necessary and as he came back around to face them he smiled coyly at her. He assured he would dance with each of them that night and left to go prepare.

During the dinner Legolas played his princely role well but felt it was not the same without Tauriel here, even though he hadn't even spoken to her last night. By now he would have asked her to dance with him and missed how she would vehemently refuse and saunter off; seemingly offended at the thought that any elf would jump at the opportunity to dance with her.

Faervel also did not seem to be enjoying the second day as much, though he did not need to conceal his reason. He saw the prince dancing with the princesses and tried to figure out what Legolas had meant last night—it still bewildered him and he made sure to avoid crossing paths with him.

When Tauriel returned from her shift she could hear the loud noises of the party still going in full swing. She was tired, dirty, and in no mood to make an appearance. She returned all her weapons and looked forward to washing and going to bed very soon.

When she entered her room the smell of fresh blooms greeted her and she saw that light purple wildflowers had been collected and were waiting for her on a nightstand. She loved wildflowers and went to read a bit of parchment which had been folded and lay tied next to the blossoms. She half expected it to have a romantic poem on it which would make her eyes roll, but instead it was a simple _F_ and a small golden key.

End note:

Sorry this was kind of a boring filler chapter, but I wanted to give you all a better look at what's going on in Legolas' mind. And of course I had to introduce Kili at some point since he will eventually play an important part.

Ada = father


	8. Chapter 8

All I can say is finally. _Finally_.

Chapter 8:

Thranduil summoned Faervel early in the morning. The elf-king had not felt the need for sleep the night before and so stayed awake tending to the affairs of his kingdom. It had been brought to his attention that in the first two days of the celebration nearly all of the wine had already been consumed, thus requiring someone to go to Laketown. He also knew that their trade agreement with the merchants of Laketown needed to be reestablished since its _executor_ had been quite thoroughly _executed_. And so, he had need of his councilman.

"My Lord," Faervel entered quickly, fortunate enough to already have been awake when beckoned.

"The stores of wine are low. You must go back to that despondent village to get more. See that our trade route is restored. That is all." This elf was much changed from the one he had spoken to but two days ago. For Faervel's own sake the king added, "You may go with Tauriel, if you desire."

"I will leave at once," he bowed and left. He was not sure why the king had added on bringing Tauriel with him, not that he minded of course, it simply seemed strange to him. Was he hinting he should bring her? That he knew he was interested in her? He knew not. As he walked to the armory he had decided not to ask her to accompany him for after her long day on patrol he did not want to rouse her in case she still rested.

He heard the whistle of weapons slicing the air as someone practiced on the training grounds. As he rounded the corner, he saw it was none other than the object of his thoughts. She seemed so focused he was sure she had not noticed him and continued without disturbing her.

Tauriel of course had heard the councilman coming long before she saw him and wondered what brought him to this part of the kingdom at this hour. She thought he would speak to her but instead walked past without saying a word. She finished her sequence and followed him into the armory where he was putting on light armor and riding gear.

"Good morning," she said as she leaned against the entrance column, realizing he had not come to seek her out but instead looked like he was leaving.

"Good morning," he responded, "I did not want to disturb you."

"I am usually the earliest to rise," she laughed. "Where are you going?"

"Laketown." He couldn't help but think fondly on that horse ride they had shared together. Her thoughts were similar except that she did not like him as much then as she was fond of him now. She heard him say she could come if she wanted and debated it, eventually deciding to go with him—on separate horses this time.

The ride to Laketown was uneventful and she stayed on the shore whilst he was in town. She thought of the competition which would occur today and her most difficult opponent. The contest in hand-to-hand combat would take place this evening; the reason she had been up early practicing. Of course her greatest competitor would be Legolas—the two of them could spend hours dueling with neither one gaining the upper hand.

When she saw Faervel returning she remembered the key which he had given to her and meant to ask him about it. She walked towards him when she heard a twig snap behind her. She whirled and threw one of her daggers in the direction of the sound where a goblin now lay dead. A hideous screech followed and more came from the trees.

In an instant Faervel was beside her, sword drawn, and they began to cut down the enemies. Goblins were easy opponents without the training of orcs or swiftness and agility of spiders. She unsheathed her twin blades and lunged forward slicing one through the gut; dark blood spraying. Turning, she struck another in the neck before using the force of the impact to impale another.

In the midst of battle she saw Faervel also fighting the goblins easily. He used his sheer power to cut them down; moving too quickly for the goblins to land even a single blow. Tauriel slayed her enemies before him and took down the last goblin by stabbing him in the heart from behind.

"Why would goblins be watching the shore?" She asked, as she cleaned her swords. "This must be reported." Faervel moved to the trees and retrieved the first dagger she had thrown.

"I do not know," he said, handing the weapon to her.

"You fought skillfully," she said, not sure what she had expected him to do. Of course all elves were trained to fight, but she had not thought a councilman to be that practiced.

"When I was young I thought I might join the guard," he said, amused at the irony. "Instead, I chose a different path." He came very close to her and put a hand on her cheek. Her heart raced, still pounding from the fight and now for a very different reason. He leaned forward ever so slightly and then to her surprise pulled his hand away. There was blood on it, and a second later she felt the stinging sensation.

A cut on her cheek had drawn blood and Faervel gently wiped it away. It was shallow and barely visible—already beginning to heal quickly. She went to the shore to wash it with water.

"We should return," she said, forgetting all about the key as they rode back without conversation. She didn't even ask him if he had been successful in his business in Laketown, she was still trying to make sense of the ambush. And trying to make sense of Faervel. His actions were obvious now in that he wanted to court her and she did not know why she resisted. She could attribute it to her strong-willed nature and her love of being free of attachment, but that was not true. She didn't mind attachment, it was something more. Try as she might she could not figure what was stopping her.

Upon their return to the palace Tauriel reported to Thranduil immediately of what had transpired. Thranduil listened to her words and saw the now small pink line on her cheek. He knew the goblins were watching the shore for Thorin Oakenshield and his company, though for whom he did not know. He dismissed Tauriel and then spoke to Faervel.

Tauriel returned back to the training grounds—fighting had a way of clearing her head and she had much on her mind she wished would disappear. Try as she might the question still lingered and she sighed, throwing down her daggers in frustration. The sight of her daggers on the ground stood out to her and realization dawned on her. If she were to engage in a formal courtship, and finally marry, she knew she would have to lay down her weapons. There it was. _That was it_. That was what bothered her. It was not Faervel himself, it would be anyone, but that's what would ultimately lie in store for her. She would have to give up that which she loved most, that which she had worked so hard for centuries to attain: she could no longer fight. As a wife, and eventually mother, it would be unfit for her to remain in her current position. Perhaps one day she might desire that future, but she did not foresee that for many years, and picked her daggers back up—continuing with renewed vigor.

"You're putting too much weight on your heel," Legolas said coming up behind her and pushing her gently. As he had said the weight on her heel made her unsteady and she fell back.

"Legolas," she smiled happily for someone to divert her troubled thoughts, "_ta wanwa al coiasira los't lye anto, mellon._"

"Forya ta uma," he responded, returning her smile. She straightened and pointed her dagger playfully at him.

"Are you ready to lose," she teased, referring to their duel in a few hours.

"Not with that stance," he teased back but then turned more serious, "You have not made that mistake in many years. What troubles you?"

How could Tauriel even begin to answer that question? They stared into each other's eyes—never having withheld information from each other—until she could bear it no longer and looked away.

"I simply wish I knew which path to follow," she said quietly. Legolas had not expected that answer, she was always so sure of herself, and wished more than anything he could make her happy. With a heavy heart he supposed that was no longer his place to do. Still, he could be her friend even if nothing more. He gently picked up her hands and held them tightly.

"It can be the most difficult thing to make the choices which define us," he said, once again their eyes meeting, "but I have known you for years. You will find your way. If at times you stumble and fall, I will always be by your side to help you prevail." They leaned towards each other, completely enraptured in the moment. They embraced but Tauriel did not feel any more reassured. She had seen a great sadness in his eyes as he spoke and knew he too was lost, though for what reason she could not say.

She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder and felt his unspoken anxiety fall away. She felt his rough hands encircle her waist and knew hers must feel similar—for she did not have the soft delicate hands of a noble lady. Their hands were used for comfort and healing, whilst hers were rough and calloused from wielding weapons to bring death. Was she selfish? Did she even want to settle? She could have a comfortable life with a kind man, but would that bring her happiness? She opened her eyes again wishing the thoughts away. She was strong, she reminded herself, she was not afraid, she was…very comfortable in the arms of Legolas…

A light cough alerted them to the presence of another. They immediately separated with slightly reddened cheeks.

"Seron," Legolas bent forward and kissed her hand, pretending nothing had happened. "I believe you have not met Tauriel, the Captain of the guard, and my greatest friend." Legolas and Tauriel both had a faraway look in their eyes but played their parts as they always had when in the company of others.

"I have not had the pleasure," Seron curtsied prettily. Tauriel nodded respectfully in her direction, for the first time becoming aware of not curtsying.

"The pleasure is mine, my Lady," Tauriel responded formally. Seron turned to Legolas and reminded him he had promised to show her the most beautiful spots in the kingdom. Tauriel stood a ways away, shifting uncomfortably before she excused herself, saying she had matters to attend to.

"Will you be partaking in the contest tonight?" Seron asked, trying to be polite as she knew she had obviously interrupted something.

"I will," she responded.

"I wish you the best of luck!" Seron smiled, hoping to make amends.

"I thank you," Tauriel said, "My prince, my Lady." She bowed and hurriedly walked away. Legolas noticed how the word prince lingered on her tongue and he hated when she was formal—as if she were beneath him.

Seron seemed like a sweet girl, if slightly naïve, Tauriel thought. She was very pretty and she could tell she admired Legolas. Originally she thought Legolas to be quite attached to her, but after their meeting it did not seem so. Tauriel was halfway to her chambers when she remembered the gold key she had in her pocket. She changed course to go see Faervel.

She knocked gently on the ornate wooden door, and heard footsteps approach.

"Tauriel!" Faervel was surprised and glad to see her outside his home, "I had not expected to see you until this evening." He wasn't sure whether to invite her inside if that would make her uncomfortable, but it was still awkward to stand at the doorway. He decided to let her respond before saying more.

"Are we not allowed to see each other outside of the great hall?" She laughed, Faervel shaking his head at his misguided apprehension.

"Of course," he replied, "I did not want to press you for company, in case you did not desire mine," he said quietly but earnestly. He knew an elleth like her needed space, and respected that.

"I'm here now, am I not?" Her green eyes melted his heart. Without saying more he opened the door for her to enter. She had never been in a councilman's chambers before but found it pleasing to the eye; elegant without being ostentatious. He let the door fall and invited her into the parlor. Golden light filtered through the window casting an effervescent glow on everything. The light caught his eyes and brought out the flecks of honey and gold within.

"In truth, I came to thank you," she said, turning to face him rather than sit. "The wild blossoms were beautiful. I know not how to thank you for the kindness you have shown me." She had tried to think of what gift she could give him in return but nothing seemed to stand out to her.

"Your happiness is thanks enough," he said slowly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her pointed ear. Her pulse quickened as his hand drifted along her cheek. He lowered his head slightly until their lips met. The kiss was short, but sweet and tender. Faervel pulled away and instead embraced her, placing a second soft kiss atop her head. Tauriel frowned slightly when he pulled back, still feeling his lips on hers. Faervel chuckled at her displeasure and took her hand, leading her to his study.

"I have a final gift for you," he whispered in her ear and stood aside so she could see the chest. Without saying a word she produced the key and placed turned. A soft _click_; the lid opening to reveal glinting metal. Two silver daggers gleamed and she reverently picked them up—she had never been given a gift this valuable. "That one is _namosigil—_focus. And the other is _belegsicil_—restraint. They were forged together to honor the greatest values of a warrior. I give them to you, so that you may use them tonight. I know you will be victorious."

Tauriel was beyond words. It was the greatest honor for a warrior to be given named weapons, and once more she knew not how to ever thank him.

"I will treasure these gifts forever," she said, placing them back into the chest. "I will say I can never repay you, and you will protest. But I _will_ find a way to express my gratitude."

"Tauriel," his voice was tender, "I do not give you these things so you will be indebted to me. I give them because I care about you…deeply…" he looked as if he wanted to say more but Tauriel silenced him, this time her lips rising to meet his. His arms circled her waist and even as she pulled away he resisted letting go.

"I must prepare for tonight," she said, breathless coming away from him.

"Until tonight," he said, sighing contentedly, and watched her walk away as if in a dream.

Legolas walked with Seron who chattered readily though he did not pay careful attention. He wished to instead be with Tauriel—the embrace they shared weighed heavily on his mind. He heard Seron mention the rainbows which would sometimes form over the many waterfalls of Rivendell and how she enjoyed practicing her singing there. By all accounts she was an accomplished young lady who would make an excellent queen one day.

"What of Middle Earth," Legolas asked, "do you desire to see the great natural beauties outside elven lands?"

"I enjoy imagining them," Seron laughed, "but journey to see them? I should think not. The world outside our borders is not safe. I would not risk my life just to breathe clean air and see a tall mountain."

"It seems senseless, doesn't it?" Legolas ruefully joined in on her laughter. He could not disagree more, but knew that was how she was raised. "That which happens outside of our borders does not concern our kind." He probed her further to see how she reacted.

"I would not say it does not concern our people," she said thoughtfully, "we share the same world after all. But simply…it is not our place to interfere."

Legolas thought of Tauriel, knowing exactly what her responses would be to his questions. He knew, because they were the same as his. More so, she was not afraid to speak out and have her opinion heard; even if it meant crossing his father. It was then it all made sense to him. Why he could never love Seron, or Élil, or Anwel, or any other princess. Or any other elleth for that fact. His heart belonged to the one who had always been at his side, who shared his beliefs (and when she didn't would vehemently disagree).

He was angry at himself for letting her slip away. For letting his duties get in the way of seeing what had been so obvious before him. And now, she was with Faervel who truly loved her. He, above all else, had been there to comfort her when his own foolishness had prevented him from doing so. As he remembered her walking away in the arena, he felt he had lost her as well. If she was happy, was it right to interfere? He decided he must contemplate this alone.

"My lady, I must take my leave of you to prepare for tonight," he said, turning suddenly to Seron. She looked slightly taken aback but nodded.

"Of course, I would not keep you from your preparations," she said. He kissed her hand and left quickly towards the palace.

As he ran up the long stairs and corridors he passed the room where the council met and heard voices. He would not have stopped to listen had he not heard his father's voice.

"You would ask this on the last night of _kalina_?" Thranduil questioned.

"I would, my Lord," a voice he recognized from the council said. "I would ask her before you, before the kingdom, and before the very stars so that all may bless our union."

"And if she does not accept?" Thranduil's voice was emotionless.

"I—I do not think she would," the second elf said finally.

"You are aware this would require her to step down from her position as captain," the king said.

That was all Legolas needed to hear. It was selfish of him he knew, but he would not lose Tauriel without at least trying. Faervel may have the upper hand now, but Legolas was determined. The real competition was not going to be fought tonight in the arena, but would occur over the next few days with him and Faervel vying for her. Too long had Legolas patiently sat back and let his father's rules restrain him. He would fight.

Tauriel's mind was scattered as she prepared for her match. She usually could push all other thoughts from her head but now could not focus. She used her two new daggers but even still made simple mistakes—had she been facing tougher opponents she surely would have lost.

Legolas had easily finished his sixth match and noticed Tauriel pacing back and forth before the ring. She was usual calm and collected before entering battle—this was not like her at all. He knew her honor would be the most bruised if she failed to qualify for the final stages. He ached to go speak with her, to calm her, but the rules forbid the competitors from speaking with each other. Instead he settled for looking at her and hoping she would glance in his direction. In his head he called out her name to look at him and unburden his heart to her.

Tauriel looked up at the arena and saw Faervel, which only clouded her mind more. She spun her dagger in her hand and dropped it—dread filling her as she knew she was slipping away. Turning, she closed her eyes and said a quick prayer to the stars, the only thing that might save her now. She opened her eyes ready to fight but paused when she met the look of Legolas. He mouthed something at her, she could not tell what, but felt her mind start to calm. He had the same look as when they had embraced earlier and remembered his words: _she would find her way_. She took a deep breath, and entered.

She now fought against elves older than herself and the duels took anywhere between fifteen to thirty minutes. Now that she found her focus she was able to fight clearly, using the force of her opponents against them and her lightning-fast strikes to disarm them and force them to yield.

Legolas wiped the sweat off his brow as he finished the last qualifying match. He was in the final round. Who he would fight depended on whether Tauriel or Celechanar won in their match against each other. Fighting other elves was much different the fighting foul beasts which though strong, were stupid. Elves were strong, quick, extremely intelligent, and agile; in the final rounds true mastery was required.

Tauriel kept changing her attacks and stances so as not to be predictable. _Beat this one_, she thought, _and you will fight Legolas. _The thought of Legolas momentarily distracted her and Celechanar saw her weakness as she put her weight on her heel. He attacked her side and immediately she fell back on impact. _Stupid_, she yelled at herself, _Legolas told you to fix that earlier today!_ She rolled out of the way of his crushing blade and found her opportunity. As he followed through with the forceful swing, she flipped to his other side and pushed him forward. He was unable to steady himself without dropping his weapon and thus in an instant Tauriel's knife was on his throat.

"I yield," he said quickly, lowering his head in defeat. Tauriel smiled victoriously and walked off the arena.

The crowd roared as the finale was to be between the prince and the captain. A short break was called so the warriors could rest for a moment and more spectators could arrive. Tauriel felt ready, adrenaline coursing through her now that her mind was ready. Legolas was also anxious to begin, knowing his battle would not end in the next hour. The horn blared and both competitors entered the arena from opposite sides.

"Ier lle desiel ten' amin a' lakilea lle, mellon?" Tauriel whispered, just loud enough for only him to hear.

"Ile aa' cam," _melamin_ Legolas whispered back. But she had already won his heart.

Author's note:

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope it didn't feel too rushed, especially for Legolas. But one of them had to give in eventually!

Just to clarify, the last line in quotes is what Legolas actually says, while the italicized melamin is what he calls her in his head.

Review and let me know what you think!

ta wanwa al coiasira los't lye anto, mellon = it has been a long time since we spoke, my friend

Forya ta uma = indeed it has

Ier lle desiel ten' amin a' lakilea lle, mellon = are you ready for me to beat you?

Ile aa' cam = you can try

Melamin = my love


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Tauriel and Legolas circled each other, light on their feet, each wondering what the other would do. For a second she paused, then lunged forward towards his left side which she knew he was weaker on from fighting many times beside him. He easily spun out of the way but did not counterattack. The crowd was silent—everything was silent, except for their breathing. Legolas eyed Tauriel wearily, and as she lifted her leg to step forward leapt forward, knocking her off balance. She quickly recovered, flipped forward, and with the broad side of her weapon landed a blow to his back. As he fell forward he stuck his arm out to the left and caught her wrist—he twisted and she dropped her dagger, a cry of pain escaping her lips. He quickly kicked it behind him and stood to prevent her from retrieving it.

Tauriel now stood before him clearly at a disadvantage. She now waited for him to strike, not risking attacking while he still had two blades and she only one. He sprang forward, going for her shoulder but she deflected with the dagger she had left, using it to push him aside. Simultaneously, she raised her free arm to strike him in the face. He stumbled back and then turned, using the momentum to rush forward and try to take her down with sheer strength. She struggled to hold him back, he was much stronger than her and she felt herself giving way. With a sudden twist she dropped on purpose, kicking his left leg out from under him and jumping away before he could counterattack.

She ran to collect her weapon and turned just in time to see him coming towards her. She had just enough time to duck and jab his side whilst he flew over her, whirling, already planning his next move. Now that she had both her daggers again she pushed forward, both arms raised above her and striking downward. He parried the blow but they stood there, again locked in position. She used his own force to unbalance him and then struck him squarely in the thigh. He immediately fell out of his stance but managed to scrape her arm in doing so. She crouched next to him, her knife at his throat.

"Yield," she whispered.

"Not. Yet." He grabbed her arms and with a grunt threw her off him. She sailed through the air, hitting the side of the arena, her vision blurring slightly on contact. She managed to get on her feet quickly, ready for close combat since his toss had made her lose both her weapons. He darted towards her, his arms at his side, ready to strike. She kicked him back and landed quick punches on both his shoulder blades. He fell back, but grabbed her by her hair, bringing her down with him. As they fell she pinned his arms on either side of his head, using her weight as leverage so he could not raise his arms up again—his daggers now useless. He squirmed beneath her, trying to find a way out of her grip but could not. His felt pain shoot up his spine as he fell flat and unable to soften the blow.

Her legs pushing down on his made his lower body useless, and her arms pinning his own made his upper half the same. She bent over him, breathing heavily, and her hair stuck to her face, but her eyes glistened.

"Yield." She repeated, knowing she had beaten him. She looked fierce, and beautiful. Despite the physical pain, he was not unaware of the fact that she was currently straddling him. Granted, she held a knife to his neck, but still, he could think of worse ways to be defeated. He was silent, not giving in, watching her bemused expression the longer he waited.

The crowd was hushed as the two elves lay on the ground in the center of the ring, unmoving. Thranduil's eyes narrowed at the display and not too far off Faervel averted his eyes, uncomfortable. It was clear Tauriel had won, but the match could not end until Legolas capitulated.

Legolas bore into her eyes, seemingly staring into her soul. "I yield," he said finally, and released his daggers. Cheers erupted as Tauriel rolled off of him, standing victoriously. She offered him her hand to help him up. He took it and held it a little longer than was necessary before leaving the arena.

Tauriel was declared the victor and graciously accepted the crown. She had no need for it, but took it anyway as a token of her win. She was not required to give it, but it was a tradition and so she looked for someone in the crowd. Faervel would look rather ridiculous with a crown of flowers on his head so her eyes glided over him. She saw the servant girl who had found her the first night and moved forward.

"For your service," Tauriel placed the ornament on her head and the girl squealed in delight.

"Thank you!" she tried to remain composed, but she was young and failed miserably. The crowd let out a sympathetic sigh and began to leave, now ready for the continuation of the festivities in the main hall. Tauriel left the arena, resounding cheers behind her, and was led into the victor's quarters where food and refreshment was provided for the winner.

"Well fought," Legolas came forward, clapping, "Congratulations."

"I do believe this place is reserved for winners only," she said sardonically.

"Ah but I have won," Legolas said, taking a seat on an ornate cushioned chair and putting his feet up on a stool. "I won the competition in archery, horsemanship, and running/agility, while you have only bested me with daggers. So really, _I_ have won more than _you_."

"Had pride been another competition you surely would have won as well," she laughed, moving towards the table with food to drink water.

"I could have you imprisoned for insulting the crown prince," Legolas said, getting up to come beside her, serving himself wine.

"But you won't," Tauriel replied simply and walked away. She turned on him suddenly, her eyes flashed, "Why did you let me win?"

"I did not," his eyes cold steel. "You are simply better than me at close range." She scoffed:

"I have fought beside you for _centuries_; I've seen you do better." He dropped his defenses and finally met her hard stare.

"If I fought differently today, it is because I was distracted."

That was not the response she expected and she made a noise. He always had absolute concentration when going into battle—that was surely some excuse. "Distracted? By what?" She heard him exhale loudly and watched as he paced quietly. He again would not look directly at her and she grew concerned over her callousness, perhaps something did actually deeply trouble him. She walked over to him and repeated her question. He was silent for a very long time before he spoke.

"By you." The silence seemed to stretch for ages. Her eyes were wide and he looked to gauge her reaction. Had he not been courting the princess? And, to a lesser degree, had he not seen her with Faervel? Then…what if that was precisely why he noticed now…

"I do not understand," she said finally. Her mouth was dry and she knew not what more to say.

"Tauriel…" he began; he looked into his cup wishing it were easier to unburden his heart. "I have been so blind," he murmured. He finally found the courage to look at her. "All along, I should have known…I should have seen what was before me and took action. But I did not. At least, not until now." By the expression on her face he realized she was still not fully understanding. "I lo—care…for you."

Had she heard correctly? She blinked and the world seemed to slow. Perhaps she had hit the wall harder than she thought. Legolas continued.

"And now, you have been claimed by another." His voice filled with regret.

"I am not 'claimed' by anyone," she said, faster than she expected. She knew he referred to Faervel and all her prior uncertainty returned. "It is true he asked me to the festival and we have spent time together since then, but in truth I barely know him. He shows me kindness I do not deserve; he is a good man."

"Speak no more," he said in anguish and turned away. His words turned to ice. "If that is what you want, truly desire, simply a 'good man', than I apologize for ever interfering and making my sentiments known to you." He knew it was his jealousy speaking and yet could not contain it.

"Stop acting foolish Legolas," Tauriel chided his petulant behavior, "of course I desire more than simply someone who is 'good', but I have no rush to make my decision now. I admit, I have felt at war with myself these past days thinking on this, but we are immortal—time a mere whisper in the wind."

He took in her words, reassured, but still on edge. "You may not have as much time as you think," he said slowly, "before you must make your choice." Tauriel noticed he said his remark as if he knew something she did not.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"Nothing for certain," Legolas felt he was in a daze. He had confessed his feelings to her and she had not responded in turn. He wanted to give up, it would be easier that way—as easy as it could be to watch the one you love with another—but did not. He took a deep breath and exhaled all his self-pity, remembering what he had told himself earlier: it was not over. With a jolt of energy and hope he smiled and looked at her. "But what I do know for certain is that I want you to sit at my father's table tonight. Sit beside me, and share the first dance with me."

Tauriel was taken off guard at his sudden change—as if he we reinvigorated.

"I cannot. What about the princesses?" She asked, "Will they not expect your attentions? And your father…he surely would not be pleased."

"The princesses will simply have to live out the rest of their lives in disappointment," he smirked, "they are not for me." She noticed he did not mention his father.

"And I am?" She arched her brow, humored.

"Yes." She had expected him to make a clever remark, tease her even, but he was completely serious now. He took a small sip from his cup and looked at her sincerely.

"I think you've had too much to drink," she said, taking away his cup. She knew he had barely had any and was nowhere near intoxicated but used it as an escape.

"I have not," he said with mirth, "and even if I have, I regret nothing I've said. Everything I have told you is the pure truth." She set the goblet down and just looked at him; her friend of old, who confessed his feelings for her. Beside him she imagined Faervel, kind and gentle; a man she could easily have a content-enough future with. She didn't want to be alone forever, but also didn't feel she needed a man this very moment. When had things gotten so complex?

"Tauriel," the way he said her name gave her chills, "I know you remember that night, many years ago. If not all of it, the parts that matter." He glanced at the cup of wine, as did she. "We were young, but even then we knew."

"We knew nothing," she countered, "that was the foolishness of youth." Yet her mind immediately thought of the warmth of his chest and how he had held her as she rested against him.

"Are we not all fools in love?" he breathed. There, he had confessed it. He loved her and now she knew. They could never go back. He did not expect her to say anything in return, but at least he could never feel regret for not telling her. If she did not choose him it would not be because she was unsure of how he felt.

It was peculiar that at that moment she thought of the kisses she had shared with Faervel. A kiss was a pure showing of love, and she had readily accepted and given that token of affection. She thought that meant she returned his affections with some certainty. But now…that past all seemed so distant. She looked at Legolas and the sinful thought of what his kisses were like popped into her head. Despite her quick efforts to quell it before it could take root, her cheeks flushed at the thought.

Legolas' thoughts were not far from her own as he saw her face take color and her lips tremble imperceptibly. He wanted to kiss her, but not if she wanted another, he would at least respect that. Yet when she looked up at him her expression was soft, and he felt his heart thud. She closed her eyes and leaned toward her—both loving and hating himself for being unable to stop. He could feel her breath tickle his neck but she suddenly jerked away.

"No, I cannot." She took several steps back. "It would be wrong." She would not deceive Faervel in that way, and in doing so disrespect herself. She might kiss Legolas one day, but not now, when she could barely make sense of what she wanted. "I must go," she said finally, though not angry.

He watched her leave and wished he could follow. He would follow her anywhere.

Author's note:

So, many people have been asking why Tauriel has to choose between getting married/having a relationship and being Captain of the guard. I have written a tentative explanation in the following chapters but basically, it's because I need it for the plot. I know the elves are pretty equal in terms of men and women as warriors so I tried to find a way around it but it was hard. So we'll see how that goes.

I originally planned for more to happen in this chapter, but in the end felt it was best to just keep it to Legolas and Tauriel finally having the conversation they needed to have.

As always, hope you enjoy and please please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Tauriel walked to her chambers quickly though she had no need to rush. Upon arrival she was grateful for her simple taste in décor—there was nothing to remind her of Faervel, or more recently, Legolas. She did not know what to make of what had just transpired. He had declared himself to her and created many more questions than he had given answers. She sat on a simple wooden stool before her mirror and took out the plaits in her hair, brushing the knots out slowly. To distract herself, she tried to decide what to wear for tonight but again her indecision plagued her. Who would she be dressing up for; Legolas or Faervel? She knew she could not please both.

Sighing in frustration, she rose to go to the baths, knowing the warm water would relax her. She genuinely cared for Faervel, and was willing enough to give him a chance. But Legolas, he was her friend…and to engage in a romantic relationship with him sparked fear in her. Distressed of what Thranduil would say, if others would regard her differently, how her very relationship with him would change. And if it ended up failing—she would certainly lose the special friendship they had had forever. Furthermore, she would eventually be queen, a role she did not feel fit to take. She was a warrior, her home was the battlefield; there everything was clear and definite. There always black and white, everything amounting to life and death. Yet this, this was a battle of the heart; infinitely malleable, smeared in shades of grey, and ruled by emotions so powerful, yet so fickle.

Regrettably, she could not hide forever in the warm water which surrounded her body, but at least she was clean now. She dried herself and returned to her room, still having decided what to wear. Picking a dress was a hard enough task for her, and here she was trying to pick a man! It was ridiculous, she frowned, but found at least some humor in it. Many elleths would love to be in her situation, whilst she wished she was anywhere but. _Oh the irony_, she thought.

After inspecting her rather small wardrobe, Tauriel decided on a dark burgundy dress she hardly ever wore. It reminded her of her mother, the few memories she still had of her, and how she often wore a similar color. Her mother was beautiful, she remembered, and strong. She wished for her strength and guidance now, but knew she was up among the stars. Unlike other gowns, this dress had no silver thread or sparkling embellishments. Its decorations were purely in the fold of the heavy material, and how it created shapes with lines and pleats which wrapped around her body elegantly. She liked its simplicity, it suited her.

For her hair, she had thought to simply redo her braids but felt the urge for something different. She had already done so many new things why not change her hair? She pulled back two strands on either side of her head and held them together with pins. No braids to be had—she smiled at how the small change made her feel bold.

Finally, she was ready and instead of going out, set about putting her room in order to avoid facing everyone again. As she straightened the books on her table for the third time a knock came at her door.

"Tauriel, the king commands your presence," A royal guard announced. Having nothing more to do she nodded and followed. The gold sash she had worn previously lay forgotten.

Thranduil stood on the rocky ledge, overlooking the vast cavernous palace. He knew it was finally time to intervene between Legolas and Tauriel, yet he wished it were not so. She was a skilled warrior, fearless, determined, a faultless Captain—quickly gaining the favor of many, including his son. He knew enough of love to know that while she seemed comfortable with Faervel, she would ultimately not choose him. Today at the fight, the way Legolas looked at her, and even on occasion she at him—he knew where that would lead.

The age of the elves was coming to an end, his hope for maintaining their race and kingdom was by uniting with another powerful elven stronghold. Lothlorien, Rivendell, even some of the smaller strongholds in the east, a union with them would ensure his people survived. He had only one heir, Legolas, to make this match. Tauriel, for all her merits, could not unite the kingdoms. It aggrieved him to bring pain to his son, but was that not what true sacrifice called for? For the continuation of his people, his own race, he had to forsake the happiness of his only son. Such were the duties of being a king, however challenging they might be. Legolas would be king one day, then he would understand.

There were many beautiful princesses, such as those visiting from Rivendell, Legolas could surely marry. Though perhaps not initially, affection (even love) could grow from respect and admiration. Legolas, and his people, would endure. He heard her footsteps and set his jaw into a grim expression before turning to meet her.

"Quel dagora, Tauriel," he spoke before she had the chance to acknowledge him. "Amin en ile desiel ten' lome." He noticed she was not wearing Faervel's sash but said nothing, it was further confirmation.

"Thank you," she said, speculating as to why he had summoned her. It did not appear it was on business of the guard, for he did not have the martial tone in his voice; instead it was more calculating.

"Beating Legolas was no easy feat," he began, his gaze unwavering as he looked to see how she would react at the mention of the prince. Tauriel smiled slightly at the compliment. "He has grown very fond of you." Now she looked up in surprise, not expecting to meet the king's eye, and quickly looked away.

Her mind raced as she thought of her conversation with Legolas mere hours ago. "I assure you, my Lord, Legolas thinks of me no more than a Captain of the Guard." Thranduil noted how she cast her eyes downward, not meeting his stare, her voice emotionless.

"Perhaps he did once," he said suggestively. He walked behind her towards a platter set with wine. As her brushed past her he met her astonished look and continued; "now I'm not so sure."

Tauriel did not know what to think, much less what to say. Thranduil stood with his back to her as he poured a cup of wine, the silence speaking words unsaid. She knew of course he would disapprove of her and Legolas, but did not think he would go out of his way to tell her, especially now with Faervel.

"I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf," she said finally, without realizing a small smile hinted at her lips.

"No, you're right I would not," Thranduil said curtly, not bothering to look at her. Her reasoning was partly true, but not worth his time to tell her why. She knew she was not suited for him, and that was enough. His words affected Tauriel more than she thought and she looked down again, officially knowing any relationship she might have with Legolas was explicitly forbidden. "But still, he cares for you." Tauriel did not bother to lift her eyes; she felt as if she had been struck. "Do not give him hope where there is none."

Tauriel felt her eyes moisten and willed herself not to shed a tear. To do so would be confirmation; not only of Thranduil's speculation but of her own feelings. She hated crying, and so she dug her fingernails into her palm to keep the semblance of a straight face. However she remained silent, again not knowing what to say. Thranduil turned back towards her and offered her a cup. She accepted it, he was her king, but did not drink.

"However, I believe Faervel has taken quite an interest in you." Tauriel felt extreme discomfort talking to her king about her personal affairs, but knew she could do nothing. "He believes you return his affections."

"Lord Faervel had been very kind to me," Tauriel agreed, finally speaking something she could be sure about, "I am honored he has sought me out." She hoped he wouldn't press her for her feelings for him, which were now much more complicated due to Legolas' declaration.

Thranduil debated telling her what he knew and finally decided to make his position clear. He softened his voice, "He has come to me, requesting me to allow a ceremony of binding under the light of the valar on the night of _Kalina_."

Tauriel couldn't hide the shock and let out a slight gasp. She knew he liked her but she did not think he would declare himself so soon. Was this what Legolas had warned her about?

The king observed her reaction coolly. "I have granted him his request, and now it remains for you to accept."

"Why are you telling me this?" She did not know if he meant to intimidate her, to sway her, to embarrass her…she truly was at a loss.

"Because he also requested something else. He asked that if you should accept, and eventually marry, that I allow you to retain your position as Captain of the Guard."

Tauriel's eyes lit up; this was more than she could have ever hoped for! All her anxiety was always due to feeling like she would lose a part of herself if she chose between her duty and her heart. And yet, Thranduil was not known for his benevolence and so she quickly reigned in her joy. She waited for him to continue, certain his true intention would be made known.

"I of course rejected the idea, but I have decided to change my mind. You may marry whomever you like, be it Faervel or another, and retain your position. As long as you stay away from Legolas. Forever." He took a drink from his cup, watching innumerable expressions cross her face. He took a seat on an ornate chair, satisfied at having completed his original intent. "You may go now. Consider your fate wisely," he murmured as she left; just loud enough for her to hear.

Tauriel walked away quickly, her feet taking her down the familiar corridors though she knew not where. Her brow furrowed as she was deep in thought; rounding a corner quickly and knocking straight into Legolas. He could tell she was clearly distracted since she would have been able to hear his footsteps long before she saw him.

"Forgive me, _haba heru_," she mumbled, not looking up to meet him. Of all the people to run into it had to be him. Legolas was even more surprised at how she regarded him.

"What troubles you?" He asked tenderly, genuine concern gracing his features. He wanted to comfort her, but she seemed to only want to be as far away from him as possible. Earlier she had not said anything about reciprocating his feelings, but she had not seemed afraid. He took her hand and caressed it, "tell me, _melamin, _I can help you."

Her eyes snapped up at him and she simply shook her head. Her lips parted as if she wanted to speak, but closed again. As he looked into her eyes he realized that he had mistaken fear for sadness. She seemed pained, distant, alone. He waited expectantly for her to eventually answer but she did not; she simply stood there with her eyes cast downward.

Tauriel wondered if she would tell him in different circumstances. Circumstances that did not involve her knowing Thranduil could hear every word of the conversation. She had not made it far before encountering Legolas and knew the halls echoed every word.

"Tell me," Legolas repeated, this time his voice flat. If she would not tell him as a friend then as her prince he would command her too.

"You must forgive me, my Lord. I cannot join you tonight at your table, or for the dance. It is not my place." Could he not see her desperation? She began to turn away, hoping he would say no more.

"Tauriel," his voice was gentle again, "you're place is by my side." He kissed her hand which he still held before letting it drop. "I will see you tonight." He took his leave of her then, a determined expression settling upon his face.

Unseen, Thranduil stood processing what he had just heard. His suspicions confirmed, he was gladdened he had ordered Tauriel to stay away. Of course, he realized that she must have known the whole time how Legolas really felt about her, but at least she seemed to know her place now. He faintly heard the pucker of a kiss and his brow furrowed. _Perhaps not_, he thought, cursing his son for inheriting his own stubbornness.

Faervel sat in his study and felt…uncomfortable. Though he knew it should not, the image of Tauriel and Legolas on top of each other seared his mind. This, in addition to his encounter with the intoxicated prince, made him wonder how exactly their friendship manifested. He had thought her greatest impediment to accepting him was how it might affect her duties as Captain, but now he wondered if there was something else standing in her way. As much as this pained him, Legolas was his prince and could harbor him no ill will.

He knew this matter could not be solved by devoting more gifts to Tauriel—her heart could not be bought. Furthermore, he did not want her to choose him out of a sense of gratitude. He looked up and it seemed so long ago that they had shared an intimate moment in this very spot. To him it had been a confirmation of her affections. He sighed and felt a profound sadness overtake him—sorrowfully unsurprised that after so much good fortune, he knew all along it could not last.

"My lord," he heard a knock at the door, his attendant. "Should you not prepare for tonight?"

For a fraction of a second Faervel debated foregoing tonight's activities. He quickly threw the thought out of his mind and told his man to enter. The elf took in his master's appearance and knew much work had to be done, especially with the unkempt hair which urgently needed to be brushed.

Faervel stood and walked towards his dressing room, avoiding looking at his reflection.

"Have you selected garments?" the elf asked, hoping to have a clue into Faervel's state of mind.

"No." Was the lackluster reply he received. He thought of something that might brighten his spirits.

"I saw the lady Tauriel on my way here. She was dressed in a very beautiful red gown. I believe this tunic would complement her very well." He pointed to a dark brown, almost black, ensemble. Faervel's ears pricked, Tauriel was dressed elegantly? Perhaps not all hope was lost. Faervel suddenly took a very active role in his appearance, much to the concealed amusement of his servant.

Author's note:

The ceremony/blessing Faervel asked for isn't an engagement or anything, it's just like formally announcing two elves are courting. They haven't known each other long, but the reason he asks so quickly is because it is especially good fortune to commit under the light of the Valar, which rarely happens and makes this festival special.

Thranduil has great hearing and all but he can't differentiate between where Legolas kissed Tauriel so he doesn't know it's on her hand.

Next chapter will be the actual festival which should be full of drama for our beloved characters ;)

Thank you for all your ideas and keep them coming! I'm training to run a marathon and in the 2+ hours I'm running it helps to have novel ideas to consider. So please review!

Quel dagora = well fought

Amin en ile desiel ten' lome = I see you are prepared for tonight

Haba heru = my lord


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note:

This is a long chapter! It was hard to write because at this point Legolas isn't doing a very good job representing himself. But fear not, I've begun writing the next chapter and he redeems himself

Anyway, see for yourself and let me know what you think!

Chapter 11:

As the week of festivities drew near its end the celebration grew grander. More food, more wine, more dancing, and more revelry were to be had by all. As Tauriel made her way up to the great hall she concluded that despite of all the drama surrounding her, or perhaps because of it, this had been the most remarkable festival she had ever experienced. She resolutely tried not to think of how Legolas and Faervel would be watching her, but most importantly the king. She knew Thranduil would analyze her every move; if she so much as glanced at Legolas the wrong way it would surely be punished later.

Now that the festival was well underway there was no need for grand entrances, this gave Tauriel hope that she might slip in unnoticed. As she came upon the top of the platform she noticed that would in fact not be the case. Faervel stood aside, patiently waiting for her arrival, and she could not help but feel warmed at his kind gesture.

"You outshine even the stars tonight, Tauriel," he murmured as he kissed her hand. She was the most magnificent creature he had ever beheld. He said her name like a prayer, quickly lost in her presence.

"Then the stars must be very dim," she laughed melodically, although flattered at his compliment. She gave him credit for making her feel so adored that for the moment she forgot every other care in the world.

Faervel simply shook his head; she could not be more wrong but in this instant he would never disagree with her. "Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm. She accepted and together they entered.

The arrangement of the tables was still the same of as the previous nights and so they directly walked to their previous seats. Supper had already been served and conversation abounded.

"Tauriel, always a pleasure," the councilmen welcomed her warmly. They had come to know her better over the past few days and had grown quite fond of her sharp wit and enchanting smile. She greeted each of them whilst she was served and caught up on the conversation. Tauriel took a small biscuit and ate quietly, not realizing how hungry she had been. She dared not look over to Legolas but felt his stare rest on her back. At length she grew quite thirsty and moved to go get a drink but Faervel stayed her.

"I ordered the kitchen to have your drink prepared," he said, handing her a tall glass filled to the brim. She would have said he shouldn't have gone through the trouble but knew it would be in vain.

"Let me repay your kindness," she said, putting the glass down. She genuinely wanted to do something for him in return. "I will dance with you, I will—" she offered, but he cut her off.

"Do not trouble yourself," he said softly, and chuckled at her frown. "I do not ask for anything in return because there is nothing you could do that would make me happier than I am now, just being in your presence." He gently kissed her cheek and watched as she closed her eyes and smiled. The moment was disturbed by the guffaw of the two nearest councilmembers who clapped loudly.

"First you arrive late, and not a moment later show this display?!" Tarvelis teased in good humor, "One might wonder the reason for you initial delay…" he trailed off suggestively.

"When I left my chambers the lights of Faervel's room were on yet the door was locked!" Edwenor further confirmed.

Faervel sighed and mouthed an apology to Tauriel, who was blushing furiously.

"My affairs are just that, my own," he snapped, meaning to silence them but doing just the opposite.

"See how he does not deny it!" Tarvelis jeered, producing more laughs. Tauriel was no longer embarrassed and was tempted to laugh with them, even at her own expense. Faervel saw she was not upset and joined in the laughter.

"Upon my honor I have not seen her since the competition earlier," he said, his hand over his heart. Thankfully, this directed the conversation away from them, and instead towards the competitions which had occurred. A few members rose to give her their congratulations and she sincerely thanked each.

Legolas watched as Tauriel and Faervel laughed merrily with the other councilmembers. He wished he could say Tauriel looked sad and longed for his company, but it looked like she hadn't even remembered his invitation for her to sit beside him. Instead he turned and glared at his father who sat observing all before him. He recalled just before entering what he had told him. Somehow, his father had discovered his desire to honor Tauriel with a dance and a seat at his table. _I forbid you_, Thranduil had said icily, and now Legolas found himself rather unhappy with his situation.

Seron noticed Legolas seemed upset and she wondered what she could do to ease his displeasure. She followed his gaze which was set on the Captain of the Guard she had met earlier. She recalled the embrace she had found them in and very slowly came to the suspicion that the cause of his discontent had something to do with the elleth. She smiled as she formulated a plan.

"Anwel," she whispered, calling her friend who had been making eyes at the young male guard members all day.

"What?" she said, not looking away from her admirers.

"I need you to distract the prince," she said, making sure no one heard her. Anwel finally turned and looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" She asked. It was clear the prince did not show any particular interest in her and she felt uncomfortable in his presence. If anything, he seemed to favor Seron.

"Just do it, as a favor, please," Seron pouted and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Very well," she sighed, and turned to the prince, smiling. "My Lord Legolas, I am fascinated by your skill with the bow, how is it you became so proficient?"

Seron heard Anwel distract Legolas, and only rose when she was sure he was looking away. She ghosted over to Tauriel and tapped her shoulder lightly. Tauriel turned, clearly not expecting to see her.

"Princess," Tauriel bowed her head, "to what do I owe this unexpected honor?" Seron leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"I do not pretend to be blind. I see the way he looks at you. The way he smiles when he speaks your name and rarely ever else. Even now I do not know why he hasn't come to you, but in his absence I have taken it upon myself to do it for him. Come."

Tauriel _had_ wondered why Legolas had not come to her—he had seemed very determined she be by his side during this time. Yet after a time she had forgotten and she enjoyed the lightheartedness of the councilmembers. She quickly told Faervel she would be gone for a moment and followed Seron.

"Your graces," Seron said sweetly, calling the attention of the royal table. "I was just thinking how wonderful it would be if we honored today's champion with a place at our table. Is she not radiant?" Her voice was all sugar and feigned ignorance and she batted her eyes as if she was doing such a noble thing. Legolas could have kissed the girl then and there. Thranduil had forbidden him, but Seron, oh beautiful Seron, she had taken it upon herself to bring Tauriel to him.

"Wonderful indeed," Thranduil said without emotion. "Welcome Tauriel."

Seron motioned for Tauriel to sit beside her and both were quickly seated. Legolas was not close enough to have a conversation with her, but did not care as long as she was at least near. As for Tauriel, she felt Thranduil's unrelenting judgment but went along with the charade, acting both surprised and pleased.

As most began to finish supper, the question of when the dance floor would be opened was quietly circulated.

The king rose and gestured to his son. "Legolas," he called, gesturing towards the hall. His tone indicated it was both a command and a warning. Legolas stood and bowed to his father, then turned to ask his partner. Rumors circulated that he would be formally announcing his attachment to Lady Seron of Rivendell and as he walked in her direction the whispers intensified.

Legolas kept his face expressionless but Tauriel detected a defiant gleam as he walked past his father. When he outstretched his hand to her she made a face of surprise as the other elves applauded but were left without confirmation of his attachment to Seron. She knew Thranduil would be displeased but it would be unthinkable for a lady to decline the first dance, so he could say nothing. His expression remained unchanged as he watched the two make their way to the front of the room. Instead, the most expressive reaction belonged to Faervel who was the most shocked. He felt a deep pang of jealousy and tried to halt it, but it had already taken hold since the competition earlier.

For the first time that day Legolas genuinely smiled. As he heard the song begin, his smile grew. It was a slow song with a lilting melody, meant to call forth memories from the past and blend it with new hope for the future. For him, it meant he could hold Tauriel closer to him without any undue suspicion. He looked down at her, her emerald eyes sparkled, but the rest of her expression remained reserved. He shifted their position slightly so that her head rested against his chest, just below his chin.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, using this new position so he could speak to her inconspicuously. She did not reply but felt her not her head. "I understand now, my father spoke to you, earlier in the hall. He forbids our union." He felt another slight nod. "I will speak to him. In time he will see reason. He will see he cannot keep us separated." He did not feel Tauriel nod. Instead, they switched their frame, as Tauriel did a spin and now stood linked to his opposite side, allowing their eyes to meet again.

"Our actions go beyond us," she said, keeping her form steady. "They affect other people, beyond us." Legolas knew that these _other people_ were just one person, namely one elf: Faervel. He knew she appreciated the councilman, but the thought had never _really_ occurred to him that she would choose Faervel over him.

"Do you love him?" he asked, his voice unintentionally accusing. The pace of the dance changed and they turned, Tauriel no longer facing him. Even when she could look upon his face she chose not to. The silence between them seemed deafening. As the song drew to a close he squeezed her tightly to him, not knowing when he would ever have the opportunity to do so again. "Do you love me?" The question slipped out in his state of weakness and desperation. He felt Tauriel go rigid and no amount of consoling and sweet utterances would relieve her.

The song ended and they stopped; the room finally holding steady. The applause was thunderous as it echoed in the hallways and now other couples and friends took to the floor. Tauriel inclined her head, a slight nod, and then quickly left him, foregoing the tradition of him bringing back to her seat. Had her nod meant a 'yes' to his question? And if so, to which question? She had not vocalized an answer and he had not been able to look into her eyes for a clue. He used the momentary frustration to try to cover the wound the absence of her love had inflicted.

Tauriel returned to Faervel's side and for a moment they did not speak. His pained expression informed her of his suspicion, and she felt worse that she could neither confirm nor deny it. To spare the both of them the pain, she chose to evade it.

"He calls himself my friend," she began, trying to make her voice sound light-hearted. "So he asks my hand to dance, knowing full well I am not practiced in those arts. He wanted to make a fool of me before the whole kingdom!"

"I do not believe that was his intention," Faervel said quietly, her attempt at humor disregarded. "I believe he desires you."

For the second time that day Tauriel found herself saying Legolas thought no more of her than a captain of the guard. And for a second time that day the listener did not believe it.

"Faervel," she dropped formality and said his name slowly, savoring it. She drew close to him and clasped his hand. "I can honestly say I do not know what Legolas desires. He has been my friend for many centuries and his intentions are not even obvious to me." She stood, pulling him somewhat reluctantly with her. "Do not let him ruin this festival for us. I am happy to be here with _you_. He has asked me to dance, and now I ask you to do the same. Will you do me the honor?"

His expression relaxed but did not reach his eyes. She was surprised at how much she wanted to see his eyes light up again. She admitted to herself that he was very handsome, and was not immune to the intensity of his gaze.

"Of course," he smiled shallowly and took her proffered hand.

The last open spot in the group of dancers was, of course, nearest to the royal table. In plain view of the king, no less. Tauriel had still not dared look at him and so she kept her eyes focused on Faervel. He held her gently, almost afraid to touch her, and she chuckled at how she all but had to hold him and lead. Nonetheless he eventually grew more comfortable and drew her near to him, inhaling her scent of the forest and wildflowers.

Thranduil observed Tauriel and Legolas dance; seeing their lips move in hushed conversation. He noticed Tauriel seemed to have slight discomfort and could easily presume why. Legolas, on the other hand, seemed determined. He had gone against his order and marked this as his act of defiance. Now, there stood the elleth in question again, this time with her actual partner. They seemed close enough, but he did not find their relationship completely believable just yet. Still, perhaps it would benefit his son to see Tauriel with Faervel, so he would get the idea.

"Legolas," Thranduil said quietly. Legolas looked at him, and he simply gestured in the direction of the couple in question. Thranduil did not want to be cruel, he wanted what was best for his kingdom: he had to do what must be done. Legolas saw Tauriel and Faervel smiling at each other, easily flowing through the dance.

The couple glided around the other dances, dimly aware of their presence but for the most part entranced with each other. Tauriel knew she had to make her attachment to Faervel seem believable; and now with this spot so near to the king, it was her opportunity to do so. She knew Legolas would not look her way whilst she danced with Faervel so she felt no inhibition on what he might see.

Her hands rested on Faervel's shoulders, but she slowly moved them up to rest around his neck. He had not expected her touch on his sensitive skin and instinctively tightened his arms around her waist. His heart beat rapidly, so much so that if Tauriel strained her ears she could probably hear it. Her pulse was not so quick, but it was strong, and she felt every beat intensely, putting her almost in a trance-like daze. His eyes, of molten honey, made her feel warm and she found herself ever so slightly rolling onto the balls of her feet to raise herself closer to him. She could feel the eyes of her king but did not feel the nervousness she had expected; to her surprise it felt natural.

In one swift motion she brought her lips to his and they locked in a kiss. Faervel had not fully expected it, but slowly eased into the motion. One arm stayed firmly wrapped around her waist while the other roamed her back; feeling her flexed muscles as she held on to him. His lips moved with hers and he expected her to pull away soon, but she did not. Instead, her lips parted slightly, giving him entry and deepening the kiss. Her hands travelled from his neck, to his hair, to his shoulders, it did not matter—he was completely lost in the moment.

Legolas had seen other elves kiss before. He himself had kissed elleths before. But he had not seen such a public display in a long time, and the fact that it was the one he loved kissing another made his heart wrench. Thranduil, though unsettled at the display, thought Tauriel must know what she was doing, for she was not the kind to be so public either. Even if she was simply maintaining appearances, he was pleased. The unabashed pain displayed on his son's face though, made him for the smallest fraction of a second, feel guilt.

Faervel eventually pulled away from her, his breathing ragged. "Tauriel," he said bewildered, not knowing what to say.

"Forgive me, my Lord," she said apologetically, though a coy smile tugged at her lips.

"I should apologize; I should not have let my jealousy get the best of me. I should not have doubted your devotion," he said, stroking her cheek. Tauriel marveled at how he could be so honest while she felt so torn by deceit.

The pair exited the dance floor and went to an unoccupied bench against a stone wall. They knew if they went back to the table the jeers which would await them. Faervel left her for a moment to seek out some wine and a sweet for them to share.

Legolas watched Tauriel and Faervel keep to themselves in one of the corners of the room. A corner, he thought, which looked awfully familiar. He saw Faervel bring her a cup of wine and instantly knew it was the same place. Without hesitation he rose and sauntered over to where they sat. He knew he would be crossing the line, but he had just seen Tauriel kiss the man for ten minutes and felt justified from his anger.

As Legolas came upon the pair Tauriel saw the agonized look on his face before he carefully concealed it. For his sake, she pleaded he did not make a fool of himself. Faervel bowed stiffly,

"My Lord."

"Councilman Faervel," Legolas nodded back politely. Tauriel stayed quiet, preferring to observe, though she eyed the two warily.

"Is Tauriel not stunning this evening?" Legolas asked, though he did not even glance at her.

"Tonight, and every night," Faervel responded, not sure what the point of this conversation was. He remembered Legolas' odd behavior the first night of the festival and thought the prince to be rather…unstable.

"Very true," Legolas agreed. "As a matter of fact, I recall that about four-hundred years ago, this very night of the festival, Tauriel and I were in this exact same location."

Tauriel narrowed her eyes, finally seeing where this was going. Legolas must truly be desperate if this was his approach to vying for her affection.

"Legolas," she said warningly, what he said now could potentially not be undone.

"You remember, do you not?" He asked, finally acknowledging her.

"Not really," she said dismissively, albeit untruthfully. Faervel was still confused.

"Let me share then," Legolas offered, and turned back to Faervel. "As I was saying, around four-hundred years ago Tauriel and I, I am embarrassed to say, engaged in a drinking game which led to some very unwise decisions…all I really remember is her body leaning on, almost on top of, my own, on this very bench."

Faervel looked at her, then back to him, then back to her.

"In youth we all make unwise choices," he shrugged, trying his best to not let the image Legolas had so vividly painted take shape in his imagination. He tried to lighten the mood further. "I can recall that as an elfling I too once had too much wine, and as a result, well, there really was no positive result."

Legolas scowled as his plan to get a rise out of Faervel failed. On the other hand Tauriel was angry at Legolas. At this very moment she almost preferred Faervel to her friend. He, for one, was not making a fool of himself and provided consistency which Legolas had not shown the entire week. As she thought more about it, she began to value Faervel's positive attributes even more, and felt that maybe Legolas wasn't for her, as Thranduil had said. As she weighed this thought she missed whatever snide remark Legolas had said and only tuned back to see Faervel respond equally unpleasantly.

"Stop!" she had had enough. "Just stop. Legolas, I expected more out of you. You have ridiculed yourself beyond measure. You are not the friend you once were. I have never asked for your attention and I surely do not desire it now. Faervel, you have been so kind to me, you do not deserve this. I offer my sincerest apologies for bringing you into this matter." They both wanted to protest but she did not give them the chance. "I will retire for the evening. I wish to be _alone_." She turned on her heel and left, leaving both elves in repentant silence.

End note:

Not much to say, I guess. Except that very soon Kili will make an appearance. The next chapter should be up decently soon.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Tauriel left the party, desiring more than anything to take her mind of the two elves she had left behind. She only briefly stopped in her chambers to change into her familiar guard uniform, before she left again. She decided she might as well patrol the dungeons, seeing as she was most likely to be left alone in the dank tunnels. The small stream with waterfalls masked the sounds of her footsteps from echoing as she made sure each cell was occupied.

She heard a slight thudding sound from the cell with the dwarf she had shared a few words with and upon closer inspection found him tossing a small smooth stone.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" she asked; though she was curious, her voice remained devoid of emotion.

"It is a talisman," he said gruffly, barely looking in her direction. Tauriel inclined her head, intrigued. "A powerful spell lies upon it; and if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone…they will be forever cursed!" He quickly put it before her eyes, meaning to frighten her. She jolted backwards, avoiding looking at the stone, and turned to walk away. "Or not," he laughed, "depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token."

She paused and looked back at the strange dwarf. He seemed so at ease despite being in the cold dungeon, captured by elves, with whom they disliked. Tauriel, with some surprise, realized he was joking with her and smiled in amusement.

"A runestone," he murmured, stroking it delicately, "my mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" she asked, coming closer to the cell door.

"That I'd come back to her." He looked down, a moment of sadness at the memory of his mother, but continued. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless." He shrugged frankly and tossed the stone, catching it with both hands.

"Are you?" Tauriel asked softly, not meeting his gaze. She thought of the recklessness which currently was in her own life, and felt slight empathy towards the dwarf. She looked to finally meet his eye. He held it for a while, noting how pretty she was, before he responded.

"Nah," he shook his head, laughing slightly, again throwing the stone. He didn't catch it and instead it flew between the bars, well on its way to fall off the ledge had Tauriel not stopped it with her foot.

He was in awe of her quick reflexes, and stood to retrieve it from her. Instead, she held it up delicately and examined it. Though she had borrowed the book on dwarf languages, she could not decipher what it said. She turned to hand it back to him but he spoke first.

"Sounds like _quite_ a party you're having up there," he said, leaning against his cell door. Tauriel knew he had no idea just what kind of party it was, especially for her. She wasn't going to unburden her heart to him, but was grateful he at least provided a distraction far removed from anything revolving around love, Legolas, and Faervel.

It is _linae-orn kalina_," she said, briefly meeting his eye. Then she turned to look up at the vast expanse before her, enjoying its freedom. "The feast of starlight. All light is sacred to the eldar; what woodland elves love best is the light of the stars."

"I always thought it is a cold light," he said, drawing her gaze away from the clear sky, "remote and far away."

"It is memory! Precious and pure," she said, not understanding how it could mean anything else; even to dwarves who tended to be greedy and stubborn. She realized though, that he wasn't trying to insult elven ways; that he was earnestly sharing his beliefs. Dwarves, at least this one, weren't all that pigheaded, she decided, and her expression softened. "Like your promise." She handed him back his stone. He took it from her, noticing the softness of her warm skin. He expected it to be cold, like the elves' temperament, but was pleasantly surprised. This elf, at least, was not so callous and unfeeling.

He expected her to walk away then, probably remembering the longstanding dislike between their people, but instead she turned to him, an aura of joy forming around her.

"I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away, and the white light of forever fill the air." She shared this with him like she had never told anyone before, as if it were a secret. He could tell this was special to her, that she liked being able to see the world for herself and free from the judgment of others.

"I saw a fire moon once," he confessed, wanting to continue talking to her. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. _Huge_. Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants, and they were trading in silver and furs…" he began the story and to his surprise she took a seat on the stone stair, listening intently with wonder at the things he had seen. She realized she wished to see these things for herself—to go out and experience the world.

As soon as Tauriel stormed away of course Legolas went after her. To his surprise he heard Faervel hold him back.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Any suspicion Faervel had was now confirmed: they were both in love with her. Even if he was the prince, he still defended her wishes.

"You may leave her alone if you want," Legolas snapped and pushed on. The jealousy had spread through him like a poison—slow and painful, making him unkind. He could not forget the image of their passionate kiss; it burned against his eyelids when he tried to close his eyes.

He left the great hall and though he did intend to pursue her, paused. He tried to think of what he could possibly say that would excuse his actions. Her words filled his head as she called him ridiculous, that she expected more from him. He knew she was right. But most of all that he had failed her as a friend, and now wanted nothing to do with him.

His fists clenched in anger and he punched the stone wall before him, his knuckles cracking and small trickles of blood finding their way to the surface of his skin. He knew he could not give her anything—she would not accept a material gift, and in truth he could not think of anything to give her. He looked down at the fine silken tunic he wore and knew that was not what she wanted either. She didn't want him as a prince, as a matter of fact that was what separated them further. He quickly went to his chambers to change into his comfortable patrol clothing. He wore no armor; he planned to come before entirely defenseless—emotionally and physically.

After he changed he tried to think of where she would go. He knew she wouldn't be in her room, it was too confining. She would go where she felt most comfortable, that is, she would go where her duties as captain required her. This meant either the armory, practice arena, or dungeon patrol. He figured she would expect him to look for her in the former two, and so he headed off towards where the dwarves were imprisoned.

Voices echoed off the cavernous walls and so he heard them before he saw them. As he neared, he realized they must be quite engrossed in their conversation if she had not heard him. He also realized it was the dwarf who had been staring at her when they were first captured. He rolled his eyes; he did not need Tauriel to have another admirer, even if it was a pathetic dwarf.

"_Why does the dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?" he asked her._

"_Why can say?" she retorted quickly, giving him a pointed look. "He's quite tall, for a dwarf," she added, purposely meaning to irritate him. "Don't you think?"_

"_Taller than some," Legolas scoffed. "But no less ugly." He saw her lips quirk up in a smile as she walked away, and then gave the dwarf a scowl. Wretched creature, his lip curled in distaste as he took leave of the dungeons as well._

And now, here she was, talking to the dwarf as she would a friend. As she would with him if he hadn't been an idiot, he told himself. He did not interrupt and simply stood quietly until she finally took her leave of him. She seemed much happier now than when she had left, and hoped her improved mood would help him.

"Tauriel," he called her, quickly coming to her side under the stone entrance to the dungeon. He saw her smile fade and knew it was too much to hope for.

"I believe I made it clear I wanted to be alone," she said coldly. Her words cut him like daggers.

"I know," he said quietly, "I know. And I know it is because of my actions. I will leave you be, but at least let me ask for forgiveness." She still kept her back to him and he took that as a sign to continue (if she really wanted him gone she would have left by now). "Tauriel, I'm sorry." Even though she wasn't looking at him he genuflected to show his sincerity and deference to her. "If I could take back my actions, I would. I do not want to make excuses for my dreadful behavior, but when I saw you kiss him like that…I could not control myself. I love you Tauriel, I love you more than life itself. More than this kingdom, than my crown, than even the stars." This feeling of wretchedness and desperation was foreign to him, and yet he knew he deserved it.

She turned to face him, still silent, simply looking down at him.

"You said…that you never desired my attention. That you did not want it now. I could not accept that without at least trying. But I see I have lost you to a better man, and in doing so I have even lost your friendship and good opinion. I will do so no more. I shall never breathe a word to you of my feelings again, but please, I beg you, forgive me. I of course will apologize to Faervel, who deserves you far more than I. Even now he sought to stop me so that your wishes would be respected. I cannot be him. I do not deserve you."

Tauriel was unprepared for this outpouring. She had the prince, on his knees before her, admitting he was wrong, selfish, jealous, undeserving—listing all the faults which he tried so meticulously to hide. After a moment of silence once he finished, he dared to look up at her. She saw his cracked and bleeding hands, his anguished expression, even his hair was in disarray.

"I would have chosen you," she said quietly. This was not what Legolas expected to hear; nor what she had planned to say. "I do care for you, Legolas. Or, I did. You have always been there for me; when my parents were killed you comforted me. You taught me everything I know about combat. It was always you beside me. I also trusted your judgment completely—outwardly because you were my prince, but inwardly because you were my friend, and I cared for you in ways I should not have. After what I have seen, how can I trust you now?" Her words hung in the air, Legolas feeling more and more distant. "I forgive you, but I do not think we can be the friends we once were."

Legolas dropped his head, and squeezed his eyes shut. The face of his father came to mind and he realized his distance was due to the anguish of having lost the one he loved. Legolas now saw this future for himself, although perhaps even more acutely because he would live the remainder of his days not only alone, but also watching the one he loved with another. If that were the case, he knew he could not stay.

"Thank you," he said, at least he had her forgiveness. "I understand." He tried to keep his voice unwavering but did not succeed. He could feel the moisture build in his eyes and squeezed them shut; he did not want to weep.

Though Tauriel still felt some anger towards him, his agony broke down her walls. Still, she could give in. He needed this—if she coddled him it would be all for naught. With a final glance, she left him kneeling there and went to her room.

Sleep would be impossible tonight, Tauriel thought to herself as she slipped into a modest white chemise. She poured herself a tea that she knew would make her drowsy and wrapped herself in many blankets, like her mother would do when she was young. Slowly but surely, she drifted into a light dreamless slumber.

Legolas stayed in the dungeons for a long time, not finding the strength to rise, much less face the people at the festival. However, he knew he had to made amends, and so he stirred.

Faervel discerned the prince was much changed since he had last seen him. His proud eyes were now lowered and dejected, his back not as straight. He expected harsh words from him but instead was met with a deep bow of respect.

"I must apologize for my actions," he said quietly, though sincerely. "I have not shown you proper deference. Let me accept shame the shame of my rashness, and would be privileged to receive your pardon."

"Of course, my Lord," Faervel said, returning his bow.

Legolas shook his head. "Do not exonerate me out of obligation. I have not proven myself worthy as a prince of the woodland realm."

"I do not," Faervel said openly. "Your feelings were just as genuine as mine. You love her, I understand that sentiment. She too cares for you, though in her own capacity."

"I thank you," Legolas said, concluding Faervel may just be the noblest elf in the whole forest. He was ready to take his leave of the festival and the last thing which remained to do was excuse himself from his father.

"Ada, I will retire early," he said, already turning to leave.

"So early?" Thranduil probed though he wasn't surprised. As soon as Tauriel left Legolas couldn't care less about the festival.

"I am weary."

"Not from dancing. I believe the Captain spent most of her dances with the councilman. _That_ was hard to miss, was it not?" he smirked. Legolas kept his expression blank, having learned to be emotionless from his own father. He didn't respond, he just left, silent and uncaring.

Thranduil expected to get a rise out of Legolas but did not. That infinitesimal feeling of guilt rose up again as he saw his own indifference projected onto his son. With unreadable eyes, he watched him leave.

End note:

This chapter was so sad and depressing to write No one ends up happy, well except maybe Kili.

But I promise next chapter will actually have some action so our favorite characters can start mending relationships. On a side note I really wanted Legolas and Tauriel to share a kiss already but I felt it wasn't right just yet. But soon enough…

Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter was quite interesting to write. First, because you get to see more into Thranduil's thought process; and second, because describing the festival and the scenery was a nice departure from writing about people and emotions.

Also, I've received a lot of questions on what Kili's role will be. He has an important role to play, but not as a real romantic interest. I personally never bought that story from the movies, but nonetheless he is a necessary character.

Chapter 13:

The final day of the festival had finally arrived. The kingdom was abuzz with excitement at the conclusion of the week's festivities; culminating in honoring the stars and sacred light. The lanterns were all taken down and instead endless wreaths of elderflowers were hung; emulating the purity of the starlight. The kingdom would be in darkness so that the stars would be even more pronounced—bathing the whole forest in their radiant glory.

As king, it was Thranduil's position to lead the procession up the winding path to the top of the mount. There, the earth and trees fell away to meet the night sky; no separation between the mortal and immortal. In the center of the vast clearing stood a massive tree, its branches gnarled and bereft of flowers. Few could recall when it last produced sweet smelling florets; it had not done so for thousands of years. Thranduil, though, could remember the exact day with excruciating certainty.

_He walked, empty, to the sacred space. He felt nothing, he believed in nothing, he _was_ nothing without her. On the day meant to honor starlight, the brightest light in his life had been snuffed out. He would have openly wept, had he more tears to shed, but he was simply a shell; hollow and lifeless._

_As he broke to the clearing he felt the icy droplets fall upon him. It rained, in the middle of summer, and clouds blocked the sky. There would be no starlight tonight. For him, there would never be any light for the rest of his eternal life. As he stood under the boughs of the tree, a breeze dislodged the last blossom, which fell gently through the air; coming apart petal by petal. One fell into his palm, and for a time he simply stared at it. Why? He cried out. Why. He preferred his own death. _

"_Ada?" His young son looked up at him, not old enough to truly understand. "Why do we stay here when the clouds block our view?"_

"_It is memory, Legolas," he said, though his own memories of her caused him more anguish than comfort. Even looking upon the visage of his son reminded him of her, and for instants he could not bear to look at him. _

_The festival was supposed to end on a note of happiness, to give light until the next year. There was no happiness now. Not for him. The kingdom grieved for the loss of their Queen. No one declared themselves, no songs were sung. Elven tears flowed as easily as the rain, watering the ground in sadness._

Thranduil recollected this moment as he walked. It had been millennia since then but the memory would never be forgotten. This night, was not like then. The evening was warm, the sweetness of the flowers filled the air, and the stars shown brighter than they had in centuries. The outline of the tree was not foreboding as it had been then, but welcoming. To Thranduil, it would always be a return since he himself had planted it. On the day of his marriage it was meant to symbolize his commitment to his wife and to his people; to offer protection and grow strong with time.

_He had failed to protect her. His heart beat sluggishly. He had failed to protect her… Now his punishment would be to live with the guilt and pain forever._

Thranduil stood before the tree and waited for the elves to fill the clearing and surround him. Their songs of light, of nature, of love and joy, filled the air in a gentle hum. He had long ago forgotten the words; they no longer held any meaning for him.

Legolas wished with desperation he could avoid tonight. He knew Faervel would ask to be bound to Tauriel, that his father would grant his request, and that Tauriel would accept. What hope could possible lie in store for him? She had said she would have chosen him, had he not been such an imbecile. There was something worse than having no hope. It was having that glimmer of hope being taken away from you, and then permanently quashed.

He let his hair fall straight past his ears; no braids or ties. It made him look even more similar to his father. His platinum locks contrasted sharply with the black robe he wore. He rarely ever wore black, but now felt it was the only thing that suited him. It was devoid of all feeling, just as the future he could look forward too. He stood beside the king and waited silently.

Tauriel had mixed emotions about the night. On one hand she desired to see the stars in all their glory—they always comforted her and she felt she needed their guidance more than ever. On the other hand, she would have to face the mess between Faervel and Legolas while being watched by Thranduil. She hoped that Faervel would not ask her hand. As much as she grew to understand how lucky she would be to have him, he was not for her. She knew not how to tell him this, much less if he declared himself before the whole kingdom. She slipped into the procession near the back, quiet and unnoticed.

Eventually the songs quieted into a hum, which then slowly fell into a reverent silence. Speeches were not made because the stars held a different meaning to each elf—meant to be deciphered in quiet solitude, reflection, and admiration. This was a holy night for the elves; the pinnacle of the festival. A shooting star burned across the sky and a few gasps could be heard. It was a sign of good fortune. The woodland elves consecrated their spirits to the forest around them, the sky above them, and the life that coursed through them. A hum ran through the crowd, and the moment of silence was over. Peace filled the air. Now it was time for the final rite.

"Who among us would declare themselves before the blessed light of the Valar?" Thranduil addressed his people. A few couples stepped forward, their faces alight with excitement and warmth.

Faervel heard the words clearly, but did not move. Though he had already come before the king for permission, he had decided against his initial inclination. He loved Tauriel, that was without a doubt, but he knew her feelings were not as defined. He knew that her duty was important to her, but despite all that had transpired what held her back most was her feelings toward the prince. He was wise enough to understand; to know that to accept his hand out of uncertainty would not bring future happiness. If she would have him, she would inform him in her own time and her own way. Though acceptance was difficult, he was not bitter. True love meant sacrifice; a sacrifice that meant letting her go if she was happier elsewhere.

Thranduil had almost completed the rites of the couples which had come before him but there was a pair he did not see. He glanced up to see Faervel with a serene countenance and was confused.

"Anyone else?" He called, the final opportunity. No more elves came. So be it. "Tel' dome wanwa mori." With a grand gesture, he concluded the ceremony.

The lanterns were relit and a lively spirit now invigorated the crowd. The great hall was filled again; the last night of celebration always the must jubilant. The newly bound couples were the first to dance, completely lost in each other. All the remaining barrels of wine were brought forth and the elves drank aplenty, especially those in the wine cellar.

Tauriel had found it pleasing to gaze at the stars, but felt out of place amidst the carousing. She decided to leave early, though she was not ready for sleep. She wanted to feel the serenity of the starlight again, and so she crept quietly away from the hall and found her favorite tree for stargazing. It allowed an unhindered view of the river, the lake, the forest, and most beautiful the night sky. She took a deep breath of fresh air when she noticed shadows along the waterway. Portly shadows, like careening barrels through rapids. She focused, and with her great eyesight saw that there were dwarves in these barrels. Had she had wine? No, they had somehow escaped. With great urgency she threw herself down from the tree and back to the great hall, heading directly towards the king.

"My lord! The dwarves have escaped!" She was breathless from the exertion.

"Escaped?!" he did not understand how but did not doubt her. "Bring them back."

"At once," she nodded and left for the weaponry.

She called the guards on duty and told them to assemble. Quickly enough she formed an armed squadron and they left immediately, quickly catching up to the dwarves.

"Close the gate!" She ordered, hoping at least one of the two guards stationed there was actually on duty. She saw the guard pull the lever to close the gate, just as a black mace crushed his skull. Tauriel felt numbness creep upon her at the death of such a young elf, but even more anger towards the orc which had dealt the blow. The orcs had been watching the gates, she realized, and knew there would be many—probably to many for her small group.

All these things raced through her mind at once, but still she notched her arrow and let it fly, penetrating the orc's throat. It fell and she moved on to another. Arrows whizzed through the air, bringing down the orcs, but not quickly enough. She was momentarily distracted as she saw the gates open again. How could that be? She saw Kili roll off the bridge and into a waiting barrel—a morgul shaft embedded in his leg. She knew the poison was lethal; he had sacrificed his life for his kin. She didn't have more time to think about as she was again threw herself into the fray.

The orcs were closer now, attacking elves and dwarves alike. In her moment of distraction an orc had snuck behind her and now socked her in the face. She turned just in time to miss most of the blow but as a consequence her bow snapped. She threw it aside and unsheathed her twin blades, thirsting for vengeance. She dodged another attack and pushed the beast into the rapids, turning to dig her blade into the chest of another.

The dwarves were carried swiftly down the stream, the orcs rapidly pursuing. Tauriel followed as well, cutting down the orcs around her. She saw a large shadow from above and bent backwards just in time to miss an axe twice her size slam down. With a grunt, she propelled herself forward, slicing the orc from stomach to chin, and then using his head as a stepping stone to higher ground. It was then she noticed she had moved further ahead than her group and was surrounded. She spun and broke the arrows flying at her, taking down an orc, but saw no chance of escape.

Then, out of nowhere, a volley of arrows struck the orcs surrounding her. They all fell dead, black blood oozing around her. She looked up and saw Legolas; he had brought reinforcements. She didn't have time to think of their romance now, she was completely focused on slaying the foul creatures. His intense look of concentration mirrored hers, and the fell into their usual positions: he took the right and she watched the left.

Once Legolas had heard that the dwarves had escaped he assembled his own team and left after Tauriel. His given objective was to return the dwarves but he knew full well his real reason was Tauriel. Love or not, they shared the goal of protecting the kingdom. It appeared he could not have come at a better time, Tauriel being surrounded. After helping her they took off, gliding forward. He used his bow to rain death on the enemies while she cut them down before they even knew what was happening. He saw his opportunity to take down a sizeable amount of orcs by jumping on the heads of two dwarves in the barrels. His superior agility and reflexes allowed him to balance perfectly, though eventually he had to jump off. Still, he saw at least ten orcs float by with his arrows sticking out from their heart.

Tauriel watched as Legolas, as always, outdid himself in battle and used his surroundings (namely the heads of the dwarves) to his advantage. It was too late though, when she realized that a large orc was behind him, club raised and ready to deal a crushing blow. An axe flew from one of the dwarves' hand, sparing Legolas, who was turned around—he did not even know he was in danger. He owed his life to the dwarf but would never know it.

Legolas stood on an outcropping of rock, watching the dwarves slip away. Tauriel, still slaying orcs behind him, tried to make her way as quickly as she could. An orc silently notched a twisted black arrow and aimed for the prince—an easy target at short range. Tauriel yelled and Legolas turned just in time to see Tauriel knock the arrow out from the air with her dagger. She kicked the orc down and pinned him; her other dagger immediately at his throat. She was ready to decapitate the beast but Legolas stayed her.

"Tauriel! Wait. This one we keep alive."

Tauriel would have killed the wretched creature but she understood Legolas had given her a command, not a suggestion. She complied, though she made sure the orc felt pain as she bound him. Had she missed her mark by only a fraction of a second, Legolas would be dead.

The thought of their close encounter with death sobered Tauriel as she returned back to the palace. Ahead she saw Legolas bent over a body of one of the guards, he seemed greatly disturbed. The death of an elf was a great tragedy—a reminder that immortality could be fleeting. They had lost a total of five guards, each one of them a new recruit barely even three hundred years old.

_It cannot be_, Legolas thought, as he pulled out the body from a pile of orc corpses. He saw her dark hair and delicate hands, and knew it was. Mavina had three arrows piercing her chest, at least her death had been swift. He silently gave her the last rites and put her gently with the bodies of the others. The deaths of his kin were a direct result of those dwarves; he fumed, his father was right to despise them.

Legolas and Tauriel entered the throne room where Thranduil stood waiting. He had discreetly left the festival so as to prevent alarm. The orc cackled and cursed them, but did not give any useful information. He taunted them, telling them their death was upon them. Finally, Tauriel had had enough and at the mention of Kili stood ready to kill him.

"Enough!" Thranduil commanded. "Tauriel leave. Go now!" His command echoed throughout the halls. Tauriel was furious. She had heard enough from the king. He did not care about the dwarves, about the evil that loomed, he cared about nothing outside the forest. She may have shared that view once, but her eyes had been opened to a world beyond the trees. She left the room and went to the stables. She replaced her broken bow and packed two extra swords and daggers. With a shout she thundered off on the back of Arauka, disappearing into the night.

Legolas remained with his father, interrogating the filth. They were getting nowhere, the orc speaking nonsense about _the One_. Legolas thought it a weak attempt to try to strike fear into their hearts, but his father seemed much more affected. With a swift motion Thranduil cut off the head of the orc, and let it roll away.

"There was more the orc could tell us," Legolas said annoyed.

"There was nothing more he could tell me," Thranduil replied. He had understood what the orc had said. With the reports of the ever increasing numbers of foul beasts in the woods he would take no chances. He paused and gave the royal guards strict orders. "I want the watch doubled at our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it." The guards immediately left, ready to carry out the king's command. Thranduil looked Legolas dead in the eye: "No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it."

Legolas saw that his father directed the last part of his order towards him. He did not understand exactly what had struck a nerve in him, but the orc had clearly succeeded. He went to the main gate, ready to relay the orders.

"Close the gate!" Legolas instructed the gatekeepers. "Keep it sealed by order of the King."

"My lord," one of the gatekeepers faltered. "What about Tauriel?"

"What about her?" he asked, confused.

"She left." Legolas shouldn't have been surprised, but still did not think she would outright defy the kings command.

"Close the gates," Legolas repeated, once he had mounted his horse and stood outside the palace. He was going to go after her—he too would defy his father's command.

Legolas knew Tauriel had taken the road to Laketown, the place the dwarves would be. He hurried his horse after her trail, noticing when it suddenly veered to the left. The rocky shore of the river became exposed and there stood Tauriel, looking out into the distance at the lake.

"You cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own," he said, dismounting and walking towards her. Despite all the had occurred between them they were amazingly able to be focused on the military task at hand.

"But I'm not on my own," she said, giving him a sly smile.

"You knew I would come." Tauriel tried to hide her smile but Legolas saw through her façade. She was a determined and incredible warrior, but going alone would be foolish. His father was right to not get involved in the affairs of the dwarves—which only led to death and destruction; the lifeless face of Mavina haunting the back of his mind. "The king is angry, Tauriel. For six hundred years my father has protected you. _Favored _you." Legolas came up to stand before her. "You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust."

Tauriel looked at him angrily, but knew he could not understand. No matter what she chose to do now, she would always be defying the king's orders. And if that were the case, than she must follow what her heart commanded her to do.

"Come back with me," Legolas pleaded, "he will forgive you." He knew he was in no position to tell her what to do, but he hoped she could see that all he truly sought was her safety.

"But I will not!" Tauriel retorted. "If I go back I will not forgive myself. The king has never let orc filth cross our lands, but he would let this orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners."

"It is not our fight," Legolas said. Tauriel only heard the voice of the king.

"It _is_ our fight," she said vehemently, coming to face him. "It will not end here. With every victory this evil _will_ grow. If your father has his way we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light, and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world?"

Legolas could not deny that her words were truthful. With a sinking feeling he knew she would not go back. He knew she was right, and even had he not been hopelessly in love with her, he knew he would follow.

"Tell me _mellon_, when did we let evil become stronger than us?" Tauriel concluded, her emerald eyes smoldering. She left the decision to him, for she had already decided. If he was her friend, and the caring prince she knew him to be, he would know which path was correct.

Legolas felt his heart thump at the way she said 'friend', did this mean she was ready to accept him if he went with her?

"I will go with you," he said, answering her real question. "We will hunt them down together." The smile which this response produced on her features was reward enough.

"Then you are still the friend I thought you to be," she said, clasping his arm. He responded in turn, letting his fingers linger on hers. He looked around, now that he had found her and they had decided what to do, they still were alone in the forest at night.

"We cannot follow them this night; they have surely already taken the only barge into the town. We must make camp at the shore and wait for morning," he said, his tone changing to that of a fighter.

"You're right," she agreed. They mounted their horses and rode the few miles left to the shore. "It is not safe on the ground," she whispered once the lake loomed before them. Legolas' response was to look up at the large trees surrounding them and begun to climb. Tauriel followed behind them until they found a large enough branch high enough to offer some protection from danger.

The air was cold as the icy breeze rolled down the mountain and blew off the lake onto the shore. Tauriel tried to conceal her shivers. She had not exactly planned for this exact situation and so had not brought more suitable gear. Legolas watched her as she wrapped her arms around herself and keep her teeth from chattering. He wished he had brought a blanket, a coat, anything he could offer to give her warmth. The only thing he had was himself and he did not think she would fall into his arms like a damsel in distress.

As the night wore on the temperature continued to drop and even Legolas under his heavier armor felt the frost seep in through the seams.

"Tauriel," he whispered, leaning towards her. She turned and looked at him, her face white. He didn't know what to say exactly so he simply outstretched his arms in a gesture that was meant to beckon though he too trembled from the cold. Tauriel did not want to give him the wrong impression, but also wanted to have functional use of all her digits the next day, and so she crawled into the space he made. He said nothing, and simply shifted so that his cloak now also wrapped around her.

They didn't sleep, but at least they were warmer than before.

End notes:

So I know in the movie the barrel fight and all that happens during the day, but since the elven party is at night and that's when the dwarves escape, so I switched the timescale so it all happens at night. Just so no one thinks days are flying by; it's all during the same day.

Tel' dome wanwa mori = the night has ended


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Valentine's Day! What a coincidence chapter 14 is uploaded February 14th! Unfortunately not too much romance in this chapter but soon, I promise!

Chapter 14:

The night wore on, the two elves mostly silent and watchful. Tauriel wondered what Legolas was thinking and vice versa. For years they could go for vast lengths of time in silence and still be comfortable. Now, things had changed. Every look, every word, every motion was thoughtfully considered in case it would give the wrong impression. They sat there uncomfortable, both physically and emotionally, waiting for the first light.

"What will you do once we get there?" Legolas asked, finally breaking the silence. It was an innocent enough question, he figured, and he liked to have a plan when he fought.

"Kill orcs," she cracked a smile, "and try to save the dwarf."

"Is he special to you?" She heard Legolas murmur. Tauriel turned to give him a glare, having had enough of his jealousy. However, she saw his face was open and calm, simply curious.

"I spoke with him yesterday. He told such fantastic tales, it made me wonder what lies beyond our borders. He spoke of the promise he made to his mother, and to his uncle and brothers."

"And?" Legolas didn't think that was enough of a reason to risk one's life.

"He simply showed me that there is more to life than I thought; strange considering he is but a fraction as old as us."

"The perspective of a mortal life," Legolas said, wondering what it would feel like to grow old and age.

"Perhaps," Tauriel agreed, "but it was a beautiful thing. When you are only given so much time you must make the most of it. As time wears on, things lose their worth; they must be appreciated before they fade."

"Not everything loses value," Legolas whispered, thinking of her. Tauriel looked at her silver-haired prince, knowing what he meant.

"But _most_ things do," she countered. "To simply cherish the present moment…it is almost a romantic notion."

"It seems like a notion likely to get yourself killed," he said flatly. She knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Must you always act so _old_ and devoid of and agreeable sentiments?" she muttered.

"I _am_ old," he replied. "Don't you like older men?" Now she rolled her eyes at the not so subtle mention of Faervel.

"I like men who are worthy."

Legolas felt a blow to his pride as she reminded him of how poorly he had acted. He had poured his heart out to her, what more could he say? He supposed now he could only act upon his words and show her he was earnest. Still, she remained nestled behind him so at least he had improved upon her graces that much. Or she was just very cold, but he preferred the first explanation.

"I can be worthy," he muttered.

Tauriel smirked at his sullen expression in response to her words. She shouldered him gently to show she was at least partly teasing,

"I know you can."

Laketown was silent, making Kili's screams of agony sound even louder. Fili tried to comfort him, but he knew not how to heal his brother, and he saw him quickly slipping away. Bard's daughters, though young, exhausted all their energy on healing but to no avail. Kili tried to clench his jaw and be silent, for their sakes, but could not as he felt what seemed like the flesh from his leg being torn off. Fili wanted to do something; he could not sit around and watched his brother die. He recalled a shrub which he had seen used in an infirmary once, and set off to look for it. He had not the slightest idea of where to go, but it was an escape from this agonizing wait.

The first rays of dawn brought the boatman and barge back to the shore, where Legolas and Tauriel were well on their way back to the village. They left their horses near the narrow walkway, but still far enough away where orcs would not find them. It was a dark, overcast morning, but the trail of the dwarves was easy to follow. As they neared, the screaming filled their ears. It was more than one scream though…with a start they realized the orcs had beaten them.

Tauriel unsheathed her daggers and Legolas readied his bow. The she-elf entered through the door, immediately stabbing an orc in the gut as she turned. Two orcs threatened the young girls and Tauriel dealt with them swiftly: stabbing one in the shoulder and the other in the heart. They both fell back, twitching but dead. Legolas came in gracefully from the roof. He used his bow to stun one orc while using the other pointed end to stab another. Tauriel dug her dagger into the heart of a particularly foul beast but saw one grab hold of Kili. Without turning her body she threw her dagger into it's neck—immediately causing it to release the dwarf's leg. He tumbled to the floor but was not further harmed. Three orcs surrounded her, causing her to use the wall as leverage to flip over them, while slicing them all fatally. Upon landing, her dagger easily cleaved the neck of an orc trying to enter.

Legolas saw that his bow would be useless in these close quarters and so brought out his twin blades. With ease he sliced the throat of an orc and bashed in the skull of another. He walked further into the home, using both swords simultaneously pierce from chin to scalp two orcs that would bar his way. He dodged the blade of another nearby demon, and quickly twisted his wrist and unarmed his attacker. Tauriel came up from behind and sunk her blade into the orc's chest, pulling her dagger out and into a second as he fell. She saw another raise his arm to slay a dwarf but before she could act Kili lunged forward and killed him with a low blow. She was amazed at how despite his pain and injury he still fought to save his kin. He fell back and writhed, Tauriel starring in horror. The orcs began to retreat but she simply stood. The prince picked off the easy targets as the fell back, trying to get rid of as many as the vermin as he could. At least he pushed one off the bridge, catapulting another into his waiting blades where he was promptly decapitated.

In the distance Bolg called back his troupe to regroup at the bridge. The main target, Thorin Oakenshield, was not there and not worth his time to kill a group of dwarves that were already doomed to die from poison. Legolas heard and was ready to pursue, but noticed Tauriel was not beside him.

"Come Tauriel," he said, keeping his eyes focused on the orcs as the fled. He still heard nothing and did not feel her presence. He took his eye off the orcs to see what she was doing. She was bent over the dwarf, examining his wound. The dwarf had been infected for too long, the poison would kill him, it as a lost cause. "Tauriel. Come." His voice changed as he issued the command. No longer was she Tauriel his beloved, but Tauriel the Captain of the Guard, he needed her to follow her duty.

Tauriel was focused on cleaning Kili's wound, though it looked hopeless. Due to a lack of herbs and healing instruments she simply dug her fingers into his flesh to pick out the pieces of wood, dirt, rock, and metal imbedded in his flesh. She felt him writhe and ordered his friends to hold him down. If only she had something, _anything_, to ease his pain it would make the procedure easier. It was then she heard Legolas call her, though he seemed distant. She looked up and they locked eyes. She knew he expected her to follow him, so the surprise in his eyes when she didn't was very evident. Kili's cries made her look back down just as his brother brought back an herb she could use. It wasn't ideal, but it might just be enough. She felt, rather than saw, Legolas depart but knew she would easily catch up to him. Either Kili would die, or could be healed enough to be stable; both options would be determined within minutes and then she could follow her prince.

Legolas remained alert though he was in disbelief at Tauriel's disobedience. Although in reality, it was Tauriel, and her actions were always just that, her own. She did what her conscience told her to do. Still, Legolas felt another blow of heartache; first she had chosen Faervel over himself (not that surprising considering how he had acted), but now the dwarf! She didn't even know the ugly thing. It was a dwarf! She could be so frustrating.

A shadow ahead caught his attention and he waved his sword at Bolg, ready to fight the leader. He was completely focused, Tauriel gone from his mind, as he lunged forward, anticipating the two orcs which flanked him. He dodged them easily and gouged their chests until they fell. Without hesitating he met Bolg and their weapons locked. They twisted free and he parried Bolg's attack by swinging his sword behind his back. They met again, the jagged spikes of the orc's blade creating sparks against the smooth elven one. Legolas used this to his advantage as he swung widely, allowing his sword to catch the mace and wrench it from the orc's grip. He seized the opportunity to try to stab him but to his dismay the orc grabbed his blade and did not release, even though he used all his strength to try to free himself.

For the first time they truly stared at each other. A cruel expression played on the orc's face as he easily lifted Legolas and slammed him into the wall. The elf slid to the ground and before he could get up Bolg threw him again against a thick wooden pillar. As Legolas fell to the floor the orc raised his leg to crush his chest with his huge metal sabaton, but Legolas gathered all his strength to hold his foot and eventually push him back. Legolas sprang forward and with his bare fist punched the orc's foul visage. Legolas felt anger, disgust, animalistic emotions take hold of him as he now wrestled and grappled with the orc using only sheer strength. Fighting without weapons was seen as crude. Still, he had been well trained and took the stunned orc and rammed him, head first, into the same wooden pillar. After the fourth blow the pillar began to splinter and Legolas threw him against a different wall.

Legolas thought Bolg would be stunned and falter, but he did not. Instead, he quickly turned back and grabbed Legolas from behind; pinning his arms back and using his tremendous strength to squeeze the life out of the elf. Legolas struggled and gasped for air, _this is not how I die_, he commanded and did not give in. He felt darkness surround the edge of his vision and the world seemed to sway…he felt Bolg's foul breath to his left and with his last chance he threw his head back forcefully, thankfully allowing him to be released. He quickly reached back to pull out his last daggers and slashed at Bolg mercilessly. His attack did not cause the orc to falter but by now two more ghouls had arrived to help their leader. Bolg left the elf to regroup with his remaining companions and ride back to relay the news of the dwarf company.

The two lesser orcs were no match for Legolas who quickly defeated them. He felt pain and weariness overcome him and leaned against a wall to steady himself, feeling an odd sensation from his nose. He raised his hand to touch the area and was shocked to see his own dark blood on his pale fingers. He felt his eyelids and chest grow heavy and slowly, but unable to stop, he sank to the ground as darkness overtook him.

Tauriel had fashioned a poultice out of the herbs she was given and placed it on Kili's wound, causing him to scream louder.

"Hold him down," she calmly ordered those near her. She knew in order to heal she had to let peace flow through her. She had never been the best healer but hoped that now adequate would be enough. She pressed down on the herbs and his flesh and began to chant the words—pronouncing each sound entirely and letting the words find meaning. "Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin; hon leitho o-ngurth."

Kili's shouts died down and he grew still. His chest continued to rise and relief washed over those around him: he would live. His eyes were half open as he looked at Tauriel, the embodiment of starlight. She was beautiful, but now she was like an angel—pure, white, and glowing. The most dazzling part came from her necklace which was like her very own star. He watched, mesmerized, as it beat against her throat as she moved and then fell into a deep sleep.

As soon as Kili was stabilized, Tauriel left in pursuit of Legolas. She climbed to the top of the bell tower to seek the best vantage point; hoping perhaps to catch a glimpse of his silver hair or white horse. She was dismayed to see both their horses still where she had left them, meaning he had not left the village. Dread filled her as she dropped to the ground and frantically began looking for him. She found a broken arrow and followed a path of broken logs and pillars until she came upon that which she feared most. Legolas was sprawled on the ground in an alarming state of disarray. He did not move, he had blood smeared across his face and hands…she would have thought him dead had she not heard extremely shallow breaths pass between his lips.

She shrilly whistled for their horses and gathered up her prince. As she pulled him off the ground she gently probed his chest and found several broken bones. Though he was weak, she was sure she could heal him given enough time. In reality, she knew she did not have a choice because to bring him back to the king like this would probably cost her her life. She heard the horses canter closer and lifted her prince gently across his ride. To prevent his falling off she sat behind him, resting his head against her shoulder, and set off into the forest. She would find the place they had stayed the night and heal him there. She thought she heard him murmur 'Tauriel' faintly, and would have smiled had she not been so worried.

As the sun broke through the clouds over the misty lake; there was no sign of either orc or elf in the gloomy village of Laketown.

End notes:

Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter; I hope I did the fight scenes justice. Also, I know it's not Fili that goes to look for the plant but I don't know the names of any of the other dwarves and it's not that important anyway. This is where I deviate from the book a little bit and set up what's going to happen next, so I apologize if there wasn't much interesting happening. That's actually why it took me so long to write! Anyways, the next chapters should be up according to the usual daily updates. Please review and let me know what you think!

p.s. look forward to a lot more Tauriel/Legolas in the following chapters! And also some Faervel, just to be fair :P

"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin; hon leitho o-ngurth." = What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note:

Wow I can't believe I'm almost at 5000 views and 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for your support and wonderful ideas! Keep 'em coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 15:

The sun bore down on the two elves as they rode along the shore of the lake. Despite the sunshine, the air was cold and the wind whistled through the trees. Tauriel was constantly looking back to see if she had been followed, but there was no one. Still, she remained alert as she slowed her horse down to a trot as the tree came into view. Legolas had barely stirred and she tried to remain calm but a faint flicker of fear had entered her mind: _what if he was more seriously injured than she had previously thought? What if she could not save him? What if he…_ she immediately shut the thought out of her mind.

She dismounted and then contemplated the new challenge that lay before her; how would she get him into the tree? It was not an easy climb, much less whilst carrying another, larger, elf. Had she brought a longer rope she could perhaps fashion a sort of pulley, but alas she had not. She braced herself and slung Legolas across her back, bearing most of his weight on her shoulder. His head rolled back and a soft groan escaped his lips, but he remained cataleptic. She tried to be as gentle a possible so as not to cause him further injury, until eventually she reached a height she felt would be safe enough.

Tauriel carefully laid him down and unfastened his cloak, placing it beneath his head as a sort of pillow. Without meaning to her hand brushed his cheek and stayed there. She gazed at his face, relaxed, his dark eyebrows and eyelashes contrasting softly against his pale skin. He was handsome, of course, but found he looked so endearing when peace replaced his usually stern expression. She eventually caught herself and drew her hand back, repressing the slight tingling sensation she felt. _You need to heal him_, she reminded herself, not ogle. As soon as the thought had left her it was replaced with the fact that she would have to undress him, at least partially, to inspect the injuries to his chest. She was gladdened no one was there to witness the blush that spread across her cheeks.

Carefully, she turned him on his side so she could unfasten the clasps and knots at the back. Her fingers pulled at the strings and buckles until they were loosened sufficiently. She gave a gentle tug to test the fabric but found it stuck around his belt and bracers. The bracers were no problem, but she felt heat course through her as she undid his belt. If they were discovered…she couldn't even fathom what would happen. Finally he was free of all restrictions and she pulled off his outer garments. With effort she finally set aside her discomfort and focused her attention on healing him. She gently lifted his undershirt and analyzed the affected area. Dark purple bruises trailed from his right clavicle down his pectoral muscle. A slight gap of unmarked skin, and then more bruises appeared at the bottom of his rib cage. Opposite these bruises a bloody scrape marred the greater part of his abdomen. Fortunately it was shallow, but it still needed to be cleaned.

Tauriel tore a strip of cloth from the hem of her tunic and went to the shore. She drenched the cloth in the cold water and returned to Legolas. She tenderly wiped the blood from his face and his front. The cold water caused him to stir and his eyelids fluttered. She paused in case he awoke, but he calmed again, allowing her to continue.

Legolas felt as though he were frozen. The sensation of cold surrounded his entire body. He could not move, but knew even if he did he would feel sharp stabs of pain. He felt so tired, was he asleep? Was he dead? Was this the process of being reborn in the Undying Lands? It certainly was more uncomfortable than he had imagined it to be. He saw an oncoming darkness and succumbed, expecting his consciousness to dissipate, but it did not. He felt a strange sensation—his body moved though not by his own will…like he was being lifted. A sharp knock on his head allowed light to fill his vision. He wasn't dead! But he was injured, his body placing him in a protective sleep. He had seen the sun, the foliage of trees, and what appeared to be copper hair. Tauriel…

She kneeled, looking down at him lovingly. He could feel her warmth pressed against his side and her long hair form a curtain down the side of her face. She was beautiful, so beautiful, it took his breath away. He reached up to touch her face but she began to crack. Her skin peeled and fell away in flecks of dust. A bitter sulfurous odor filled the air and he started. It had only been an illusion…

Tauriel felt Legolas' pulse quicken as he writhed around. She tried to steady him and calm him but to no avail. He was trapped in a nightmare which she could not save him from. If he continued with his sudden movements he would reopen his wounds and all would be for naught. She cast a quick glance in his direction and disappeared into the forest, in search of something to help ease his mind. By the base of a nearby bush she found a Linden plant. It was better than she could have hoped; its petals were a neurosedative while the ground stem and leaves were a mild anesthetic. She crushed it as she returned back to where Legolas was and placed it on his wounds. With what power she had left she chanted the healing spell again, this time with greater meaning for her beloved friend.

"Friend of my heart. Light of the eternal star I give to him. Release him from death. " Her voice was soft and she felt herself grow weak. At last Legolas lay still but her power was spent. Between the fighting, healing Kili and Legolas, and her own lack of rest she grew weary. She tried to fight the sleep that sought to envelop her bought could not. She swayed and fell beside her friend, her hand coming to rest atop his own.

Thranduil paced angrily in his chambers. Why was he not surprised that Tauriel had left, and that Legolas had followed? It was not their disobedience which disturbed him, but their willingness to throw themselves into outside affairs. They were not as old as he, but they were not young either—he had thought them to be wiser than this. There was also something else, he felt a foreign sensation he had not experienced for some time: worry. In the solace of his chambers, the great king worried for his son.

Not far from Thranduil's location another elf also paced. Faervel knew he should not feel worry but could not help wonder at the state of Tauriel. Of course she was a capable fighter but he could not be assured of her safety when she was away. She was with Legolas, and he set aside what jealousy he felt in order to hope that he would protect the elleth he loved. With a sinking feeling, he knew this is how it would always be.

"Lord Faervel?" he heard his man call him.

"Yes?" he asked, not having heard he question.

"You are requested at the council meeting."

"Ah yes, thank you," Faervel said, feeling negligent for having forgotten. He swiftly walked to their meeting hall and found all already assembled. He bowed to Thranduil who sat detached from the table—both physically but also it appeared mentally (it was not hard to guess where his mind wandered since Legolas had left).

"Forgive my tardiness," he said hastily taking his seat.

"We have been drawn into affairs not our own," Thranduil said emotionlessly, detailing what he knew about Thorin Oakenshield and the dwarves' quest to Erebor.

"Surely they will not succeed," Noruinif said, "they will not be able to slay the dragon."

"No," Edwenor agreed, "there is no way in. They will parish before they even enter."

"They have found another way in," the king said, his eyes turning dark. "You are correct, they will not be able to slay the dragon. He will be unleashed—smoke and fire will choke the life from this land. Death will be upon us all."

"My Lord, do you mean to wage war on the dwarves?" Faervel asked, unsure what the king truly wanted. Thranduil looked at Faervel unwaveringly.

"I mean to punish those who have involved us in such a conflict." Thranduil rose and called over a royal guard. "Send a messenger to Laketown to fetch Legolas. Make sure he returns."

"And Tau—the Captain?" Faervel asked quickly, switching to use her formal position in hope it might win her some favor.

"I hereby banish her. She is relieved of her duty and is no longer a daughter of Mirkwood. She will receive no protection or welcome here for her betrayal and disobedience." He left, leaving the room silent.

"We should appoint a new Captain of the Guard," Aeron said, avoiding looking at Faervel. With the king in such a state it was best to follow his orders unquestioningly. Faervel glowered and left. He could not be part of a council that would so easily exile one of their own. He felt fear, grief, heartache…he put as much distance as he could from the councilmembers and the king.

Legolas opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. He appeared to be in a tree but did not know how he had gotten there. What day was it? He could not see the stars and felt trapped. He tested his arm and found he could move it. He was still unsure whether this was a dream or reality and felt fear pulse through him. He felt something warm on his side and turned his head to see Tauriel sleeping beside him. How…? Surely this was another hallucination, he was afraid to touch her, but this felt so _real_. He didn't feel frozen, but noticed a chill upon his chest. He looked down and found he was not wearing any clothes—_that_ was surely not his doing. He looked back to Tauriel and a smile grew on his lips. This had to be a dream; but it was far better than the others he had had.

"Tauriel," he murmured, venturing to stroke her hair, "melamin." He wished he could turn his body more to be closer to her but felt stabs of pain. He settled for being able to enjoy the feel of her silken hair fall through his fingers. He moved away a strand of hair which covered her eyes, accidentally brushing her neck and ear.

"Legolas," she susurrated, her eyes slowly opening. Then with a start she sat up quickly. "Legolas?!" He was taken aback—his dreams were never this vivid. "You've awoken!"

"Tauriel?" He said at last, confused. She shifted away to a more decent distance from him but was clearly happy he had awoken.

"My lord, you were hurt in Laketown. I have been healing you. I feared your injuries were worse since you had not stirred in almost a day." Tauriel remembered to be formal and speak slowly so as not to overwhelm him.

"A day?" He asked in confusion. He tried to make sense of the chaos which now played through his mind. He recalled a fight with orcs, the injured dwarf, Bolg, but nothing seemed definite.

"Nearly," she tried to find words of comfort but knew not what to say. Instead, he looked at her and his brow furrowed.

"I have several injuries yet you have none. Were we not both attacked?" It seemed odd to him that he would be in such a state while she, though weary, was unharmed. She looked down uncomfortably.

"I—I was not with you." Her voice was quiet, pleading almost. "You went after the orcs yourself. I planned to join you but by the time I left you were already…" Shame filled her as she came to terms with the consequences of her actions. She expected him to be angry as he slowly remembered, but instead he laughed. "Legolas…?" Perhaps he was still delusional.

"You came after me," he said by means of an explanation.

"Of course!" she said quickly, "I would not let you hunt a pack of orcs on your own!" She repeated what he had said to her yesterday.

"Yes," he said slowly, "but you came for me." There was a special tone in his voice Tauriel did not know what to make of. Without her asking he clarified. "You care for me."

"That was never a question," she said, humored. She had followed him into battle many times; as warriors, and as friends.

"No," he shook his head and his eyes met hers directly. "You _care_ for me."

Tauriel could not affirm him. Nor could she deny him. And so they simply stared at each other in the darkness.

"I should apply more salve," she said, finally, changing the topic of conversation. Legolas let her, his physical injuries seeming a lot less painful compared to his emotional ones. His heart had been aching, and if nothing else, Tauriel had healed that wound—perhaps the deepest of them all.

Her warm fingers contrasted sharply with the cold substance she rubbed on his bare skin, which reminded him of his present state. She had to have taken off his clothes and he found the image amusing, saddened he couldn't remember it. He wondered if she had even thought about it in an intimate way other than purely healing. Even so, he took advantage of the situation.

"Is this your doing?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face as he gestured to his chest.

"I had to in order to heal your wounds," she snapped defensively.

"By all means, continue," he did not conceal his broad smile, and Tauriel didn't acknowledge it; but her eyes sparkled. Her mind raced but she remained collected, hoping to not show how nervous his being awake actually made her.

The smile slid from his face as he felt the pain become more acute as his bones rejoined. He distracted himself by looking at her as she worked. He admired her focus and the delicate way she tried to ease his pain. When she raised her hand to apply salve to his sternum he brought his hand to meet hers. She did not move away and he let their fingers interlace. He brought their clasped hands to rest over his heart, letting her feel it thud.

"Thank you, for saving my life." He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately.

"You would have done the same for me, my lord," she said, allowing herself a smile though not meeting his gaze. Legolas nodded but did not let go of her hand. He stroked it gently and despite great pain sat up.

"Tauriel, never call me 'my lord' again."

Before she could protest his lips silenced her.

End notes:

It finally happened! It will of course be continued in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, I certainly did writing it. Please please please review and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes:

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 16:

Tauriel's eyes flew open in shock as Legolas kissed her. She meant to pull away…but didn't. She felt his passion, his tenderness, the way he was pouring in his love for her. His lips were cracked and chaffed from the past days, but to her they felt soft and warm. She let her eyes close and gave in, leaning towards him. His hands tangled in her hair as what had started sweet and innocently grew more passionate. When her lips parted slightly, allowing him a taste, he was a lost man. He thought she would have pulled away by now, but she kissed him back with passion untold. She would be his undoing… He tried to shift into a more comfortable position but unconsciously winced. Tauriel felt him shudder and broke off the kiss.

"It's nothing," Legolas said rapidly, returning his lips to her mouth. Now that he had kissed her, he couldn't imagine his life going on without it. Tauriel turned her head so that instead he kissed her cheek.

"You'll hurt yourself," she said lightly, though she didn't move away.

"It's worth the pain," he replied, nuzzling her neck. Tauriel wanted to reply but instead remained silent. She had been jolted by his electric touch, and felt selfish for putting pleasure above responsibility.

"Lie back down," she finally said, readjusting his cloak/headrest.

"Lie with me," he whispered and kissed her neck. He let himself fall back and put his arms around her waist, bringing her down with him.

"We—shouldn't…" she tried to convince herself as she came to rest at his side. He swiftly silenced her weak protests.

Legolas was aware that this was highly improper, and yet he didn't care. It was but a kiss; as much as he desired her he wouldn't let it go past that. He knew she wouldn't either, but the simple fact that she was even accepting his caress was enough for him. And if he didn't know better, he'd say she rather seemed to enjoy it.

With a last sweet peck she pulled away, resting her chin on her hand and gazing down at him. For a moment they simply looked at each other, different people than they had been before—a different _friendship_, than they had had before.

"You're not upset with me…?" Legolas asked, wondering what she was thinking.

"No," she murmured, "I'm simply…surprised." In truth she _was_ surprised. When she had imagined kissing Legolas, it had not been like that. She had never kissed anyone like that; it was exciting, and had kindled feelings she had not previously experienced. But she was also surprised because she knew it went beyond the physical sensation of pleasure. She could no longer deny herself the knowledge that she did care for him in a way much more than regular friends would. She couldn't say she loved him, yet, but she knew she was falling…quickly.

"Surprised?" Legolas asked curiously, gently stroking her arm. Tauriel was always so direct; it was just his luck that when she communicated how she felt towards him she would give ambiguous answers. Tauriel had assessed that Legolas, though needing some time to fully recover, was not in any serious medical danger. Thus, she wasn't too repentant to playfully wound his pride.

"Yes," she repeated, sitting up on her knees, "at your technique." She threw him a mischievous look and rose. Though it would be amusing to torture him all day, she needed to get food, water, and more medicinal herbs.

_My technique?!_ Legolas was speechless. _What does she mean? Is that good? Is that bad? She seemed to enjoy it…though I may have been biased…_ He contemplated what she meant and his lips tightened. He didn't know all the elves she had been intimate with, not that there were many. Most men were slightly afraid of her and those that weren't were too dimwitted to know better. Recently there was Faervel, and before that he could recall Haldir from Lothlorien, whom she had spent much time with during a visit. He wished he had paid more attention then, but instead only remembered spending time with Haldir's brothers. He wasn't jealous she had had other men in her life; he just wished he could decipher what she meant! And, he admitted to himself honestly, maybe he was a little envious.

Tauriel caught a glance of his troubled expression and tried her best not to laugh. He caught sight of this and glowered further. Now she openly mocked him!

"You will be the death of me," he said resolutely. Her musical laugh filled the air.

"On the contrary, my dearest prince, I do believe I just saved your life." She couldn't help but smile at him as she readied to leave. He hmphed and wished to say something to prolong her stay. Finally the thought occurred to him.

"I suppose." He looked up, his expression changing. "Tauriel, I would ask a favor of you." She turned to look at him fully, hearing what seemed like embarrassment at his tone. He was trying to lift his arms behind his head but could not reach. "Would you…?" he didn't finish his question as he gestured to his disheveled hair. Tauriel suppressed a smile, knowing it must be frustrating to feel so useless. She had cleaned him, for the most part, but hadn't paid much attention to the rest of his appearance.

"Sure." She set down her weapons and came to sit beside him. She helped him into a somewhat comfortable sitting position and then eyed his hair. It was more tangled than she had thought and hoped it wouldn't be too painful to sort through the mess. She used her fingers as a crude brush, starting at the bottom tips and working her way up. The task was made slightly easier since his hair was naturally straight and fine. Eventually, his hair was combed enough to where she could attempt to remove the plaits he normally wore. She only hurt him a few times in the process and before long he was free of knots.

While Tauriel worked Legolas thought of his future. He could so clearly picture her beside him in his chambers (their chambers, he corrected himself) in the morning. Just as the morning sun rose she would sleep softly beside him and he would play with her lustrous hair while she slept, admiring her beauty and his luck at having her for his wife. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying this blissful moment in time.

Tauriel finished and for a moment simply sat there not wanting to leave but having finished her task. Legolas sat still, deep in thought, she wondered if he had even realized she was done. With a devious smirk she quickly reached around, kissed his cheek, and got up before he could do anything.

"I'll be back soon," she said. She then handed him a mashed up ball of leaves. "Chew on this, it will help ease the pain." He took it and put it in his mouth, grimacing at the unexpectedly bitter taste.

Arauca pawed the ground eagerly as Tauriel approached, excited for her mistress's return. In one graceful leap Tauriel mounted her and set off at a quick canter into the woods. She found the river and searched along the banks for more herbs she could use. She found and collected a few small sprouts before heading off to a different location. After a couple of hours she had found mostly edible plants she could prepare but thought it odd she had not spotted any small woodland creatures. She was not concerned for Legolas; she knew he would be fast asleep since she had included some sleep-inducing herbs in the mix she had given him. Her mind wandered to Laketown and she decided to go there to find food and also check up on Kili.

The town was eerily quiet as she rode through, the clatter of Arauca's footsteps drawing even more attention to the elleth. Though Laketown was so close to the elven kingdom, it was rare to see them. Before Arauca had come to a complete stop, Tauriel had already dismounted and jumped on the railing of the entryway to Bard's home. She slapped the horse's rump to go wait for her back by the entrance to the village.

The dwarves were loudly fumbling about inside, someone whistling. They grew quiet as they saw a tall shadow pass by and Bofur picked up his axe, ready for combat.

"It's the she-elf," one of Bard's daughters said, having spied the unmistakable red hair from a space between the wooden boards.

"Tauriel!" Kili shouted excitedly, standing.

The door flew open and Tauriel was warmly admitted, just as supper was about to be served.

"How are you?" She asked, looking down at Kili.

"A small limp but nothing more!" he said, shuffling around to show he could walk.

"That is good," she said, choosing not to sit in the chair offered to her. She didn't know what to say to the others and so an awkward silence set upon the group. "No more orcs have been sighted?"

"None," Fili answered, "You and your friend chased them away. Thank you, for coming to our aid." He offered her the traditional Dwarf gesture of respect. She nodded humbly, accepting his gratitude. She was offered some of their meal and asked by one of Bard's daughters how she had used the plant to heal.

"Elven magic," she responded, "but this herb does have medicinal properties." She began to explain how it could be used while Kili and Fili shared a look.

"She's an elf." Fili said with a knowing glance.

"She saved my life!" Kili responded.

"So she's one compassionate elf. The rest of her kin despise us; the king most of all! You cannot form any _serious_ sort of attachment to her."

"I'm not speaking about a serious attachment. I hold the highest regard for her ability with blade and bow, as well as knowledge of the healing arts. As you said earlier, I wouldn't be here without them. None of us would! In the first age dwarves and elves formed alliances—were friends even. I believe that day can come again."

"Did you also knock your head when you got shot?" Fili rolled his eyes and stuffed a biscuit into his mouth. Kili laughed and his brother joined in.

In the distance the iron bell began to toll, silencing all the occupants in the house. For an instant, they all froze and met eyes, then suddenly began to run about.

"Downstairs to the boat!" A dwarf shouted. Everything was left as it was as they all ran down. Tauriel was the last of the group, making sure all the dwarves and children had made it safely.

"Quickly now!" She ordered helping them in before boarding the boat herself with a strong push. As they moved into the open canal her eyes widened as she saw the dragon fly directly above her. It was then that she heard the cries of trapped people as fire consumed them. She turned to look in the direction they were heading, only to see another boat explode in flames. She knew if she left them she could make it out alive, but she could not leave them behind. She prayed for their safety, and helped guide the boat through the churning water.

Legolas awoke groggily from his induced sleep. He didn't know how long he had slept for but Tauriel had not returned. He tested his chest and felt a dull throbbing, definitely less painful than before. Carefully, using the tree for help, he stood and stretched his legs. He extended his arms as far as he could to learn his limitations. Fighting was still out of the question but he felt decently capable of at least moving for himself. He saw the lake through the boughs and thought a quick dip would help renew his strength and energies.

As he tried to descend from the tree he knew Tauriel would scold him for risking getting injured again. He then wondered how she had even gotten him up there. He would have to ask her about it later, for now he stripped off what remained of his trousers and let the cold water envelop him. The coolness helped ease his cramped muscles and he breathed deeply, letting the sensation expand throughout his body. He caught sight of his reflection and was again reminded of how special Tauriel was. She had not only untangled his hair from the sorry state it had been in, but had also redone his braids exactly how he always wore them. Of course she had seen him thousands of times like this, but that she had done it without a second thought endeared her to him even more.

After he felt the waters had served their purpose, Legolas emerged from the lake. With a nervous look he remembered he had no cloth to dry himself with, only the clothes he had come with. He self-consciously tried to dry off as much of the moisture as he could with his bare hands and prayed that Tauriel would not show up then. As soon as he was more or less dry he slipped back into his garments, with some difficulty securing the back ties, and returned to the tree. He looked out in the distance but saw no sign of her and so he sat back, closing his eyes and willing his body to heal faster.

Screaming in the distance. Legolas opened his eyes to awake from what he assumed was another nightmare. But what he saw was worse. Smoke rose from Laketown as the dragon circled in the air, raining death and destruction. He stood up quickly, immediately falling back. Whatever Tauriel had given him for pain had worn off as he now found himself again almost unable to move. He did not care. If Tauriel had not returned it was because she was probably in the village and he could not stay here and watch it burn. The image of Tauriel turning to dust and ash before his very eyes haunted him not only in his dreams, but now in reality.

Everywhere Tauriel looked there was fire. Acrid smoke filled the air and the heat was inescapable. With her hearing she could hear Smaug taunting the village, enjoying its slow destruction and suffering. Before she knew it Bain had jumped out of the boat.

"Come back!" She called, reaching after him. The boat tipped dangerously and she fell back. He was gone; disappearing into a certain fiery death. Kili caught her and helped her regain her balance.

"Who are you that would stand against _me_?" She heard the deep rumble of the dragon's voice. Whoever had drawn the dragon's attention was at least allowing them more time to escape. "What will you do now, _bowman_?" Smaug taunted. She thought of Bain, who against all odds must have reached his father.

People were struggling in the water and trying to climb into their boat. She looked at the dwarves, and without a word helped all those that could fit. Her heart ached for those left to die. In that moment she thought of Legolas, hoping he was safe asleep in the protection of the forest.

"You are forsaken! No help will come!" The dragon continued, landing. The town had already been set afire, now he set about squashing every last structure piece by piece. "BURN!" she had momentarily been distracted as she prevented one of the dwarves from falling off, but she heard the word fill the air. "You have nothing left but your _DEATH!" _She saw the shadow of the dragon pass over her, fire glowing in his chest. Then, an ear-splitting shriek filled the air. She looked up and saw the dragon begin to turn black as he flew into the sky. It was impossible…he had been shot through the heart. Just as she fully comprehended this, Smaug's body plummeted, destroying the mayor's boat before her eyes.

"Brace yourselves!" She shouted to the dwarves as a huge wave was created from the impact of the dragon landing on the water. Fili was thrown off but with a quick lunge and the help of Bofur, she was able to bring him back onto the vessel. Water seeped between the planks from the force of the impact but at least now they had a direct path to the shore.

Legolas watched in horror as the town was decimated. Fire met water—nothing survived the wrath of Smaug. He willed his horse to go faster, each quick step causing his side to sear in agony. Then, he saw the great reptile fall: shot dead. He couldn't believe his eyes; was he really awake? The occurrences of the past hours all seemed so unbelievable… Still he looked ahead and spied people struggling to the shore. As carefully as he could he dismounted and began to help them; it's what Tauriel would have done.

The people were so traumatized they didn't even seem to notice the elf in their midst; ironic since there were many rumors as to what the elven prince looked like. Legolas saw a young boy wandering the shore, tears streaking through black, ash-filled cheeks.

"Where is your mother?" he bent down to ask the boy. The boy looked out across the water and shrugged. The child sniffled, probably having already shed every tear in his small body. He looked up at Legolas and hugged his leg. Legolas was uncomfortable with the contact; he was never that great with children, but for a split second saw himself in the child. "We'll look for her together, then," he said, and lifted (despite the ache in his ribs) the boy into his horse.

They roamed the shore, surrounded by the wails of torn families. Legolas went to a high ledge to gain a better view. In the see of black and brown he saw a splash of deep red: Tauriel.

"Mama!" the boy shouted and squirmed, drawing the elf's attention. At the same moment Tauriel looked up. Despite the distance between them, their eyes met instantly: each relieved at the other's safety.

Legolas dismounted and set the child on the ground, allowing him to run to the waiting arms of his mother. Tears flowed down his cheeks again, but these were now tears of joy at being safe in her loving embrace.

End notes:

Shoutout to Haldir from LOTR, I thought it would be fun to include him and his brother's in here. What's interesting is that one of Haldir's brothers, Orophin, was most likely named after Oropher, which is Thranduil's father. Small world!

Rhettbutler asked me to include Smaug and his awesomeness so I tried my best. Not much is really shown of what Legolas and Tauriel do while Laketown is under attack so I did my best to improvise.

In the next chapter we'll be seeing what Faervel is up to in the kingdom and how this whole 'Tauriel is banished' deal is going to play out.

Thanks for reading and kindly leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Faervel tried desperately to think of what he could do. He tried to find solace in the great library, but felt even more powerless amidst its high ceilings and echoing corridors. What could he do to prevent Tauriel from being banished? What hope did he have? His solitude was interrupted by the entrance of Edwenor.

"My friend," Edwenor said, "you cannot hide away from your duties in these trying times. The council requires your presence."

"On the contrary, how can I be present when the will of the council is so decidedly against my own?"

"The will of the king," Edwenor corrected. "The council is not so blinded by rage as he is. You are upset at the banishment of the Captain. You have feelings towards her. Your sentiments will mean nothing if you remain silent and unseen."

"What can be done?" Faervel asked, despairingly.

"I do not yet know," Edwenor responded honestly, "but rejoin us and let us craft a solution together. The Captain has an upstanding reputation and friends in important places. Do not despair." Faervel followed his friend; an air of determination in his step.

"Faervel," the head councilman Aenor welcomed him, "We are glad you have returned." He nodded and took his seat.

They began to deliberate; sharing ideas and formulating plans. At times they argued, at times they all agreed but then a weakness was discovered. At length the council deliberated but could not devise a feasible strategy, especially to Faervel who was most invested. They knew the king well, especially his stubbornness and ill-temper. For a while they sat in silence, exhausted of ideas, but still unwilling to admit defeat. There was one idea, but the implausibility of it was so great it was not worth mentioning. In addition, it had the potential to create more harm than good.

Faervel's attendant entered the room and bowed, then went to his master's side.

"My Lord, the scouts have reported the dragon has been woken and is attacking Laketown. The city burns as we speak." Faervel's eyes widened, he knew Tauriel was there. "The king has sent a rider at once to fetch the prince." There was no mention of the king looking for the captain and Faervel's heart sank. The rest of the council had heard as well and sat in silence, digesting the information.

"The messenger was not supposed to leave until mid-afternoon," Tarvelis said abstractedly.

"That is the least of our concerns," Edwenor said quietly. "This is far greater than we ever anticipated. Smaug has been unleashed—this concerns us all now. And, if the Captain and the Prince were in the village…" he didn't need to finish his thought. Though the two elves were great fighters, they could not bring down the great serpent.

"I must go!" Faervel rose and motioned for his man to ready his horse and armor.

"You know the king's orders: no one is to leave. If you go you too will be banished," Aenor warned, knowing this would not stop the councilman.

"So be it." Faervel left, his expression resolute; he would find Tauriel, alive or dead. He ordered the confused guards at the gate to let him pass. He was quickly met with his horse and sword and took off, flying through the woods towards the lake.

Tauriel and Legolas met at the shore. They said nothing but wordlessly acknowledged their relief at seeing each other unharmed. Around them men, women, and children shouted in chaos looking for lost relatives or cradling the recently fallen. The grief was tangible in the air.

"We must find Bard," Tauriel said. Legolas and the dwarves nodded, knowing they could not simply leave these people to suffer and die. Bard was capable; he could lead them and help them try to rebuild their lives. They separated, keeping a watchful eye for Bard or his son, helping bedraggled survivors as they searched. It so happened that for a moment Tauriel and Legolas were left together.

"I saw the smoke rise from the lake. I feared the worst." Legolas could not help but embrace her firmly, still not quite believing she was standing safely beside him. He could still see her turn to ash before her eyes and the nightmare ravaged his mind. The embrace was not one of intimacy, but of release from anxiety and worry. "You put me to sleep; my negligence could have cost you your life."

"But I am alive," she said, ending the embrace but still holding his arm. "I knew you would be safe hidden in the forest. In your state you would have been a liability—likely to get us both killed." She moved her hand down from his shoulder to his hand and held it firmly. "Do not trouble yourself on what could have happened, for it did not. Do not dwell on the past, for new challenges arise."

"You are right," Legolas admitted grudgingly, still haunted by his memories. Furthermore, now that the adrenaline had worn off his side began to throb again.

"Of course I am," she said, dropping his hand and leaning to inspect his side. There was a stretch of darker fabric on his green tunic. "Your wounds have reopened."

"They will heal," he said, batting her hand away; he was tired of needing to be taken care of. She eyed him curiously and left, seeing he was troubled. He wished he could have changed his tone to a kinder one, but was left wondering from whence his own misplaced bitterness originated.

"Tauriel!" Kili called the elleth over. She came swiftly, assuming he required some sort of assistance since his leg was not fully healed yet. Once she stood before him she realized that was not the case; his face was tender. She was slightly surprised when he took her hand and held it between his. "I was going to tell you something back at the house, but with all the commotion I had forgotten. Until now, that is." She looked at him warily; he seemed ready to declare his love for her or something of that nature. He dug his hand into his pocket and produced a thick silver chain and pendant. Her expression changed to one of shock. "You left this."

"How?" She asked slowly. "When?" Kili chuckled.

"When you healed me, the whole world slowed. The light of the stars you cherish so much poured from you. It reminded me of when we spoke while I was imprisoned—I thought nothing could be that beautiful. But you seemed so far away…like you were walking on starlight itself. Then, when I awoke, you were gone but I found this in my hand. I knew it was yours, and so I am returning it to you." He gently placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"Thank you," Tauriel said gratefully, it was one of her most valuable possessions. Not for its material worth, though it was an expensive jewel, but because of the memories it held.

'_Congratulations, Tauriel, Captain of the Guard,' Legolas said, coming up to her after the ceremony. She had been shocked, honored, and exultant that the king had somehow chosen her to lead the elves in protecting the borders of their kingdom. By all accounts it was not an easy task, and many had thought her too young to bear its responsibility. _

"_Thank you," Tauriel nodded to him respectfully, "I am truly honored to serve. I will not let you down." She had grown close to the prince in the past century and some even whispered she had received the position in part due to his influence. But to her he was a companion while she was on patrol, a friend she could always rely on, and a teacher who showed her everything there was to know about weapons—up until the day she beat him while dueling. She smiled deviously at the memory; mirth filling her eyes._

"_I never thought you would," he said, playfully mussing her hair. She scowled, _

"_How is anyone going to respect me if you treat me like a young elfling!?" He laughed in response._

"_Believe it or not they already respect you. Everyone knows you have earned it: you are a more than capable warrior, fearless, just. I could go on but that would just be flattery."_

"_I am not fearless," she confessed, "I just try to not let my fears determine my actions."_

"_I should have also said wise. Fools have no fear—and so they are easily vanquished. The same cannot be said for you. Come, I would show you something on your special day." He motioned for her to follow him as they traversed winding corridors in a slight but definite assent._

"_Where are we going?" She asked, breathless from keeping up with him. She had never been in this part of the kingdom and didn't want to spend her first day for trespassing on the royal grounds._

"_You'll see," he responded, "we're almost there!" The two elves raced until they broke from the trees that surrounded them and they stood atop an open tower. Tauriel could see the forest extend for miles all around, with the glistening lake sparkling in the background. Then setting sun bathed the forest in gold as the sky was painted with hues of pink, orange, and blue._

"_This place is beautiful," she breathed, relishing in the beauty and freedom of the open air. Legolas nodded, pleased she liked it._

_ "From here you can see the extent of our kingdom—even to the furthest border. What you are in charge of now," he said fondly. "Do you know what the heart of the forest is?"_

_ "Of course," she laughed, "it's a children's story. Legend tells of a stone as pure as starlight that lies deep in the forest. It was placed there by the gods to protect and watch over all the elves."_

_ "Yes, so the story goes." Tauriel noted Legolas' voice had turned serious. "I have a gift for you, to mark your achievement."_

_ "You shouldn't have," she said humbly, she always felt uncomfortable when receiving gifts, "if anything I should repay _you_ for being my mentor and friend throughout the years."_

_ "You have earned it, _mellon_," he said, looking at her with a strange look on his face. Tauriel had noticed this look on him as he would glance at her and then quickly look away. She couldn't quite figure it out and it was so unnoticeable she almost forgot about it. He pulled out a small velvet pouch and handed it to her. It was heavier than she would have thought and she quickly undid the knot holding it closed. A gleaming white square stone set in a teardrop shaped ring of metal attached to a delicate silver chain slid out. _

_ "It cannot be!" she gasped, staring at the necklace. "It was just a myth!" She heard Legolas chuckle, pleased. _

_ "It was a gift from my father to my mother when he moved our people to Greenwood after the death of his father. He said that she was the Heart of the Forest, and had this made for her because he could not imagine ruling any land without her by his side." _

_ "How is this yours to give?" she asked, knowing the stories of how much Thranduil loved his wife._

_ "Because I cannot imagine calling this place my home without you here as well," he said quietly. "And now, you are its protector. I thought it fitting." He flashed a rare genuine smile at her and took the necklace from her palm. "May I?" She quickly nodded and he closed the chain around her neck, letting the pendant hang at the base of her throat._

_ "I will treasure this gift forever, mellon," she said, as she looked down and held it between her thumb and forefinger. She wasn't much into wearing jewelry and adornments, but knew this was special. She looked up at the prince and knew that he too, was special. _

"Ahkrâlimé," Kili whispered, smiling up at her. Tauriel knew what he meant, remembering the texts on ancient Khuzdul. She tried to think of a fitting response,

"Akhminruki astû," Tauriel replied, the harsh accents unfamiliar on her tongue. Kili looked up in wonderment. Still she continued with a line she remembered well. "Akrât bannô hudukh rathakhiksu ihmurul ra karagsu khajumâl dastû."

"How do you know?" He asked, happy she knew his language.

"I studied very briefly," she said, glad he enjoyed the moment. She also commended herself for having thought to learn the language not long ago.

"Yes well frankly, your accent could use a little work," Kili teased. Tauriel threw him a look but laughed all the same. She was about to give an equally sarcastic response but was halted by the noise of an approaching elven messenger.

"My Lord Legolas," he called. Tauriel turned to see Legolas nearby, as well as the messenger. She walked towards them, curious to see what tidings he brought. "I bring word from your father. You are to return to him immediately." The messenger spoke quickly, hoping to have a successful mission and not have to report back to the king empty-handed.

"Come, Tauriel," Legolas said. He planned on returning and telling his father they could no longer stay uninvolved in the affairs that surrounded them. As Tauriel had said, they were a part of this world. Before he could walk further the elf interrupted him with a look of discomfort.

"My Lord…Tauriel is banished."

"Banished?" Legolas was taken off guard. He knew his father would be displeased but to banish the elleth went far beyond that. He could feel rather than see Tauriel's poorly concealed emotions. It mattered not; he knew what he must do. "You may tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel there is no place for me."

"Legolas," Tauriel said quietly, coming up behind him. She had accepted the consequences of her actions; she did not want him to suffer the same. "It is your king's command."

"Yes he is my king, but he does not command my heart." He did not meet her eyes and knew the messenger would relay this message back to his father. This was not how he had imagined telling his father he loved Tauriel but he was left with no choice. He turned away from the rider and walked with Tauriel, "we should continue searching for the bowman." Tauriel accompanied him in astonished silence—Legolas had not openly defied his father, he could not go back on his actions.

They were surprised when a second rider arrived and a different voice called out, "My Lord Legolas, Tauriel."

"Faervel?" Tauriel turned quickly, leaving Legolas' side. Both elves turned to see Faervel beside the original messenger. He quickly dismounted and came over to meet them. Without hesitation he embraced Tauriel.

"I feared for your life," his voice was raw. Tauriel had forgotten the strength of his love and felt overwhelmed, but returned the gesture. Faervel, for the moment, wasn't concerned about romantic attachment, he was relieved beyond measure she was alive. He could live with her being with another, but a world without her was unbearable.

"I assume you have already heard the news then?" He asked as he released her. He acknowledged them both but mainly looked at her.

"Yes," Legolas said, eying the closeness between the two. "Why have you come?"

Before Faervel could respond two dwarves and a man entered their midst.

"We found Bard, the dragon slayer," the taller one said.

"It was you?" Faervel looked at him curiously—he only knew him as the man who ferried the ompirya wine. Legolas too was surprised; he knew Bard was a good man but did not know of his skill with a bow.

"It was," he said, "I have told the people to gather what they need—only what they can carry. We have a long march ahead."

"Where will you go?" Tauriel asked.

"There is only one place," he replied, looking at the mountain.

"News of the death of Smaug will have spread throughout the lands. Others will now look to the mountain, for its wealth," Legolas said, though bard already knew. The prince also knew his father would be particularly interested in the mountain.

"War will come," Faervel prophesied.

"My people have no other place to go. We will only take what was promised us and use it to rebuild our lives," Bard said.

"The orc I saw when I was at Laketown, I know who he is: Bolg, spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack waited for them and they fled into the north. These orcs were different from the others; they wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad." Legolas said.

"Gundabad?" Tauriel asked, having heard the evil name before.

"An orc stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains," Faervel interjected.

"Yes, they have been following the dwarves. I know nothing for certain, but I feel they are preparing for war. A war which will occur in Dale, where you mean to go," Legolas said, turning back to Bard to make his point.

"Edanae rato gurtha," Tauriel said, looking at Bard.

"Not if we can convince my father to fight with them," Legolas said.

"You are the only one with a chance of swaying him," Faervel agreed.

"I cannot return," Tauriel's voice determined. "Legolas, you must return and try to convince the king. Faervel and I will ride north to Gundabad. Kili, you must go with your people. Mahzurulmi astû sigin'aimu nusu, Akhahu."

And so they parted in their separate directions: Legolas returned with the messenger to Mirkwood, Bard and the villagers to Dale, Kili and the dwarves to Erebor, and Tauriel with Faervel to Gundabad.

End note:

Ahkralime= my friend. What Kili says in the movie is "my love" but since I'm not developing a Tauriel-Kili romantic relationship I changed it to roughly 'my friend'.

Akhminruki astû = thank you wholeheartedly

Akrât bannô hudukh rathakhiksu ihmurul ra karagsu khajumâl dastû = Friendship is a rare treasure, hand it out scarcely and honor those that give it to you

Aponanr rato gurtha = the humans will die

Mahzurulmi astû sigin'aimu nusu, Akhahu = I will return and fight beside you, friend.

How will our characters fare now that they are separated? Wait and see. To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about this story anymore…I kind of don't want to continue it. It was supposed to just be an easy love story between Tauriel and Legolas and now it kind of took on a life of its own. I guess we'll see where it goes. I had to change a lot of the things that happen in the movie in order to develop the plot more, so let me know what you think. Thanks! -WITL


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Faervel and Tauriel rode silently and swiftly into the northern mountains. They only stopped to rest for the sake of their horses. Tauriel couldn't help but feel the new tension between them but shied away from bringing it up. Faervel also felt the change and let her take her time. He knew that whatever had happened in the days she had been gone with Legolas had profoundly changed their relationship. His heart ached, but he was at peace, and for now that was enough.

The sky grew dark as they neared, letting their horses take one final rest.

"How is the kingdom?" Tauriel asked, knowing Faervel would have knowledge on this topic. She wanted to know what chance Legolas had to sway the king.

"Thranduil does not wish to be involved," he replied, "so much so he would banish those who oppose him. But, you already knew that," he said wryly.

"Do you think eventually he will?" she questioned further.

"Now that the dragon is dead, I believe he may take the opportunity. He knows he far outnumbers the dwarves, and there is something that belongs to him he much desires."

"What is it?" Her voice was genuinely intrigued. Thranduil rarely ever expressed any sort of desire and so his wanting something the dwarves possessed was odd. Faervel sighed,

"It goes back long ago, before you were born and Legolas was but an elfling. I remember, but this is a part of our history many of us long to forget. The king loved his wife dearly—more than anything in this world. When she died, a part of him died as well. Those were dark days in the kingdom. He had designed a necklace for her, made of the finest jewels, and given it to the master dwarf jewelers to craft. In remembrance of his beloved wife, he went to claim it and they refused to give it to him. Now, he knows that last memory of his wife is in there, and he would do almost anything to retrieve it." Faervel had a far off look in his eye and Tauriel realized just how old he was. It did not bother her, it simply explained why he could be so calm in the face of trouble. "As you know, that is not the only reason he has cause to dislike the dwarves. He saw his father slain in battle alongside dwarves and felt more could have been done to save him. The relationship between our races has only continued to sour. Even so, our king carries around such pain, an eternal life seems cruel."

Tauriel saw Thranduil in a different light. She had a vague sense of what he had experienced, but it was strange to have such a vivid picture. The thought of him loving his wife, him being _happy_, seemed impossible. The fact that he was a father—he had created life with a she elf, seemed impossible. And yet, there was Legolas, a physical copy of his father but with a not so frozen heart.

"What happened to her?" she asked. No one in the kingdom ever spoke of the Queen, and Tauriel only knew she had died in battle. It had always seemed odd to her that she would be in battle, wouldn't she stay in the kingdom during war, for her own protection?

"She was a very determined elf," Faervel said. "I remember she was always full of laughter and light; but she was fiercely protective of those she loved. During the battle Thranduil was leading the army and she was left with a young Legolas and many guards. But they were ambushed and Legolas was taken from her. She loved her son more than anything, and so she went after him, despite Thranduil pleading with her to wait for him to return. She managed to save Legolas, but in doing so sacrificed her own life. For years after, he could not look upon his son without agony. I believe at times it probably still pains him."

"This does change the way I think of him," Tauriel said finally, "though I still think he is wrong to remain uncaring and uninvolved."

"He does so because he remembers the pain that being involved cost him. He lost his father, his wife, almost his son…he would not risk the lives of his people. Especially now when our numbers dwindle." Faervel wasn't trying to defend Thranduil, but he knew the king did not have cruel intentions. Tauriel nodded, wishing she could be angrier at him but could not. A question plagued her,

"Where did this battle take place?" she asked.

"You will see," Faervel said, standing and mounting his horse again. They would begin the last stretch to the mountain stronghold. "It is a dark infernal place. There is not light to be seen there."

Tauriel shuddered and also mounted her horse; her weapon ready in her hand as they grew closer and the sky grew darker. Faervel also had his sword at the ready, she felt slight comfort knowing he could fight well and she would not have to watch over him. Before she kicked her horse into a gallop, Faervel watched as she paused to fasten a necklace. When he realized what necklace it was, he knew she wished to be near Legolas.

The prince returned to the palace feeling uncertain. He did not know how his father would react, he did not know how Tauriel and Faervel would interact on their journey alone, and he was now aware of the problems that spread beyond the borders of the forest.

"Legolas," Thranduil called his son into his private quarters, "I am glad you have returned." Legolas' expression hardened.

"I am not here because you have called me. I am here to tell you that the dragon is dead and Laketown destroyed."

"They will relocate to Dale, I presume," the king said, unsurprised.

"For the moment," Legolas confirmed, "but once they are repaid their share from the dwarves they will rebuild elsewhere." He tried to bait his father by mentioning the treasure. "If we help them, perhaps we could also receive what was promised to us."

"Yes," Thranduil said, "the dwarves are in a weakened position. They have the advantage of the stronghold but number only thirteen; not even since one of them died. They will never be able to defend the mountain."

"There are thirteen, Tauriel managed to save him," Legolas said, wary of how his father would react at the mention of Tauriel.

"Did she? Nonetheless they will be easily defeated," his tone was flat.

"She saved me as well," Legolas added.

"Your life would not have been in danger had you stayed here and followed my orders," his father countered. "She was a liability, she deserves her fate."

"No, she does not. I love her, and if you banish her you must banish me as well."

"Don't be foolish, my son," Thranduil said dismissively, "for now we must prepare for battle." Legolas had thought his father would react with anger, but instead he was as uncaring as ever. At least he knew he planned to go to battle—though whether he would fight or save the dwarves was unclear.

"What of the humans?" Legolas asked.

"What of them? They mean nothing to me. Though I suppose we can offer them what commodities we can spare," Thranduil said as an afterthought. "They will be useless in battle, but nonetheless their support may help prevent more bloodshed."

"I will direct the preparations," Legolas said, rising to leave. He paused for a moment though, "I meant what I said about Tauriel. Whether I have your blessing or not, after the war is won I will ask for her hand."

"And if she does not survive? What then?" Thranduil stood and faced away from his son. He brought up memories far too painful to be expressed.

"She can fight, of course she will survive." Legolas countered; not even having thought of the alternative.

"You are wrong," he said quietly, anguished. "Those we love most do not always return. I do not want you to have the same fate as I…" he trailed off, unable to say more.

"Ada," Legolas realized his father's concern wasn't entirely misplaced and felt his pain, "I know you have suffered loss, with my mother, and countless others. But I cannot do nothing because I fear the consequences. Is it not better to have loved and lost, than to have never know loved at all?"

Thranduil remained silent for a while, contemplating the question posed by his son. He wondered if he would be a happier elf had he never known her. He then looked at Legolas, at the product of his love, and knew his son was right. Still, he could not even begin to fathom the depth of despair felt by losing the one you loved. Legolas, for all his attributes, was still new to love, and Thranduil couldn't help but want to protect him from its potential pain.

"She is still banished," he said finally. In the end, he knew, Legolas would choose his own path whether he approved or not. He knew love could make one weak, and hoped that the distraction of the elleth would not affect Legolas on the battlefield. If he lost his son, he could not bear this world any longer.

Legolas sensed the minute change in his father's voice and looked at him carefully. He eventually nodded and left to oversee the war preparations.

"There it is, Gundabad," Faervel whispered as they peered over the rocky outcropping. "Years ago our people waged war on those lands." Tauriel looked at the dark gates and spied smoke coming from behind, there was evil spawning there. "The queen died there. The king does not speak of it. There is no grave, no memory…nothing." They let silence fall between them, sharing the sorrow of their people. The sadness Faervel recalled was only a fraction of what Thranduil and Legolas must feel—in a way she was happy Legolas had not come; she could not bear to see the sadness this place would bring him. They stared at the quiet gloomy place.

"If we are going in we should move now," she said, rolling onto the balls of her feet. She had not finished speaking when black bats flew out from the rock below the, screeching into the air. The elves fell back and hid once again behind the rocks. "They are swarming."

"These bats are bred for one purpose," Faervel said, his voice filled with dread.

"For what?" Tauriel could not keep the fear out of her voice.

"For war." They remained watching as the bats swarmed in towards the black gates and eventually around a precipice of black stone. An orc leader appeared on the back of a warg. He fit the description Legolas had said of Bolg, and Tauriel instantly felt a longing to kill him.

The orc looked in their direction, but whether he could see them they did not know. He called out, and slowly an army appeared. Orcs poured from the black gates, picking up speed as the left. Faervel and Tauriel looked at each other—their eyes betraying their panic.

"We must warn the others," Tauriel said, beginning to climb down.

"We may be too late!" Faervel said, quickly following her.

"Hurry!" Both elves ran as fast as they could to their horses, and then set off on a thundering gallop back towards Mirkwood.

The elves pushed their horses to their very limit as they raced back to their homeland. The forest seemed eerily empty once they drew closer and as the former Captain, Tauriel could feel the difference. They had ridden for hours, now as dusk fell upon the kingdom the forest seemed darker than ever. Upon arrival at the gates, Faervel called for them to open but instead they were accosted by members of her former guard. In less than a minute Tauriel was overpowered and bound while Faervel was disarmed but remained unrestrained.

"What are you doing?" Faervel asked angrily, "She is your captain!"

"Faervel—" Tauriel tried to calm him; she didn't care whether she was taken prisoner or not, she just wanted to let her people know of the oncoming danger.

"She is a prisoner for trespassing into our lands," one of her former guard members said. She could hear the sternness in his voice and knew it was the king's orders.

"Go tell the king," she said, "I'll be fine." Faervel wanted to protest but knew she was right.

"I'll find a way to free you," he said before being escorted by royal guards.

The former captain was led down and locked into a cell from the former dungeons she used to patrol. Had the gravity of the situation not been so serious she might have found some humor in it. Instead, she took in what changes she saw. All the elves set aside their daily functions and were preparing for war. She knew most of them were passing through the weapon and armory stores to be readied for battle. Battalions would be formed and they would put archers in the back, behind the swordsmen. Many of these faces she would not see again, but she knew the cause was just: Legolas had succeeded in convincing the king.

"My Lord," Faervel addressed the king. He was different; replaced was his crown of leaves and branches with an ornate silver circlet.

"You too have disregarded my orders," the king said, dismissing his subject's greeting, "such actions could result in your exile also."

"If that is your desire then so be it," he said defiantly, "I come to tell you there is an army marching from Gundabad. I have seen it with my own eyes—they will be upon us before the day is over."

"You are certain of this?" Thranduil forgot the subject of the elf's disobedience, now preoccupied with the war he was about to enter.

"I am."

Thranduil felt despite the new information he could still defeat the dwarves before the orcs arrived. However, as a precaution, he would rearrange his battle lines.

"Summon the generals," he commanded to a royal guard, who left immediately. Upon their arrival Faervel told them all he saw: the size, speed, and organization of the orc army. Once he had finished he left unnoticed, heading towards the dungeons to see what he could do for Tauriel.

"My Lord," Legolas turned to see a hooded member of the guard stand before him. "I am under orders to remain silent, but I am loyal to our true Captain. Tauriel arrived but an hour ago, she is being kept in the dungeons."

"Thank you," Legolas said and headed in that direction at once. Before he departed the guard silently slipped him a key and disappeared.

Legolas made his way swiftly to the dank prison, careful to avoid being spotted; he was glad he knew the layout well, making his way easier. "Tauriel!" he whispered quietly, careful to stay out of the range of the guards.

"Legolas!" he heard an equally quiet response. He tried to pinpoint the location of her voice but the cavernous walls bounced and distorted her answer. He found her soon enough, she was looking out from the bars searching for him.

Faervel took a lesser known entrance into the dungeons and wandered through the dark corridors. He heard quiet whispers and rounded a corner to see Legolas just arriving in front of the cell where Tauriel was being held.

"I came to free you," Legolas said, brandishing the key to her cell. As quietly as he could he opened the lock and let the door spring open. Tauriel ran past and embraced him wholeheartedly. The prince was taken by surprise but he took her in his arms all the same.

"There is an army coming from Gundabad!" she said, momentarily pulling away, "larger than we could have imagined. I fear for our people!"

"I have convinced my father to fight. Once they see the orcs, we will unite against them. They will be outnumbered and easily taken down. Do not fret, melamin," he put his hand on her cheek, "for now though, I am glad you are safe."

"You too," she said, her hand ghosting across his chest to where his wounds had been properly attended to. With a sudden burst of emotion she kissed him passionately. He was again caught of guard but quickly adjusted. He let one arm snake around her waist and the other cradle her head against his. Her own arms tugged at his back and shoulders and she felt such intensity her whole body felt as if it were afire. She gave in to what she could no longer deny and pressed her body against his. Their heat grew and he slowly pushed her back against the wall, their lips never parting.

Faervel saw the couple intimately joined with no intention of letting go. He knew there were more important affairs at hand but he still felt his heart fracture. Silently, he retreated from the dungeons and went to prepare for the oncoming battle.

"I must go," Legolas said, finally pulling away. Tauriel's cheeks were flushed, her eyes still closed. "What's wrong?" he asked when she remained silent. She finally opened her eyes and stared at him.

"I'm afraid," she finally admitted. The worry, the constant running, it ate away at her confidence. Legolas was the only one she would confide this to, her hand went to her pocket where the necklace Kili had returned to her was. She brought it out and a single ray of light caused it to sparkle and shine. He took it from her hand and clasped it around her neck in a swift motion. He remained close to her, his breath ticking her neck.

"Embrace your fear; let it make you strong." He kissed her tenderly, his lips lingering on hers. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but triumph over it. I will always be by your side." She said nothing and instead nuzzled into his neck. She took a deep breath and then straightened.

"You're right. I need to go. I will meet with the dwarves and wait for your father's army to arrive." Tauriel found her strength after her moment of weakness. "They took away my weapons and armor, if I got to the armory I will be seen."

"Meet me by the river gate in fifteen minutes. You will find your belongings there."

"Legolas I—" she said, catching his arm as he left.

"I know," he said fiercely, and disappeared.

End notes:

So this chapter was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I had planned to go straight into action but thought it would add more depth to take time out to see exactly what the characters are feeling. Poor Faervel

Also, I apologize if it's really jumpy, OOC, and/or there's lots of mistakes—I wrote this practically half asleep! But on the bright side I feel slightly motivated again!

Thanks for all your great comments and please continue to review—it really helps motivate me to keep writing!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Tauriel waited for Kili in one of the desolate, crumbling towers of Erebor. Her and Kili met here to talk in private while the armies approached.

"Thorin grows more unreasonable with every passing moment. His mind is consumed by the Arkenstone. His judgment is clouded and he will listen to no one!" Kili ranted angrily. "He will forsake us all, and we will die."

"Have more faith." Tauriel tried to reassure him.

"Faith?!" Kili scoffed, "He thinks one of us has hidden it from him. I almost wish someone did for if he ever found it I fear he will be changed forever."

"Surely when he sees the orc army he will rally to his senses," she said, knowing mutual anger could unite even the most diverse groups. Kili shook his head,

"He has not forgotten how your king turned away as Smaug burned our home and slaughtered our people. His current condition is not likely to make him more forgiving."

"Your people suffered a great loss that day, but no amount of help from my people would have saved your home. Though callous, Thranduil chose to save the lives of his people. And, he is no longer my king," she reminded him of her banishment.

"I know," he nodded, an apologetic tone in his voice, "I do not blame your people. If only our races could put aside our past differences such as we have."

"I believe there are those that would set aside their pride for the greater good," she said with a tinge of hope.

"I think you changed the opinion of those that were with me in Laketown; my brother for one. Who do you speak of?" Kili asked curiously.

"A councilman I have become close to, his name is Faervel. He is a good man, able to remain calm and understanding even in the most difficult circumstances. And, perhaps even Legolas has been slightly changed," she said thoughtfully.

"Legolas…the prince? The one who called Gloin's son a horrid goblin mutant?" Kili asked.

"I said _slightly_," Tauriel repeated. "It is harder for him; his entire life has been shaped by his father's prejudices."

"Then you have been the one to open his eyes," Kili said, looking at her with amusement, "he must care for you a great deal."

Tauriel blushed and murmured "perhaps."

"I think more than 'perhaps,'" he laughed, "he's a prince, what holds him back? Doesn't he always get what he wants?" Tauriel thought carefully of her friendship with Legolas.

"He does," she agreed, "but he does not ask for much. He is good."

"Good?" the dwarf asked, suspicion growing, "Like the councilman?"

"Yes…" Tauriel eyed Kili with apprehension, wondering where his questions would lead. An answer to her question was shortly given.

"So let me guess, they're both hopelessly in love with you?"

"No!" she retorted quickly and rolled her eyes. Kili's knowing expression remained unchanged. "Well…not _hopelessly_."

"You know what I think?" the dwarf asked seriously.

"What?" Tauriel responded equally serious.

"I think you should go for a more obvious choice. A man who is handsome, wise, keeps his promises…" he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at her. She shoved him playfully and teased back,

"Unfortunately, that man has too short of a stature and empty trousers."

"Ouch, hit a dwarf where it hurts," he scowled, though he couldn't conceal his laughter. "But seriously, I think whomever you chose you must let him know—if you are silent for too long he may get the wrong impression. Unfortunately, you will have to injure one."

"Surprisingly good advice," she said, raising an eyebrow, "you must have broken many hearts to achieve such wisdom."

"Well what can I say, with such good looks…" he continued his joke.

"Not to mention charming, _humble,_ personality," she added sarcastically. She stood to look over the landscape and immediately forgot their playful banter. "Kili, do you see that?" He stood on a pile of stones to achieve her same height.

"Yes, is that the army you saw?" he asked, observing the black horde in the very far distance.

Tauriel's sight was excellent, but the army was many leagues away.

"I must be deceived, but I do not think so. It cannot be…it is to early! Unless…" Her eyes widened.

"Unless it is a second army come to ambush!" Kili finished her sentence. "I must warn my brothers!" He turned ready to go back but Tauriel called him back.

"Wait! Look!" they both stared as the army composed of elves and men emerged.

"Thorin chose war," Kili closed his eyes as an arrow was shot at the foot of the elvenking. "Many will die." Tauriel silently observed that provoking the king was probably not a good idea.

"Another army," she said, as figures crossed the hill to the left. Kili looked and smiled.

"Cousin Dain!" A portly dwarf rode on a fat pig across the battlefield.

Tauriel could not hear all that was said, but heard him call Thranduil a 'faithless woodland sprite' and a few second later 'split his pretty head open.'

"Our people will kill each other rather than face the oncoming orcs," Tauriel groaned, frustrated with the unfolding events. She was slightly relieved to see the grey wizard try to appease them, but knew that Thorin was considered the more reasonable of the two dwarf lords…this did not bode well.

Suddenly a loud, deep horn blew: the orc signal to attack. For a moment the valley was completely still, and then orcs poured out from tunnels out of the mountain. The dwarf Lord quickly called for his army to form a wall against the orcs, leaving the elves alone. Thranduil remained silent, turning to see the oncoming orc horde clash with the dwarves. Tauriel hoped he would unite with the dwarves against the orcs, but as the armies grew closer his position remained unchanged. She felt shame and anger at her former king's inaction and saw why he had often been told he was 'faithless' and 'lacked all honor.' Just when she had all but given up hope, he gave the signal and the front lines of the elven army clashed with the orcs in front of the dwarf shield. Perhaps not all faith was lost in the elvenking.

As the battle continued Tauriel saw the orcs were overpowering the armies and pushing them back to Dale—meaning to split them.

"I must go help!" Tauriel sprang up, having seen enough. "Try to convince Thorin!" She said and leapt away. Kili too left the tower, thinking it more likely he would singlehandedly defeat the orc army than change Thorin's mind.

Thranduil fell back to the city of Dale. He was focused—his blades an extension of his body—killing all that stood before him. His mastery of swords was legendary, and he put it to use now. He rode across the narrow stone causeway leading into the ruined city, his elk trapping six orcs in his antlers. With a large sweep he beheaded the orcs and let their bodies fall away. Seconds after three arrows brought down his steed and he jumped and rolled as the beast fell. He landed perfectly on his feet, ready to spring into action. He was ready to cut down the orcs one by one.

He rose and turned, striking the orc coming up behind him senseless. He faced the front again, his right blade cleaving another and then quickly joining his left in the chest of a third. Seamlessly, he spun and pushed back an orc with crossed swords. He attacked every angle of the orcs that surrounded him, bringing down a total of eight, singlehandedly, within seconds. His army finally caught up to him and also began to engage the enemy.

Even as the elvenking brought down all foes that stood before him, the city was being overrun, forcing him to continue falling back. As he did, he saw the bodies of his people on the ground; his people who were supposed to have eternal lives dead on the ground; his people who were a fading race dying before their time. He had seen enough death.

"No more," he whispered in anguish, calling the order for his people to fall back. He walked through Dale followed by what remained of his army. An orc tried to surprise him and he effortlessly put his sword through his neck. He was surprised though, because barring his way stood Tauriel.

"You will go no further!" Her voice quivered with emotion, "You will not turn away, not this time."

"Get out of my way!" he said angrily; the fallen bodies of his people still present in his eyes. And to think that she, a banished elleth, would stand before him; his anger grew.

"They will be slaughtered! Dwarves, men, women, and children! If we leave now our sacrifice will have meant nothing!"

"Yes, they will die," Thranduil inclined his head in annoyance at her sentimentality. War was not something you could try to win by emotion; she of all people should know that. Battles were won by timing and calculation. "Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now…" he slowly approached her, "what does it matter, they are mortal." He grew tired of her mawkishness. In a second she had her bow raised and arrow pointed at him.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs?" She looked him directly in the eyes, "When there is no love in it? When there is no love in you?" Those following him tensed at the clear threat to their king's life. Thranduil's expression turned from irritation to rage. He looked away and in one fell motion split her bow in two.

How _dare_ she say he had no love in him. _All _he did was ever for love; love for Legolas, love for his wife, for the survival of his people. Did she think he _wanted_ to let thousands to die? That he simply retreated because he did not care? She, a mere elfling compared to him, would imply that she knew what love was but he did not?

"What do you know of love?" he put his sword to her neck, "Nothing! What you feel is not real. You think it is love, are you ready to die for it?" His sword lowered to rest above her frantically beating heart. She knew it was very possible he would kill her now, he certainly had enough reason to (banished, standing in his way, threatening him).

A second blade brought the king's own away from her body.

"If you harm her, you will have to kill me." Thranduil looked at his son in disbelief. This war was about more than the two of them! Yet, of course he would not kill Legolas. He simply stared at them, his eyes intense. Legolas turned to Tauriel, "I will follow you." The two elves left Thranduil, speechless and seething, behind.

"From Ravenhill we will be able to see the second army coming," Tauriel said, "let us go there." She glanced up at the massive icy wall and was surprised to see there already was an elf there: Faervel. He must have had the same idea as her, knowing the arrival of the second army was imminent. Thranduil caught sight of them going up to the hill but did not follow.

"Faervel," Tauriel called to meet him, "any sign?"

"No," he said slowly, "it concerns me, they should be upon us now." Tauriel agreed and they both set about discussing any possible reasons why there was no sign. Legolas felt useless since he had not seen the army for himself and could offer no pertinent information.

"Was Azog not leading the attack from here?" Legolas asked, suddenly confused as to why such a strategic location was empty.

"He was," Faervel said distractedly, "he had just retreated when I made it here."

"Why would he retreat…he was not losing." Tauriel said. All three pairs of eyes met as realization dawned upon them.

"Tauriel!" Kili yelled, coming up to meet them, leaving behind Thorin and two other dwarves. She wanted to ask how he had managed to convince Thorin but knew they needed to get out of there as soon as possible. "We will fight!" He said breathlessly but proud, "Fili and Dwalin have gone into the battlements to prepare an ambush."

"Call them back at once!" Faervel said quickly.

"Why?" Kili asked confused. After spending hours trying to get Thorin to come out and fight now he was being told to leave.

"It's a trap," Legolas said quietly. Before more could be said the ground rattled by the beat of a cavernous drum.

"GO!" Tauriel pushed Kili, "try to save your brothers!" Legolas also followed her order, going up to a battlement perfect for his archery skills.

"I will stay beside you," Faervel promised, "until my last breath." The elleth grabbed his shoulder and held it firmly,

"It will not come to that." He saw the spark of determination in her; the spark which made her stand apart from every other she-elf he knew. He smiled and they went away to seek a better position. They halted when the heard to guttural voice of the orc commander.

"This one dies first," Azog shouted out for all to hear into the dissipating mist. He held out a struggling Fili. Tauriel closed her eyes for she knew the pain Kili must feel—she did not want to see Fili be torn in two. "Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last. Here ends your filthy bloodline." She heard Fili's scream and a thud. Faervel sensed her pain and held her close, silently reassuring her they would be alright.

"Kili," she murmured, knowing the life of her friend was in mortal danger.

"We will find him," Faervel said and they crept into the battlements silently searching. They heard the sound of someone struggling and Tauriel called out,

"Kili!" An orc sprang upon her as she gave away their position. She swung, easily bringing him down; Faervel quickly killing a second that followed. Kili heard her call his name but he was busy fighting two enemies at once. He finally found the opportunity to slay them and then called back to her.

The wind howled, distorting their voices, making it harder for them to locate each other. Tauriel went through a corridor, searching, and was ambushed by Bolg. Caught completely off guard, the elf was pushed forcefully into the stone wall. She cried out in pain and slumped to the ground. Faervel rushed to her aid but was cut off by two lesser minions and momentarily delayed.

Tauriel quickly recovered and drew her daggers. She slashed Bolg viciously in his gut, causing him to howl, and then she aimed for his throat. He caught her arm and twisted, but she managed to escape his grip and slash him again. She used his unbalanced left arm as leverage to spin behind him and land a cut on his back. He swung with his other arm but she dodged easily, also landing another scratch on his side. He grimaced and his fist flew at her. She moved to the side, lunging with her dagger aimed at his skull. He grabbed her wrist and twisted viciously, causing her to drop her weapon and scream. Bolg smirked and while she was in his grip struck her head: she plummeted to the ground and did not rise.

Faervel slashed at his enemies without mercy, but more kept coming. He heard Tauriel scream and his blood ran cold. Kili joined him and they both struggled to fight the orcs that kept coming.

"Go!" Kili shouted at him, simultaneously parrying a blow, "I'll hold them off."

Bolg held Tauriel off the ground by her neck. She coughed and sputtered for air but couldn't breathe. Her hands were clasped around Bolg's arms, trying to break his grasp, but to no avail. Bolg licked his lips and brought her to his face, his free hand probing her body. She shrieked further but her vision blurred. With her last ounce of strength she kicked his leg and groin, resulting in him dropping her. She swung wildly with her fists but was off mark. He growled and with one stroke sent her flying against another wall. Something in her arm snapped and she cried out again, unable to rise. Blood streaked down her face and her vision grew dim. The last she saw was the orc walking towards her, his great mace raised to deliver a deadly blow.

Suddenly, Faervel dropped from above, attacking the orc. Bolg grunted and grabbed Faervel's leg, wrenching it to send him flying into a nearby staircase. Faervel landed lightly and was ready to turn and strike. Tauriel tried to sit up, to gain strength to help, but everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Faervel was able to gouge Bolg with his sword twice, but faltered, allowing Bolg to knock him squarely in the jaw. Again Bolg raised his mace to slay the stunned elf but Tauriel jumped on his back. She didn't know where the strength came from, but she lunged anyway trying to take away his weapon. It was in vain though, for Bolg easily threw her off and turned his attention back to Faervel who still remained locked in his grasp.

Tauriel looked up just in time to see Bolg completely spear Faervel's body. She shrieked, feeling as though she had been hit instead. The worst was that Faervel's eyes still found hers—he was not dead yet. Even as life left his body he looked at Tauriel with loving eyes. They simply stared at each other, until finally the elf breathed no more, and Bolg took the weapon out, casting the lifeless body aside. Tauriel screamed in agony; the physical and emotional pain taking their toll. There was no one to save her now, and she also prepared for death.

The elleth was spared again as Kili finally joined her. Bolg smiled cruelly, delighting in being able to kill another hero. Kili swung at his leg, creating a sizable gash and enraging the huge orc. He blindly swung in rage, allowing Kili to take advantage of his weakened leg and trip him. As Bolg fell he grabbed Tauriel's leg and dragged her off the cliff with him. Tauriel lay at the edge of a second cliff motionless; completely spent. For a second all was still, but then Bolg managed to lift himself from the rocky outcropping and make his way towards the she-elf.

"Tauriel!" Kili shouted from above. They had fallen onto a ledge far below and he could not reach them. He threw weapons and rocks at the orc but he continued walking towards his friend, ready to end her life. He was then surrounded by more orcs and had to fight them.

Legolas heard the name of his love and turned to see Bolg saunter over to her broken body. He easily reached his arm back to notch an arrow but came up empty. The color in his face drained—he would not make it in time. He scanned his surroundings and remembered the mountain troll currently trying to topple the tower upon which he stood. An idea came to him and he jumped from the great height, digging his blade into the troll's head, causing him to charge the tower and topple it; forming a bridge to where Tauriel lay.

Legolas rushed across, only to be confronted by the orc leader himself. He had been waiting for this rematch. They clashed, pieces of the 'bridge' falling away as they fought. To complicate matters further, Legolas saw Thorin struggling against Azog's minions on the icy fall above. With a grunt he threw Thorin his sword and turned to face Bolg again with only his daggers. Bolg smiled, ready to finish the princeling as he would have in Laketown. Legolas was careful of where he stepped, knowing that now he would have to get closer to Bolg to hit him as well as avoid falling stones. The prince lunged at the orc's side and, as in Laketown, he grabbed his blade and held it. Bolg sneered, this move had been the prince's undoing in the village, and now he would kill him. Legolas had planned on this and quickly let go of the blade, swinging his entire body up atop Bolg's shoulders and using his remaining blade to stab the orc in the head.

As the bridge gave way Legolas flipped back towards the cliff and watched as Bolg was crushed by the huge rocks. He would have rejoiced more in his revenge and victory had he not been so concerned for Tauriel. He found her, eyes closed, half off the edge of the mountain. He quickly carried her to a more stable location and pleaded with her to regain consciousness. Her breathing was shallow, but definite.

"Melamin Tauriel," he cradled her head. He shook her gently but still she remained unmoving. He kissed her lips, her cheek, her hands forehead and neck, but nothing. "Please my love, come to me!" Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes as he felt her pulse become irregular. He tried to calm himself and focus. He lay her back down and pressed one hand to her heart and another to her arm. He began to chant the healing spell, hoping desperately it would work and cursing himself for not thinking to do it earlier.

With a great gasp she opened her eyes and cried out, her eyes instantly becoming wet. Legolas' tears turned to those of joy and he was not ashamed. He lifted her up to carry her but to his surprise she struggled.

"He's dead!" she cried out, her fists and legs flailing. She tried to free herself but Legolas held her tightly. "He's dead!" she repeated over and over again, beating Legolas. He finally was forced to put her down and she crawled over to Faervel's body. She lay beside it, not having enough strength to sit up, and rested her head on his chest. She cried as she knew that it would never rise again; he would never take another breath. She murmured his name and put her hand on his cheek, placing gentle kisses there.

Legolas came over and put his arms around her, trying his best to provide comfort. He too felt sorrow at the loss of one of his people, especially one who had died saving Tauriel's life.

"He will be given the highest honors," he tried to calm her. She recoiled from his touch and struggled against him.

"Get out!" she yelled, "leave me alone!" Her eyes were red and angry. Legolas also felt pain in his heart as the elleth he loved pushed him away. He knew it was grief, but it stung nonetheless.

"Faervel," she murmured to the lifeless body, willing to see him open his golden eyes. But no such thing happened, only cold snowflakes fell, blanketing them in white.

End note:

So sad Hope this chapter didn't feel too rushed. I know it might seem like a cop out to have Faervel die, but I felt like it would mean more than if Kili had, since they're just friends. Although, I did try to develop the Kili/Tauriel friendship more in this chapter. I actually have quite a personal connection to Faervel (he's based off of someone I know in real life, who also died) so it was really hard to write that scene. I hope I did all the characters justice and that you can see Tauriel is in a lot of physical and emotional pain, not just being whiny. The death of an elf is always more serious since they're immortal.

I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story and urge you to continue. Stay tuned for the next chapters which will bring the aftermath of the war.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note:

I decided to include the elvish translations next to the actual phrases because I felt it was more convenient than scrolling up and down. Enjoy reading! More notes included at the end.

Chapter 20:

Thranduil searched the ruins atop Ravenhill for his son. He had seen him and Tauriel heading in this direction but paid no attention and continued on his way. Then, when the orc drums began and Azog made his presence known, he had been too far away. He walked into a crumbling hallway, seeing bodies of fallen warriors, relieved that none were elves. Still there was no sign his son was alive, and he grew fearful that at any turn he might find a lifeless fair-haired body. He rounded another corner and saw a flash of white, but it was just the reflection of snow upon metal. He could feel his heart beat frantically and was beyond trying to be calm. As he stared at the deceiving reflection Legolas himself walked in.

His eyes shot up and relief flooded every inch of his person; he could not help but stare with tender eyes at his own flesh and blood. Legolas stepped forward and inclined his head, physically uninjured from the battle but emotionally battered. For a while no words passed between them. Legolas understood this was his father's way of asking for forgiveness. He gave it to him, not having the strength to continue the fight.

"Tauriel?" the king asked carefully, uncertain. He found it highly improbably that Legolas would have left her side and so feared the worst.

"She mourns," Legolas said quietly.

_Mourns? _Thranduil thought, _who did she care enough about to push away Legolas. _The thought came to him, _Faervel_. Her feelings meant little to him but he knew the pain of loss all too well. As he stood there, contemplatively, Legolas ghosted away and he was left as he always was: alone.

Tauriel felt her tears freeze as the icy wind whipped about her. The warmth which had always radiated from Faervel was gone, completely replaced with cold. Eventually her tears stopped once there was no more left to shed—she simply sat there, unmoving. She held his hand and remembered that was all her really asked of her. He gave her everything and all he had asked in return was her genuine affection for him. She knew the pain of his death had mingled with feeling guilt that she had fallen for another. She was angry she had also pushed away Legolas when he loved her and only wanted to make sure she was well. Upon the isolated mountain top she felt more alone than she ever had before.

A hand came down on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Go away," she said quietly, desiring to be alone.

"We have both known loss today," Kili said, his voice changed, exposed. He knelt beside her and as if understood, leaned on each other for support.

"I'm sorry," Tauriel said, knowing that the loss of a beloved brother must be infinitely worse than the grief she felt. Kili nodded but did not respond. The pair understood each other, sharing the pain of their sorrow with each other. They knew it was pointless to whisper words of comfort, they never brought back the dead, so they simply sat, letting time slip by. They had won the battle, but it did not feel like a victory.

After what seemed like mere moments, the dwarves came to take away Fili's body to prepare for burial. They alternated between a reverent silence and a low chant of how his bravery and sacrifice would be remembered forever. Kili left with them, his sadness ineffable. Tauriel gave him a reassuring glance before he left, but both knew it was halfhearted at best. Again, Tauriel found herself alone.

"Wanwa 'il sanda a' morko ereb," (loss is hard to bear alone) a familiar voice said. Tauriel looked up to her former king, her expression reserved. She had let go of him, all that had transpired between them feeling like a distant past.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She asked like a forlorn child. Thranduil's eyes were far away in another time. "If this is love I do not want it," she murmured. "Take it away from me. _Please_."

"He sacrificed himself to spare you, he would not want you to despair," Thranduil replied, equally as quiet. He knew that she felt sadness, but her love was for another. "He knew, Tauriel. When those we love are taken away from us we do not regret the love that was once there. Honor it for what it was, that it existed at all, indeed it is the only thing which will see us through." She noticed how he changed from speaking to her to speaking about 'them.' She remembered what Faervel had told her at Gundabad, looking up to see the king's face marred by sorrow as well. "His life and sacrifice will be recognized with the others. Come home, and share your grief with your people."

The king had ended her exile.

With the war over, it was now time to heal. Tauriel helped the healers on the battlefield ease the pain of the wounded and take back the bodies of the fallen for proper cleansing and burial. The burials were often done quickly so that the physical body could be reunited with the earth from whence it came as soon as possible. The work was quiet and reverent, allowing Tauriel to slowly find peace.

Legolas had kept his distance, allowing her space but also wishing to comfort her. On the eve of the fourth processional he could no longer stay away and approached her as she returned from the fields.

"Are you not weary?" he asked, coming to stand beside her, "you have gone out every day from dawn to dusk."

"I am," she said truthfully, "but they deserve their peace." She paused, to look up at him earnestly, "and it helps to find my own." She could tell by the darkness around his eyes he worried about her, but that his love was undiminished.

"I can help you," he said, offering whatever services he possessed. She shook her head,

"Time will be my remedy." He looked saddened again, feeling her slip away from him again. In another time he may have felt jealousy, but he could harbor no ill will towards the fallen elf who had given his life for her. He knew she had cared for him; nevertheless her despair was greater than he had anticipated. He had matured though, and he was willing to wait however long to help her through the difficult time.

She saw his eyes lose hope again and smiled gently, reaching for his hand. She let their fingers interlace easily and watched as his eyes suddenly lit up. He squeezed her palm gently and let herself be gathered into his arms.

"Melamin (my love)" he breathed, allowing himself to finally relax for the first time since the war had begun. He reluctantly let her go, allowing them to resume walking, but kept an arm firmly around her waist. She smiled at the endearment and found pleasure in his nearness.

The kingdom gathered in the great hall and assembled before their king.

"The price of victory has been great…" Thranduil began, regally addressing his people. He had always been a great orator and used this now to unite the elves. He commended the valiance and bravery of each and every warrior; announcing three more days of solemn remembrance which would end in celebration and a feast. The people took up song again as they returned to their chambers and retired from the night.

Neither Legolas nor Tauriel wanted to part and so they hung around the doors talking superficially.

"I would like to clean myself in the baths," she said finally, much desiring to rid herself of the grime from the fields.

"Yes of course," Legolas said, trying to hide his blush, "you should." Tauriel raised a brow, "not that you're dirty!" he quickly said, stumbling over his words spoken too fast, "but if that's what you want then you can…or should…or…whatever you want…" he trailed off. Tauriel just laughed and kissed his cheek in farewell.

"I will not be long," she added, "we can meet after if you desire." Though she did want a warm bath, she still wanted his company, so they made plans to meet by the waterfall fountain.

The large caves were filled with steam from the natural springs that pooled there. Tauriel was glad they were empty and easily shrugged off her clothes to enter the warm pools. Normally she would take her time and let the water lap away at her worries but not today. She scrubbed until she felt sufficiently washed and her skin was soft and clean. Her hair, unfortunately, could not be rushed. She let out all her plaits and lathered soap into it, letting it set for a while before rinsing it out. She hummed as she let herself relax; a slight tingling sensation alerting her that the enchantment was wearing off. Few knew this, but she kept an enchantment on her hair to make it straight, concealing its true wavy nature. It was simply more practical; straight hair was easier to maintain, braid, and manage.

She left the pool to dress in a light nightgown in addition to a heavier (more modest) robe. She whispered the spell to immediately dry her hair and felt her energy dip ever so slightly. She yawned and set out to meet Legolas—trying to wake herself up on the way to the falls.

Legolas awaited her, absentmindedly spinning his knives to pass the time. He stood when she approached, taking in her appearance. He appreciated how she trusted him enough to come this unguarded (she only carried one dagger!). He also caught sight of her wavy tresses, delighting in the rare occasion they were on display.

"Amin anten ile (I missed you)" he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Sal'! (quiet)" she chided playfully, "I was gone for but twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes too long," he murmured into her ear. He sat against the stone ledge and pulled her into his lap.

"What did you do while you waited?" she asked, sliding away from him to a more appropriate distance.

"I thought about all the ways I could sneak off with you," he whispered into her neck, pulling her back to him. She batted him away,

"You, mello—a-amin, are the worst." She fumbled over the words as she said them. She began with the intention of saying mellon (friend) but midway switched to my love (melamin) and together it sounded utterly garbled.

"What did you say?" Legolas asked, actually pulling away and staring at her.

"Nothing," she said coyly, "nothing at all, _melamin_." The words rolled off her tongue slowly and Legolas was filled with joy at her demure declaration.

"Nothing," Legolas scoffed, taking her face in his hands and bringing her closer for a kiss. Prior kisses they had shared were full of passion, heat, and their tongues battling for dominance. But this was slow, sweet, and sensual. He grazed her lower lip with his tongue but remained chaste, not wanting to detract from the innocence. He also was acutely aware that taking things too rapidly might cause her to distance herself again and he did _not_ want that. His fears were abated when she escalated the moment. She leaned further into him, flicking her tongue against his lips, asking for entry. Tauriel was always a very dominant elf and her expression of love was no different, Legolas thought with amusement. He quickly lost his train of thought as he became wrapped up in the moment, his arms drifting down to bring her closer to him. She leaned further even more until the point where they became unbalanced and before either could react they fell into the fountain.

They lay back, the water running over them, laughing. Tauriel tried to feign anger,

"I'm wet again!" she shouted accusingly, "this was your plan all along!" She tried to get up quickly but she was already soaked.

"It was _your_ own fault for trying to lure me further by way of seduction!" Legolas countered, sitting up with a smile. She grunted and stepped out; forming a sizable puddle where she stood as her clothes dripped. She glared at him and meant to speak but couldn't hold the farce. She joined in his smile and they shared more laughter. The moment died down and they both stood, drenched, wondering what next.

"You're beautiful," he said randomly, noticing how dark her hair looked when it was wet. It contrasted with her alabaster skin, giving her an ethereal, angelic glow.

"Beautiful maybe, but still definitely wet," she huffed, shivering as the cold breeze made her wet garments stick to her skin and chill her further. She murmured the enchantment to dry herself and felt even wearier than before. Legolas did the same and they both stood, desiring rest but not wanting to part.

"I will escort you to your chambers," Legolas sighed, knowing it was the noble thing to do. She nodded and they huddled close together as they went in towards the center of the palace.

The hallways were dimly lit but the couple easily made their way until they stopped several paces away from her door. He saw a wave of uncertainty cross her face as she turned to thank him for accompanying her. He thought it was odd she didn't want him to see her rooms—he had seen them thousands of times before.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, hoping she would open up to him. She looked reluctant and...slightly ashamed.

"I…" she began, but paused. She opened her mouth to speak again but quickly closed it. She took a deep breath and wordlessly let him come closer, allowing him peer inside. Her small quarters were in complete disarray. Blankets, throws, clothes, books, weapons, all were strewn about haphazardly.

"Tauriel…" Legolas murmured, knowing she was always so organized, "what happened?"

"I didn't want you to see." she said, initially looking away but eventually gathering the courage to meet his gaze. "Ever since the battle with Bolg, and the death of Faervel, I have had night terrors." Legolas stared at her, falling more in love with her knowing how much it must pain her to share her weakness with him. Tauriel also felt a tightening in her chest as she unburdened her secret. It surprised her, because she had found her peace but still her sleep was fitful. No longer did she weep, she used the experience to draw strength—after all she was a warrior at heart. Hence, it puzzled her even more that her sleep would be so restless while her waking life was harmonious.

"You were deeply wounded, emotionally and physically," he said, stroking her palm, "you are still recovering from those injuries."

"Sometimes, it is not Faervel that dies," she whispered almost inaudibly. She didn't need to continue for Legolas to know who took his place.

"I am here, melamin," he said, taking her in his arms again, "I will always be here. For you." Tauriel smiled and allowed herself to wrap her arms around him. "If it troubles you so, I could stay with you whilst you sleep," he offered.

"I'm _sure_ it's purely for my benefit," she said sarcastically, making light of the situation.

"Of course," he said, trying his best to look innocent.

"I'd like that," she said deviously, watching as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. She wondered if he would accept the challenge.

"Tauriel…" his tone became serious, "I only meant in jest, I would not impose myself—"

"I know," she laughed, cutting him off, "I know."

They both entered her rooms and did a quick clean up though some items remained on the floor. He helped her into her bed and tucked a blanket around her, thinking how strange it was when she let herself be taken care of by him (not that he minded). He tried to think of anything else he could do but found nothing and so headed for the door.

"Wait," she said softly, looking at him through heavy eyelids. He turned, waiting for her to say something. "Don't go."

He shifted uncomfortably, warring with himself on whether to leave. He eventually closed the door and returned to her side.

"I'm here," he murmured. _You are here to console her nightmares. Nothing more_. He reminded himself. _Nothing more_. She did not respond but simply patted the empty space beside her. He looked at her in such a vulnerable position and all misgivings left his mind. She wasn't trying to seduce him, she genuinely felt fear at night, he would do his best to console her. He stripped to his undergarments and settled in beside her, putting in a few blankets between them for modesty. Eventually, they both fell asleep; his arm resting gently around her waist.

Legolas' eyes flew open as he was kicked mercilessly in the groin. He groaned and tried to make sense of things but was quickly smacked in the jaw. A fist made contact with his stomach and he fell to the ground in pain. He immediately went into a defensive stance to fight whatever intruder was present. There was no one. He looked and saw that in fact the 'intruder' was Tauriel thrashing about; hurling punches and kicks whilst she slept. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the elleth.

_This was supposed to be romantic,_ he thought, _instead I end up with bruises and the potential to never have heirs._ He made his way to a safe distance, realizing there was no way he could get back in bed with her. He murmured sweet words into her ear until she eventually calmed. He stroked her hair, putting a small braid in it, all the while murmuring a small spell of deep rest upon her. It was nothing extravagant, just enough so she could sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. He kissed her lips softly, picked up his clothes, and left quietly.

He noticed the sky was just beginning to lighten as he made his way back to his rooms with a contented smile upon his features. He was sure he could still get in a few hours of rest before having to arise and prepare for the day. His mind was caught up in the moments he had shared with Tauriel that he did not hear the footsteps coming down the staircase from his father's chamber.

"Legolas?" Thranduil said, taking in his son's appearance, namely, his state of undress. His hair was mussed, his features oddly happy, and most of all he was coming back to his chambers meaning he had not slept in them. "Where have you been?"

End note:

Sorry for the delay again, but school got in the way! So I initially wanted to end this chapter after she said "don't go" but the thought of Thranduil's reaction upon seeing Legolas coming back to his room after what looked like a 'long night' was just too tempting so I ended it there instead.

Don't worry, Kili will be coming back. And just to clarify, Thorin didn't die so he'll be king.

I love to hear your thoughts and comments so don't forget to review! Thanks for all your support!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note:

So last chapter was a way to develop the Tauriel/Legolas relationship. I also felt like injecting some humor into it, so I hope you enjoyed it. Things should go back to normal now.

Chapter 21:

"With Tauriel, adar," Legolas responded. The topic of his relationship with Tauriel had not been touched since before the war, but he longer cared how his father reacted. The king sighed, knowing he needed to have a conversation with his son. Unfortunately, Legolas was neither awake enough to be truly cognizant and Thranduil had scheduled an early meeting.

"Be careful," he said finally, continuing his way downstairs, "others may see and judge."

"The opinions of others are not my concern," Legolas said haughtily. "If they are bothered by it they have only succeeded in inconveniencing themselves."

"It may seem that way to you now, but you will rule this kingdom one day. What your subjects think of you will become a reflection of what those outside believe this kingdom to be." Thranduil called over his shoulder.

"Since when do you care about what occurs outside our borders? If not for some gems or personal gain," Legolas retorted snidely.

"That is not the correct way to address your Lord and father," Thranduil said, the hint of a smirk playing at his lips. Legolas made a face and disappeared into his quarters.

Thranduil recalled the days when Legolas was a petulant little elfling who would speak out of turn and he would send him to his room as punishment. His A'mael (Beloved) would then chastise him for being too harsh on their son and Thranduil would relent for the sake of pleasing her. With a sudden wave of both pride and sadness, he was reminded that Legolas was no longer that forlorn elfling. He had grown, become an accomplished warrior, and now he had fallen in love with Tauriel.

He was sure beyond a doubt that they shared the true love of united souls blessed by the Valar. Perhaps at one time it had been merely infatuation or lustful physical attraction, but now there could be no question. With this acknowledgment he knew he could never separate them: if he forbid their union they would simply leave, and if they were to be physically separated they would both wither away and die. So great was the love shared between the Eldar that they could die from heartbreak.

Memories of his dearly beloved wife flooded his mind. His heart ached and he remembered how immediately after her death there had been whispers that he was fading. He realized he probably would have, if not for Legolas—her living memory and his only remaining earthly attachment. He knew that if she was here she would be so happy for them. He could picture her smile, her laughter, her soft kisses…he leaned on a pillar and closed his eyes. Time could not heal that wound, he would miss her forever. He composed himself and opened his eyes, suppressing his true emotions and continuing on.

The halls of the kingdom were mostly empty in the early morning hours. Thranduil had called this meeting for that very reason; he did not want prying eyes or unwanted listeners. The members of the council rose to greet him, one spot noticeably empty.

"My Lord you requested we gather," Aenor addressed the king.

"Yes," he responded and got straight to the point. "Though we have recently won a great battle, that does not mean other enemies have disappeared. But one week ago I asked you to select a new Captain to lead our warriors in protecting these lands, have you accomplished this task?"

"We have taken several adept warriors into consideration," Tarvelis said solemnly, "and agreed that Ecthelon would be a suitable leader. He has many years of service and is well liked amongst the Guard. He was notified within two days of your orders, and has accepted the position."

"I would speak with him," Thranduil said, nodding. Immediately a dispatch was sent to inform the elf that he would meet with the king later. "As for the empty seat amongst yourselves, I know the grief is still fresh, but the affairs of the kingdom do not halt. The vacancy must be quickly filled." They nodded solemnly.

"Though it pains me, I have thought of one worthy of such a position," Edwenor said. "Faervel was a dear friend and we often spent time together. Often he was accompanied by his cousin, Calarel. We would often discuss important matters of the kingdom; she learned his duties and was in touch with our people. I believe she would be suitable for the position, as well as honor the memory of our fallen friend." A few others nodded in agreement and they moved on to other affairs.

The fact that the dwarves had reclaimed their old home and settled so nearby again unsettled the king considerably. He had spent time with Bard, agreeing there should be trade once again between their peoples. Finally, and most troubling, was the discussion of the strength in numbers the minions of Morgoth had shown. They stayed re-evaluating their battle strategies and formations until the sun was well into the sky.

Tauriel awoke to find herself alone; however, there was a sizable impression beside her indicating she had not been alone the entire time. The memories of the night before came rushing back to her and she smiled drowsily. She wasn't too surprised that Legolas had left, he was a prince after all. She stretched and finally sat up to prepare for the day. Without thinking she slipped on her uniform and began to arrange her hair. As she cast the enchantment on her hair she felt a slight stiffness. She looked in her mirror and found a single braid there, _Legolas_, she thought. It was not like the braids she usually fashioned for herself, but a single strand fishtailed behind her ear. It looked a bit strange but she kept it anyway, trying to get used to it as she stared at herself and brushed the rest of her hair. She was not vain, but appreciated how her green patrol tunic made her red locks stand out even more. It was then that she remembered she had been removed from her position in the guard after her banishment—she could no longer wear her tunic.

Her closet consisted of practical gowns that she hardly ever used. She changed into a simple dark brown dress with a black belt. She tried to think of what to do but came up blank. Normally she would patrol, guard, practice, or ride, but since they were in three days of sorrow and she was no longer Captain she felt lost. The heavy books on her table caught her eye and she decided perhaps the library could entertain her.

"Tauriel!" A musical voice called out. "I have not seen you since the festival. It seems like such a long time ago, doesn't it? How are you? I had heard you had been injured."

"Seron," Tauriel bowed, "it does seem like a long time. I am well now. It is true I suffered some injuries from the battle, but after a few nights at the House of Healing I am well again. I am fortunate, others suffered far worse." Seron approached her and looped her arm through hers.

"Are you truly well? I heard about…" she didn't want to mention his name but both knew to whom she referred. "As you know, my Lord Elrond is one of the most gifted healers. He often told me that oftentimes the most debilitating wounds are not physical. He even taught me some of what he know. I gladly offer you any assistance I can provide."

"Thank you," Tauriel said gratefully. "I appreciate your concern, but I promise I am fully healed. I do not deny at first that I was greatly affected, but our skilled healers have made me well again."

"Skilled healers or perhaps the company of a certain _edhel_ (male elf)?" she questioned teasing, her eyes alight.

"Both," Tauriel replied, knowing Seron already knew about her and Legolas, "perhaps the latter a bit more."

"That is good," she smiled happily for her friend, "I cannot wait for you to be wed. Then you can come visit Rivendell together! There is a spot, just above the falls, which is said to be special for the begetting of children."

"Seron!" Tauriel tried to hush her, "Someone will hear you!"

"Like it matters," she laughed, "anyone with eyes can see it."

"That's just the problem!" Tauriel said in frustration, immediately wishing she hadn't.

"What do you mean?" Seron asked, becoming serious.

Tauriel hesitated. It was not often she unburdened her feelings to others, especially someone she had so recently met. It was a strange friendship; most of Tauriel's female friends were other members of the guard, and though they were good company it was never forgotten that she commanded them. Power made having close friendships difficult. Tauriel had come to understand that notion, especially with Thranduil. In fact, she had come to understand the king himself more after the battle, but she had not completely sorted out how she felt about him just yet. But for now, she could appreciate the ease with which she could talk to Seron.

"The king does not approve of our feelings. We are not of the same rank; he is a prince and I was but a Captain. Now, not even that."

"Those sound like the words of an overprotective father rather than a king," she said. Tauriel looked up, not expecting to hear those words; she had been made to understand it was all about rank. Seron continued, "Think about it. He has lived over two-thousand years with sadness in his heart after the loss of the Queen. Your position as Captain would put you in constant danger, he does not want to see Legolas suffer the same fate as he. I know I have not been here long, but I would venture to say he quite favors you." Seron went on to tell Tauriel things she had been blind and biased towards.

Tauriel knew she would eventually have to face the king, and hoped to be as reasonable in the future as she was at the moment.

Legolas stirred, blinking into the bright light filling his room. He felt soreness and stiffness from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. It probably didn't help that he had slept late into the afternoon; something he rarely ever did. He didn't bother calling for his attendant and quickly readied himself. He saw a slip of parchment beneath his door, in his father's hand. It was a summons to his private chambers whenever he was presentable. He remembered the encounter with his father this morning and became nervous. He would probably be angry, Legolas thought, and let out an exasperated sigh. There was no point in avoiding the situation, and so he set off up the stairs.

"Come in, Legolas," Thranduil said, discerning the approaching footsteps as those of his son.

"Adar, you wished to see me."

"I did." He poured a cup of wine for the two of them. "We have important matters to speak of." Legolas accepted the chalice and sat in one of the many ornate chairs in the room, across from where his father also took a seat.

"Please forgive my behavior this morning," Legolas apologized, "I was not thinking clearly."

"As I said, simply be careful," his tone was dismissive, "but we already have discussed that. You told me of your intention to ask for Tauriel's hand in marriage, with or without my consent. I have decided to grant it, and bless your union."

Legolas waited for his father to continue, with some sort of qualifier, but he remained silent.

"Why?" he asked unsure. "I of course thank you, but I do not understand. Just a fortnight ago you condemned any sort of attachment to her."

"Because you have made your decision," the king said, "I can see it in your eyes. I tried to prevent it and it occurred anyway. I have no other option. The day of celebration draws near, our people could use something to lift their spirits. I think it would be a wise idea to announce your engagement that night."

Legolas sipped his wine, wondering if perhaps his father had been captured and someone had stolen his body.

"I think that would do very well," the younger elf said, still tentative.

"Good, I will have the proper arrangements made after I finish important business later today. I will invite Tauriel to dine with us for supper so that we may discuss further."

"I will personally tell her," Legolas said, remembering how to speak. Thranduil had emptied his up and stood. Legolas thought he went to refill his goblet but instead walked passed to a small chest.

"You will need this," Thranduil murmured, opening the chest and pausing. He returned back to Legolas and placed a silver and starlight ring in his palm. "This was your mothers. I gifted it to her on the night of our engagement; now I give to you. Use it wisely—it is heavier than it looks."

"Amin mor il beth ai'ra anna laita (I do not have the words to express my gratitude)" Legolas said, holding the ring tightly.

"Go to her," Thranduil said, rising, "I still have work to take care of. I shall see both of you at supper."

Legolas was dismissed and he all but ran to find Tauriel and share the good news with her.

End note:

I hope this wasn't too boring, but things need to be ready for when the big moment comes!

I looked into a bunch of Elvish marriage/sex customs from the Tolkien universe. There is a ceremony typically done with respect to maternal lineage. The other part of marriage is sex, which equals marriage. There is no pre-marital sex, infidelity, or anything of that sort. I read somewhere that elves can tell whether another elf is married or not by looking at their eyes. Elves celebrate 'birthdays' not on the day they were born, but on the day they were conceived—aka whatever day their parents had sex. Pregnancy doesn't come easily, but when it happens it is typically a year long.

I don't want to give away too much, but just enough so that some of the conversations they have don't seem _as _awkward/random.

I know it's a bit short, but please review and let me know what you think. Much thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

The ring sparkled even in the dimly-lit passages. The stones had a way of reflecting back even the smallest flicker of light with tenfold the brilliance. They had been a favorite of the king since they reminded him of his beloved queen. The stones were set at small intervals within the silver band. The band itself was made to look like tree branches, complete with delicate silver leaves and carvings which wrapped around several times before converging to set the largest gem.

Legolas secured it in his pocket but could still feel it bouncing along as he walked quickly. He went to Tauriel's chambers but she was not there. He searched all her usual hideouts but again there was no sign of her. He went to the stables, thinking perhaps she had gone to ride, but Arauca greeted him with a loud whinny. He fed her oats and stroked her nose to appease the restless mare, then thought Tauriel might have gone out on foot. He recalled her weapons had still been in her room and she would not be foolish enough to go out unarmed. He returned to the palace and asked the healers if she was in their House, but was told she wasn't. He paced about, trying not to look disgruntled, and wondered if perhaps she was trying to avoid him. The thought worried him but he tried to think if he had done anything to offend her and came up blank.

"There are many places she could be, my Lord," a guard said, noting the prince's agitation. Legolas had asked him if he had seen her but all he could report was that she had not gone outside. "Perhaps the gardens, the library, the solar," the young guard offered options. Legolas dismissed them, he knew nothing of Tauriel, she wouldn't waste her time in inactive pastimes; she was always moving around brimming with energy. He then remembered there had been books in her room last night but not this morning…with an apologetic look he made his way to the library and sure enough heard two familiar voices inside.

"My Lord!" Seron curtsied prettily, "what brings you to this corner of the kingdom?"

"Lady Seron, Tauriel," he greeted them accordingly, "I was looking for..." he glanced at Tauriel, "a book."

"The library would be a good place to come then," she said with humor in her voice. "I thought you were looking for Tauriel." Legolas looked so surprised Seron couldn't help but actually giggle, even when Tauriel elbowed her side rather forcefully. "Still, I did not expect to see you here."

"Nor I you," he replied, with a raised eyebrow. He had figured that Tauriel and Seron would not get along very well since they held such opposite views and contrasting personalities. They fell into an awkward silence and Seron looked to the door.

"I believe I heard Élil call me. I shall take my leave of you."

"I did not hear anything…" Tauriel said and was met with a glare from Seron who was quickly exiting. She then shot back a wink and smile before disappearing.

"You keep interesting company," Legolas observed, looking around to make sure they were in fact alone.

"I admit that I initially misjudged her; she provides more interesting conversation than I first gave her credit for," Tauriel said.

"Yes, she is quite an interesting elleth. And to think she came with the princesses so that I might select a bride from amongst them," Legolas said with a smirk.

"I believe you quite liked her at first."

"Are you _jealous_?" He teased.

"No!" She said quickly, scowling. Legolas laughed and she joined him.

"That is good. They provided no temptation for me for you already had my heart."

"Do not think I will be so easily swayed by your sweet words and stolen kisses," she said playfully.

"I promise to murmur sweet words and steal kisses from you," he kissed her gently, "everyday" he kissed her again "for the rest of my life." They did not kiss but instead stared lovingly at each other. He then noticed she had kept the braid he had made in her hair and his contented smile grew wider.

"You may have to convince me of your promise," she said, slightly put out he had pulled away. He chuckled and quickly took her up in his arms in a tight embrace.

"In due time, melamin," his breath tickled the tip of her ear and he placed a delicate kiss on her neck, "but not today." He released her so she could once again turn to face him. "My father requests you dine with us this evening. You should have ample time to prepare."

"Of course," she said, her face becoming slightly paler. She tried to calm herself by thinking about what Seron had said but her eyebrows were still knit together with worry. Legolas noticed her change in mood and cupper her cheek.

"Do not fear my father," he whispered gently, looking into her eyes. He so desperately wanted to tell her he had in fact blessed their union, but had special plans for that occasion.

"I fear nothing, as long as you are by my side," she murmured into his chest. Her confessions of love were much less overt than his, but that made them all the more special. He meant to leave so he could make his own preparations but found her lips made for quite a persuasive reason to stay. Finally he was able to excuse himself before she could change his mind again.

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Thranduil stood on the balcony overlooking the arena, observing the new captain practice. His skill had not been exaggerated; he maneuvered his weapon with speed and precision. It pleased him to see that the elf's preferred weapon was the sword—a sentiment they shared. Ecthelon was practicing a difficult combination and saw him expose his side when he turned and swung. It was minute but seemed like such a glaring error; Thranduil realized it was because Tauriel would have never made that mistake.

"Ecthelon," he said, coming down and making his presence known.

"My Lord," he bowed and sheathed his blade.

"How do you like your new position?" he asked.

"It is a privileged to defend these lands in your name," he replied automatically.

"Your service is duly noted, but how do you like it?" Thranduil took the opportunity to examine Ecthelon from a closer distance. He was of average height, more muscular than slim, and possessed sharp brown eyes which stood in contract to his light hair.

"I am honored you have deemed me worth of such an important position. I enjoy it very much, my Lord." He had the appearance of an imposing warrior but if his rehearsed and lackluster responses were any indication, Thranduil felt he lacked the mental flexibility of a good leader.

"Have you any recommendations yet?"

"Not at present, my Lord."

"I see. That is all, carry on." Thranduil departed, his decision made. Ecthelon did appear to be a good warrior, but there was something bothering the king. Something he felt very strongly had to do with Tauriel. She would have never made his mistake, and furthermore she would already have at least three suggestions to improve the Guard. She always spoke her mind when it concerned the safety of the kingdom, even to him. It stood out to him since most trembled and shied away returning to their basic manners in his presence. Tauriel was quick and decisive, an ideal Captain, Ecthelon was gifted as well, but with a different disposition.

Upon returning to his study he immediately wrote down the orders relieving Ecthelon of his duty and instead inviting him to join the higher ranks of the Royal Guard. He knew Ecthelon would accept and added a note directing him to tell no one else of the transfer. The kingdom was once again without a Captain of the Guard and Thranduil knew exactly who would replace it. _I'm growing old and sentimental_, he thought to himself and felt prickly.

"Forya sinome (come here)!" he called to an attendant impatiently. "Take this to Captain Ecthelon. Remind him he is to share its contents with no one. Kai (go)!" The servant quickly took the missives and left, not wanting to displease the irritable king. Thranduil felt slightly better.

ooooOOOOOOooooo

Dinner with the king was never an event to be taken lightly. Tauriel had dined with him many years ago, when she was younger and had less worries. She had been afraid of him then. Once she was made captain and reported to him frequently their interactions were always of a different nature—they were more warriors for the same cause rather than a king and his subject; it explained why she did not fear him whilst in uniform. Now, she was neither elfling nor Captain and it made her uncertain. Even the simplest of choices now seemed like great decisions. For example, her dress. She thought if she wore something too elegant it would look ostentatious and like she was trying too hard to fit in into a world she was clearly not born into. But if she wore a simple dress it would seem like an affront to his formal invitation. Even her most formal dress would still be nothing compared to those worn by the Anwel and Seron, so she found herself naked and frustrated.

She had ransacked her small closet at least five times and finally gave up and pulled out a grey dress which was neither elaborate nor plain. _It's just a dress and dinner_, she reassured herself, _with the _king_ and _prince_,_ she countered. She noticed a small piece of parchment fall and picked it up.

_My dearest Tauriel,_

_The night of Kalina is fast approaching and the festival will soon be ended. In my long life I cannot remember a happier time, and I know that it is because of you. Your grace and beauty have bewitched me so much so that I might sooner call you an enchantress rather than Tauriel. Truly, you have affected me profoundly and I cannot imagine the rest of my life without you. I have hidden a final gift for you in the last drawer of your vanity. I hope you like it. I only ask for one thing in return. Tonight I will ask you a question; please do me the honor of standing beside me and make me the happiest elf in the realm._

_Yours, F. L. _

Tauriel stared at the note in shock. How long had this been here? It had to have been before the festival ended and before the encounter with Legolas, but after the second day. She wracked her brain to try to think when he could have done it but knew not. Even in death Faervel managed to fill her life with his kindness and love. Until his very last breath he had loved her. '_I cannot imagine the rest of my life without you_' read the letter, and indeed he hadn't had to: she had been with him until the very end. But even then he had known, he had seen how she and Legolas had felt each other, and he still stayed by her side. She would honor his last request, whatever it was, and went to search her vanity.

Dark blue filled the entire drawer like a pool of water. She picked up the cloth and it unwound into a beautiful dress. The material was one she had never seen before; a cross between silk and chiffon, but sturdier than both. The neckline was open with a simple cut, but silver brocade faded from the hem to her waist adding depth and feeling. She rarely ever wore blue—in fact she didn't even own a blue dress up until this moment. She was torn between wearing it and putting it away never to be seen again. It felt so _wrong_ to wear his gift to see Legolas, but it did not feel right to hide it away either. She felt her eyes grow wet and grew angry.

'_I had made my peace_!' she yelled at herself internally. Why did she have to find this now? She suddenly froze and felt ashamed. Faervel had given this to her out of love, and here she was angry at him for making her feel uncomfortable. _Her _feel uncomfortable. _He died for you_, she reminded herself accusingly, _and here you are wallowing in self-pity_. _Pathetic_. It _was_ pathetic. Furthermore, it was not what Faervel would have wanted. He would have wanted her to be happy, and she was happy with Legolas. She would wear the dress.

Tauriel walked towards the palace feeling like she was floating. The sun had set but faint hues of purple and orange still hung over the horizon. Ever since the discovery and grief that resurfaced, she was able to find tranquility and felt surer than before. People quickly stared at her and then looked away, whispering amongst themselves. One, however, looked on angrily. Tauriel felt the harshness of his sister's gaze and knew she would have to speak to her later. She maintained a serene expression and continued on her way.

The closer she got to Thranduil's private quarters, the more her confidence began to waver. She took slow deep breaths but could still feel her heart beating quickly, hammering away at her chest. Her racing heart reminded her that Faervel may have overestimated her proportions; the neckline of the gown was quite a bit lower than she was accustomed to. The curvature of her breasts was quite visible and she felt slightly exposed. Only one more hallway left.

"Tau—" Legolas heard Tauriel coming but was unable to finish his sentence upon seeing her. She smiled, grateful that he had waited outside for her so she would not have to walk in alone.

"I'taren (my prince)," she tried her best at a curtsy.

"Beautiful _and_ polite? It surely must be an illusion," he chuckled. Tauriel found strength and courage she did not know she had.

"It is not, I am real." She made her best attempt at trying to be sensual. With that she left him behind as she entered the room, leaving Legolas stunned behind.

"My Lord," she greeted the king. Thranduil had heard their conversation and was quite amused but covered his smirk. He also noticed she had no ring on her finger and knew not to bring up the topic yet.

"Tauriel, I am glad you could come. Legolas?" Legolas entered, still slightly jarred. He quickly composed himself but stole glances at Tauriel whenever he could. "Let us be seated."

Wine and light refreshments were brought out as they sat and made light conversation. Tauriel felt there was something changed about the king but could not identify it. He was still reserved and kept his expressions guarded, but he seemed lighter somehow. He stood up to retrieve something and then she noticed it: he was not wearing his crown. It was curious how one small change could seem to lift such a burden, yet she saw it nonetheless. Her musings were interrupted by Legolas coming over to her and escorting her to the table.

Thranduil gestured and servers began to bring platters of food. The king was of course the first to begin his course, with Legolas and Tauriel shortly after. Father and son seemed surprisingly at ease, leaving Tauriel confused. She had expected tension and a certain amount of angry meaningful looks, but there was nothing of the sort.

"Legolas tells me you were in the library today. I was unaware you were fond of reading," Thranduil said.

"I find it relaxing when I have the time," she supposed she would have a lot of time now.

"Yes, I imagine your duty take up much of your time." There was an indiscernible gleam in the king's eye.

"It…did," she agreed, the uncomfortable topic of her banishment being brought up. Legolas too was uncomfortable; he had meant to bring up the topic of Tauriel's position later.

"It did?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow, a trait she noticed he shared with Legolas, "Does the Captain of the Guard no longer have work to occupy her time?" Tauriel looked down, surely he was mocking her. Silence filled the room. Legolas looked up and saw his father wore a pleased look and realized what it meant. He rested his hand atop hers.

"I am no longer—" she stopped when Legolas squeezed her fingers. She looked up and saw him smiling and Thranduil looking satisfied. "Surely you cannot be serious. After being banished…and defying your orders! It cannot be…" She looked at Thranduil waiting for him to laugh heartlessly at the cruel joke.

"I do not jest," he said frankly, "you did what you thought was right. Even after you were banished you returned to warn us of the second army—knowing you would be imprisoned. You healed Legolas knowing you would let the enemy escape. You have proven time and time again your commitment to your people, even at your own peril. To be a wise king, one must acknowledge errors in conduct; and it would be the greatest mistake to keep you away from your calling. This is all if you accept, of course."

"My lord you have been very generous with me," Tauriel said, somehow feeling both elated and sad simultaneously. She vividly remembered Thranduil telling her that if she remained Captain she would be apart from Legolas forever. Perhaps at that time she could have lived with that, but now, it was impossible. "And so it is with great sadness that I am forced to decline." She had all but flat out told the king she was in love with his son.

"Decline? Is this not what you have worked so tirelessly for centuries? Tell me what holds you back, perhaps I can remedy it."

Legolas looked at Tauriel, bewildered as to why should would not accept. This was all he could have hoped for! He had his father's blessing and Tauriel could continue being Captain. Tauriel's eyes flickered to him and then back to Thranduil; her discomfort clear. Her glance reminded the king of the conversation they had had and he immediately understood.

"I see the wisdom in your choice," he said before she could respond. "The war has come at a great price and we are more vulnerable to attack now more than ever. I hope the coming days will give you cause to reconsider; the offer remains." He knew Tauriel must be confused beyond measure, Legolas as well, but as soon as they were formally engaged it all would become clear.

By now the plates had all been cleared and the table was bare. A dessert made with mint was brought out and eaten in silence. After a while Tauriel felt it was time to go. She stood and bowed to the royals,

"Thank you for your most generous invitation, I think it best I take my leave now," she said politely. She hoped the king did not ask what her plans for the next day were as she had thought to visit Erebor and see Kili.

"Quel dome (good night)," Thranduil said, nodding back to her.

"I will escort you back," Legolas said rising to follow her. "Quel dome," he also bowed to his father before exiting.

"I do not understand why you refused!" Legolas said as soon as they had put some distance between the king's quarters.

"And I do not understand why he offered!" Tauriel replied, similarly puzzled.

"He has changed, Tauriel, you must trust me," he said.

"I do trust you, but I still do not understand the reason behind his transformation. It vexes me and makes me feel uneasy. But a week ago he threatened that if I were to remain Captain of the Guard I would have to stay away from you forever. I cannot do that." Legolas sighed at her response and decided to put his plan in motion. He had spent all today making the preparations and knew it was time.

"I will explain everything to you tomorrow. Meet me at the stables at noon. I promise all things will be made clear."

"Very well," she said, "I hoped to visit Kili tomorrow, but I suppose I can journey after."

"The dwarves will think an arvandil (Angel) has fallen from the heavens when they lay their eyes on you. I would much rather you stay here by my side, especially with the way you look tonight. Forgive me for I was not able to tell you properly how stunning you look earlier. Not that you are not always beautiful," he added. Tauriel was glad he did not ask where she had gotten it from but was nonetheless flattered.

"You adulate me far too much," she murmured with a blush at his exaggerated compliments.

"On the contrary I speak nothing but the absolute truth."

By now they had reached her quarters and stood there silently.

"Quel dome, kaima etheil melamin (Good night, sleep well my love)" she said finally and reached up to kiss him. He returned her caress in turn,

"Quel dome, lisse 'olos melamin (goodnight sweet dreams my love)" he murmured back to her. They shared a final kiss before he departed. He toyed with the ring in his pocket, knowing that by this time tomorrow it would rest on her finger for the rest of time.

End note:

Tomorrow is the big day! Will it go without a hitch? Wait and see. I'm so excited to write it I hope I have time this weekend!

I would like to personally thank everyone who reads this story for your time and of course my wonderful reviewers for inspiring me to continue on. Keep it up!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Grey clouds hung over Mirkwood and a light rain watered the land. A cold wind rustled the trees making the forest seem as if it were speaking. Legolas looked out his window with dismay, he had hoped for a bright sunny day on which to bind himself to Tauriel. Unfortunately, he could not control the weather and could only hope the skies would clear as the day progressed.

He felt a profound nervousness he had not experienced in many years and took his morning meal in his room in order to avoid conversing with others. He felt like an elfling, torn between wanting to go to his father for comfort and reassurance. A memory flashed of his mother braiding his father's hair while he sat on his father's lap. It was so many years ago at times it seemed like it had never even happened. At other times, it seemed like a secret shared between them—remembered, but never spoken of—their broken family. His father was never the same after; and though he knew he was loved, they never again returned to the same happiness as before. Instead…he would create new ones with Tauriel and their children. The thought made him smile, though he anticipated some time alone before becoming parents.

His thoughts were distracted by footsteps coming down the hall. He recognized them as his father's and put on a mask of calm, expecting him to enter. They stopped just outside his door, a hesitation, and then continued on. He remembered he would have to thank him eventually for allowing Tauriel to remain in the Guard. Though he was accepting of their union, he had no reason to show such favor towards her and it was truly beyond gracious.

The sparsely decorated walls of his room became stifling and so he went to the stables. It was not yet noon but he decided to groom his horse and prepare for later. Vilya was a great animal; powerful and unafraid, and he neighed loudly recognizing his master's presence.

"A're heren alta re (today is a special day)," he murmured into one elegant ear, and brought him out of his stall. He let him trot circles in a slightly larger corral before calling for the stable boy to bring him brushes and soaps. He began at the long neck and brushed from shoulders to rump, fine white hair falling at their feet. With a steady hand, he lathered in water and soap, softly whispering calming elvish words. Without meaning to he began rehearsing what he would say to Tauriel later that day; he could have sworn Vilya rolled his intelligent eyes. It was almost time and he grew nervous again. Vilya felt it and began to paw at the ground uneasily.

"Esta (calm)," he said quietly, and absentmindedly began putting small braids in the horse's mane. More sweet elvish words followed until he heard light footsteps and knew it was finally time. He turned just as she came into view, bringing in the smell of rain and wildflowers. Tauriel was wearing comfortable leather riding breeches and her usual dark green coat. Legolas smiled. She looked beautiful in anything, and the formal dresses for the festivals and night before were exquisite, but _this_ was his Tauriel. _This_ was the practical, quick-witted, elleth who currently held his heart. She never pretended to be more than she was and Legolas loved that about her.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked, tapping her foot.

"No."

"No?" she questioned.

"Do not worry," he reassured. He mounted his horse and she quickly did the same. She asked several other questions which were met with brisk answers. She grumbled in annoyance but said nothing.

"How about a race?" he suggested, knowing she would never turn down a chance to beat him in competition.

"If I don't know where we're going I cannot race you there." She rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough. Where we are going is near the lake. The first to make it to where the river empties shall claim victory." This spot was close enough to where the tree she had healed him grew, which would be their ultimate destination. He saw her eyes light up,

"Done!" she called and kicked her horse into a fast gallop. Legolas was fast behind her, eventually diverting from the more travelled route to a shorter one he had discovered whilst preparing for this very moment.

He urged his steed to run faster; they flew through the forest as a single streak of white brilliance. As he drew near the shore he leapt straight off the back of his horse and into the tree branches, continuing the rest of the way hidden in the tree line. Vilya continued on until he disappeared from sight and would not give away his position. Legolas swung and maneuvered from tree to tree until he finally was in his desired location. He stood poised, hidden behind a branch, with his bow and arrow ready.

Not a second later Tauriel broke through the foliage and slowed her horse to a walk as she reached the shore. She smiled gleefully thinking she had won and began to plan how she would taunt Legolas about it. She dismounted and led Aruaca to the shore to drink, before turning around to wait for him. Legolas aimed carefully, making sure he would not hit her, and as she moved to take another step he let go—making his presence known.

"Legolas!" she shouted angrily as she jumped back, tripping slightly but not falling. He couldn't help but laugh,

"I believe I have beaten you," he said, trying to make his voice sound aloof. He could see her annoyance at both almost falling _and_ losing.

"You said race to the shore, not a tree. So therefore _I_ have beaten _you_," she countered. She immediately recognized the tree and felt a slight tingling sensation but ignored it.

"Hmmm...very well, I suppose that is a valid point. I concede your victory; come and claim your prize." His heart began to race as she neared—the moment had finally come.

Tauriel walked forward cautiously. Legolas was a stubborn elf who despised losing; though he loved her she felt he had allowed her to win too easily. She traced his voice and easily climbed the familiar branches. He stood waiting for her and proffered a hand as she almost reached the top.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked, putting aside the competition and prize.

"You healed me here," he offered as an explanation. He took slow steps until he stood immediately before her. "I never thanked you." His voice was warm; he gazed upon her visage as a blind man would upon seeing for the first time.

"Legolas," she scoffed, waving her hand dismissively, they had saved each other's lives many times. He caught her arm and ran his fingers gently down to caress her own; he traced each one until he reached her ring finger. When had he sunk down to one knee? Her heart fluttered and her pulse quickened.

"Tauriel," he began, his clear blue eyes boring into her own, "I owe my life to you. Throughout the centuries you have stood beside me many times in battle, but you have also been the keeper of my heart. I confess I did not always know it, but I do now. You have saved me from a life of solitude and loneliness… a life without love. A debt I can never repay. And still I would ask more of you." He produced the ring and held it out to her. "I would ask you to consent to be my wife. Let me repay you by loving you every day, for the rest of our days; each more than the last. This, and all I can give, I promise you. Will you marry me?"

The elleth looked down at the elf kneeling before her. She really looked at him. She saw so much more than a prince, a handsome face, an unparalleled warrior, and whatever else others saw in him. She saw her future there, her happiness intertwined with his. Wordlessly, she joined him on the ground. For so long they had been separated by rank, and she wished to be equal to him when she gave her response.

"Yes." She paused, wanting to say more but wanting to relish that one word. "Yes," she repeated, "A thousand times over. And even that is not enough."

With that, he slid the ring onto her waiting finger. It fit snugly, as if made for her. Both elves stared at the gleaming piece of metal, before shifting to gaze at each other. The space between them was no more as they shared a binding kiss. In that moment, nothing else existed but them. They saw their past, present, and future. Neither wanted to return from the world they had created, but slowly Legolas tore his eyes away from her and placed his hand in her own.

"Nîn bain. I Ithil ned nîn fuin. I tinu ned nîn hen. Nîn maethor. I caun ned nîn dîn. I athrad ned nîn men. Nîn meleth." He recited the ancient high Sindarin poem-spell until they both felt a stinging sensation on their hands. Pale blue runes of binding covered their hands and then faded into nothing.

"We are bound forever," Tauriel murmured when he finished; the stinging sensation lingering though the runes were no longer apparent.

Legolas nodded; his reserved nature belying the true bliss he felt. Similarly, Tauriel was quiet, but together they stood. They shared another tender kiss before simply embracing their other half.

"Amin mela ile (I love you)" she murmured into his neck.

"vee' amin mela ile (as I love you)" he replied. They parted, a far-off gleam still in their eyes. "Come let us share the news." He wanted the whole kingdom to know the love he felt for this elleth. From the untold depths of the sea to the very stars themselves; his love knew no boundaries. They were bound forevermore: he had been made whole by a piece he had not known was missing. A promise and pledge for the rest of their days.

End note:

So this is what Legolas says: "My beautiful. The moon in my night. The star in my eye. My warrior. The outcry in my silence. The crossing of my road. My love." I thought it was such a beautiful Elvish poem that was perfect for them. And also Sindarin sounds so lovely I thought it best to put the translation apart so it could be read like it would feel. If that makes sense.

This chapter is mostly from a Legolas perspective since I felt we rarely get to see what his thought process is. I know it's overall pretty short but I felt it just needed its own pause in the story.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and tried to make it romantic without being 'fluffy'. Let me know if I succeeded! Or if you have any other thoughts/comments I would love to hear them. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for helping make this story what it is!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Wait!"

Legolas turned around, surprised. Tauriel eyed him with a placating expression.

"I planned on visiting Erebor today. It seems a nuisance to not go now since I am already so near." Tauriel knew he wasn't especially keen on the dwarves and though he would not force her, preferred she didn't go.

"I do not understand, can your visit not be delayed for another time?" he said, confused. "Do you not wish to share our news immediately?" His tone was even but she could tell there was emotion behind his words.

"Yes, of course," she drew closer to him to comfort him with her proximity, "But that is even more reason to meet with the dwarves while you break the news to your father."

"Ah but I already have," he smiled, "he gave me his blessing two moons ago. I believe that is the reason he invited you to join us for dinner...as part of our family."

"How could you keep this from me?!" She said mock-angrily, "Surely you cannot be serious! All this time I worried about what he would say and you knew he approved all along!" He looked sheepish.

"I wanted to tell you; I myself was in disbelief but also in extreme elation. I cannot say I know what caused his change of heart, and I do not intend to question it. I hope—I know it is not my choice to make but—I imagine this means you will reconsider your decision on being Captain?" Legolas looked at her with his fine eyes, both gentle and piercing. He knew how much the position meant to her; not for rank, but for protecting the kingdom and those she loved. Her fierce loyalty was only one of the many characteristics he admired about her. Tauriel also spied something in his countenance. The earnestness of his expression made it tangible how much he cared about her happiness. Not for the sake of others, no, but for the pure, selfless desire to bring her joy. That was his nature, and that was one of the things she loved most about him.

"Of course," she responded after the lengthy pause, "Though, this still does not dissuade me from my mission to visit the lonely mountain." Their stubbornness was a formidable attribute they both shared.

"You will not be swayed, will you?" He sighed, "let me go with you."

"No!" She said much more forcefully than she had intended, "no, it is best I go alone this time." He had kept his father's blessing from her and she too had some business to do before making her dealings known.

"Beginning our betrothal shrouded in secrets does not bode well," he said, slightly hurt.

"I will tell you soon. You have my word." She smiled and swore a formal oath.

"Stubborn elleth!" He muttered, taking her in his arms and capturing her lips.

"Your romantic advances will not deter me," she said in between his kisses, "but you may continue trying for a while longer."

"I will miss you every second you are gone," he murmured into her hair, his voice resigned.

"I do not plan on staying the night. I should be back before sunset." She realized he had expected her to be gone for several days, which helped explain his reluctance.

"You should not travel through the forest alone at night. Though it pains me to be parted, should you be delayed, I prefer you return tomorrow morning instead." His voice was full of concern. "So long as you return before the celebration, which is when my father has planned to formally announce our engagement."

"Were I not the happiest of elleths today I would admonish you for suggesting the Captain of the Guard cannot manage the woods at night on her own. But seeing as you are to be my future husband I will bear the slight…just this once." Her lips involuntarily curved at her sarcasm and be the end she could not hide her smile. "Do not worry, I should be back long before then," she smiled, kissing away his sorrows. "I myself have a rather compelling reason to return quickly."

"And what might that be?" he asked, already smiling at would he expected her response to be; it always delighted him to hear her say she loved him.

"Dwarven food is nothing compared to ours." Her eyes glistened with mirth and he wondered how exactly he came to love this elleth who would present him with sarcasm every day, forevermore. "Until then, my love." She stole a kiss and was gone before he could even properly kiss her back.

"Until then," he sighed, knowing she would not hear it.

She mounted her horse and rode swiftly towards the mountain, Legolas watching her until she disappeared from sight. In a way, he knew this is how it would always be with her. Her stubbornness was both incredibly frustrating and endearing. It was why they worked so perfectly together. He continued on his own steed; maintaining a steady canter back to the gates of the palace.

Upon arrival he went straight to tell his father the news. To his surprise, the throne room was empty, as well as all the usual spots his father could be found. He asked Galion where his father was, to which he responded that the king had not left his private chambers all day. Surprised, but nevertheless determined, he then proceeded to go to the tower. Guards posted outside his door let him through, with looks warning of ill temper. He readied a carefully crafted expressionless mask, and entered to find his father sitting on a richly lined chair reading a book.

"Adar?" Legolas asked tentatively, unsure of what to expect. Thranduil looked calm but at any minute could unleash a storm. He looked up, nodded, and motioned for him to approach. "By the grin on your face I assume she accepted," he said without looking up. "And yet she is not here. Curious." He finally put down his book and offered his son a cup of wine. He hadn't necessarily asked where Tauriel was and Legolas was not inclined to tell him.

"She also accepts the position of captain," he added.

"Does she?" he asked without surprise. "Very well, though it is required she re-swear her oaths to me again."

"She will," Legolas affirmed wholeheartedly. Thranduil nodded and returned to his book; his expression unreadable, even to his son. "Are you well, Ada?" He asked hesitantly.

"Merely tired. You know I abhor council meetings," he replied, shaking his head. Legolas could see he was weighed down by something, but not exhaustion. Was it bitterness? Could he feel...slight envy at his own happiness? He eyed his father and tried to imagine a younger elf-not weighed down by the concerns of a kingdom or the sorrow of loneliness. For the first time he looked at him with a hint of pity, and felt sorry for his loss. He slowly turned to take his leave, feeling his presence was not desired. Thranduil watched his son go feeling both happiness and sorrow.

Before he had even thought through what he would say he spoke. Legolas paused by the grand door and looked up expectantly, waiting for his father to continue. It was most unlike him to be unsure of what to say; in a way, it made him seem less a king and more a father. No words came, but instead with a slight gesture he beckoned him come closer. The silence seemed to extend forever, even for the immortal. The luxurious room seemed too large for the two of them –perhaps remedied if there were another there as well, and Legolas realized his father was similar, but also gave him credit for trying.

"My son," he began, resting his gaze on his own flesh and blood. "I know your happiness. It is potent. The love you feel makes you strong. I would not take away from that, I only offer a word of caution. Like you, Tauriel is a warrior—a rightful and just captain who will always sacrifice her own wellbeing for those she is sworn to lead and protect. The both of you have always, and will always, feel a propensity towards danger that I cannot fathom. The tricks of youth, I imagine," he said this part more to himself than for his son's benefit. He seemed genuinely confounded but regained his track of thought "The both of you are still young, headstrong, at times reckless. I would not see you make the mistakes I have."

"What would you have me do?" Legolas asked quietly, knowing what his father said was true but also unavoidable. His entire life was filled with the reminder of what living with the loss of love was like, courtesy of his father.

"I cannot foresee what challenges the future brings. Simply take care of her—take care of each other, as you have for many centuries now. And, have children," his voice softened with both amusement and sincerity, "they will become the light in your life when all else goes dark."

"I will…reflect…upon your advice," Legolas said, meeting his father's gaze and sharing a rare smile at their moment of humor. "Thank you, ada."

A heavy sigh escaped the king's lips and he closed his eyes.

"Your mother loved you more than anyone, more than life itself. She would be happy, and proud, to see you now." The words seemed to take a great toll on him and for once the sadness on his face was not carefully hidden. It simply clung to his features, permanent, like the dragon scars. Legolas thought carefully how to respond, for a moment thinking it best to say nothing at all. But alas, he realized his father probably needed the reassurance he could only get from him.

"You do her memory justice," he said quietly, reverently. Thranduil allowed his gaze to rest on his son and wondered if it were really true. He saw Legolas make a gesture of respect before taking his leave and for a brief moment felt the weight on his soul be lessened. The fresh breeze coming from his window beckoned him until he stood looking out across the endless line of trees. For once, he was able to see past the darkness and remember the great untainted forests of Greenwood.

Erebor loomed in front of the lake and surrounding area; casting a shadow on the lands before it. Tauriel approached the great mountain, her heart alight with quiet joy at her betrothal but also shrouded at the memories the land held. The stark contrast between the beauty of nature and ugliness of war was jarring, but Tauriel was determined to not let anything dampen her spirits. Though she tried to not think of it, she knew that when word spread within the kingdom of her engagement, rumors of favoritism and unequal rank would inevitably arise. Just because the king had finally consented didn't mean the rest of the kingdom would see her and her position as befitting the prince. The dwarves were also none too fond of the 'proud elvish princeling' and she would be mercilessly teased on that end as well. But then again, perhaps their good natured jests were what she needed to ease her mind. Her musings preoccupied her mind while she rode and before she knew it she stood in front of the gates, the hoarse shouting of a guard interrupting her thoughts.

The noise grabbed her attention and she saw Kili talking to the guards. Arguing ensued but within moments the gates began to open and Kili welcomed her.

"Tauriel!" he said happily, coming out to meet her, "I did not think you would come." He stepped back and appraised her for a minute and squinted, "you appear changed."

"I'm not sure what you mean," she tried to replace the love-struck grin on her face with calm indifference. She wasn't sure exactly what change was seeing, but preferred to discuss it later. "And I gave you my word, so here I am." She heard him scoff something about how the word of an elf could not always be trusted and chuckled before changing the subject. "How goes the reconstruction?"

The trick seemed to work as he was easily distracted and began to tell her about the renovations. He seemed genuinely happy to be with his kin in their ancestral home and she hoped this eased the pain from the loss of his brother.

"We have made the most progress in the Hall of Kings," he finished. He realized she had not been paying attention and instead gently nudged her to bring her back as they entered the very hall he had spoken of. "Look at it. What do you think?"

A sheepish look graced the elleth's features as the dwarf caught her with her mind wandering. She turned her attention to the hall and was presently surprised. Despite not being particularly knowledgeable about dwarven architecture, she could see the beauty in it.

"I see the skill of the master dwarf craftsmen is not exaggerated," she said. The tall columns and high ceilings had been elaborately reinforced with a type of stone that resembled marble, but had a slight glittering sheen to it. The textures and color of the stone could be fully appreciated with the intricate geometric designs which were neither too subtle nor too elaborate. All around them the sounds echoed but were never too loud. Kili couldn't help but be proud of his people and his smile touched his eyes.

"It is very different from what I am accustomed to, but I like it," she concluded, and flashed him a smile. The architecture of Mirkwood was full of delicate, graceful arches and soft corners, but this place had a beauty all its own; she was glad the dwarves had been able to make something that for so long caused such horror to shine with beauty again.

"Over here, you'll never believe it, but statues in our likeness have been commissioned. You know, to commemorate the heroes of the war." His voice was full of pride at being given such an honor. "Mine, of course, the most handsome of them all."

Tauriel rolled her eyes as she followed him to see the monuments. Again, the talent of the dwarves with rock was unmistakable—the statues were a perfect copy of their real counterparts. However, something was noticeably wrong. She turned to look at Kili with an eyebrow raised as the top of her head barely reached the statue's shoulder.

"I believe the stonemason's may need their vision checked," she smirked. "Or perhaps their measuring instruments are broken."

Kili laughed heartily. "It must greatly pain you to have me look down on you for once. You elves always enjoy looking down own everyone else—especially dwarves."

"I am not bothered in the slightest," she replied quickly. The thought of how strange it would be if he were the size of a man being hard to imagine. "My people are confident in our appearances. As the firstborn we were gifted with fair features," he scowled as she teased him but she did not stop. "You on the other hand, seem to be compensating for something. I can't ever imagine what that might be."

"Hit a dwarf where it hurts," he muttered, with something akin to a pout. Their eyes met and they burst into laughter at the stupidity of their conversation—it was all in good spirit. They moved past his statue and Kili became solemn as they approached the one beside it. Only the head and shoulders were complete but it was unmistakably Fili; even the small beads in his beard were an exact replica.

A sadness entered Kili's eyes though he tried not to show it. Taurel bowed her hand and extended her hand from her heart towards the figure. Kili took in a sudden breath and Tauriel knew how difficult this must be for him, that he still was in pain. Losing Faervel, someone she deeply cared about was difficult, but to love a sibling—your own flesh and blood—that was beyond comparison. Yes, he had suffered greatly during the battle, more than her, but she could still be here for him as a friend companion in grief. She turned to comfort him but before she could he grabbed her hand.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?!" he questioned, his eyes fixed on the ring.

"I thought you noticed when you met me at the gate!"

"And I wouldn't have asked you about it immediately?! I was referring the smile you were trying to hide. At least now I know what it is due to."

"Ah, a misunderstanding," she tried to calm him down, to no avail. He simply grumbled and brought her hand closer so he could inspect the ring.

"Well the craftsmanship isn't terrible," he said finally, letting go of her hand. Tauriel scowled in response and Kili had an impish grin. He dropped the teasing town for one of sincerity, "I am very happy for you. I don't pretend to understand in the slightest how you can love the stuck up prince, but if it brings you joy…" He was silenced by a well place jab to ribs."

"It does," she said with an air of finality, but her happiness was obvious in the way she spoke, smiled, and even carried herself. Kili thought it was quite a sight to behold.

"I'm sure—" he paused and thought for a while before continuing. "We can have a great feast here for you," he finally said, tentatively, "you know, if the king disapproves. You are my friend, a friend of the dwarves and always welcome here." Tauriel saw he was serious and felt truly honored.

"A generous offer," she smiled, "I thank you. I have not spoken with the king yet but Legolas says he has given his blessing. I cannot believe it myself. First he tells me to stay away but then he consents…To be honest I don't know what to make of the situation." She looked at Kili apologetically as she realized she had rambled with affairs he probably didn't care about.

"Well your king has never been one of my favorites." Kili said with a sour look on his face. "But don't let your worries dampen your joy. I for one know a king who would be delighted to hear the news. Come, let us find Thorin."

Thorin was in the process of overseeing the repair of the battlements and feeling his patience wear thin as advisors and craftsmen argued over building plans. He wanted to finalize the procedure so the construction could be finished within the next months and attend to other important things. The quick footsteps of two approaching people increased his displeasure at the thought of _another_ interruption and delay. He was going to have to have a discussion with Oín about letting people in while he was busy.

"Uncle look who's here!" he heard his nephew say excitedly. The sadness which had hung about Kili was nowhere to be found and made Thorin forget about his annoyance and turn to face Kili and his elf friend. He hadn't conversed much with her but knew Kili and her were friends and seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with each other. Though he was still wary of his elven neighbors, since the battle relations had been improved—even with the pompous elvenking.

"Lady Tauriel, Kili," he said as a greeting and nodded to each of them.

"Lord Thorin," Tauriel responded, formal but at ease.

Kili didn't bother with the pleasantries and got straight to the point.

"Uncle you may not refer to her as 'Lady' for much longer. She will one day be the elvenqueen!"

"Kili!" Tauriel cried out at his bluntness. They were still from two different kingdoms and these matters could be considered political. It also frightened her that his words could one day be true. When she thought about marrying Legolas it her concern was always centered on the fact that they lived lives of action and danger; not that one day she would have to assume the obligations of queen.

"Is that so? Congratulations," Thorin said, "I expect my invitation to the wedding to be delivered within the fortnight." They all shared a laugh and Tauriel was glad to have them as her friends. She also didn't feel the need to tell them that the wedding was likely to happen centuries from now and they would likely have passed by then.

"Thank you, my Lord, I shall see that you are properly invited," she agreed.

At that moment Oín, Nori, and Bofur entered. They had all met Tauriel and were quite fond of the elleth, stealing her away for conversation—leaving Thorin and Kili alone for a moment.

"Which one is she engaged to?" Thorin asked. "The king or the prince?" Kili stared at him, his face frozen in shock. It was true that marrying either would lead her to be queen but the idea of her marrying the elvenking would be disturbing if he didn't find it laughable.

"The prince!" he said quickly, "the more bearable of the two." Thorin nodded; he had assumed it was the prince but he did not want to say so aloud before being sure and perhaps having his words construed as disrespect. And, if it had been the king, he had something of his which he knew he desired greatly. He hailed a servant nearby and ordered a certain chest brought to him. He thought this would be the perfect opportunity to try to rebuild the relationship between the two kingdoms. They might never be great friends, but at least respect each other and engage in trade, along with the men of Dale. He had not forgotten how they had united in battle, and dwarves were loyal to a fault.

Thorin and Kili joined the group, saving Tauriel from their barrage of questions.

"I would steal the lady away for a moment," Thorin said purposefully, forcing his friends to let her go. Kili looked at him questioningly but said nothing. They quickly got into an argument about which of their statues was better while Tauriel and Thorin walked away.

"My Lord, what is it?" she asked. She had no idea what he could possibly want but was determined to remain cool and confident.

"You are a good friend to Kili, I have not seen him happy since the battle. The loss of Fili affected all of us, but him most of all. I am happy you can lessen his sadness in this difficult time. He thinks our kingdoms can overcome our past history and form a great alliance—I'm sure you have greatly influenced this line of thinking." Tauriel was ready to object but Thorin's tone wasn't accusing, he seemed sincere enough. "I cannot fully share his optimism, but as neighbors I too would see us be on good terms. As such, I have a gift for you. For your kingdom, really, but I shall let you be the vessel."

"I do not understand. You owe me nothing," Tauriel stared at him, uncomprehending. Thorin sighed,

"I admit, this is more for your future father-in-law than for you, but I believe it will help bring good will between our kingdoms. You know of the starlight jewels?"

"Yes," Tauriel nodded. "The jewels are scarce and extremely precious. Greatly treasured by the Eldar for their purity and memory, like the stars." Most belonged to the king and were rarely seen since most had been his wife's and after her death none of her possessions were seen. She was lucky enough to possess two: one in the necklace Legolas gave her, and another in the ring.

"Exactly. And no elf treasures them more than your king Thranduil." Tauriel nodded and remembered how much of the conflict with the dwarves was over some of the treasure.

"It seems like such a waste that so much conflict arose from mere jewels…when there is so much more to life," she said. She hoped Thorin didn't take it as an insult since the dwarves were known to be proud of accumulating treasure. His slow nodding assured her that he was not angered.

"I agree. I have fallen into the trap myself and found only misery and regret. You just may be the wisest and most level headed elf I have met," he said. "I now see why Kili likes you." Tauriel blushed at the compliment and felt pride at exuding a positive image of her often times misunderstood people.

A servant returned carrying a chest and handed it to Thorin.

"Is this everything?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord," the servant said. Thorin nodded and dismissed him, then turning to Tauriel.

"I give these to you. May they bring peace." He made the sign of respect, which Tauriel quickly reciprocated. "I must return to my duties," he sighed, obviously not looking forward to the task.

"Thank you," Tauriel said, "for your hospitality and kindness. I too hope our people can overcome their differences and forge a new alliance." Thorin nodded and walked away.

Kili, seeing Tauriel being left alone, returned to her side.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Thorin gave me these," she said, "a sign of good will between our kingdoms, I think."

"Have you opened it? What is it?" Kili asked eagerly. Like any dwarf, the prospect of treasure was always exciting.

"Let's find out." Balancing the chest on one arm she used her free hand to open the lid. Both were immediately blinded by the white intensity of the gems.

"It cannot be!" Kili gasped. Tauriel remained silent though she was just as stunned. "I don't think you have to worry about Thranduil not liking you now," he laughed.

"I never thought this day would come," she added. Not only was she betrothed to the ellon she loved but now elves and dwarves were attempting a good relationship. "I should return," she said finally. She had so much news to share she could not possibly stay away from her home and friends for another minute.

Kili protested but understood, making her promise to visit again soon. She readily agreed and headed back for Mirkwood; the chest securely fastened to her horse's saddle. The jewels seemed to weigh more on her mind than they did in reality. She had no need for them, and actually disliked the ostentatious display often shown by royalty. The jewelry she had she treasured not for their monetary price, but for the value the giver and memories held for her. The two most important pieces being her necklace and ring—both from Legolas, her betrothed. She smiled again, she never thought this day would come.

Author's note:

AHH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had midterms and finals and my courses were extremely rigorous this quarter. I hope you'll all forgive me! I wrote this chapter extra-long to try to make up for it! I'm also on break now so I can actually update frequently again!

I hope the plot made sense. I kind of left off mid-chapter and when I returned I felt out of practice even though it was just a few weeks. I knew I wanted to incorporate some of the elf-dwarf history and also deepen Thranduil as a character. I hope I succeeded without being too OOC. I'm not sure exactly how this story is going to end, though it's coming soon, so let me know what you think. I live for reviews so please let me know your thoughts and comments. Again, thank you all so much for coming this far and staying with me and the characters throughout the story. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

The woodland realm was nearing the third day of mourning and ready to end the sadness with celebration. Tauriel had arrived later in the evening that she had planned, but the kingdom was still filled with activity for the oncoming celebration. Upon reaching her room and storing the chest, she found a note on royal parchment. It was an order to meet with the royal seamstress to create a dress for the engagement. It dawned on her that now, as part of the royal family, she could wear their sigil and colors. Payment had already been taken care of since there was no way she would be able to afford anything remotely elegant enough like what the king wore. She thought it was all unnecessary, but for now would go along with it.

With some trepidation she decided it would be best to take off the ring for now to avoid suspicion. To think the last person who had worn it had been the Queen was a sobering thought. Thranduil bent on one knee, asking for her hand in marriage—she couldn't even picture it. But then again if someone had asked her to picture Legolas doing the same a few years ago she wouldn't have been able to either. She suddenly wished he were here so she could kiss him but he had been surprisingly absent since she returned.

As night began to fall she decided it best to meet with the seamstress as soon as possible to allow her more time to work with the dress. She changed into clean clothes and made her way towards the palace to get it over with. She was surprised to see the king at ease with the seamstress; still reserved, but more relaxed than usual.** He stiffened when he saw her and immediately performed the introductions.

"Tauriel this is Namileth. She will see that you are appropriately outfitted for tomorrow's announcement. She has already been given instructions so all you must do is stand still and behave."

"I will try but make no guarantee," she said, testing the waters with her new 'father.' She could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile but he turned and left before she could confirm it. "I am at your command," she said, turning to Namileth.

"Yes," she smiled deviously, and Tauriel wondered exactly what she had just gotten herself into. Five spiders in the forest and ten orcs scared her less than a royal gown fitting and a happy Thranduil. Namileth began taking measurements and making a few marks here and there before speaking. "So Tauriel, I have heard much about you. I expect we will get to know each other very well now."

"You have?" Tauriel asked, curious. Why would the royal seamstress know about her?

"Thranduil often vents his concerns when he comes to see me. You were mentioned a few times. Do not fret, more often than not he had good things to say; and when he did not he was simply being a stubborn, but concerned father. But just between us, I always took your side." The last part was said as a whisper, like it really was a secret though they were the only two in the room.

Tauriel didn't know what to be more surprised about: the fact that she referred to the king so informally by his first name, that they were about as close to 'friends' as she had ever seen the king with anyone (so much so that he told her about what troubled him), that he had an overall good opinion of her, or that Namileth approved of her.

"You seem very familiar with the king," Tauriel said slowly, unsure if she could share her true thoughts anymore. "I didn't know he was close to anyone."

"Oh I have known him for many years—more than I care to count, that's for sure. We grew up together, back when Oropher was king and Thranduil nothing more than an annoying, arrogant princeling. I daresay it's a good thing Legolas has his mother's temperament; having two Thranduils running the kingdom would surely lead to its demise!" She shook her head and let out an emphatic huff.

"Did you know the queen?" Tauriel asked before she could stop herself.

"I did," she smiled ruefully at the memory. "She was pure patience, happiness, and kindness. She could temper her husband like no other could, even put him in his place if need be. She was perfect for him…but it is not good for the soul to dwell on those who have passed. Thranduil did adore her though." She moved from her back to stand in front of her; working around her neckline and shoulder, as smile on her lips. "Much like Legolas adores you."

"How do you know?" Tauriel felt bad for asking questions like a child, but was astonished at the things the woman seemed to know. Legolas was always reserved about his emotions, how could she know how he felt, especially when he always tried so hard to hide it?

"I have known Legolas his entire life; from the very moment he was born!" she chuckled, "when you get to my age you can tell these things. It didn't help that while three beautiful princesses were visiting all he could do was talk about the Captain of the Guard."

Tauriel blushed and realized how easy it was to talk to her—no wonder she knew about the personal affairs of the king and Legolas! She smiled and let herself relax, thinking it would be nice to have her as a friend. It would be a nice change to have a confidant that was a woman, and especially not a guard member.

"I thought no one else knew," she said, coming out of her thoughts and eliciting a good-natured laugh from Namileth. She kept working, now draping several pieces of cloth around her body, her fingers a blur. "Well soon enough the entire kingdom will know," she added, her tone wary.

"And you will look beautiful when they find out," she said confidently. "Don't worry, I can tell you like a simple, functional design. I will try my best to create something elegant, but also to your liking."

"Thank you," Tauriel said gratefully, thinking she probably wouldn't mind these fittings as long as Namileth was present.

"It is my pleasure," she replied, fully concentrating on her work.

Legolas paced around the armory impatiently. He had called a meeting for the leaders of the guard subgroups and only two of them were present. Seeing as how Tauriel was busy with her dress fitting (and he knew better than to disturb Namileth whilst she worked) he decided it best to tell the guard that Tauriel had been reinstated as Captain.

"Where are they?" he growled irritably, wanting nothing more than to leave them and have Tauriel to himself.

"They will be here soon, my Lord," one called Pirvol said. Not a moment later the remaining five arrived, clearly not expecting to see the prince.

"My Lord, we did not know it was you," one said apologetically, clearly hoping Legolas was in a forgiving mood.

"You're fortunate it _is_ me," he replied, "for when your new Captain hears of the lack of discipline her wrath will be much worse."

"New Captain?" he asked confused, "what of Ecthelon?"

"The king saw him fit for a different unit. Tauriel is reinstated as Captain. For your own sake, I would not antagonize her—I'm sure you all remember why." Legolas suppressed a smirk as their eyes widened in apparent fear. "Let the rest of the soldiers know; training is to begin again in two days. Do not be late." He gave a smug satisfied not and left them.

"_Of course_, she's reinstated. She's the king and prince's _miqulnat_ (derogatory 'plaything'/whore). She has always been favored. Even after threatening the king's life she is allowed back from exile, granted full pardon, and allowed her old position. It is shameful, the king is no longer—" Legolas heard one say this when they thought he was out of range. His blood boiled at the insult to Tauriel and his father. He knew he should put his patience into practice but he could not forgive what they had called Tauriel.

He turned back and pinpointed which ellon, Lavanor, had made the remark, and silently came up beside him.

"It would be wise to address your superiors with respect," he hissed, "a lesson you appear to have forgotten. Do not fear, I will make sure you do not forget it again. Draw your sword."

"My Lord, I did not—" the elf remained motionless, apologizing.

"Fight," Legolas said, his own sword already in his hand, "Draw your weapon," he repeated. With shaking hands, Lavanor did as he was commanded. The other sub-captains gave them room and watched as the two began to duel.

Within seconds Legolas had disarmed Lavanor and held his sword at his throat.

"Again," Legolas ordered, making his opponent pick up his blade and fight. Lavanor made no attempts to even try to match Legolas, he simply let the prince attack and prayed that the ordeal would end as quickly as possible. Every time Lavanor was disarmed or 'killed' Legolas simply said "again" and the process was started from the beginning. Legolas grew angrier with every passing moment until he attacked with such ferocity he accidently slashed the elf across his right shoulder.

"Ahh!" Lavanor cried out, dropping his sword and gripping his shoulder to try to stop the blood from escaping. The gash was deep and Lavanor could not feel his arm. Legolas looked petrified, he couldn't believe what he had just done; he slumped as the weight of his guilt settled on his shoulders.

"Go to the healers at once!" he said quickly, barely above a whisper. Luckily, the elf could still walk and was accompanied by his friends who gave him much needed support.

Legolas couldn't bear to stay in this place any longer; too ashamed to face the sub-captains who remained. He was filled with regret, but couldn't fully bring himself to truly be sorry for the entire situation. His thoughts disturbed him, and he wanted to be with none other than the elleth who could calm him down and bring a smile to his face. He wanted to be with Tauriel, he needed to see her.

The seamstress and the Captain had finished with the dress and were talking about more personal affairs in the spare time that remained. It was so easy to get comfortable with the seamstress Tauriel found herself practically telling her whole life's story without a second thought. Laughs echoed through the hall until it was finally time Tauriel depart, promising to come again soon.

Midway down the corridor Tauriel was surprised to see Legolas hurriedly make his way towards her, his expression and posture indicating he was burdened with something. Before she could say anything at all he had his arms around her, his head buried in her shoulder as she simply provided comfort. Though he was taller than her, it felt like it was her arms, not his, which held the both of them together. She let him stay this way for a while, realizing he needed her support, before she pulled away slightly to meet his eyes. They were a clouded grey and she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, hoping talking about it would not make things worse.

"I have done something terrible," he squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced at whatever memory haunted him.

"Let us go to a more private place so we can discuss further," she suggested, remembering that they were in the middle of an open hallway. She knew that since they were in the palace his room couldn't be far. She hadn't been there in many years and now returning to it as his betrothed made her feel very warm. "Now, it cannot be _that_ terrible if the kingdom is still intact," she tried to make him smile.

He simply shook his head and let him guide the way until they climbed a spiraling staircase and entered a room. He seemed at a loss for what to do once they entered so she guided them to the fireplace and sat in front of the warm glow. She quickly stood to retrieve a warm blanket and a goblet of wine from a silver platter and decanter. The blanket was large enough to wrap around both of them, which she did once they sat, and handed the cup to Legolas. He took a long drink, emptying the cup in one gulp. Tauriel moved to refill it but he tightened his arm around her waist, keeping her seated beside him.

She figured he would speak when he was ready and so set about trying to ease his discomfort. His hair looked unkempt and without thinking she put her fingers in it, soothingly stroking his hair. He leaned into her and released a deep sigh as his head rested on her chest.

"It was my fault," he whispered after a while, lifting his head away. Tauriel let him continue before asking questions. "I should have controlled my anger. But what they said about you…I could not. To call you that, to imply that you…" he cut off, anger rising in him again.

"People have always had something to say about me," she tried to comfort him, "and they always will. We can't let their opinions interfere with our happiness."

"I know," she felt, rather than heard, him say. "I know. But I did not. I made him fight me. Over and over again until on accident I hit him."

"You what?!" she wished her tone had been more calm as she felt him wince.

"I cut him across the shoulder," he said dejectedly.

"Oh Legolas," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She nudged him to make him look at her. "That was not very smart of you," she said, employing what she knew best—teasing him. Just as she predicted, his eyes widened. "I'm not sure I can marry an ellon who loses his temper so quickly." She made as if to get up and to her surprise he let her. He really thought she was serious! She would have laughed if the look in his eyes weren't so heartbreaking. She dropped the act and looked at him seriously. "You should not be so hard on yourself. If you count all the times I injured one of the guards to teach them a lesson I would surely never be allowed to lead them again."

"But I am the prince; I should set an example," he protested.

"And you have. That everyone makes mistakes but that is not cause for despair. We will visit him in the House of Healing and make amends." Tauriel was pleased to see Legolas nod and his expression finally relax, even if only a little.

"Thank you," he said, knowing she understood how important it was for him to have the approval of the kingdom and, of course, herself. He rose and refilled his cup, offering her one which she declined. They stared at the glowing embers of the fire and relished the warmth, Legolas feeling especially warm from the Dorwinion wine. Upon finishing his second cup he simply watched the pleasant glow on his beloved's face and couldn't fathom how after everything they had been through she was still her beside him. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, noticing how she still blushed.

Tauriel shifted slightly so she could move over to him and gently allowed her lips to meet his. Her lips curved as she registered his surprise but he quickly forgot it and kissed her back with force. She could tell he was hungry for her from his tight grip and ragged breaths. Though he tasted of rich wine she knew he was mostly sober, drinking enough to let his minor inhibitions go. She was happy to love him in this way, to satisfy his physical need for her.

Legolas pulled on the edge of the blanket, causing Tauriel to slide and lie flat on the ground. Though she tried to pull him down with her he remained propped on his arms, pressing kisses onto her face, neck, shoulders, and arms. He found the ticklish spot just below her ear and lazily kissed that too before lowering his body atop hers. Tauriel was more than happy to return his affection and knew he secretly enjoyed when she kissed the tip of his ear. She gasped when he lay atop her, not from his weight, but from a certain protrusion around his waist she had never felt before. He pulled away from her for a fraction of a second to pull of his rough outer tunic and returned to her, pulling at the laces of her cloak.

"Legolas," she murmured, her eyes closed but a smile on her lips. "We cannot be wed before we are formally betrothed," she laughed.

"I know," he sighed, and she felt his fingers pause. "I simply want to be close to you," he said, his fingers slowly moving again. Her robe was unfastened and he pulled it off, wrapping her up in his arms and relishing in the warmth of the closeness of their bodies. He kissed her again, slowly, gently, communicating his love for her as tiredness began to fill his limbs. Tauriel gently kissed his forehead as he drifted off to sleep, a soft snore escaping his lips.

"I will see you tomorrow," she whispered to the sleeping prince before stealing away. She had one more thing to do before the announcement tomorrow.

Tauriel refastened her cloak as she descended the stairs. A chilly breeze ran through the hall as night fully descended, bathing the kingdom in the light of the moon and stars. She made her way to far corner of the kingdom which was mostly left alone, especially at night. Under the deteriorating stone arches and large willows was a sacred space to honor the dead. There were no graves, only a wild garden with occasional charms placed by visitors.

To her surprise, Tauriel saw she was not alone but moved silently around the hooded elleth to stand before yellow flowers. The blooms were more gold than yellow, Tauriel specifically noticing these for the similarity to his golden eyes. She had overcome her grief for Faervel, and now was here to honor him and 'tell' him about her engagement. She knew it was a trivial thing to do, it was not like he could really hear her, but it made her feel at peace. The soft grass cushioned her knees as she kneeled before the flowers, but a sob from the other visitor drew her attention. Silently, she made her way to the elf, feeling the need to provide comfort.

"Do not despair," she said, coming to sit behind the hooded figure, "they are in a better place now." She tried to keep her voice smooth and soothing. The hood dropped and Tauriel saw angry eyes boring into her own.

"What do you know?" she hissed, "you dishonor his memory!" This was Faervel's sister; as much as Tauriel dreaded finally speaking to her she knew she must.

"No," she said firmly, "I do not. I concede I did not know him for very long but while I did I grew to care for him."

"Only to turn around and cavort with the prince after he died!" Hot, angry, bitter tears streamed down her face.

"It was not so," Tauriel said evenly, "Faervel knew my heart before even I did. He told me so himself. What may have started off with romantic interest ended only in utmost respect and great friendship."

"He told you?" she asked, confused. Tauriel understood that much of her anger had been directed at the idea that Faervel had been deceived.

"Yes," Tauriel nodded, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you how kind and understanding he was." The elleth only nodded and wiped away some tears. "I could never have foreseen his sacrifice, and if the events were to reoccur I would never allow him to make it again. But we cannot reverse time; we can only look to the future ahead. He would not want you to be sad." Tauriel cautiously put a comforting hand on her arm, and was relieved to see it was not batted away.

"I know he wouldn't," she said. "But for so long it was easier to deal with the grief by blaming another instead. I'm sorry."

"You have no need to apologize; your emotions were genuine and true. It is never easy to deal with the loss of a loved one." The elleth had calmed down and was no longer crying, though sadness still clung to her features.

"I can see why he liked you," she said finally, looking at Tauriel directly. Golden irises met green and for a second Tauriel felt like she was looking at Faervel. "You're right. Tomorrow we celebrate life. I have grieved long enough."

Together the two elleths rose and left the garden. They travelled back to the palace mostly in silence, but there was no longer any tension between them. Tauriel wasn't sure they would ever be friends, but at least they could understand each other's sorrow.

They parted by the fountain and Tauriel returned to her chambers with a heavy yawn. Today had been a long day and tomorrow was guaranteed to be even longer. She barely managed to remove her boots before falling into bed and immediately falling asleep.

**I really love Thranduil (and Lee Pace) so I think I'm going to start a Thranduil fanfic after I finish this one. We'll see.

So this was kind of a boring filler chapter but I wanted to introduce other characters to make the story seem more realistic and insert other characters thoughts into it. I hope it made sense and tried to finish it as quickly as possible.

Most avid readers leave a review on stories they like—so review and let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Tauriel awoke to violent shaking and many voices causing a large commotion in her comparatively small room.

"She's awake!" the woman hovering over her announced. For a split second everyone in the room paused, and then continued at what seemed like twice the speed. "You need to get ready dear, it's a big day today."

"Iphanneth?" Tauriel asked, still somewhat sleepy. She thought back to the day of the festival when Faervel had sent Iphanneth to help her prepare and wondered who had sent her now.

"Yes, I am here to get you ready for today's festivities. You are to meet with the King and Prince in two hours. We do not have much time so we must not tarry; let us get you washed."

The warm waters were a comfort to Tauriel who felt this day would hold precious few. She didn't even protest when she had been stripped nude and the attendant began to rub pleasant smelling lotions on her skin and oils into her hair. Closing her eyes helped her relax, and she found that the experience could actually be pleasant if she simply did as she was told. She was handed a towel and allowed to dry before being led back to her room. Her dress had not been delivered yet so she wore a soft robe while they began to work on her hair.

The large mirror before her had been covered so as the final product would be a surprise, which slightly worried her but she knew she could trust Iphanneth. She once again closed her eyes to let time fly by but was interrupted by a short, yellow haired elleth she had never seen before.

"My Lady," she said, "I am Methedil. I have been sent to help you…adjust to your new position." Tauriel eyed her wearily, not liking the sound of where this was going. "Concerning tonight, you no longer enter from the left entrance, but now follow the King and enter with the Prince from the right doors." Tauriel figured something of that sort would be arranged and didn't think it was that bad. "At the main table you will sit to the right of the Prince, since he sits to the right of the King. You are not allowed to leave the table without permission from the King. You are not allowed to drink to excess. You are not allowed to invite guests to the table without permission from the King. You are forbidden from addressing the kingdom without consent from the King. If you would like something, you must call an attendant for it is improper to do yourself."

"Is there anything I _am_ allowed to do?" Tauriel asked sarcastically after Methedil rambled on for several minutes.

"You may…" Methedil thought for a moment, "converse with anyone at the head table." She seemed proud to have come up with something but then frowned, "except for topics of alliances, trade agreements, and war –"

Tauriel sighed and brought her hand to her temple in exasperation.

"Methedil, I do not blame you for this. Tell the King, since I assume it is he who sent you, that I will do as I want whenever I chose and no amount of polishing will refine my uncivilized Silvan heritage."

"My lady I—" Methedil looked dumbfounded but Tauriel was not inclined to be lectured on how to act like a high-born princess. Legolas had fallen in love with her just the way she was and was not going to change any time soon.

"Go. Tell the King exactly what I have said. If he scolds you, tell me and I will see that no harm comes to you."

"Yes, my Lady," Methedil said shakily and curtsied before exiting the room.

As she walked up the stairs to the King's corridors she dreaded telling him what Tauriel had said but she knew she must. She knocked lightly on the door and was allowed entrance, coming to stand before the king and prince who were together. They seemed to be in the midst of a lighthearted discussion as both had a goblet of wine in their hand, were dressed in casual robes, and had wet hair.

"You have returned quickly," Thranduil observed, addressing the elleth. He knew there was no possible way she could have relayed all the pertinent information to Tauriel and knew something had occurred. Knowing Tauriel, he wasn't terribly surprised. Legolas looked from him to the elleth in confusion.

"My Lord," she curtsied, "I sought out Lady Tauriel as you requested. I listed the first page of instructions you told me, but she would not let me continue." She paused as she saw the prince frown at the king who looked none too surprised. "She said—she said 'she will do as she wants whenever she chooses and no amount of polishing will refine her uncivilized Silvan heritage.'" Her voice trembled as she awaited the king's anger.

Thranduil sighed in frustration and now Legolas wore a smug expression.

"You tried to get her to follow the rules?" Legolas laughed.

"I had to at least try," Thranduil said, sighing again, though his voice was resigned. "Thank you, Methedil. You may go." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she bowed and left, grateful he was not angry with her.

"You should have told me first, ada, she would actually listen to me," Legolas said after some time.

"And _you_ would have told her the appropriate manners?" the elvenking retorted, his voice dripping with mockery.

"I am loathe to admit that _some_ of the protocols actually serve a purpose," Legolas said quietly. Thranduil looked at his son with poorly concealed shock.

"There is some hope in you two yet," he said finally, taking a long drink from his goblet and eyeing his son.

"I would not get my hopes up," Legolas said, thinking back to what Tauriel must have told the poor elleth.

A second knock came at the door but before either could answer Namileth entered, followed by a group of attendants.

"My Lords," she nodded quickly, not really pausing before coming closer. "I have both of your robes for tonight." She first laid a deep blue gown beside Thranduil and silver-grey one beside Legolas. "My prince, I have met your elleth. She is quite a spirited one; I commend your choice." She leaned in to whisper something only he could hear "pay no heed to his temper. He is only old and bitter." She drew back and laughed while Legolas only smiled. He never fully understood how his father allowed her to take such liberties, but he was nonetheless glad she did. Thranduil threw the pair a disapproving look and pretended he did not care that they whispered about him.

The attendants which had followed set about brushing and combing the king and prince, beginning their preparation. Namileth smiled at father and son; she cared deeply for both of them, Legolas being like a son to her. Before she left she placed a wrapped parcel into Legolas' hands.

"This will be the cloak placed around the both of you at the ceremony. I have crafted it especially for the two of you, may it always keep you warm and in close company."

"Thank you," Legolas said, handing the package carefully. "I am sure we will treasure it always." Namileth smiled and touched his hand tenderly.

"Now I must go tend to your betrothed," she said, her eyes becoming focused on the task at hand again. She left, along with some servants waiting by the door, leaving the room empty of her energetic personality.

"Ion nin (my son)," Thranduil said, rising, "I also have a gift for you." He waved the attendants away while he rose to retrieve something from his many chests. Legolas waited patiently, gladdened beyond any material gift, that his father seemed to finally accept his decision. He returned and placed a shallow square-shaped box in his arms. "Open it."

Legolas obeyed and was presented with a simple silver circlet which looped and intertwined delicately. He was surprised that it was so simple, and appreciated it even more for that reason. His father knew he despised the ostentatious displays often expected from royalty, and therefore had chosen a simple piece to complement his personality.

"A matching one has been sent to Tauriel," Thranduil said, his eyes secretly searching Legolas' for approval. "I know both of you prefer subtle adornments." He knew that as a father he was supposed to give some sort of marital advice but was not inclined to do so. It seemed that his son had done just fine in choosing a partner without his input, and probably preferred it to stay that way. He hoped that this gesture would show how much he cared for his son's happiness; he had designed the circlet himself keeping in mind his son's preferences over his own.

"Thank you, ada," Legolas said, wishing he could say more to show how much he truly appreciated the gesture. Thranduil simply nodded back, a wry smile on his lips, and let the attendant's return to his hair. Legolas handed the circlet to his own servant so that it could be fastened properly.

Tauriel was slightly surprised Methedil did not return, even when the hour grew late. A tap on the door made her reconsider but it was an ellon who entered instead.

"My lady, from the king," he said, bowing and placing a box in her hands. He nodded and left before she had a chance to even open the box. She looked at Iphanneth who shrugged, just as clueless as she. She carefully opened the box and beheld the simple silver circlet nestled within the velvet. What she liked best of all was its simplicity, and she made a note to thank the king when she had the chance. The elleth working on her hair gently picked up the circlet and placed it atop her fiery red locks.

"Will you wear it, my—Tauriel?" she asked, blushing. Tauriel had instructed them to refer to her as Tauriel but they occasionally slipped.

"Yes," she decided, this was something she could do. The elleth nodded and began to work with her hair in such a way as to compliment the new addition.

Shortly after the ellon had left Namileth entered without so much as a warning, beaming brightly.

"You look radiant, my dear," she exclaimed. Tauriel felt a self-conscious blush fill her cheeks. Only a few minutes ago shimmery creams had been applied to her face and beneath her eyes, making her glow. Before she could say anything Namileth continued, "I have your gown ready. I daresay you will look magnificent—every elleth will envy you and every ellon will wish to have you." She winked purposefully.

"You surely exaggerate," Tauriel said humbly, "but thank you."

"It was my pleasure," she let out a loud sigh, "and now all my tasks are complete. I shall very much enjoy this feast and help myself to at least two cups of ompirya." Tauriel laughed at the image and thought she definitely deserved a break after working through the night to create her dress. "I will see you later tonight," she said, placing a kiss on Tauriel's cheek before departing in a flurry of energy.

Before she knew it, Tauriel was finally ready and on her way to meet with the king and Legolas. She had not taken ten steps down the corridor when Iphanneth came running towards her and put the ring on her hand.

"You wouldn't want to forget this now would you?" she smiled. Tauriel thanked her profusely and continued onward towards the royal chambers.

The halls she took were surprisingly empty for this time of day and she figured that was no coincidence. The guards let her through every hall but she was stopped at the throne room, where she was surprised to find both father and son.

"My Lord," she bowed to Thranduil who nodded to her. She barely spared the king a glance though before she turned to Legolas. "My love," she whispered so only he could hear. An unadulterated smile set on his lips as he came before her and kissed her, not caring who saw.

"Melamin," he murmured, somehow finding the strength to tear himself away from her. Thranduil observed the display with an arched brow but said nothing. It would be wise to tell them to behave themselves in the company of others but he knew it would fall on deaf ears.

"Tauriel," he acknowledged, "I see you have accepted my gift."

"Thank you," she met his gaze with confidence, "I truly appreciate it." Thranduil nodded pleasantly and then a hint of a smirk crossed his features.

"Do not expect and more coddling from my part. If you embarrass yourself tonight because you sent away Methedil expect nothing from me." Legolas rolled his eyes at his proud father and Tauriel suppressed a scoff.

"I would never expect anything from you," Tauriel replied flatly. She made a point to ignore him and instead went over to Legolas and telling him about her experience getting ready.

"Namileth did excellent work," he said, appraising her gown. Somehow she had managed to create a tunic and gown that complemented each other perfectly without being the repetitive or the same. "But it would not be nearly as beautiful without you wearing it." Tauriel felt like playfully slapping him at his overly-sappy remark.

"She did," Tauriel agreed, "you actually look like a decent prince for once." Legolas eyed her with an unforgiving glare.

"And you don't look like a peasant," he countered. She narrowed her eyes and he calmly received her glare. Both were unaware to the amused expression Thranduil wore.

The magnificent doors began to open and Thranduil easily walked through, his graceful walk making it look like he glided just above the ground. All the elves bowed as he passed and took his place in a distinctly ornate chair. Legolas offered his arm to Tauriel who took it, and they both slowly followed the king. There were quiet whispers in the crowd but they remained bowing to their prince. Once they reached the main table it was customary for the king to commence the celebration with a few opening words. Instead, Legolas asked his father's permission to speak while the kingdom stood at attention.

"My Lord father," Legolas said, addressing Thranduil, "I have asked lady Tauriel's hand in marriage and she has accepted. I ask that you grant our union and recognize it before all gathered here today." He took Tauriel's hand and held up their clasped hands before his father.

"I allow this union and dedicate this celebration in honor of your betrothal. May it be blessed by the Valar." He nodded at the couple, his voice expressionless as ever, though his eyes betrayed some warmth towards his son. Legolas then produced a cloak and placed it around Tauriel's shoulders. It was silver and green, the colors of the crown, but also warm and comforting. A shy smile graced Tauriel's lips, which was mirrored on Legolas'. He kissed her hand and held it up, the ring sparkling in the light for all to see. The king then gestured to the crowd at large: the feast had begun.

"A toast to the couple!" someone shouted and all glasses were raised before being quickly emptied. Soft lilting music began to fill the air as the food was brought out. As it was the first time sitting at the head table, Tauriel had never been served first and noticed all the slight changes. People treated her differently now, and she wasn't sure how she felt about the change.

"My Lady, would you honor me with the first dance?" Legolas whispered in her ear.

"Of course, but the dancing has not started yet," she said.

"I know, but I thought to claim your hand before any other," he smiled, a glint of mischievousness in his eye.

"You have nothing to fear. Any friends I might have had are now surely too afraid to come up to me."

"I regret nothing."

"I know you don't." They shared a grin and then went back to the polite conversation at the rest of the table. Tauriel ate only a little but Legolas urged her to eat more, reminding her of the effects of Dorwinion wine on an empty stomach. She promptly ordered a second plate and wondered how Thranduil managed to always be so composed considering the amount of wine he drank.

"So you see I knew all would turn out well," Seron drew Tauriel out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose so," Tauriel replied, happy to converse with someone she knew. "I should have had more faith."

"But not knowing adds to the excitement," she giggled, "I should very much like to find my own prince one day. Father will be so happy to hear the prince is engaged—but I can only imagine his face when he learns it is not to me."

"I'm sure you will find happiness. Perhaps upon your return to Imladris or when you visit Lorien. I believe I can speak for the king when I say you are welcome to return to Mirkwood whenever you desire. I know of more than a few ellons who would happily accept your attention." Tauriel gave her a knowing look and Seron blushed.

"You must tell me when you plan to visit Imladris, I would be honored to show you my home and share it with you. My Lord Elrond says it is the best place for elflings to be had." Seron wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before laughing.

"Considering he has three children I am not surprised!" Tauriel agreed, sharing in her laughter. Tauriel and Seron spoke at length before Legolas stole Tauriel away for the dance she had promised him.

"I think had we not found each other Seron would have made a suitable bride for you," Tauriel teased as they moved to the soft flutes and harps. Legolas merely nodded not really thinking about what she had said but enjoying holding her close. "I think I will be sad to see her company go."

"We can always visit," he murmured, spinning her and bringing her back into his arms. A bright pink blush spread across Tauriel's cheeks, confusing Legolas. "What?" he asked, but she said nothing. "Tell me," he pleaded, feeling slightly worried. Had he said something wrong?

Tauriel wanted to laugh at his perplexed face but remained calm though her cheeks burned.

"She said Imladris is a good place for elflings," she said finally.

"Oh," Legolas said, not seeing how that was cause for Tauriel to blush. "OH." Realization dawned upon him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "How many elflings do you desire?"

"As many as we are blessed with," she shrugged, "but that is not my priority at the moment." She quickly stole a kiss from him, smiling all the while. He looked down at her and couldn't possibly imagine loving anything more.

The couple had just finished the second dance when Tauriel felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Would you do me the honor?" Edwenor asked her good-naturedly.

"I would be delighted," she said. She nodded to Legolas and began the next round with her friend. Legolas couldn't help but throw him a slanted look but decided to use this opportunity to pay courtesy to the visiting ladies.

Edwenor and Tauriel conversed about more political topics. The councilman spoke of the new addition to the council and also congratulated her on once again being Captain. She thanked him and expressed a desire to work more closely with the council on topics of defense and training. They both remembered the last time they had been at a ball Faervel was present but left those words unspoken. Eventually, Edwenor led her back to the main table, leaving her beside the King since Legolas had not yet returned.

"Are you enjoying the celebration?" the King asked her, his voice warmer than before. She noticed there were several empty cups before him and suspected not even he was immune to the effects of wine.

"I am, my Lord, thank you," she responded politely.

"Why do you thank me?" he asked. "I have never seen Legolas happier," he said absently, though his eyes stared into her intensely.

"For…" she paused a moment, contemplating whether it was appropriate for her to express herself freely. "for accepting me." He looked at her curiously, as if her words had surprised him, but he said nothing. She suddenly remembered the chest in her room. "In fact, I have something for you. A gift, if you like." His surprise did actually show for what gift could she give that would befit a king?

"I see," he said, waiting for her to go on.

"I would not give it to you here, for it is a matter that I believe requires some discretion," she said, rising.

"Very well," he sighed, slightly annoyed at having to leave but his curiosity still greater. "We shall meet in the lower cavern in the antechamber of my study. Do not take long." He too rose and exited, waiving away the guards that moved to follow him.

Tauriel all but ran to her room in a hurry, grabbing the chest and wrapping it in a cloak before making her way to the underground tunnels. In her haste she hadn't even thought of what she would say to the king and now fidgeted nervously as she stood before him. His piercing gaze eyed the bundled up cloak and looked unimpressed.

"I have many robes, Tauriel. I am not in need of another one." Tauriel wanted to roll her eyes.

"I am not giving you a robe," though she shoved the bundle into his hands much to his surprise. "Inside," she prompted. He looked at her once more before unfolding the cloth to finally reveal the chest that lay nestled inside. She heard a faint gasp and his eyes widened.

"It cannot be," he murmured to himself as his eyes confirmed that which he thought he would never see again. "How?"

"The dwarves gave them to me as a betrothal gift and sign of good will between our kingdoms. I merely accepted them on your behalf and waited to present them to you until today, my Lord." She explained quietly, knowing he was still in disbelief.

"No," he said quickly, still not looking up from the chest.

"I'm sorry?" she said unsure what he disagreed with, "my lord?" He finally looked up at her,

"Aman tinu, a 'ile essa Thranduil." ([my] blessed daughter, you call me Thranduil) He then did something she thought him incapable of; he bowed his head to her in thanks and respect, finally truly accepting her.

End notes:

Hope you all enjoy the long chapter; I know I definitely enjoyed writing it.

Wow I can't believe all the love and support this story has gotten (almost 200 reviews)! I can't thank you guys enough for giving me great ideas and motivation to keep on writing. I read and appreciate every single review no matter how long and hope they keep coming.

Soon, the wedding :D


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Life in Mirkwood went on as normal for most elves; trade with the men of Dale and the dwarves was plentiful and peace between the kingdoms seemed at hand. The forests were still tainted with an evil darkness, but for the moment did not seem to worsen. Fewer orcs passed through the forest but the spiders remained the same, perhaps even more numerous.

The happenings of the recent months opened Thranduil's eyes to the world, and only recently had it become tangible. The necklace of his beloved reminded him of her love for the forest; back then it had still be Greenwood the Great. Now, it was a mere shadow of its former glory and he felt a determination he had not experienced in centuries. He summoned Legolas and Tauriel to his study, desiring their counsel as both military minds and for their blunt honesty. They both entered wearing their patrol armor and looking somewhat wild—just returned from a mission it seemed.

"Have you anything to report?" he asked Tauriel.

"We tracked a large spider nest towards the east. They have nested in a cave making it difficult to attack their position. We were able to kill those guarding outside it but once they hid it was too great a risk to continue. Even so, I believe that with more warriors the task can be done."

"They are spawning quickly," Legolas added to her report, "I believe it best to attack as quick as possible."

Thranduil considered the information in silence, before responding.

"How many warriors would you recommend?"

"At least thirteen," she said, "twenty to be safe."

"Very well, assemble a company to clear the nest. But first, I want the roads and rivers secured. The forest once provided safe passage to all who travelled within our borders, and so it shall be again."

Tauriel and Legolas shared a look, surprised at Thranduil's order, but both very much supporting his decision. In another time Tauriel would have remarked that this was what she had advised all along.

"As you command," Tauriel said obediently. Thranduil stood from his desk and moved to the window overlooking the forest, he was not finished.

"As for you, Legolas, you will escort our guests back to Imladris as their time here has come to an end. You also will select a company to aid you in this task. Both of you go now and begin your preparations." He dismissed them with a nod as the silently left, only talking after they were well out of range.

"That was unexpected," Tauriel said, "he wants to finally reclaim the forest. I told him to do that _at least_ two centuries ago." Her tone inadvertently became a good-natured grumble.

"True," Legolas chuckled, putting his arm around her, "but at least he has had the realization now. I wish I could be with you when you begin, but I will return soon."

"And I wish to see Imladris," she said, "we should switch positions." They laughed at the absurd idea. They then began discussing who they would take, often quarreling when they both wanted the same guard member. "Lavanor has been released from Healing. I will take him with me. Did you apologize to him?"

"I did," Legolas said, though whether he had been truly sincere was a different story. "But I would not trust him, why would you choose him?"

"I think it would be good for him to be reminded my priority is still protecting this kingdom; that I earned this position out of merit, not because of your father's partiality. If he is to trust in me I must also show some trust in him."

"Wise words," Legolas said, "I hope you're right."

"If not there will be others with us, and at least I made the attempt. Beyond that I can do no more."

"You already do so much, my love, you do not have to prove your worth all the time." He had seen her tirelessly train the guards, patrol, and attend meetings while foregoing her own meals and sleep. He felt like he saw less of her with every passing day.

"I believe you have selfish reasons," she grinned, suddenly pulling him into a dark corner and kissing him ardently. He chuckled at her behavior, acting like they were elflings playing and hiding in the shadows, but kissed her back nonetheless.

"Perhaps I do," he murmured, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. He pressed one long final kiss before pulling her back and resuming their walk.

"You are a shameless ellon," she teased, playfully elbowing him before turning serious. "I must go back to the arena. We are starting new drills today and I need to oversee that they are being properly carried out."

"We leave within the hour," Legolas said, loathing the idea of being apart from her for any amount of time. "I will not see you until I return."

"Be safe," they said at the same time, a similar doleful expression on their features. They embraced tightly before parting with heavy hearts but accepting of their duties.

Tauriel had resumed her duties as Captain, intensifying training of the recruits and guards since the battle of five armies. It had been a long time since the Mirkwood elves had waged open battle against the enemy and their skills were not what they used to be—Tauriel set about correcting the problem. Upon arrival to the arena she saw the recruits engaging in the usual target practice. She growled angrily for she had given explicit instructions to form group squadrons and practice sword fighting.

"Tela 'in," (stop) she called loudly, every elf immediately lowering their weapons. She went to the nearest recruit, a young elleth, "who told you to practice archery?"

"Master Lavanor, my Lady," she answered, an impressive feat considering the obvious anger radiating from the Captain. Tauriel's eyes flashed but she tried to keep her voice even,

"Archery practice is over; lay down your bows and find your swords. From now on you will practice with blades until every one of you can bring down an orc single-handedly." There was no doubt in her voice, only authority: the Captain was back. "Where is Lavanor?" she asked the elleth quietly.

"I saw him last in the armory."

Tauriel turned on her heel to confront the disobedient ellon, now understanding how Legolas had lost his temper. In the far corner of the armory stood Lavanor speaking to the weapon-smith in what appeared to be him giving orders. Tauriel set her jaw and approached the pair.

"What is this?" she asked. The smith looked up with surprise while the sub-captain remained cool as ever.

"Many arrows were lost during battle, I simply took it upon myself to order more arrows from the smith," he said feigning politeness.

"You are not authorized to do that," she reminded him. "Only the Captain orders weapons, with the king's approval might I remind you. Furthermore, why did you change the practices?"

"When the Captain disregards her obligations to instead frolic in the meadows with her lover than one must assume the neglected duties," he sneered. "As for the drills I felt our people are better suited to bows than to blades."

"Because they do not practice with them!" she shouted, her temper flaring in frustration. "I do not know where you have gathered the notion that you have authority here, but it is best you drop it." Her voice turned to a low whisper. She knew she must maintain a level head and so summoned the courage to give him one last chance. "The forest roads are to be protected and a large spider nest cleared. I have selected you to be part of the company that clears it. Do not disappoint me." She left him before he had a chance to say anything.

The contempt of Lavanor's behavior surprised and confused Tauriel more than ever. She had trained with him, known him for many years, and never had a problem before. He was a good warrior, if a bit traditional, but nothing that had ever been a problem in the past. Where was this coming from? It appeared to be a recent occurrence since when she was captain before there had never been an issue with him. She could understand now why Legolas had lost his temper, but she was determined to prove herself and not do the same.

She returned to the training pitch and saw that her original instructions were carried out. Though it would not be easy, she hoped with time they would be able to become as skilled with swords as they were with bows. She walked among the groups, often offering advice or demonstration, feeling that a hands-on approach was the best way to get to know the guards, including their strengths and weaknesses.

Legolas led the company through the forest and into the open plains with no delays. He hoped to accomplish this mission as quickly as possible so he could return to his home and, of course, to Tauriel. So far it was making out to be the most uneventful horse-ride of his life as there was absolutely nothing of interest occurring. The only thing he had killed was a bothersome fly circling around his head for the last quarter of an hour. The ladies spoke every now and then about what they would tell their friends about Mirkwood but more often than not rode in silence. He suppose he should enjoy the peace after all the recent carnage and resolved to change his outlook.

Thranduil sat high on his throne, uncharacteristically slouched, as he read mercilessly dull trade reports. Why was it his business to know how many green cloaks had been sold to the men of Dale versus brown cloaks? He wanted to groan and tear apart the parchment but simply closed his eyes and lowered his head instead. If the world were not trying to kill him with orcs it appeared it would with boredom. The two elves who normally gave him trouble, Legolas and Tauriel, had been out of sight all day; Legolas riding to Imladris and Tauriel working with the recruits. He knew he should not complain, peace was after all a good thing, but with each report he felt his eyelids droop lower and lower.

So passed the weeks in unending monotony until a commotion outside the throne room woke the king. He quickly straightened and fixed his crown so as to look like he had never dozed but sat in rapt attention.

"My Lord," a guard member of some apparent rank fought his way past his personal guards.

"Let him pass," he ordered, curious as to what this upset was about. The ellon looked pleased he had been let through and took a minute to smooth his ruffled robes.

"My Lord," he repeated, accompanied by a deep bow, "the elleth who is Captain of the Guard, whose name I cannot even speak, is determined to run your armies into the ground by way of her personal agenda."

"You speak of Tauriel, I presume," he said, his voice perfectly apathetic but his mind curious as to what this outburst was about.

"Yes, my Lord," he confirmed. Thranduil resisted the urge to laugh and raise a quizzical brow.

"Go on, what has she done?"

"My Lord, she has undermined your orders by sending out patrols to secure the eastern roads; with plans to move upon the South as well. I know this is strictly against your orders as those roads have long been abandoned. She further insults our traditions by changing our practice routines in favor of swordplay over true skill in archery. And so it has been for many past weeks but finally today I could bear it no longer when she mixed ranks. I knew I must come here and tell you at once."

Thranduil looked down at the ellon at what could have been pity had he been in a more forgiving mood. As a matter of fact, he had been unaware that Tauriel had changed the practice drills in favor of sword combat. However, his preferred weapon was the sword and he found this quite pleased him, quite the opposite effect of what this ellon intended.

"These are grave accusations indeed," he began, his voice calm indifference. "Nevertheless, it was by my command that the roads and rivers to be secured. As for whatever other petty grievances you may have, it is fully within the Captain's right to train the guard as she sees fit. You would do well not to antagonize her." With a delicate gesture he dismissed the ellon and returned with renewed vigor to his reports. The matter still weighed on his mind and after but fifteen minutes he sent for a guard to fetch Tauriel.

"My Lord," Tauriel greeted, nodding as she entered. Though he had given her permission to use his name, she understood it was a sign of deep gratitude; not meant to actually be used. She felt it would feel too strange anyway. In any case, she was happy to have been called away seeing as the recruits were…_less than ideal_ with handling blades and daggers. It was disheartening, to say the least.

"It has been brought to my attention that some members of the guard take issue with your new policies," he began, searching her face for a reaction. She set her jaw and frowned in annoyance—so she was aware.

"If by some members you mean one, than yes," she said. She wanted to say more but decided it best to wait for his response.

"Hmm," he said curiously, lifting his gaze from her and instead getting lost in the dark expanses above the caverns that surrounded them. Though the chances were slim, perhaps speaking directly to the ellon would improve the situation. In any case, he knew Tauriel must find a solution on her own. "The matter should be taken care of quickly and decisively," was all the advice he offered.

"Your wisdom, o' great king, is infinite," she said flatly. "If that is all then I shall take my leave." She took steps towards the door before Thranduil stayed her.

"There _is_ something else," he baited her, deciding to ignore her sarcasm. He stood from his throne and walked down the steps to hand her a roll of parchment he had almost forgotten about. "It comes from Imladris." His features unwittingly softened at the look of happiness that settled upon her face.

"Thank you," she excused herself before he could say anything to prevent her departure. Unfortunately, he knew sadness awaited her, for he too had received a letter from Legolas—he would be staying there for some time.

Legolas had arrived in Imladris with the full intention of leaving within the week at the latest, but it appeared as if fate had something else planned for him. He had ridden out with his friends Elladan and Elrohir along with a small hunting party for some simple sport. They happened upon a small pack of goblins, and began the new sport of who could kill the most. This was one of Legolas' favorite games, and in conjunction to his hatred of losing, he slew 7 of the 12 and proudly proclaimed himself the winner.

Elladan and Elrohir were both swordsmen and protested that they had a disadvantage since he could slay from afar. Legolas called them poor sports and boasted he could have killed more had they not been in the open plains. They then turned to the guards and asked who they thought had performed with more skill. The guards awkwardly avoided giving an answer until a wise guard simply stated that the much could be learned from the differences in fighting in open fields versus in the forest and likewise from swords versus bows. The twins found this to be an acceptable answer and upon their return home asked their father to persuade Legolas to stay.

For some time Elrond had felt war was coming and the white council did nothing to ease his mind. He feared for his dying kin and felt war would be unavoidable, but perhaps the more trained in battle his people were the lower the casualties. He knew Legolas to be an excellent warrior, and so invited him to stay to help train his own armies and expose them to the ways that the wood elves did battle. This was a considerable task, but Legolas of course did not refuse, no matter how much he desired to return to Mirkwood. This would also be an opportunity for the prince to learn about the ways of Imladris, and so, he penned letters to Tauriel and his father informing them of his stay.

The relative peace following the battle of five armies had worn away as spiders began to proliferate and venture further once again. Even a mountain troll had found its way into the forest and had to be dealt with before he uprooted the entire western quarter. Tauriel was at her wits end with her duties as well as the subtle yet increasingly annoying disobedience from Lavanor and his accomplices. She could not even understand from where his loathing of her originated! It was frustrating, to say the least. Yet she knew she could not dwell on these thoughts since she had an important mission scheduled for today. The hidden spider nest was to finally be destroyed and she had given her company orders to ride out just past noon. The spiders would be bloated and slow from the midday meal and the bright sunlight made it difficult for them, being more nocturnal, to see.

Tauriel led the fifteen elves through the forest treetops silently and swiftly. A cold wind rolled down from the mountain and cast a chill about the air. The rustling leaves covered any sound they made as the leapt gracefully branch to branch from tree to tree. As they drew nearer Tauriel signaled for them to slow and draw their weapons. They all were armed to the teeth but began their advance with bows drawn. She divided the group into three parts with the sub-captains leading the two other groups who would attack from the sides while she would lead the attack through the front.

"I will draw them out," Tauriel whispered. "Lavanor, keep to the trees so you can continue to shoot arrows at those that come out. Once Celareth begins attacking from the left take to the right with a ground approach. We will secure the outside and then enter to finish what remains. Understood?"

"Yes." Lavanor and Celareth replied in a hushed town. Tauriel glanced warily at Lavanor, but he was attentive to his duty and there was no sign of defiance from him. They parted and went into their positions; slowly advancing until the spider webs became so thick it was hard to continue but the fat spiders were now in sight.

Tauriel signaled for her group to aim; and with a quick flick of her wrist they fired. Hisses erupted immediately and quick clicking echoed from the cavern where the majority of the spiders remained hidden. Arrows were aimed and fired as a second wave of the hairy beasts emerged until Tauriel unsheathed her daggers and engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Arrows from Lavanor's squad continued to aid her group from above whilst Celareth began cutting off the flow of spiders by coming in from the side.

The spiders were bigger and more numerous than she had anticipated, but their size made them less agile and somewhat easier to bring down. A quick glance of her surroundings assured the Captain that none of her companions had fallen. A shadow from above alerted her to jump out of the way just in time as a fang the size of her arm sliced the air where her head had been. She spun and forcefully threw a dagger through its head; the tip clearing to the other side. Another spider dropped and took its place, quickly scuttling towards her. She vaulted backwards, retrieving her dagger from the spider in midair, and landed with her bow in hand. She easily pulled back and lodged an arrow in its eye, quickly pulling the arrow out and using it to bring down another spider advancing from the shadows.

"Lavanor, now!" she called, ordering the captain to aid Celareth who was retreating as more and more spiders poured out. The arrows stopped and she saw flashes of green as he led his warriors to choke the flow. The clicking and hissing grew louder and Tauriel knew they needed to fall back and reorganize. Her command was drowned out by the sounds of combat. She made her way to aid Celareth who was fighting numerous beasts at once.

Two daggers flew in quick succession, lodgings themselves in the brains of the spiders poised to bite the elleth. Celareth did not hesitate as she fought the remaining two spiders cornering her but felt a sharp stinging sensation as one managed to cut her shoulder. It was not deep though, and she was able to continue fighting with both arms. Tauriel drew her sword and ducked under a spider, sliding under it, all the while with her sword jutting straight up and cutting the thing in half. She rolled out from under it just in time to cut off the leg of another approaching one. It paused, hissed, but continued towards her with its seven remaining legs. Three angled cuts left the spider with only four legs and it fell from its own weight. With a smirk she jumped atop the heavy body and cut off the head. She used the vantage point to again observe. Her elves were all still standing though she could see most sported a colorful assortment of wounds on their arms and legs.

Lavanor and his elves had fared better than Celareth and ventured closer to the opening of the cave despite Tauriel's command not to enter. There was still a sizeable amount of the beasts outside beating back Celareth's injured squad faster than Tauriel could help them. She ordered two of her own back into the canopy to help slow the spiders from above but still they poured out.

"Fall back!" she shouted to Lavanor again. He heard and quickly relayed the order to his company, coming to the aid of Tauriel and Celareth. Once they had regrouped the spiders were killed more quickly until none were left. Shuffling and snapping sounds still came from the cave though; their mission not yet accomplished.

"Celareth and I will face the remaining spiders inside," Tauriel said in a hushed tone. "Lavanor, remain guarding outside. There is a smaller nest nearby and the commotion may have disturbed them. Make sure the entrance is secured so we do not get cornered inside. Understood?"

"Would it not be better to storm the inside all at once more quickly?" Lavanor said.

"No, we do not know what lies waiting inside. If we all get trapped it is a sure death," Tauriel said.

"But if we are greater in number then—"

"Stay guarding outside," Tauriel growled. "That's an order."

Tauriel retrieved her daggers and spun them anxiously, looking round to see if the rest of her and Celareth's assembly were ready. They all nodded and lightly sprang over the ledge into the dark void.

The first line of waiting spiders was obliterated as they were pierced with swords. Tauriel was relieved to see that the cavern was not as deep as she had expected and not many spiders remained. She slashed with renewed vigor at the black bodies; the smell of rotting flesh making her want to vomit. These spiders were smaller and more agile, with the advantage of darkness; Tauriel felt stings on her cheek and legs but nothing incapacitating. A faint rustle from behind her caused her to look back but she saw nothing but the rock ledge from where they had entered.

The webs were even denser in the cave and they clung heavily to the elves' slowing them and making them more vulnerable. Before Tauriel could dodge a long spindly leg flung her against the rock wall where webs caught her fall. A spider approached her as she struggled to get free but she could not free herself in time. She wildly looked around for something she could use…the stalactite on the ceiling catching her eye. With all the force she could muster she threw her dagger towards it, causing it to fall and crush the spider's head. She breathed a sigh of relief but felt a sudden pain in her side. She looked down to see a small spider—only the size of cat—crawling away from her. With her bare hand she crushed it but saw a dark stain beginning to blossom near her navel. With a grunt she fought herself free of the web and turned to see Lavanor fighting a beast.

"I told you to stay outside!" she shouted angrily, her hair whipping about her face.

"There was nothing," he said calmly, running through the spider as it attacked him. Just then a shadow filled the opening of the cave. Tauriel could only guess as she looked up: more spiders. They had in fact alerted the other nest and now, just as she had feared, they were surrounded.

"Ilema a' mallen! (form a circle)" she shouted, feeling tired but unwilling to give into defeat. The elves, significantly slowing, gathered into an outward facing ring, not allowing any of the arachnids to penetrate their defenses. A sharp cry to her right and a clatter told her one of their own had fallen. The gap was quickly filled by a fellow ellon and their circle remained intact.

"Auta de (move forward)," she commanded. She needed to reach the entrance; or at least a wall so that they would not have to fight on all sides. The entrance was blocked but they were able to move against a well with the added advantage that it had relatively few spider webs. "Stagger formation." The circle shrunk slightly as they formed a staggered ring. The elves on the 'inside' notched their bows while those on the outside defended them. Arrows flew out, bringing down the first line of spiders against them, as more came to fill their place. She saw a gap form in the advancing spiders and quickly called out the order.

"Celareth make for the entrance!" The order did not need to be repeated as the five elves ran for it, all of them making it safely and unnoticed by the spiders—focused on the trapped group that remained. They continued slashing and shooting, slowly making progress, but more often than not acquiring new wounds. The company by the entrance took a sheltered vantage point and shot around it, taking down the spiders from behind.

Somehow Tauriel had lost one of her daggers and now fought with only one and her sword. She was not totally comfortable with the combination but had not sustained further injury. Her side throbbed and everything seemed blurred but she pushed on. Eventually, they were no longer surrounded and they fanned out, now easily picking off the last spiders who were now trying to scuttle away. The cave was finally cleared and though battered, all the elves were still alive. Tauriel made sure every corner was searched until she was sure no spiders remained; finally leading her troops outside. Several of her company could no longer walk and so were carried or assisted towards the entrance.

A spider had hung, unseen, from above the cave and bitten with his venom-covered fang the first elf to emerge. Tauriel was the first to climb over the ledge and a sudden jerk to her neck made her fall over into blackness.

End note:

Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was incredibly hard to write. It's supposed to convey the fact that Legolas has been away from some time and there's trouble once again brewing within the Guard and within Mirkwood itself. I didn't explicitly state how long it's been but Legolas has been away for a couple months, with the intention of staying for a year if not more. I hope the fight scene made sense. I know this chapter didn't have that much dialogue but it's all just building up for some MAJOR events that happen in the next chapter. Get ready.

As always, thank you for your amazing reviews. They are always appreciated and give me such motivation to keep on writing and not give up. Let me know your suggestions, questions, ideas, and comments!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Tauriel blinked her eyes open as soft light filtered through her lashes. She couldn't feel much of her lower body but gently twitched her fingers and toes as a test. She saw a slight, white-ish, movement to her right and turned her head but groaned as immediately her head began to throb.

"Legolas?" she murmured, hopefully.

"No, nessa er (young one)," a familiar voice said smoothly. She managed to look in the direction and saw Thranduil standing nearby. Nearby, a healer was preparing a draught which she assumed she would soon be forced to drink. "Do you remember what happened?"

The elleth closed her eyes as she thought back. It all seemed so long ago, how long had it really been? Hundreds of questions filled her mind and she felt her anxiety rise, but she took deep breaths and reassured herself all was well now.

"The second nest came…Lavanor disobeyed…we were forced inside and surrounded…Celareth managed to escape…provide cover. We killed them, several of us injured but none dead…we went outside and…my neck!" Her eyes flew open as she brought her hand to her neck but found thick bandages there instead.

Thranduil nodded, equal parts proud, disturbed, and amazed that she could recall the events after what the company had suffered. She had not seen their return to the palace…

_'My Lord! The guard has been spotted returning!' Galion said anxiously, interrupting a council meeting. Thranduil looked up in annoyance._

_ 'Yes, and?' he asked, not surprised. Of course his guard would be spotted returning._

_ 'It appears there are many injured…some may not survive,' Galion said quietly. By his tone, Thranduil had a very good idea of to whom he referred. He stood up immediately and dismissed the council._

_ 'Have the healers assembled immediately,' he ordered. 'Meet them and aid their return to the palace. Go.' His voice remained calm as he gave orders but he began to feel fear. If Galion, his most trusted attendant to whom he often shared his mind, was worried, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. He hurried down the halls and was pleased to see the healers quickly assembling, transportable cots lined up to give immediate aid._

_ Fiery red caught his eye and he was immediately relieved to see that Tauriel was well. But then, dread filled him as he saw that the body of his Captain was being carried by an ellon—her body bent at strange angles and completely still. Similarly, three other elves were brought in with glassy eyes and a fourth was still twitching._

_ "Venom," he heard one of the healers murmur, the lack of urgency in the voice alarming him. _Because it's too late_…he thought_, no. It cannot be_. He felt powerless. Completely and utterly powerless. He watched, almost in a trance, as the bodies were placed on the cots and then carried to the healing quarters were better care could be administered. The faint smell of herbs mixed with blood and the foul choking odor of spiders filled the entrance and he could not stay. He retreated to his study, barking orders for an uninjured guard member from the mission to be sent to him. _

_ 'My Lord, you requested a report,' Celareth said quietly. She was not shy, merely tired. The attack had left her with many wounds but none of them severe enough to require specialized healing._

_ 'What happened?' he asked, disregarding formalities._

_ 'It all happened so quickly I can hardly remember it all,' she said, 'we had cleared the outside and moved inward. All was well but then Tauriel fought with Lavanor over the strategy—he was to remain guarding outside in case a nearby nest was disturbed. We, Tauriel and I, went inside and began clearing out the cave. We were separated…I saw her pinned against the wall at some point but she managed to free herself. At that moment I remember being confused because Lavanor was there too…and then the entrance was blocked. We were tired, injured, and surrounded. Tauriel rallied us together into formation and we struck back…it was slow…but we held together. _

_There was an opportunity to escape and Tauriel ordered me and my company to take it. We could not abandon them, I admit I disobeyed, but we turned injured as we were and helped fight back. I do not know how, but slowly we began to outnumber them…and soon no spiders were left. We were weak and tired, but victorious. Tauriel made sure the cave was cleansed but when she walked outside she was ambushed by one remaining spider, attacked in the neck, instantly unconscious. There was shouting…confusion…we made our way back as quickly as we could but many of us were also injured.'_

_Thranduil could see the elleth needed rest and dismissed her; the silence of his study deafening him. Why did he let Tauriel go with so few guards? His knuckles were white as his fists clenched together, but he knew the answer. Her plan was apparently working until a particular ellon decided to be reckless and question her authority—jeopardizing the entire mission. In a cruel stroke of irony he thought back to when Tauriel defied him—they both had committed errors then and he was not about to bring up the past now._

_A fresh sheet of parchment sat before him as many crumpled ones littered his desk. For the fourth time he began to address a message to Legolas, detailing what had happened and calling him home. He would write, read it, and then tear up the letter. How could he even begin to recount the horror of what had just happened, especially since it was Tauriel whose condition was most severe. He would wait a day, he told himself, to see if her condition changed, and then write to Legolas._

_Three days passed and while the other elves were moved to less intensive healing quarters Tauriel remained on the brink of life and death. The first time Thranduil went to visit her he thought himself to be looking at a corpse. There could not possibly be life in that body…_

'_She was bitten in the neck,' a healer explained quietly. 'Venom directly into her central nerves and brain. If she wakes, and I am not sure she will, she may not be the same. She also suffered lacerations on her arms, a fairly deep cut to her thigh, and some cracked bones. Minor bites to her stomach and side have been treated. But the wound to the neck…my Lord, most do not survive. Perhaps it is best to call your son back now. We can give her an anesthetic poison that will allow her to pass easily with no pain or suffering.'_

'_NO!' Thranduil growled suddenly enraged. 'She will fight. She always has.'_

'_My Lord,' the nurse said patiently, used to watching lives slip away, 'she has already fought—'_

'_While she breathes there is still hope,' he said, 'alert me of any change in her condition. Under no circumstances will you give her that poison. Is that clear?'_

'_As you command, my Lord.' The nurse bowed low and prepared new bandages. She readily removed those covering Tauriel and Thranduil briefly saw the wounds. It looked like a black inkwell; the venom running through her veins, tainting them and causing a slow painful death. But the elleth would not give in._

_In the middle of the night a rapid knock to his private chambers quickly roused him from a light sleep._

'_My Lord the time may have come,' Galion said. Thranduil did not reply but simply threw on the nearest robe—the one from the day before—and rushed quickly to the healers. Several nurses stood by her bed as they pressed down on her chest. One simply chanted the magic runes to spare her light while others rubbed salves onto her mouth and wounds._

'_She has stopped breathing several times,' Galion informed him quietly; not expecting a reply and not receiving one. Thranduil felt electricity jump between his fingers; his heart beating rapidly. He wielded ancient magic, perhaps he could save her…but he also ran the risk of killing her. His head began to pound as the situation grew more dire. His magic was meant to be used for the protection of the realm in extreme circumstances—once again, he found himself unable to save the ones he loved most…doomed to watch them die before his eyes. He saw the vial of poison in the corner of the room and he felt as though it was meant for him._

_By some miracle, Tauriel fought to live, and she survived the night. Her breathing returning to normal and skin beginning to cool from the blistering fevers that ravaged her body. And so a week passed, two weeks, and still Tauriel did not stir. At last Thranduil sent the message to Imladris, hoping beyond hope that Tauriel would improve. It had been several days and there was still no reply from Legolas, but Thranduil visited his Captain every day. And for the first time, Tauriel had stirred._

Thranduil was brought out of his thoughts as Tauriel stuttered and stumbled in her account of the attack. To be honest he was simply happy her mental faculties seemed to be in order.

"You have been in the House of Healing for over two weeks," he said gently, knowing how that would greatly upset her. He expected her to try to get up and wave off the nurse but she simply closed her eyes again, sighing.

"I feel weak." Her voice was cracked and dry, as if she surrendered. To see his Captain in such a state worried him more than her fiery fury.

"Your strength will return. The worst has passed. Legolas will be here soon…all will be well." He was gladdened beyond measure that she was awake, but his skill at trying to be reassuring was dubious at best. Tauriel managed a small smile, appreciating the attempt all the same.

Word had spread throughout the kingdom that the Captain had finally awoken and all breathed a sigh of relief. Though she was not Queen, the beginnings of a rumor had begun to circulate of a rumor upon the queens of Mirkwood. A rumor, that when Thranduil heard caused him to shatter the cups and plates before him and storm out of the room.

Now that she had awoken Tauriel began to feel her strength return slowly but surely. She knew all her nurses by name and began to grow restless. Though she could not walk by herself yet she would lean on them and make it to the window where she could hold onto the ledge and look out over the forest. How deceivingly beautiful it seemed, she thought wryly.

Though she did not want to admit it, she was hurt that Legolas had not come to her. Of course she knew he would never neglect his duty but she had thought that perhaps for her…well, she was sure he would come. There must be a good reason stopping him from coming, she reassured herself, and hoped that when he eventually did return she would be strong enough to be able to greet him by herself.

The king was given daily reports on Tauriel's recovery and smiled when he heard she was anxious to go back to her normal routine…though she could barely walk and more often than not could not keep her food down. It showed that she was still the same headstrong feisty elleth she had always been.

The whole affair reminded him of someone who had remained forgotten up until now. After the doomed mission had returned he had thrown Lavanor into the dungeons to await punishment. Thranduil had waited to decide his lot until Tauriel's fate was known. It was lucky for him that she had survived. He had heard that Legolas had lost his temper with the elf before and if that was only after some simply name-calling he would not be surprised if now Legolas took of his head. However, since Tauriel _had_ survived and Legolas was not returned he thought it fitting Tauriel decide Lavanor's future.

It had been a week since Tauriel had awoken and she could now hobble without assistance. Despite her lack of grace, she managed to steal out of the healing quarters and make for the archery range. She longed to grasp a bow and to be honest feel useful again. What if she never fully recovered? Her worries were silenced when she notched an arrow and shot it straight into the center of the target.

"Tauriel?!" Celareth cried out, not having noticed her from the armory.

"Mellon nin," Tauriel smiled, happy to see her friend was doing well. Celareth dropped what she was holding and ran to her.

"We were all so worried about you; they said you would live but were not fully recovered yet!" Her joy filled the air and brightened the room as well as Tauriel's mood. "But…wait…you're supposed to be resting!" Her voice turned to a scold.

"I have been resting for almost a month now!" Tauriel threw her arms up in exasperation but winced as a shooting pain went through her side. Celareth shot her a pointed look and assumed a determined expression.

"Yes and I can see that even after a month you still need more time. Come, I'll take you back to the healing quarters."

"Celareth," Tauriel said dangerously, "if you take me back there I will have you removed from the guard."

"You'll thank me one day, my Captain," Celareth said, trying to suppress a giggle as she yanked Tauriel along behind her. Tauriel screeched and tried to protest but she was no match against the fully healed elleth.

"Auta miqula aun orqu (go kiss an orc)!" Tauriel said with disdain as she glowered at Celareth. With a gasp Tauriel fell limp and Celareth caught her just in time.

"Captain? Tauriel? My Lady?!" Celareth began to panic as her friend did not respond. "Healer!" she shouted over and over again as she picked up Tauriel and dashed for the palace healing wing.

A flurry of activity ran through the Healing House as a once again unconscious Tauriel was brought in.

"What happened?" Gyldyril, the head healer, questioned.

"We were just walking back and she collapsed," Celareth said, simultaneously bringing Tauriel to rest atop a prepared bed. Gyldyril went to check the wound on Tauriel's neck, frowned, and whispered to the healers next to her. The last thing Celareth saw was their eyes widen as she was pushed out of the room and the oaken door slammed into her face.

The sub-captain paced outside while she heard the commotion and suddenly all went still. Seconds later, a piercing scream echoed through the halls and seemed to shake the very foundations of the palace. Hardly a moment later Celareth saw the tall figure of the king come down the hall way and bowed deeply.

"What happened?" he asked her. Celareth repeated what had occurred and saw him go to the door.

"Open the door," he commanded, but the door remained closed. Celareth was afraid he would break it down but a healer came out just in time.

"My Lord, her condition is very vulnerable. At the moment it is best if only healers are present."

Thranduil wanted to knock aside the ellon who had denied him entrance but restrained himself. He knew those bloodcurdling screams would haunt him for the rest of his days if she did not survive…and then again, they might even if she did.

What seemed like hours later two healers left the room carrying blood-soaked clothes and ordered more. Celareth and the king shared a look of concern as both the cloth and healers themselves had significant spattering of blood on them—could one elleth bleed so much and still live?

"My lord," finally Gyldyril exited the room with a tired look on her face. "she is stabilized and will live. There was a wound that went previously overlooked by our healers and it festered while it went undetected. Due to danger of contamination, it is best she be left in isolation until we can be assured of her safety."

"A wound that went unnoticed by _your_ healers could have cost her life?!" Thranduil began quietly but ended in thunder. "I should have you all thrown in the dungeon!" he raged; Celareth afraid he would go into the room and massacre all the healers. Gyldyril winced,

"A mistake that will never happen again," the elf assured. Thranduil lowered his head inches to where the elf stood,

"No, it will not." The threat was clear. "I want updates on her condition. Even the slightest change and I will be informed." He turned and left, leaving the healer frozen to the spot. Celareth thought to follow, but hoped to learn more of what had happened if she lingered for a moment more. Gyldyril finally seemed to awake from her stupor and returned to the room, leaving Celareth alone once again in the hall.

Celareth silently slumped against the window, hidden in the shadows when two elves emerged from the room some time later. They were speaking in hushed tones but Celareth strained her ears to hear what they said.

"Spiderlings?" one gasped. The other nodded. "Inside?!" Horror.

"I did not think it possible. But I saw it with my own eyes. They were insider her; eating her from a webbed egg—it exploded causing her to collapse."

"Gyldyril said the damage is likely irreversible."

Celareth had to use all her will to refrain from retching—and still some bile made its way to her mouth. As soon as the elves were out of sight she left in search of fresh air and hoped whatever Gyldyril predicted was wrong.

Tauriel awoke once again in the healing room. She felt energetic, lively almost. She remembered collapsing, but attributed it to the fatigue of sneaking out of the room. Her hand found the scar on her neck and was confused. The wound on her neck was as it had been before—slightly discolored but fully healed—why was she here?

"My lady," Gyldyril was at her side the moment she became aware. Tauriel was worried at the look of sadness on her face; she always despised pity.

"What's wrong with me?" Tauriel asked. She looked down at herself and saw she was cleaned and dressed in a pressed white gown. "I feel fine."

"That is good," Gyldyril smiled halfheartedly. Tauriel sat up a little, and a nurse immediately moved to adjust her pillows and cushions. Gyldyril waved off the nurse so the two elleths were alone. She placed a hand over Tauriel's own and tried to soothe her. "I will spare you the gruesome details of what happened. But, during the battle, you must have come in contact with a spider that bit you in this area," she gestured to her stomach region.

"Yes, I remember," Tauriel nodded, thinking to herself how she had killed it with her bare hand.

"Well, the spider did more than just bite you. It…" Gyldyril tried to find a way to make the truth sound less horrific. She could not think of anything. "It nested in you. With the exertion of you walking the egg sac ruptured and spiderlings began to use your internal tissue as nutriment. We had to sterilize and remove everything from the affected area. And" Gyldyril paused, wondering if Tauriel had caught on to what she was saying.

Tauriel suddenly felt like her heart was in her throat.

"And?" she whispered.

"And, while the tissue we removed is unnecessary to essential life functions…it is unlikely you shall ever bear children." Gyldyril looked at the young elleth's face frozen in anguish. Tauriel did not even know how to process the information. She felt a certain numbness take her, as if her blood was becoming slowly frozen and her heart had not the strength to continue beating.

"And by unlikely you mean…" Tauriel gulped.

"Impossible." Gyldyril said quietly.

Taureil shut her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing; something that usually calmed her. But she found her eyes beginning to moisten and her breaths beginning to hiccup.

"I'd like to be alone," she said.

"Yes my Lady," Gyldyril bowed and clicked the door shut, making sure it was locked so Tauriel would not be disturbed.

Only then did Tauriel let the tears flow freely.

End note:

Sad chapter

Let me know what you think, and things will hopefully start looking up in the next chapter. Reviews make me update faster!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Imladris was basked in a spectacular golden glow as the sun set. The mists from the many waterfalls kept the hidden city cool, shrouded in mystery, but no less beautiful. Legolas stood on the cliff overlooking the valley, Elladan, Elrohir, and Haldir mounted beside him. It was foolish really, the adventure they had embarked on, but as young ellons they loved being wild and free. The unexpected arrival of Haldir to Imladris reunited the friends and quickly they spoke of going out on an adventure. Truly they had not meant to be gone for so long, but the past could not be undone. They were returned now, with many stories to tell, and Legolas finally ready to return to his true home.

As they crossed the bridge of the main entrance to Imladris they were confronted with a none-too pleased looking Lord Elrond and a smug Arwen.

"My Lord, my Lady." Haldir and Legolas bowed their heads as they entered.

"Father," the twins murmured as they rode through the gates, ignoring their little sister completely. They quickly moved to exit the scene but Elrond was not done with them.

"Not so fast," he said, commanding they stay.

"Three princes and a respected marchwarden stand before me, yet one would not be able to tell the difference from four elflings of but twenty years," he said dryly. All winced at the slight and knew they were in trouble. "Did _none of you_ think it prudent to at least inform someone of your departure? My precious daughter had to inform me of your secret plans." Arwen smiled beautifully—so that's why she looked smug. Elladan and Elrohir shared a look, ready to get back at her for ratting them out. "And _you,_" he turned to Legolas "What was I supposed to tell your father as he sent letter after letter commanding your return to Greenwood?" Legolas paled. If Elrond was displeased he could only look forward to his father's famous temper upon his return. "You two, I will deal with later," he narrowed his eyes at his sons. He turned on his heel, leaving them, muttering about 'as if it weren't already hard enough to run a kingdom'.

"At least I did nothing wrong," Haldir smirked.

"Dolle naa lost (your head is empty)," Elladan said, followed by a teasing smack to Haldir's head. Hadlir retaliated with a jab to his side but before a full-on brawl could ensure Elrohir and Legolas pulled the two apart.

"Do not give father another reason to chastise us," Elrohir warned. They straightened their clothes and put on a mask of composure as Lindir approached.

"Lord Legolas, letters from your father," he handed the prince several rolled parchments. Before he left, Lindir threw the twins a disapproving look. Legolas thought the bathe and change before reading the letters but something seemed wrong. His father rarely sent one message, if that, and Tauriel would send many, but there were none.

"Lindir!" he called back the elf. "Are you sure these are all the letters?"

"Yes, my Lord." He did not look amused at being doubted.

"Very well," Legolas said, dismissing him. He excused himself from his friends and went back to his chambers to read the messages at once.

The first letter was dated from three weeks ago. He began reading it and instantly noticed something amiss in his father's tone. The final line of the message confirmed his fears: _Tauriel has been injured._ He tore through the second and third letters which reported that she remained asleep with no change. The fourth letter said little of Tauriel but his father suggested he return home as quickly as possible—indirectly telling him Tauriel's condition was worsening. The final letter was from one week past and he dreaded reading it…there were no more letters since. With trembling fingers he began to read, his heart in his throat and his eyes wet no matter what the outcome.

'_Tauriel's condition has improved. She still sleeps but is expected to recover. The healers—'_ Legolas did not need to read any more of the letter. She was alive, and that was enough. He threw together what few belongings he had brought and called for a servant to have a fresh, fast horse ready in ten minutes.

Legolas left his chambers in search for Elrond. Seeing as it was evening he imagined supper just beginning to be served and so he went to the dining room. All were present and he was thankful he would not have to waste time looking for them. He thanked them profusely and said farewell, promising to visit again soon. In less than twenty minutes he was on the journey home.

The elvenking had been in a foul temper for the past month; especially in recent days since Tauriel had fallen ill again. Even Namileth had called him 'unbearable' and refused to see him. He commanded the healers tell him what ailed her the second time but they refused him outright. His mood went from enraged, to confused, to trying to be patient, to enraged again at their disobedience. Gyldyril merely told him it was not her place to inform him of what had occurred, but could assure him that Tauriel would be fine and recover quickly. Adding to his ire was the inexplicable disappearance of his son.

A quick rap on his door disrupted his musings and he allowed entry.

"My Lord," a guard said breathlessly, "Prince Legolas has been spotted entering our borders. He will be here within the hour."

"Open the gates," Thranduil ordered, dismissing the guard. He rose, adjusted his robes, and removed his crown. "Tell Tauriel Legolas has come," he said without glancing at a nearby attendant. He knew it would be strange for a king to wait at the gates, but in this moment he was a father who had gone far too long missing the presence of his only child.

"Adar." Legolas stood before his father.

"Ion nin," Thranduil said quietly. He saw the frenzied look in Legolas' eyes—yes, he knew that look well. Who else could better understand the fear of losing the one you loved?

"I apologize, ada, I should have come sooner. I—"

"You are here now." Thranduil ever so slightly bowed his head and took a step towards his son. Legolas looked at him curiously but felt the calm his father exuded and allowed his father to approach. He would have never expected his return to be met with an embrace from his father, but he was glad it did; he realized he needed to be reassured…and for that to come from his father meant everything. "And that is all that matters." Thranduil finished, stepping away from his son. "Go to her, she knows you are here." Legolas did not need to be told twice.

Tauriel was standing on the balcony of her new room, leaning against a bookshelf as she looked over the forest. Ever since the news she found emptiness inside herself that only grew…at times feeling like she would get lost in it. When she was younger she would often try to decipher every shade of green in the forest and count as many as she could. She did it now, if only as a distraction. Her head snapped up as she heard a knock on her door. She felt such joy at seeing her love, and such dread. She did not bid him enter, instead going to allow him entry personally.

"Melamin," Legolas said, his voice a mix of many emotions: happiness, worry, anxiety, love. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to him tightly, but with tenderness as if she were fragile. She felt as though she were in a daze; lost in herself and in those enchanting blue eyes. Legolas never wanted to let her go, he found he could not. He lifted her easily and brought her with him to sit together in a chaise. There he finally turned her cheek so he could look at her clearly. A crease of worry tinged his brow as her clear green eyes were now clouded and remote. "Tauriel?" He asked gently. Why did she not speak? Her eyes flickered to his and met for a moment before she looked down.

Conflicted. Yes, that was what she felt. She was hurt he had not been there for her. But at the same time she understood he had duties. She had failed his as a wife before they were even wed. But that did not stop her from loving him. And in that moment, she realized she did not do him justice…for he would love her too. Despite everything, he had promised his eternal love for her.

"I am sorry," he said, his voice wavering. How could he be so senseless? Of course she would be angry! Her silence confirmed this and he hoped she would forgive him for leaving her to endure in pain and suffering alone. "I—there is no excuse for—" he tried to find the right words, beseeching her forgiveness.

For the first time in months Tauriel smiled. She looked up at him, his gentle face the reflection of his pure heart. With ease, she pressed her lips to his and silenced him. He tensed, but she relaxed, and eventually he did as well.

"Will you not speak to me?" he whispered at last. "It has been months since I have heard your musical voice; would you deny me that pleasure?"

"You know as well as I that my voice is hardly musical," she replied, smiling openly. The beautiful smile which lit his face dispelled the darkness that had harbored within her.

"Perhaps, but I enjoy hearing it all the same." He squeezed her hand and absentmindedly stroked it.

"I missed you," she said, barely a whisper.

"Years have gone by faster than the few days we were apart. You do not know how I longed to return to your side." He pressed as kiss to her head, unable to be satisfied of his desire for her.

"And now here you are."

"And here I shall stay," he said, but his tone made it a promise. Tauriel knew he would eventually leave again, he had duties after all, but she nonetheless felt reassured.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked gently. Tauriel sighed and her grip inadvertently tightened. "It does not have to be now. Time will heal your wounds."

Tauriel winced and she knew she had to tell him. She willed herself to be strong, to not shed any tears, but her body betrayed her. Legolas brought her close to him and stroked her hair soothingly as he wiped away her tears, cursing himself for upsetting her and. Without detaching herself from him she stood and led him back to the balcony, both her hands holding his.

"Legolas," she said, finding strength she did not know she had. "Some wounds will heal to become scars, simply a memory of the battles fought prior. Others, heal in name but will never be the same." He nodded as he tried to figure out what she was getting at. She let his hand go and instead moved to the laces holding her loose dress together. She undid them easily but paused, exhaled, and then uncovered the ugly jagged scar decorating her belly. She heard him suck in air and moved instinctively to touch it, but refrained.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"Not anymore," she replied, letting his fingertips ghost over it. "But…" he heard the catch in her voice and looked up slowly. "But the healers said the wound caused too much damage inside. And that I would never be able to bear children." She searched his face, expecting to see sadness and disappointment, even if for an instant, but found no such thing. Instead she saw love. She saw endless love that poured from his eyes into her own and filled the void within her. What the battle had robbed her she could never get back…but it could be filled with something else, something better.

"You're not disappointed?" she asked, despite herself. She tried to lessen the edge in her voice with an attempt at humor. "I did tell you I would never make a good wife."

He lowered his head and kissed the scar, peppering kisses until he reached her lips but halted.

"I could never be disappointed in you. You are the strongest, most loving, caring, _fierce_, elleth that I know. In fact it is quite the opposite. I have been blessed by the Valar beyond measure to have your love. And I love you in return." He finally kissed her lips. "More than life itself."

Tauriel knew the sadness she felt at her barrenness would never go away, but she also knew she could find joy in other aspects of her life. The nagging sensation that they would eventually have to tell the king still bothered her but she paid little attention to it now. The couple instead sat on the chair for hours telling light-hearted stories of what had occurred while apart.

"You did not!" Tauriel scolded.

"I did!" Legolas said defiantly. "It was the first thing I told Haldir; that I had succeeded where he had not and that we were indeed betrothed."

"Shameless. Absolutely shameless," Tauriel laughed.

"So shameless in fact, that for some time I have entertained the thought of advancing our wedding. How about at the end of next month?"

"You cannot be serious?" her mouth dropped.

"I have never been more sure it is the right thing to do. There would be no greater honor than to be yours fully and completely," he replied easily. Her sweet but passionate kiss left him without a doubt of her response.

End note:

So to make up for the sadness of the last chapter I put in some sweet father/son moments and even sweeter Legolas/Tauriel fluff. Hope you enjoyed it and as always leave a review to let me know what you think


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note:

So I've gotten a lot of mixed reviews on choosing to make Tauriel unable to have children. Personally, I think it shows a more realistic outlook on life in that not everything is always going to go according to plan. However, I am also a fan of happy endings (and pleasing my readers) so I have decided to write an alternate chapter where a chance meeting with a certain wizard leads to a happy outcome for all.

Read one, read both, whatever you like.

Tauriel decided to go out for fresh air in one of her favorite parts of the forest. This particular grove was lush and green with the chirping of birds making her feel free from the darkness that infected the rest of the woods. She was safe here, content. She allowed herself to rest against a large tree trunk and close her eyes as she let the warm sunlight kiss her face.

Training this morning had been particularly tiring since it was the first day the recruits had been allowed to run the drills on their own. While their effort was admirable mistakes were still made and Tauriel was left with no other choice but to intervene. The other captains were nowhere to be seen and so she had to fix everything on her own. She made a mental note to remind them they were required to attend training sessions. Legolas was busy with duties pertaining to running the kingdom and so she was left to her own devices after the practices. Seeing as how she was not needed she escaped to her own personal retreat.

Slight shuffling noises to her left made her tense and silently reach for her bow. She shifted from a relaxed sitting position into a tense crouch, an arrow notched into place. Her keen eyes raked the surrounding brush for the source of the noise but she saw nothing sinister lurking. A sudden movement made her raise her bow and she found herself threatening a small brown rabbit nibbling on a leaf. She lowered her bow and let out a short laugh, wiggling her finger at the little creature urging it to come toward her.

"That's Odelia, she must be quite hungry after giving birth to five little kits."

Tauriel whipped around to see the Brown wizard casually bending over and collecting some roots with a small earthen shovel.

"Radagast?!" She cried in surprise.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he asked cheerfully as a small sparrow came to nest in his hair. He continued poking at the ground, occasionally exclaiming at finding a particularly good piece of dirt or plant.

"Yes…" she said, lowering her bow but nonetheless confused. "What are you doing here?"

The wizard put down his tools and simply turned to stare at her as if she had asked the stupidest question.

"But my dear surely you can see?! This part of the forest is clean! The life here is untainted by the black magic which troubles the rest of these parts. Why, I get my best herbs from here."

Tauriel understood perfectly; they both could appreciate the purity of this secluded meadow and wondered how she had never noticed signs of him before. Of course, he was a wizard and she hoped he had used some sort of concealment spell rather than her senses being inadequate. She realized he was looking at her curiously, occasional fidgeting coming from his pocket. With a small squeal a porcupine tumbled out and ran in the opposite direction from her. A second glance informed her that the rabbit, and all animals as a matter of fact, were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah but I see dark magic _has_ managed to poison something," he murmured, slowly resting his gaze on her.

"Can it not be remedied?" she asked hopefully. She knew not how the magic of the Maia work but surely Radagast could do something to help this place they both clearly treasured.

"The wound is deep and has festered for some time. But I suppose with your permission I can give it a go," he said kindly.

"My permission?" she asked, confused. She was beginning to think they were talking about different things entirely.

"You can't mean you don't know about the spider bite right there!" he cried, pointing to the exact location of the scar on her abdomen. She flinched back not in pain but in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly, instinctively wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"Well I didn't feel it at first," he mumbled, "but as soon as Sebastian and Odelia ran off I knew something was wrong! I thought it might be a plant or something of that sort but I realized it was not a plant at all! But you my dear…" his jovial voice turned suddenly very grave, "you carry about a darkness inside you. A _dark_ and _terrible_ magic!" Silence ensued as he began to tremble and was clearly being affected by something.

"Radagast?" she said nervously as she feared he might be ill.

"Ah yes!" he immediately snapped back to the present moment, "My lady," he nodded and gently began to probe the affected area. He started mumbling to himself unintelligibly and Tauriel began to feel very foolish, and especially did not allow herself to hope for she could not endure a second loss.

The wizard may appear to be scattered but when he tended to an ailing creature he knew exactly what to do. He searched his pockets until he found a sharp edged scalpel and also removed the magic stone from his staff. The bindings of Tauriel's dress were already loosened so he had access to the wound. He tutted when he first saw it, quickly crushing some bitter-smelling leaves and rubbing the sap in. Tauriel felt a slight numbing sensation that felt odd, though not painful. She tried to make herself relax to make the process easier both for herself and the wizard.

"OH!" he cried suddenly, causing her to jolt away.

"What?!" she asked, fearing more damage had been done.

"I forgot to give you something for the pain. I do hate to see creatures in pain," he said as if he had not just scared the daylights out of her. "Here, suck on this." He handed her a dirty gnarled root which she most certainly did not want to touch, let alone put in her mouth. She managed to say thanks and with a gulp began to masticate. It was surprisingly sweet, the juices feeling thick on her tongue, and she found herself suddenly so _sleepy_… "Better?" he asked, chuckling, but she had not the strength to reply.

Hours flew by with the sleeping elleth as the wizard worked but neither felt the passage of time. Often times Radagast would whisper to his forest friends, asking them to bring him a piece of this and a drop of that. He cared for them and they were happy to do as he asked. Finally, he began to chant: the woodland creatures growing still and silent.

Power and magic electrified the air as he made a small inciscion to Tauriel's wound. The tainted blood was thick but this allowed him easier access to suck out the poison. He brought the stone form his staff to the cut and watched it both glow and fill with darkness simultaneously. The chanting never ceased but eventually the black sludge left her body; trapped inside the stone. The scar was now a faded light pink; still jagged but rid of the inky blackness which had previously polluted it.

The sounds of the forest once again filled the clearing and the healing session was complete. Tauriel had not yet awoken, and though the place was a safe area Radagast did not want to simply leave her there. He did not particularly like kings, and kingdoms but he knew it was the right thing to do to make sure she was returned safely to her home. He knew she had a loving soul not afraid to do the correct thing in the face of danger. As he was charged with caring for the nature of Middle-Earth, he found he could also care for this kind-hearted elleth.

A sheer whistle sliced the air as he called his Rhosgobel rabbits and adjusted the sleigh to make room for Tauriel. The Eldar were light creatures so Tauriel's added weight hardly slowed down the pair.

"My Lords," a guard entered the study where Thranduil and Legolas were hotly debating over news from the White Council pertaining to Sauron's return.

"What?!" both elves barked at the guard, displeased and being interrupted.

"Radagast is here. He has brought Tauriel with him."

Legolas was up and out of the room without further information. Thranduil stayed back and probed the guard for further information.

"Did he say why?" He slowly walked with guard, wondering why the wizard would come; he knew him long enough to know that neither of them particularly enjoyed each other's company.

"No my Lord," the guard replied, "he simply said Tauriel had been healed."

_Healed_? Thranduil thought curiously, _Had she not already been fully healed?_ Of course the magic of the Maia was greater than that of ordinary healing elves but Tauriel had appeared to be fully recovered. He supposed this would all be clarified soon enough, as he walked towards the entrance hall.

"Thranduil," Radagast said once the king was before him, "I must say I'm happy to see you're restoring the Green Wood."

"Aiwendil," Thranduil said formally, using the wizard's Quenyan name, "it is my duty to protect my home. I understand that is a shared goal since we both admire this forest."

"Of course, of course," Radagast hastily agreed. He looked around for his sparrows, cooing them to return. "Well, the lady is all better. When she awakes tell her…ah never mind she knows where to find me."

"Thank you," Legolas interrupted. He did not know what the wizard had done but the healthy pink glow emanating from Tauriel's skin did not make him doubt he had done something good. "And where can she find you?" He figured this important information to know in case Tauriel was ever ill again.

"Why the clearing of course!" Radagast laughed, turning and hobbling away. "Always a pleasure!" he called as he left the palace.

"The clearing?" Legolas asked the king, wondering if perhaps he knew what the wizard spoke of.

"Wizards always speak in riddles," Thranduil replied, wanting to shrug but knowing it was not an elegant gesture.

_And so do you_, Legolas thought, amused. His father turned to go back to his duties but Legolas stayed with Tauriel, hoping she would awake soon.

Legolas carefully picked out the leaves and sticks from Tauriel's hair while she slumbered, making sure to not disturb her. Several tangled messy knots made his task a difficult one but his deft fingers were mostly successful. He winces as he misjudged and accidentally pulled her hair, causing her to shift beside him.

"Lathiel," she murmured, "…..Lethanir…..Allasë….Orthalien…"

Legolas looked at his beloved with confusion. He knew of no elves with those names; why would she be whispering them? He pondered this for some time before looking down and realizing her large green eyes were fixed on him.

"Quel lome (good evening)," he teased her for her early slumber. Her expression remained fixed in a smile and he could not resist bending down and kissing her perfect lips. "I have missed you all day," he said, caressing her hand. "Apparently, you have had a much more exciting day though. You spent some time with Radagast?"

"I met him in the clearing," she said, as if that really gave him any information.

"Yes, so he said. He also said he healed you. Then he brought you back whilst you slept and muttered names and nonsense."

"Names?" Tauriel asked curiously, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Yes…" Legolas confirmed, though still very confused. "But they were unfamiliar to me."

"Is that so?" Tauriel laughed heartily all the while unable to hide a dazzling smile. "I imagine they shall not be for very long."

"I do not understand," Legolas said bluntly, giving up on trying to guess.

"They were the names of children," Tauriel said, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Whose children?" Legolas asked. She finally smiled radiantly and took Legolas' hand in her own.

"Did the wizard not say I was healed?"

End note:

I hope this made some of you feel better. I do have a favor to ask of you though; help with possible elfling names pretty please?! And of course let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

"She must."

"Ada, she is not ready." Legolas tried to reason with his father.

"It is her obligation. If not as Captain than as the future _Queen_ of these lands," Thranduil declared. Lavanor had dwelled in the dungeon for long enough; it was time for his fate to be determined. The king felt Tauriel should decide his punishment since she was both his commander and most directly affected by his actions. Tauriel had confided in Legolas that she wanted nothing to do in handing out his punishment—the whole experience had taken a toll on her, she simply wanted peace now.

"Let me take her place. I know her heart, and I can deliver rightful punishment."

Thranduil found himself suddenly tired. He disdained arguing with his son, especially knowing he would leave soon; this time likely never to return. Alarming letters from Lorien and Imladris circulated through his study—telling of the rise of evil—and for once he was involved. Several councils were being held though he did not go, but entrusted Legolas to represent him.

"Very well," he said finally, and left the room.

The throne room was eerily silent as Legolas stood before the massive throne commanding attention. Normally the King would be present but in recent months he had pushed Legolas more and more to assume royal duties. The prince knew this day would come yet it felt strange nonetheless to do the things only his father had done for millennia. Today, the king said he could even sit on the throne if he wished-something he had no intention of doing. All his life he felt people were more easily understood by experiencing their same position; not by looking down on them (both figuratively and literally). He could truly not imagine the day he would have to assume the throne and feel the weight of responsibility of the kingdom on his shoulders. He wasn't nervous to deal with Lavanor, in fact he was more than pleased to be rid of him, but it was as if in this moment he could see his future and that frightened him.

A shuffling down the hallway drew Legolas out of his thoughts and instead he prepared a mask of indifference. Two guards on either side of Lavanor made him stand before the prince. Legolas took his time in addressing the soldier, but Lavanor began before he could speak.

"My lord! Please have mercy. Surely you must know my actions were only meant to help. Truly, I meant no harm."

Legolas wanted to strike the ellon. Meant no harm?! He very nearly cost him the life of his beloved and the future heirs to the kingdom. However, the mask of calm never slipped-Legolas remained perfectly composed.

"Whatever the intention behind your actions, you disobeyed orders. The punishment is banishment. You have one hour to leave these halls."

He was actually being rather generous by giving him time for farewells, but being cruel to his own kin was not in his nature. Surprisingly, Lavanor did not protest and the guards had little trouble removing him from the room.

Legolas slumped slightly and leaned against the side of the imposing throne, replaying the encounter and analyzing his actions. Was he appropriately just? Had he made an error? It occurred to him that these must be the doubts of every ruler, and voicing them was seen as a sign of weakness. He was reminded again, at least partly, why his father was so apathetic. He lost track of time as he stood, lost in his thoughts. It seemed ironic all the workup for a mere minute of time.

Tauriel flinched as a pin pinched the tender flesh on the small of her back.

"Apologies," Namileth murmured with a sheepish grin. "Beauty cannot exist without pain."

"I'm not looking to be beautiful I just need a gown for the wedding." Tauriel retorted as she was once again pinched. You'd think that Namileth after thousands of years sewing would have perfected the art of not injuring her customers.

"Only an elleth that has already won the heart of the Prince can say that," she laughed. Tauriel couldn't help but also join in lightly and smiled contentedly. She never thought she would enjoy this dress fitting so particularly much. Until Namileth broached a topic she was unprepared for.

"My dear, you were very young when your parents passed. I assume your mother did not tell you of the duties a wife must perform the night of the binding ceremony." Tauriel blanched,

"No she did not. But, I am not ignorant of what occurs." She loved Legolas, she truly did, but thinking of the physical bond that would happen between them and talking about it to another was not something she wanted to do. Elven love was precious and pure, like starlight, untainted by the lust and vulgarity so often seen in the race of men. She was not ashamed, but also not comfortable.

"I'm sure." Namileth said with a knowing wink, "You and Legolas are not as discrete as you think." Tauriel went pale though she tried to appear confident and uncaring as she thought back to all of their supposedly hidden stolen kisses. "It is common to all eldar in the beginnings of love. Enjoy it, before it comes to pass."

"Why did you never marry?" Tauriel sought to perhaps shift the focus from herself. Namileth froze, just a second and Tauriel might have missed it, but she continued on humming immediately.

"I found my calling and happiness in life elsewhere."

"There was never an ellon who caught your eye? In all these years? " She asked in disbelief but also curiosity. Namileth was by no means a young elleth.

"Of course there have been. I have been courted, have had the opportunity to marry if I so wished, but it is as I said. I never felt the need or the true calling. Not every life is fulfilled by having a family."

"I understand that," Tauriel said thoughtfully, "I thought I was much the same and awaited the same fate since nothing made me happier than fighting and protecting the realm."

"That's part of the beauty." Namileth smiled fondly but with a far off look in her eyes, "Love can come at any time. At any age. You can never truly be prepared. I suppose even in my old age there is hope for me," she laughed, "but do not be mistaken, I am perfectly content."

"I have no doubt of it," Tauriel replied quickly. Truly Namileth was one of the happiest elves she knew, always bright and smiling, even more surprising considering her age.

"Good," Namileth murmured and turned her attention to the pesky stitching which seemed intent on unraveling. Working with such fine fabrics was difficult for this very reason but she secretly loved the challenge and the beautiful things she could create.

"Do you make all the clothes for the royal family?" Tauriel asked curiously-Thranduil had a sizable wardrobe which seemed immense for just one person even if they were the king.

"I do. Since they were but babes." She said proudly, "I imagine I will have to start making new small clothes for a certain arrival."

"I would not start so fast," Tauriel said, amused at the elleth's eagerness for a baby. "If I should be so blessed by the Valar you shall be one of the first to know."

"I'm sure it will not be too long. The stamina of Sindarin lords was well known throughout Doriath, and the maidens of Greenwood more fertile than the noble ladies of old. No, not long at all." She smiled contentedly.

Tauriel wondered whether Namileth said this to convince her to try to conceive or it was actually true about Sindarin lords. There was no record of this among the wood elves and the knowledge, though not unwelcome, did peak her curiosity. She knew Thranduil had been quite old when he married, and older still when Legolas was conceived. Legolas was but an elfling when his mother passed, robbed of their time together. But there had been plenty of time before Legolas another elfling could have been had. She wondered if this was because of difficulties with becoming pregnant or a lack of trying. Questions she would most likely never receive answers to.

Namileth stared at Tauriel, who was clearly lost in her thoughts.

"I don't mean to frighten you, child," she said soothingly, tucking in a wayward strand of copper hair behind her pointed ear, and softly brushing the rest of her hair. Tauriel remained silent and a crease of worry upon Namileth's brow signaled she was afraid she might have offended the young elleth or spoken out of turn. Tauriel placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I am not frightened," she laughed, though she meant her words. But she didn't know what exactly it was that she felt and so she did not say more.

Legolas found himself desiring to leave the halls of his home and instead be surrounded by the earthy green of the forest. He called for an attendant to fetch his riding gear while he went to see his horse.

Large bright brown eyes regarded Legolas with disinterest when he entered the stable, and promptly turned away in the stall so that Legolas faced a large brown rump.

"Forgive me, my friend, for I have neglected riding you for too long," Legolas whispered, waiting for his stubborn horse to forgive him. All he received was a whinny and annoyed pawing. "What a shame it is then, that I have no steed to ride not feed these fresh carrots." He produced the bright orange vegetables and was met a soft nicker. "A loyal horse you are," he said sarcastically, pulling the carrots away before he could eat them. His horse let out a loud neigh and nuzzled Legolas' shoulder, causing him to smile fondly and give in to patting his neck while finally proffering the carrots. He spoke quietly and soothingly to his friend until the boy returned, followed by a guard.

"My lord is it not unwise to ride out unaccompanied?" The guard queried. "The danger lurking in these woods is a challenge for even the greatest warriors."

"I am not going far," Legolas reassured, "only a small circle and I shall be armed," he turned slightly so that his weapons were visible. "I shall not be gone long." Meanwhile the elfling had been saddling his horse and stood aside when the task was complete. Legolas mounted and without a glance backwards quickly left the stable behind.

Author's note:

Sorry I've been MIA for so long! And sorry this chapter isn't that interesting—I kind of lost place with where I was in the story and am just recently getting back into it again. It may take me some time to remember where I was going with the story, but fear not I will complete it.

Shoutout to all my lovely reviewers who had faith in me even when I didn't update for weeks on end! You're all the best and your reviews really did inspire me to write again! Especially to a particular guest reviewer, Nina, whose comment really inspired me and made me want to keep going in a happier direction. Much love to all!


	32. Chapter 32

The long awaited day had finally arrived and excitement made the forest kingdom come alive. Sweet songs filled the air along with the fresh scent of wild blooms which seemed to decorate every corner of the palace. Though the palace was bustling with activity everything was perfectly ordered and calm. Everything except two elves that is.

Legolas was dressed in fine green and silver velvets, a thin silver circlet in his hair. His father had tried to convince him to wear a larger, more princely, crown, but Legolas rejected it. He did not need a reminder of his nobility which had kept him apart from Tauriel for so long. His hair was free of his usual braids and he looked more like his father than ever. For the hundredth time he patted his pocket to make sure the thin gold band rested inside. His preparations were significantly less time consuming than Tauriel's and so he found himself pacing around his room trying to find something to do to calm his nerves.

For a while he tried to entertain himself with a book but found he could not concentrate on the words. He knew shooting arrows or practicing with blades could probably calm him, but his attire was not suited for such pursuits and it would be pointless to change. He ran his hand through his hair, fidgety, and instantly regretted mussing the hair which had been so meticulously combed. However much he might regret it, he decided speaking to his father would provide some relief from his nerves.

"Enter," Thranduil granted entrance to his son without glancing up.

"Adar," Legolas greeted, bowing slightly though the king did not see him. Silence fell as Legolas did not know what to say.

"You must be nervous, I suspect," Thranduil smiled slightly, "You have never been one to seek my company for idle chatter." He poured a glass of wine and offered it to the prince. "We are alike in that way."

Legolas nodded and refused the cup.

"Is it not early for wine?" He asked instead.

"It's never too early for wine," Thranduil said and raised the glass to take a small drink. Legolas tried to remember as far back as he could and yet could not remember even one time where the king had shown effects of overindulgence in wine.

"I will wait until the feast tonight," Legolas assured and went to sit on one of the many raised cushions.

"Your mother said I drank too much," Thranduil said suddenly, his look far off but with a hint of amusement. It was a strange look considering most times he spoke of her his expression was only sadness. "She said it would set a bad example for our 'little leaf.'"

Legolas chuckled. It was not that he did not like the wine, he simply preferred moderation.

"'You have no one to blame but yourself for your foul temper,' she told me the morning after a particularly bountiful Fall Harvest." He paused for a moment, in thought. "She forgave me though. She was the most forgiving creature that ever was…though she could be stubborn, in her own way. She would be proud of you, Legolas. As I am." He looked up and gently, almost tentatively, put his hand on his son's shoulder. The gesture was returned with a light but profound gesture over the heart.

With a silence that was not suffocating, Legolas felt he found some relief as he lounged on the chaise. Thranduil smirked as his son relaxed and he felt the magic recede from the silent calming spell he had cast. He left to his private chambers and began to dress in elegant silk robes.

Tauriel sat in her room alone. Against the complaints of Namileth, the many handmaidens sent to tend to her, and even her more rational judgment, she stubbornly refused help. She wanted to spend her final day in the company of her own thoughts—just as she had always been.

Though enchantments would have greatly sped along the preparations, she did not mind taking the time to do them manually. In fact, she quite relished in the labors and the simple strokes that eased her mind. As always, the attentions to her physical appearance were minimal but carefully maintained. She slowly and carefully rubbed a soft lotion over her body and let the floral smell fill the air. For her face she applied a similar, but lighter, cream. It covered most of the faint faded marks on her near porcelain skin; and the ones it did not completely hide she was proud to display for her many feats in battle. In particular, one on her forehead sustained in the Battle of Five Armies stood out from the rest.

She was not one to stare and care at her visage for long, but today she let herself. Her heart had long belonged to her betrothed, but now so too would her body. She did not mind giving it, for she too would receive, but it allowed her to truly appreciate her face and features. She was proud of her green eyes and her long auburn lashes and hair. The faint hint of pink upon her high cheekbones further accentuated with the kiss of rose blush. Her full lips a slight shade darker than their true tone, but it balanced her copper hair and fair skin. Her eyelids were flecked with gold and made her eyes some more alive than ever. She was pleased that at the end of her efforts, she recognized the face in the mirror and was pleased with the result.

Her hair was a somewhat more complicated task. If the length itself were not enough, now she must lace it with strings of jewels. While she brushed, she thought back to a particular duel.

_Sweat glistened on her brow and felt the sunlight bearing down on her face. Legolas stood before her, the blade of the daggers glinting in the bright light. He lunged forward and she quickly skipped to the left and tried to counterattack._

_ 'Good,' he said gruffly, though dodging the blow. They had been going back and forth for hours now. They circled in silence until she quick as lightning attacked is right. He simply pushed her arm the other way and forced her to drop her blade by twisting her wrist. She quickly yanked her arm away and stepped back. _

_ 'Don't let the pain make you lose focus,' he said, using her retreat to take advantage and push her down. She fell on the dirt as dust swirled around her. She tried to assuage her situation before his next attack but felt her head suddenly jerked back and in an instant she was blinded by the sun._

_ 'Ah!' she tried to contain her cry but his grip on her long tresses held fast. The wisps that escaped his fist were now stuck to her face drawing sweat into her eyes and causing her eyes to sting and tear. 'Let go! I yield!' she cried. She knew she had no one to blame for her current situation but herself._

_ It was she who had asked the prince, whom all knew was the best fighter. It was she who had worn her hair down for the sake of vanity. It was her own foolish tenacity that fueled her dream to join the Guard and master the art of combat. _

_ 'You did better,' the prince said, his head blocking the sun and allowing her eyes respite. For a second she could say nothing as she simply gaped at the handsome face that quite literally stole the light of the sun. She felt a blush creep up her neck and anger simultaneously fight it back down. She was not going to act like a dimwitted elleth tittering over the older, handsome Prince Legolas. Her level-headedness had long been her faithful companion and she was certainly not going to let His Arrogance get to her. _

_ She grunted a thanks and brushed off the dirt as she made to stand. She was surprised to see a hand extended to her in aid. She looked up at him through thick lashes and pushed his hand away, relying on her own strength though her legs trembled from the exertion. A smile of amusement passed on Legolas' face though she did not see it. _

_ 'Again tomorrow?' he asked, his voice unassuming. He hoped she would say yes._

_ 'Perhaps if I have the time,' she said, straitening. She imagined he asked her in mockery—it was obvious his skills were far superior. His lips pressed as he did not expect to be denied. He scrutinized her as she turned away from him and walked away without another word to the armory. This elleth was not like the others, he thought both intrigued and affronted. Who did she think herself to be, denying him? He scowled and followed her. _

_ They did not speak though they were acutely aware of each other's presence in the armory. After all her weapons and gear were safely put away, Tauriel found no need to linger in his presence. She had just walked into the gleaming sunlight when he called to her. She turned._

_ Legolas felt an odd and unexpected clenching in his chest as he watched the curious elleth turn. Her fiery mane caught the light and cast a glowing aura about her. He forgot what sarcastic comment he was going to say as his grey eyes met her emerald ones. Silence filled the air between them. Tauriel scowled as she felt belittled by him though he said nothing. She was annoyed that his simple disapproving gaze made her feel so inferior. _

_ Seeing as he was going to say nothing but stare at her censoriously she turned and began walking as originally intended. _

_ 'Your beauty will not stop an attacker, but be used against you.' Tauriel did not look back but she heard his remark. Legolas felt stupid—why did he have to say that? He couldn't have simply advised her to tie her hair back as any mentor would do? With a groan he had acknowledged her beauty and hoped she did not realize the power she had over him. Obstinate Silvan elleth. He scowled and continued putting away his weapons. _

_ Tauriel grudgingly admitted the prince had a point. She would have lost the duel anyway, but her loose hair had aided her in her demise. Whilst passing the corridors of the female Guard members she made a point to observe the ways they wore their hair. There were many variations, but most consisted of a flat braid that pulled hair away from the face and dropped low in the back. _

_ That night by the light of the flickering candle she practiced her own style until she found something she liked. The braid was functional and with the soft curls at the end she thought still nice enough to wear even when not on duty. And so her hair remained ever since._

Tauriel thought back fondly to that day. Legolas had confessed he had admired her, though whether he consciously knew was arguable. But what he always told the same was the way she turned around bathed in sunlight: she was beautiful, not of this world.

What preliminary plaits she had begun to put in her hair she quickly unwound. She combed her hair till it was copper silk and let it flow unadulterated. She hung the jewels in a circular fashion so they would stay and let them fall and mix with the soft curls. She looked younger, she thought, softer. She smiled. She looked happy.

Finally what was left for her to do was to put on the gown which had been carefully and thoughtfully created for her. Despite the size and intricacy, it was light, and of course fit her perfectly. As the silver and green with hints of gold molded to her body she felt a welcome feeling of relief. When she had previously thought of this moment she imagined it to be like wearing a strangers clothes and living a life not her own. But instead she felt comfortable and dressed like she could both be herself, Tauriel, and a Princess. Legolas' Wife. It was time.

"My lady Tauriel," sweet Alasse greeted her once she opened the door. Behind the girl stood others in the procession waiting for the event to start—waiting for her. Near and far she could see banners of the woodland realm and lanterns causing the cavernous stone halls to come alive in shadow and flame.

Growing from a whisper, a song began to fill the air. It was a song of happiness, hope, and love. Any apprehension she had melted away and she began to feel as if she glided just above the floor as she made her way up to meet Legolas. As she rounded the corner she finally saw her destination. At the end of the hall, on a raised platform ornately carved from an outcropping of rock stood Legolas and Thranduil. It was almost poetic in that moment was both captured her romantic love in Legolas and her love of kin and country in Thranduil.

It was right. Every struggle that had occurred had led to this moment and though the journey had not been easy, it had was worth it now in this moment. She felt her mouth open and a radiant smile was met with one equally as loving and fine in the face of her betrothed.

Their ceremony was not traditional in any sense. What with her not having any parents or kin and Legolas without his mother and, of course, being the prince. Thranduil stood tall and proud before them, regal and beautiful, the embodiment of their kind.

"You have exchanged rings of betrothal," Thranduil said, his voice as soft as a sigh. It was not necessary for all to hear him for they knew the words by heart. "You may now return them."

Tauriel removed the ring from her fourth finger and returned it to Legolas as he did the same.

"With a free and unburdened hand, mind, and heart exchange the vows of matrimony."

"My heart tells me that I love you and we should wed. What does your heart say?" Legolas asked, placing his band on her index finger.

"My heart is like your heart. Thee I shall wed." Tauriel replied, placing her ring on his hand.

Thranduil paused to let them clasp hands and then produced a necklace with a hanging gem of starlight and placed it 'round Tauriel's neck to represent the royal house. Then, turning to Legolas, he adorned him with a chain and hanging emerald jewel to represent the house of Tauriel, daughter of the forest.

"May Varda Star-kindler hear Legolas and Tauriel's calls, and may Eru the Father of All bless them. May Manwë Lord of Wind watch over Legolas and Tauriel, and may Eru the Father of All bless them." Echoes of 'bless them' reverberated throughout the halls, repeated by all in the kingdom.

"Hail father and mother! Hail brothers and sisters! Hail male-friends and female-friends! We two are married!" Legolas and Tauriel repeated together, turning to face the kingdom and greeted with cheers and cries of well wishes. Even Thranduil managed a genuine smile as he watched his son and daughter-in-law.

In an unexpected but fitting fashion Tauriel and Legolas shared a quick kiss wish heightened the roars of the crowd. The kingdom was happy to join one of their own with the Prince, and moreso that it was a union of true love.

"Let the feast begin!" The King declared and with that the true celebration began. The people filed out to the great halls to welcome the newlyweds and find their places. Light, magic, and joy ran through the kingdom infecting all with merriment.

Thranduil nodded at both of them before leaving them to take his place at the feast—it was required of him to be there before them to welcome them (and as Legolas' father to provide in a symbolic way).

Finding a time to be alone was impossible for the couple. But in a moment while on the walk to the grand entrance, just before the doors opened, Legolas whispered in Tauriel's ear,

"You have all my heart for all my life. In this world and beyond, my wife."

"You have all my love forevermore. In this world and beyond, my husband."

They clasped hands and entered, beaming with love for each other.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. SO so so sorry. But here it is it finally happened. Seems crazy but we're getting to the end of the story. Thank you to all who have kept on reading, messaged me, favorited, and reviewed. Your feedback is amazing.


End file.
